


<b>Gene Pool-A Sequel to Karma</b>

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Future, Romance, Sequel, Unsafe Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 128,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Is it Karma or luck that determines the outcome of our lives?  Join Brian, Justin and their children as they move forward in this future world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is a sequel to my original fic Karma, which is also posted on this site.  You should read that before you read Gene Pool or nothing will make any sense.  Thank you to my beta, Shellie, who has held my hand through many months of angst and has never failed to make me look good.  I could never do this without her.   


* * *

Gene Pool-Chapter 1

Britin Manor- 2026

Brian stood at the window of his home office smoking his third cigarette of the day. It was ten in the morning, which meant he’d already exceeded his quota, leaving him only two more cigarettes for the next thirteen hours. The whole experiment was ridiculous, considering he’d been a pack-a-day person for as long as he could remember. But he had promised; promised Justin that when he turned fifty-five he would quit.

His big birthday had come, heralded with much more fanfare than he would have liked. Justin insisted on celebrating it with a small dinner for family and friends. Brian had wanted to ignore the day, much in keeping with his dislike of birthdays in general, but Justin was not to be deterred, and the dinner proceeded as planned. It was executed with style and grace by the owners of Fabulous, Pittsburgh’s premier party planners, and close personal friends. Emmett and Max had gone all out to help celebrate Brian’s big day and despite his protests, the party was a huge success. Even when they wheeled out the cake with the fifty-five candles and everyone in the room chanted blow, blow, blow. By the time Brian stopped laughing and managed to blow out all the candles, with the help of Gus, and the twins, he was glad that he had let Justin talk him into having the party.

That evening, as they were getting ready for bed, Justin brought up the subject of the cigarettes once again, reminding Brian of his promise and demanding that he comply. He cut him down to five cigarettes a day, a stupid figure that he had pulled out of his ass, literally blackmailing Brian into doing it, threatening to cut him off from all sexual favors unless he complied.

“That is pathetic and inexcusable,” Brian had said at the time. “Only women pull crap like that.”

“Tough shit,” Justin had answered. “I’m tired of fighting over this. You were supposed to quit years ago, when I did, but you insisted on continuing to pollute your lungs and the air around us, so I’m putting my foot down. Either quit smoking or…”

“What?”

Justin looked at Brian and shrugged.

“Are you threatening me, Sunshine?” Brian looked down at Justin and raised an eyebrow. His partner lay in bed holding a book and he had peered up over his reading glasses to respond to Brian’s question. He sighed and put the book down, taking off his glasses and saying, “I’m sick of arguing about this, Brian. You said you’d quit and it’s time to do it. Every time you have a physical, I hold my breath, waiting for them to find something. You make no sense at all. You exercise like a fiend, push away carbs on a regular basis, eat the right food every day and take vitamins by the handful, yet you continue to poison your body with the fucking smokes. I don’t understand how someone so brilliant can be so incredibly dumb!”

“And you’re saying that if I don’t quit, you’ll withhold sex? _Now_ who’s incredibly dumb?” Brian asked, looking down at his partner of over twenty-five years. Justin was sitting on the bed bare-chested, the duvet pulled up over his lap, hiding the rest of his body from Brian’s sight. There was nothing left of the seventeen-year-old twink in him, except for the still abundant blond hair that he kept long for Brian’s sake. The man sitting in bed was a man in his prime; more beautiful now than he had ever been in his youth. Physically, he had gained several pounds, his body no longer that of a young boy. He was a striking forty-three year old who continued to draw admiring looks from men and women alike. There was an aura about him, of success and entitlement, as well as one of peace and contentment that added another dimension to his appeal.

Justin had become much more than the best homosexual he could ever be. He was a world renowned artist and a caring and devoted father, but most important to him was his role as the cherished life partner of a man who was at the top of his game in his own chosen field. A man admired and envied by many. Brian was the center of his universe. One look from him could reduce Justin to tears of frustration or moments of such incredible joy and passion; unequaled by anything else in his life.

Brian was a challenge and an enigma that continued to entice and intrigue him, driving him mad with frustration one minute, showering him with love and respect the next, but never once causing him to regret his decision to marry him and share his life. This emotional stability only served to add yet another layer to the multi-dimensional personality that was Justin Taylor. He was not only Brian’s life partner he was also his most respected and much loved friend.

Justin’s opinion meant more to Brian than anyone else’s and as he listened to him going on and on about the cigarettes, he acknowledged that Justin was right, yet he was damned if he was going to be pushed into a corner over this.

Brian stepped up on the bed and knelt on it, with Justin in between his legs. He bent forward and cradled Justin’s head between his arms, licking his lips, feasting on them like a vampire on blood.

“That’s blackmail, Sunshine, and a federal offense,” he whispered. “You will not win this battle, so don’t even go there,” Brian had said, turning the lick into a mind numbing kiss.

He moved his hands across Justin’s face and tugged on his hair. “You would never last without this,” he stated, all the while licking Justin’s ears, nipping at the lobes and blowing on them, watching the goose bumps appear automatically on Justin’s arms. Brian moved his hand across Justin’s chest, resting a few minutes on his right nipple, tweaking it gently, and then moving down in slow, maddening circles, brushing his hand lightly over Justin’s stomach, playing with the light layer of downy blond hair that ended in a point, just above his penis.

Brian watched Justin’s face, noting the color rising slowly up his neck, turning the perfect white skin rosy with the heat of his arousal. “How long do you think you’d be able to stay away from this?” Brian asked in a barely audible whisper, watching with satisfied pleasure as Justin’s breathing started to change, enjoying the frustrated whimpers coming from his partner who dared to think he had any kind of control over his body and its reaction to Brian.

Justin put his hand on Brian’s, trying to move it towards his cock which was now leaking with drops of moisture but Brian would have none of it, shaking Justin’s hand off and laughing softly, saying, “Oh, no, Sunshine, I want you to imagine what it would be like, sleeping beside me everyday, denying yourself of the pleasure of my hands, and mouth and cock,” Brian continued, all the while moving his hand in ever widening circles all over Justin’s thighs, pushing them apart, skimming his balls, pausing to cup them gently, noting with satisfaction that Justin had spread his legs even wider and lifted his hips, no longer able to lie still, now squirming uncomfortably as Brian moved his hand up to his own mouth to wet his fingers before moving them back down and inserting one, then two into the tight ring that waited to be stretched and plundered, feeling Justin clamp around his fingers as he rutted against his hand, seeking release.

“Tell me again how you’re going to resist this,” Brian whispered, his eyes locked in on Justin, even as he moved his head closer to Justin’s groin, blowing gently, not touching anything with his tongue, just blowing hot, short breaths, while his fingers kept up their movements deep inside Justin’s ass, driving him mad with the waiting. He looked at him with amusement, enjoying his partner’s discomfort.

“Stop it…” Justin whispered, his voice barely able to make a sound.

“Stop?” Brian asked, as he swiped Justin’s penis with a long lick, then blowing on it, watching it twitch, rigid and aching for relief. “You want me to stop this?” he whispered again, as he nibbled on the soft flesh at the base of his penis.

“Okay, I’ll stop,” Brian said, moving away from Justin getting ready to leave the bed.

“Brian…please,” Justin said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back. “Finish this,” he begged, placing Brian’s hand on his groin, pulling him down towards him and kissing him deeply.

“Do you really want to deprive yourself?” Brian asked again, as soon as he could break away from the kiss. He heard the familiar moaning coming out of Justin’s throat, knowing what it meant and how close Justin was to losing it.

“Tell me how you’re not going to blow me Sunshine…how you’re going to stay far away from me if I don’t quit smoking…show me how well you can resist my mouth,” Brian taunted, shifting his attention to Justin’s inner thigh, kissing the soft smooth skin near his balls, lapping at them in slow motion, moving closer and closer to his penis, yet holding back, driving Justin crazy with want. He lifted Justin’s legs and rested them on his shoulder, making himself comfortable as he moved his mouth towards Justin’s tight pink asshole and licked it, pushing his tongue in and out then lapping at him in excruciatingly slow circles, feeling his partner buck with each lick, hearing the soft cries of satisfaction coming out of Justin’s mouth as Brian’s warm, velvet tongue serviced him with an expertise born of years of practice. Every move was calculated to drive Justin to the brink, pushing him closer and closer as Brian’s tongue worked its magic. The sounds pouring out of Justin only goaded Brian on, his own desire building as the whimpering became more frantic. He felt his arms being squeezed by Justin’s hands even as Justin’s hips moved frantically, rutting against Brian’s face, needing, wanting, and now begging Brian to take his cock in his mouth.

Finally, Justin could stand no more and Brian felt the legs moving off his back. He looked up and saw Justin resting on his elbows, staring at him intently. The eyes that bore into him had turned a deeper sapphire color, dark with lust. Brian took in Justin’s face and saw a man intoxicated with desire, his breathing coming in short, hot breaths, his mouth pink and swollen. There were tiny drops of moisture dotting his forehead and the blond hair was disheveled and wild. He had never looked more beautiful and Brian’s stomach clenched as his own desire rose up to meet Justin head-on.

“Tell me how much you want this,” Brian asked, his voice now gravely with lust.

“I want you,” Justin said, barely able to get the words out before Brian slowly took Justin’s penis in his hand and gently tugged at it, rubbing the engorged head with his thumb, spreading the moisture around it in slow, delicious circles as he watched Justin close his eyes and moan. “What about the cigarettes?” Brian asked.

“I don’t care, Brian…”

“Tell me what you’re not going to do Sunshine.”

“Will not withhold,” Justin whispered, grabbing Brian’s face again and kissing him, ravaging his mouth with abandon, wanting desperately to get off.

Brian huffed out a laugh and moved his head back down, quickly enveloping Justin in his hot, wet mouth, taking him in all the way to the base, sucking and pulling, feeling Justin grab hold of both sides of his head, fucking his mouth wildly, coming within seconds, spewing hot, wet come down Brian’s throat as he swallowed, savoring each drop, listening to the sounds of satisfaction coming from the beautiful man lying underneath him.

Brian moved his hand down to his own hardness, knowing he was wet and ready, smearing the drops of moisture around the bulbous head, preparing himself to enter Justin as he turned him over and lifted his hips so that he had easier access to his gorgeous ass. He watched Justin move his legs apart, preparing himself for Brian to enter him. He heard Justin’s quick in-take of breath as he slid in effortlessly, driving in as deep as he could, squeezing Justin’s hips with both hands and pulling him hard towards his stomach. He heard Justin gasping as he hit the one spot, over and over, hard and long and deep. He felt Justin’s muscles contracting around him in a tight, sweet vice that never seemed to loosen, squeezing the life out of him. He felt hot liquid pouring into the velvet darkness, as he lay his head down on Justin’s shoulders, groaning loudly in unison with the cries now coming out of Justin’s mouth as the waves of the orgasm swept over them both, causing Justin’s body to clench and spasm. Brian quickly moved his hand down and encircled Justin’s cock, moving back and forth in an effortless rhythm, in tandem with his hips. He was reward by ropes of hot come all over his hand and the bed sheets, as he felt Justin convulsing underneath him.

They collapsed together, intertwined in a heap. Brian’s breathing was ragged as he lay on Justin, his heart thudding violently. “You are going to kill me someday, Sunshine. Not the fucking cigarettes.”

“What a perfect way to go,” Justin whispered, barely able to talk himself.

After a few minutes, Brian reached over Justin’s head to pull a cigarette out of the pack on the nightstand but was stopped by Justin’s hand, pulling him back down and latching on to him purposely.

“Give it up for me…please,” Justin begged. “I want you around for a long, long time. It would kill me if you got sick because of this.”

Brian moved off Justin’s back and leaned up against the headboard, dragging Justin along with him, cradling him against his chest, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin and the silky blond hair against his body.

“I’ve got to die of something,” Brian said, kissing him gently on his forehead.

“I know you do, Brian, but there’s got to be a better way than what’s in store for you if you don’t quit smoking. Do you want to lay gasping for air because your lungs have turned black with disease? Or have all your hair fall out because of the chemicals they’ll pump into your body if you get cancer, or walk around lugging a fucking oxygen tank behind you? I’m sure even Armani couldn’t dress that up, no matter how hard he tried,” Justin rattled off in his most clinical tone of voice.

“Jesus, you’re just one big source of joy tonight, aren’t you? I suppose, when you present your case that way, it doesn’t seem worth it. But,” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear, “You know you always get better results from me when you ask nice. Don’t threaten me with lezzy shit.”

Justin held Brian tightly, reminding himself how far they had come in their relationship yet how easy it was to forget that Brian always was and always would be his own decision maker, unwilling to respond to threats of any kind. He reached up and pulled Brian’s head down, kissing him and saying ‘thank you’ softly against his lips.

“Don’t thank me till it’s a done deal. I need to figure out how to do this without having a nervous breakdown. What am I going to do, to satisfy my oral fixation?” Brian asked.

Justin looked up at Brian and smiled, “Do you really need to ask that?”

“I can’t very well take your dick to work Sunshine. My board members are very understanding but they’re not demented! Besides, you happen to be attached to it. I think you have better things to do than wait on the sidelines for my next craving to hit.”

“What could be more important than you?” Justin said, smiling at his partner.

Brian was still a beautiful and incredibly sexy man, despite the generous amount of gray littering his still healthy mane of hair. He blamed every single strand of gray on Justin, telling anyone who cared to listen that it was the stress of living with a drama queen that did it. He refused to color it though, considering it tacky and in poor taste. He felt that the gray was a sign of wisdom and accomplishment, not a sign of aging. He thought it made him look hot. And it did, judging by the number of men and women who continued to proposition him whenever he was alone. That part of his life remained unchanged, so his turning fifty-five was just a number. He still looked and acted like a man in his mid-forties.

“I could have a plaster cast made of it?” Justin had said wryly, going back to the question of his dick and the oral fixation issue.

“Oh yeah, that would be so very GQ. Walking around with your hard dick in my pocket all day and pulling it out every time I need a fix. Maybe I could put it in a leather cigar case and tell everyone it’s the latest Cuban craze. The Board would really go for that, wouldn’t they?” Brian asked, pressing his lips on Justin’s forehead.

“My mother would roll over in a dead faint,” Justin said.

“No she wouldn’t. Your mother looks like the Virgin Mary but deep down in her heart, she’s a closet whore; has to be to have put up with us all these years, not to mention keeping a much younger man happy and content in her bed.”

“I will thank you to not insult my mother, Brian.”

“I’m not; that was a huge compliment. I have nothing but admiration for the woman,” Brian said with a lip-biting grin.

“You are a sick and twisted individual,” Justin said.

“And you’re a big prude when it comes to your mother.”

Brian grinned as he recalled the entire conversation that had eventually led to the five-cigarette-a-day rule and to this ridiculous situation. He took one last puff and killed it in the ashtray on the table near him. His train of thought was broken by the honk of a horn and he looked out the window and saw that the Cherny’s SUV was finally pulling in to the driveway. _It’s about fucking time!_

He made his way out of his office and practically collided with Justin who was also on his way downstairs to greet the twins.

“I thought they were going to be here at nine,” Brian asked, as they made their way down the long flight of stairs. “I’m going to be late for my meeting because of this.”

“I’m sorry, Brian. I have no control over their time clock. They are always fucking late, you know that.”

“I know it, but it still pisses me off. I don’t understand why they can’t get anywhere on time.”

Justin got to the front door first and pulled it open. A harassed looking Daphne stood there holding a large blue suitcase. Alex stood by her side with its matching pair, also looking completely stressed. The twins were in the background, waiting to come in.

“Sorry,” Daphne said, beautiful despite her stress. She looked at them from behind chocolate brown eyes, now framed by fashionable glasses, her sleek new short cut enhancing her incredible bone structure. She looked stunning in the red business suit, her figure slim and elegant. “We couldn’t find Sorina’s toe shoes and she refused to leave without them,” she explained. “It took us almost half-an-hour to find them.”

“And where did the princess put her shoes?” Brian asked, peering over Daphne, looking straight into Sorina’s blue eyes.

Sorina beamed up at Brian, warming him with her smile and he put his arms out as she quickly made her way up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, even as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

“Sorry, Dad,” she whispered. “I couldn’t leave them. I need to take them to the ballet to be autographed.”

“It’s okay, princess,” Brian replied, never able to stay angry at her for very long.

“I was ready a long time ago,” Sasha said, as she too moved forward to greet Justin and Brian.

“Of course you were, honey,” Justin said, looking at his other daughter. “You’re always so organized.”

“Well, I packed two days ago, not last minute like some people I know,” Sasha said, referring to her sister, clearly annoyed with her as well. She reached up for Justin and he bent down and kissed her. Then she went to Brian and did the same.

The girls were dressed in blue jeans and t-shirts. Sasha’s top was white, which off-set her skin color perfectly. She wore white a lot because it suited her, and Justin had told her long ago that a frame was just as important as the painting within it, and she considered clothing to be just that, a frame for the body and one that had to be chosen carefully, the way she deliberated over everything. Spontaneity was not her style.

Sorina, on the other hand, was unpredictable and unorganized. One never knew which direction she was coming from or which way she was headed. The only certain thing was the fact that when Sorina Cherny was around, you noticed.

Both sisters had skin the color of a Caramel Machiatto, one of Justin’s favorite drinks. Sasha’s eyes had remained hazel, alternating between green and brown, depending on her mood. When she was calm they were more fawn-colored but when she was upset and they pooled with unshed tears, they glowed green and were feline in their intensity.

Sasha’s dark brown hair lay around her shoulders in big, soft curls, much to Daphne’s delight. She was so grateful that neither one of her daughters had inherited her tight curls and unruly hair. They both had Taylor hair, thick and easy to manage, glowing with good health. Daphne loved their hair and would spend a lot of time brushing and plaiting, buying endless supplies of ribbons, head bands and jeweled clips.

Sorina had her brown hair pulled back today, in a ponytail. The blue ribbon in her hair, matched her blue t-shirt which in turn matched her sky blue eyes, exactly. Her eyes appeared huge in her little heart-shaped face, and as a result, were the only thing one focused on when meeting her for the first time, even though her skin was flawless and her rosebud lips pouty and perfect. It was her eyes that drew you in and never let you go. And of course, when she bestowed on you the smile, the Sunshine smile she had so aptly been named for, the world shifted.

Alex handed over the leather passport holder to Brian. “Everything is in there,” he said, running his hand over the top of his now balding head. His face was still youthful and free of wrinkles in contrast to the lack of hair which made him look slightly older than his fifty-three years. “Their passports are in there, along with travelers checks and medical releases, allowing you and Justin to make any and all decisions. I don’t think we’ve forgotten anything, but if we have, just call and I’ll have it Fedex’d, wherever you are.”

“Don’t worry about it, Alex. I’ll take care of whatever they need. The only thing I really needed were the passports,” Brian stated.

“Thanks guys,” Daphne said, embracing Brian first and then Justin. She turned to look at her daughters and said, “Girls, Papa and I are leaving now. Come give us a big hug.”

“I’m going to miss you, Mama,” Sasha said, “But I’ll send you a postcard from every city we visit, okay?”

“Okay hon. Have a really good time and listen to your fathers. Don’t give them a hard time about anything, alright? And make sure your sister stays out of trouble.”

“I will Mama, stop worrying,” Sasha said, giving Daphne one last kiss.  
She moved over to Alex and reached up for him. He picked her up in a big bear hug and spun her around, squeezing tight, never wanting to let go.

“I’m going to miss you pretty girl,” he said to her.

“Me too, Papa, but we can text each other every day and Dad will have his laptop so you can communicate with us at all times,” Sasha said quietly.

“I know, sweetie,” Alex said. “I’m just going to miss your hugs and kisses.”

Alex put her down, looked over at his other daughter and opened his arms, waiting for her to come and say good-bye. Sorina moved over to him and latched on to his neck tightly.

“Ahh, Sorina, Sorina…the house will be so dull without you.”

“Good, I hope you miss me terribly, Papa. That way you’ll appreciate me more when I get back,” she said.

Alex laughed when he heard that. It was so typical of this daughter who expected the entire world to revolve around her.

“Sweetie, your mother and I always appreciate you, you know that.”

“Well, you were both yelling at me this morning,” she said, looking at him with tears in her eyes. “I didn’t know Sasha packed my shoes.”

“I know, honey, I’m so sorry we yelled but Mama and I were stressed because we should have been here an hour ago, and you know how your Dad gets when we’re late.”

“Whatever,” Sorina said, rolling her eyes. She hugged him once more then slid down his body and made her way over to her mother who was waiting for her.

“Mama,” Sorina said, looking at Daphne.

Daphne got on her haunches in front of her daughter and looked into the beautiful blue eyes that were still wet with tears.

“Honey, please don’t cry. You’re going to have a wonderful time. You’re finally going to see all the places in Europe you’ve been talking about and I’m sure the St. Petersburg ballet will be everything you’ve dreamed about, so please, don’t be upset.”

“But Mama, I’m going to miss you and Papa. A month is a long time,” Sorina said in a little voice.

“Honey, you always spend a month with your Dads. Every summer, only this year you’ll be traveling.”

“I know, and I’m really excited to see the ballet, but I’ll miss you. Who’s going to stop Sasha from bossing me around?” she whispered conspiratorially.

Daphne grinned when she heard that remark. It amused her because Sasha had secretly asked her the same thing. There were no braves in the Cherny household, only chiefs.

“It will be fine, honey. I’m sure your ‘Daddy’ will referee anything, if need be.”

“Okay everyone,” Brian said, interrupting the farewells. “We have got to get going.”

Daphne and Alex got ready to leave, only stopping briefly to wish them a good trip, admonishing them to stay in touch and to call if they needed anything or had any trouble with the girls. They would be leaving town themselves, taking advantage of their empty nest and going on a two week vacation to the Bahamas. This had become a yearly ritual for both couples. When Brian and Justin had the girls, Daphne and Alex left town, taking the much needed break from their very successful medical practices.

As the car left the driveway Brian pulled Justin aside and said, “I’ll meet you at the airport, at the American Airlines counter. I should have my meeting wrapped up in an hour so I’ll see you and the girls at two, sharp. The limo will be here to pick you up at one-fifteen. Don’t be late!”

“I won’t. Everything is ready to go.”

“Okay,” Brian bent forward and kissed Justin lightly on the lips.  
“I’ll see you later.”

“’Kay.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gus sat at his desk at Kinnetik, waiting for Brian to get there so they could start the meeting. All the department heads were ready; the only thing that was missing was the owner and CEO of the company.

He put his head back against the black leather chair and closed his eyes for a minute, hoping to catch a quick cat-nap before Brian made his appearance. He’d only had three hours of sleep, and his head felt like it was going to explode, but he knew that he was expected here this morning and there would have been hell to pay if he hadn’t shown up for work.

And missing work wasn’t really something he ever did. He had not missed a day since he started working at Kinnetik two years ago. He remembered how proud Brian had been when he had shown him the office that was prepared for him on the executive floor, the one right beside his. The gold letters on the door proclaimed to the whole world that Gus Peterson-Kinney, Art Director, had finally arrived.

His road to Kinnetik had not been an easy one. It was fraught with drama, the usual ingredient in any decision made involving two mothers and two fathers.

When he had told Melanie, after his second year in college, that he was not going into law but had changed his major to business with a minor in graphic arts, she went ballistic and didn’t speak to him for weeks. She had planned out an entire scenario of a mother and son legal dream team after the family had moved back to Pittsburgh five years ago and she was bitterly disappointed that he would not share her office. She felt that he would be wasting his time at Kinnetik, and that he should pursue a legal career as originally planned.

Gus, on the other hand, could not imagine an entire life spent buried in paper work and litigation. His artistic side needed to be stimulated and challenged daily and working at Kinnetik would enable him to do that. The only thing that had assuaged Melanie was the fact that JR seemed interested in law and eventually did indeed end up going to law school, thus fulfilling her mother’s dream.

Another major fight had ensued when Gus had announced that he wanted to legally add Kinney to his last name. Everyone had been shocked, especially Brian, but after much deliberation and many hours of arguing between Melanie, Lindsay and Gus, they all agreed. Brian and Justin had wisely stayed out of that confrontation, preferring to watch from the sidelines to see how it all played out. It was the first time all four parents had witnessed Gus at his most determined; unwilling to back down or give in to pressure of any sort. It was the year that they all realized that their boy was no longer a child; he had become a man right in front of their eyes and had every right to request the addition to his name, regardless of how anyone felt. Finally, Kinney was added with a hyphen.

Secretly, Brian couldn’t have been more pleased. He was extremely honored and proud that Gus had asked to have Kinney added to his name. He was ecstatic with Gus’ career change as well, because he knew, as soon as he heard about the switch, that Gus would end up at Kinnetik where he belonged; a job where his artistic talent and his fine business acumen could work in tandem. Justin was delighted as well, because it meant having Gus closer to home.

At twenty-six, Gus looked more like Brian than ever. He had finally reached his full height of six-foot-three and filled out, weighing in at around one hundred-sixty-five pounds. He worked out three times a week and played racquetball as often as he could with Brian and Alex Cherny, however, his job kept him busy, leaving little time for socializing. He had spent the last two years buried in his work, proving to his father over and over that he was more than capable and that Brian’s faith in his abilities was not misplaced. He was also using work to try and forget; to take his mind off the fact that he had totally screwed up his personal life.

He was still in the recovery stages from the heart-breaking divorce that he and Ashley had gone through shortly before he moved to Pittsburgh two years ago. Work had become his therapy and the more time he spent at his desk the less time he thought about his ex-wife and how things had gone so wrong, so quickly. The divorce had been gut-wrenching for everyone, but for Gus it had been traumatic. Ashley had been his high school sweetheart, his first love, and his first sexual partner. The fact that they had completely outgrown each other and wanted different things out of life came as a complete surprise to him.

Everyone had warned him against the marriage. Brian and Justin had numerous conversations with him about growing and needing change but their words had fallen on deaf ears. He had been stubborn and foolish by insisting on marrying Ashley and ultimately he lived to regret it. Of course everyone had been right.

Although there wasn’t much to fight about, property-wise, nor were any children involved, it had gotten pretty ugly towards the end and Gus had build a wall around himself, only letting Brian and Justin in occasionally to get a peek at his heartache. The rest of the time he put on a happy face for the world and managed to function.

When the tension would build to the breaking point he would cruise the bars, hoping to find a quick one-night stand, and he invariably did. The women found his intense, sad look simply irresistible. They would flock around him, like pigeons in a park full of bread crumbs, hoping they would be the lucky pick of the night. His club of choice was called Gaslight, a straight version of Babylon, another meat-market, but one that served the purpose. He could check out the scene and pick someone out, bringing her back to the loft, taking what he needed then sending her packing, all within the space of a few hours. He never saw the same woman twice nor did he ever let anyone spend the night at the loft, a place he now called home, after Brian had given it to him when he moved back to the Pitts.

It had been completely remodeled of course, and looked nothing like the loft Brian had lived in. Its décor was much more in keeping with Gus’ love of color and comfort and the minimalist Italian furniture was replaced with easy-going American. Red was a prevalent color, along with browns and black and the big naked man painting had been moved to Britin, replaced by a huge mural that Gus had painted of a hockey scene, with all the blood and gore that accompanied the game.  
It was a beautiful painting and its reproductions had been used as the front cover of the program for the 2024 National Hockey League championship game.

Gus opened his eyes when he heard his door open. “Hey, Uncle Ted, how’s it going?”

Ted Schmidt was pushing sixty but looked exactly the same, except now he was completely bald. He had given in to the hair loss and had let Blake convince him to shave everything off, instead of fighting the inevitable and resorting to the dreaded comb-over. Blake could pretty much convince Ted to do anything and if he thought bald was hot, then bald he’d be.

Their relationship had endured over the years and had given Ted the happiest years of his life. That and his continued success at Kinnetik had given him the confidence and emotional stability that had been so lacking in his youth. He talked jokingly about retiring, only to have Brian completely ignore his request and give him double the work, knowing that nothing made his juices flow more than his job. Ted loved working for Brian. He always had and to this day, each morning was a new challenge that he looked forward to.

“Rough night, Gus?” he asked, looking at Brian’s mirror image.

“Nah, just the usual.”

“The Kinney usual, or real life usual?”

Gus laughed at that statement. “I guess a little Kinney self-abuse mixed with the simple fact that I need at least four more hours of sleep.”

“God, I can remember when your father would function with no sleep at all. I never figured out how he did that.”

“I know, he is amazing isn’t he? Even now, I can barely keep up with him.”

“Yeah, well, it looks like you and I are going to run this ship for the next month. You ready?”

“Of course, with you and Cynthia by my side, what’s to worry about?” Gus said, smiling at Ted.

Ted smiled right back. Gus was the son he’d never had and he was as pleased to have him working at Kinnetik as Brian was. The kid was bright and hard-working and never failed to come up with ideas that only confirmed the reasons why Brian had made him head of the art department. It had nothing to do with Nepotism.

“You know, Brian will be in constant touch with us, it’s not like he’s willing to lose control for a second, even though I am shocked that he’s consented to do this European tour for an entire month. I can remember when Justin had a hell of a time convincing him to get away for a week of snow boarding; which, never happened by the way.”

“You’re rambling again, Uncle Ted,” Gus said with a lip-biting grin.

“Oh shut up. You’re too much like your father.”

“So everyone tells me.”

The buzzer on Gus’ desk went off and he picked up the phone and said ‘okay’ and hung up again. “He’s here.”

“Let’s go,” Ted said.

In the boardroom there were some familiar faces, as well as some new ones. Sitting around the huge Mahogany table were all the department heads as well as Cynthia, who was now a partner and vice president of Kinnetik. All Brian’s top people were waiting to meet with him. He had called the meeting to make sure that everything was in place while he went on this unprecedented holiday for a month. He’d never been away from Kinnetik this long and he was reluctant to do it but was secure in the knowledge that Cynthia, Ted and Gus would be able to handle any major problems that might arise during his absence. Everyone looked up when Gus and Ted walked in, followed shortly after by Brian.

“Good Morning,” Brian said, greeting everybody and pulling out the chair at the head of the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Britin, Justin was dealing with two unhappy females. He had left them for a few minutes, peacefully watching television so that he could finish up some last minute packing when he was interrupted by the sound of rising voices and finally, yelling.

He made his way back to the family room only to find a disheveled Sorina standing with a hand on her hip telling Sasha in no uncertain terms that she wasn’t her boss and she should leave her alone. Her face was all flushed and her eyes were swimming with tears.

“Hey, you guys,” Justin said, walking in between the two of them and hugging them close to him. “What’s going on?”

Sasha looked at her father with fire in her eyes and said, “Sorina wants to take something out of her suitcase and I’ve already told her that she can’t. Everything fits perfectly and she’s just going to mess it all up.”

“Why does she get to decide”? Sorina asked, sticking her lip out and looking pitiful.

“What is it you need, Sorina?” Justin asked gently.

“I need my journal. I want it in my backpack, not in my suitcase. What if I want to write while we’re on the plane?”

That seemed like a reasonable request to Justin but he had to figure out a way to get Sasha to give in without feeling like she’d lost the fight.

“Sasha, is the journal way at the bottom of the suitcase?” Justin asked.

Sasha looked at him and rolled her eyes, “It is at the bottom and I’m not letting her pull it out. She’ll make a big mess and I’ll have to repack everything.”

“Would you be able to get it out, without making too big a mess? I can help you if you like?” Justin asked, hoping she would see reason.

“I guess I could try,” Sasha sighed, moving over to the large suitcase in the corner of the room.

She laid it flat on the floor and knelt down beside it. When she opened it Justin could see that everything in the suitcase was positioned perfectly and not one item was out of place. Sasha zeroed in on the spot where she knew the journal to be and expertly moved her little hand around until she felt the hard edges of the book and pulled it out, leaving everything relatively untouched.

“Here,” she said, handing Justin the journal.

“Thank you, honey. That was very nice of you and great packing job by the way. Almost as good as your dad’s. Who taught you how to do that?”

“I’ve watched Dad pack before a business trip and Mama helped me too, showing me how to fold stuff so it doesn’t get wrinkled.”

“I’m sure your Papa isn’t quite this organized is he?” Justin asked, marveling at the fact that even though the girls weren’t around much, Sasha still managed to pick up some of Brian’s habits, just by observation.

“No, he’s like Sorina. He just throws stuff in the suitcase without a plan.”

“Well, thank goodness we have you. We’re going to need all your talents for this trip because one week in each city will mean a lot of packing and unpacking, so Sorina and I are going to need all your help in getting us through this.”

Sasha smiled up at the father she absolutely adored, and said, “I’ll help you Daddy, you know I will.”

Justin smiled at her reply, inwardly delighted at hearing himself referred to as ‘Daddy’. Somewhere along the way, his name had morphed from ‘Daddy J’ or ‘DJ’ to Daddy; a definite change from Gus’ name for him but quite typical of his daughters who continued to do things in their own unique way.

“Thank you, sweetheart. Now, let’s get all our stuff near the front door so we’re ready when the limo driver gets here.”

TBC  


* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“That’s it,” Brian said, pushing away the huge platter of Spaghetti alle Vongole. “I’ve fucking had it with this city and this country for that matter. If I see one more plate of pasta, I’ll puke!”

“Stop queening, Brian,” Justin said with a frown. “You’ve only been in Italy for four days. There’s no way you could’ve gained any weight.”

Sasha and Sorina sat at the table watching this verbal exchange as if they would a tennis match; their little heads looking one way and then another.

“Well, you may not think I’ve gained weight, but I can feel it, and I’ll be damned if I have to go a size up when we get to Milan and I order my Fall wardrobe. I would rather starve myself for the next few days than move the belt buckle one over.”

Justin rolled his eyes and looked at Sorina and then Sasha. “Girls, don’t mind your Dad, he’s being ridiculous.”

“I am not being ridiculous and furthermore, I am eating more than normal because of your stupid five-cigarette-a-day rule. We’ve got to put that on hiatus while we’re here, Justin. If I can put a cigarette in my mouth, then I won’t put in food. So, how about it? Can I get a break here?”

“I knew this was leading up to something,” Justin said, looking like he’d just swallowed a porcupine. “No,” he replied emphatically.

“Why not?”

“Because you’ve been on five cigarettes a day for almost a month now and you’ve been doing great! Isn’t he girls?”

“Yes Daddy,” they chimed in, well trained in the war of parental sparring.

“Oh stop it you two. You always side with him,” Brian said, disgusted.

“Dad,” Sorina said, putting her little hand on Brian’s big one. “You know we only want you to quit so you won’t get sick and die.”

“Well, you’re brutally frank, as usual, Sorina.” Brian looked at Justin with the lifted eyebrow and said, “I wonder where she gets that from?”

“I have no idea,” Justin said innocently.

“Dad,” Sasha said seriously, knitting her eyebrows together as she gathered her thoughts. “I have an idea. Why don’t you just eat one big meal a day, at lunch, and then you can walk away the calories in the afternoon and at night you can have a salad, as usual, and the rest of us will eat whatever we want. How does that sound?”

“That sound brilliant, Sasha, however, I cannot sit at the same table with you and watch everyone eat all this great food while I have a salad. Now, if I were having a cigarette and a glass of Merlot, I could enjoy myself and not be jealous.”

“You could save your last cigarette of the day for our evening meal,” Sasha said, crossing her arms.

Brian gave a huge sigh and just shook his head. This was not an argument he was going to win, at least not right now, so he decided to drop it for tonight. He could always work on Justin in the privacy of their bedroom and hopefully get better results.

“Okay ladies, what’s on the agenda for tomorrow?” he asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gus hovered the curser over the send button and muttered profanities under his breath as he clicked the mouse. He hated this time of the month, when he would have to send Ashley her alimony money. Not so much because of the act of giving, but because in so doing it, he thought of her again and what a mess they’d made of everything.

He stood up and made his way over to the bar and poured himself a glass of Beam. He’d started drinking Scotch about a year ago, after he and Brian had landed a huge account in New York and decided to celebrate at the hotel bar. Several hours later, they had staggered to their suite and had passed out, one on the sofa, the other on the bed. It was a moment of Kinney bonding that only stayed between the two of them, for the obvious reason that they didn’t want to deal with any histrionics when they got back home.

But it had awakened a taste, and tonight he was definitely in the mood. Most days he could get through without thinking about Ashley at all, however, every month around the first his thoughts went right back to the small apartment they had shared in Boston while he was getting his MBA.

At first it had been bliss; lots of sex and romance, sharing jokes and stories about places they had seen and people they had met. There was much to do in Boston and exploring the city was a great part of their first year, but, as his courses became more intense, they went out less and less. They never fought much so Gus could never understand why or when things started to change, but when they did, it happened so quickly and the outcome had been so drastic.

Ashley had taken a job at the hospital, as a receptionist to a plastic surgeon. Austin had recommended her for the position after hearing about it via the hospital grapevine, a place he was very familiar with as he was finishing up his residency in Orthopedics and Sports medicine.

Gus had been completely caught up in his studies, barely noticing when Ashley started getting more distant and things started to go south. By the time he realized something was terribly wrong, she had moved out and was living with the plastic surgeon. He had begged her, cajoled, bribed and even cried. She had in turn demanded that he go on to become the lawyer that he had promised he’d be. She was opposed to his new career choice and his working at Kinnetik. She liked Boston and everything it had to offer. She felt that moving to Pittsburgh would be a step-down and she was completely against it. Furthermore, they had talked about starting a family and now with this impending move she was no longer interested.

Gus couldn’t believe that the Ashley he had fallen in love with so many years ago had turned into a society-climbing bitch, making demands that he couldn’t, or rather, refused to meet. They were talking two different languages and neither one was willing to change.

He kept hearing Brian’s voice all those years ago telling him not to get too hung up on her. _The person you are now is not the person you will be in three years or five or ten. It is not possible for you to expect a relationship you are going to have at sixteen to be the one and only one._

He should have listened. But he didn’t, preferring to do everything his way, as usual. And it had worked for a long time. He had been the perfect son, the perfect student, the perfect athlete. He had even been the perfect boyfriend for years, but it had gotten him nowhere. His personal life was in shambles and he only had himself to blame.

He supposed that he should have compromised somehow but he couldn’t imagine becoming a lawyer and spending his life in Boston, away from his family. He had always been close to his parents and the thought of living in another city while everyone he knew and loved was here in Pittsburgh was out of the question. He’d had enough of that when he lived in Canada and could only spend summers with his fathers. Now that everyone was in one place, he was not about to be the only one that lived far away.

He’d tried explaining all that to Ashley however she would have none of it. She didn’t understand what was so appealing about living close to family. She had never really connected with her parents so the thought of being far away from them never bothered her. She liked the idea of living in a big city, one that was steeped in tradition and culture. She had been invited to several functions as the plastic surgeons secretary and it had opened up a whole new world for her; one that she refused to give up.

The ironic part was that he was the straight one; the one that had a ‘normal’ relationship. Hell, Gus thought to himself, he would have been better off being gay. Every homosexual he knew was in a happy, committed relationship. His parents, all four of them, were happy. His extended family which included Uncle Ted and Blake, Uncle Michael and Ben, even Emmett and Max, they were all happy! And here he was, the one straight person in the whole bunch, and his relationship had gone to shit. What the fuck…maybe they knew something he didn’t. Maybe, because they were gay, they had to try harder, be better, and be more committed to their unions.

All he knew for sure was that his father had predicted the ending of his marriage long before it had even been an idea. It made him sick to think it could have all been avoided if he had paid a little more attention to Brian’s words of advice. Gus hated to fail. He had never failed at anything before and the failure of his marriage weighed heavily on him.

He took another gulp of his drink. He was on round three and starting to get nice and numb. He sat on his recliner staring at his Hockey painting, wondering again why this had happened to him. Maybe women were just like that, he thought, unreliable and emotional, not to be trusted.

Austin hadn’t fared much better, but at least he’d had the brains not to get married. He just had a revolving door installed in his bedroom and made it a point to not commit to any one person.

Gus stood up abruptly and decided to head down to Gaslight and see what was going on. He’d pick up some bimbo and bring her home, fuck the shit out of her and send her packing. Really, in the final analysis, that’s all they were good for.

He stood in front of the floor length mirror and looked at himself. He was wearing blue jeans and a black wife beater. He was bare foot and he looked exactly like someone he knew and loved. His dark hair was tousled and strands fell across his forehead. He combed it back with his fingers and grabbed a blue shirt off a hanger and threw it over the wife-beater, leaving it open so that his chest, with its light layer of dark hair, was visible.

He finished the rest of his drink in one gulp and decided that tonight he was going to get completely wasted. He hadn’t done it in ages and tonight he was in the mood; he was already half-way there. It was Friday, so tomorrow he could sleep the day away and not worry about work or anything else.

He threw on a pair of boat shoes, minus the socks, grabbed his keys and made his way out the door. It was late; around eleven-thirty and he drove through quiet streets in his BMW, another present from a proud father, given to him the day he got his Masters. He turned on the radio full blast, listening to the oldies channel; Springsteen was singing about ‘Dancing in the Dark’. That’s what he wanted to do, he thought. Dance the night away, forget Ashley, forget he was ever married, and forget the pain. He’d had it with women and relationships.

At the last minute, he made a u-turn, changing direction and headed towards Babylon. If it was dancing he was craving, then he’d go where the music was hot and dancers abounded. He’d heard all the stories about Babylon, but of course he’d never been there. Brian had never asked him to be part of any business decisions involving the club. In fact, he was adamant that Gus be kept out of the loop, as far as Babylon was concerned, so he had never stepped foot in the place.

Gus never thought he would ever want to see the inside of the club, but tonight, he was in the mood to walk in his father’s shoes, to see his side of the world, one that seemed to work just fine for most of the people he knew. Hell, he was his father’s son after all, wasn’t he? A couple more drinks in him and it wouldn’t matter who was sucking his dick. In the dark, a mouth was a mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Brian sat in bed with his laptop, checking his email and responding to questions that needed immediate answers. It was a nightly ritual he’d started since they embarked on this trip so while Justin and the girls slept, he worked. The eight hour time difference played to his advantage, allowing him to still have his finger on every important decision made, yet not interfering with the daily plans that he and Justin made with their daughters.

Tonight, he saw that there was nothing critical, just a few minor decisions that Cynthia could have easily made, but she had never been one to assume anything about Brian Kinney and therefore always left the ultimate decision to him. This is why they still worked so well together after so many years. She was excellent at her job but she never presumed to know what he was thinking. It was the wisest move she had ever made.

He laughed when he saw her message tonight. “Are you going crazy yet?” Surprisingly, he wasn’t. When Justin had first broached him with the idea of going on a month-long vacation with the girls his first reaction was to say no. He had never been one to take very long vacations, a fact that Justin threw in his face constantly, so the thought of being away from his work and his normal routine for such a long period of time was not appealing in the least bit.

But the squeaky wheel always got the oil and Justin was extremely adept at being a squeaky wheel and finally Brian had just given in. He was just worn down by the constant nagging and whining and when the two girls teamed up with Justin it was easier to say yes then to continue to resist.

They had picked Europe because the girls had never been there and although Justin and Brian had been to different cities in Europe for business and art showings, they never stayed long enough to really explore the city and see the sights. More often than not they only saw their hotel, the business office or art gallery they needed to be at and then the airport. It really was not what one would consider quality time in any one place.

Daphne and Alex had taken the girls to all the ‘family’ hot spots, the two Disney worlds, all the zoos and aquariums and every theme and amusement park one could think of. Justin wanted to explore their artistic side, introduce them to the places where their particular interests lay, Florence, the center of the art world for Sasha who had shown an interest in drawing from a very early age, and the ballet world in Russia for Sorina. Both sisters had been blessed with his artistic gene and although their choices were very different, they each were gifted in their own way and it bore investigating and nurturing.

Brian had insisted on paying for Sorina’s ballet lessons, taking her to the best teachers Pittsburgh had to offer, researching everything to death in his usual manner. Sasha was trained by Justin on a weekly basis. Daphne would drop her off at Britin every Wednesday afternoon and she would spend three hours with Justin in his studio, learning the different mediums and watching her biological father do his magic with his paint brushes. It was a special time they shared every week and it allowed a one-on-one bonding between the two of them which would have otherwise been difficult with the way their visits had been arranged.

Alex and Daphne had been nothing but generous in sharing the girls with Brian and Justin but the logistics and time constraints of mixing work and school and business meetings made it difficult for Justin and Brian to really have as much time with them as they would like. The girls spent every other weekend at Britin, being dropped off on Friday afternoon after school and picked up late Sunday night. In the summer, usually in June, their birthday month, the girls were handed over to them and they stayed for an entire month. It was always a special time of the year for everyone, and one which all four of them looked forward to.

This year, they decided to make this trip and since the girls had just turned eleven and were more able to appreciate everything they saw, Brian felt it was worth the time and effort and really got behind the planning of it, once he had gotten used to the whole idea. Italy was their first stop and they had already spent a few days in Rome.

Justin explored the Vatican and all the magnificent works of art associated with the Catholic Church as well as taking tours of the Coliseum and the Catacombs and other points of historical interest. Brian made his daily pilgrimage to the Via Condotti, visiting Gucci, Prada, Armani and Bulgari, paying daily homage to the fabulous world of Italian fashion he was so addicted to.

They would switch off with the girls, Sasha usually accompanied Justin and Sorina went with Brian. She was much closer to Brian and was a fashionista as well, sitting patiently while her father spent endless hours choosing between a brown or black belt; debating the benefits of snake skin as opposed to calf leather. They could go on for hours, never bored with each other and the benefit to Sorina was that she usually ended up with some fabulous outfit for herself, not to mention the special bonding that ensued.

Yesterday they had arrived in Florence and Brian knew that Justin and Sasha would be like two kids in a candy shop in this center of the Renaissance world. His particular interests lay in exploring the jewelry stores on the Ponte Vecchio. Maybe he and Sorina would walk enough miles so that he could enjoy his pasta dinner without feeling guilty. This constant breaking of his no-carbs rule was giving him anxiety attacks but he didn’t have the will power to resist, especially since his secondary source of addiction had been removed.

He shut the laptop and looked over at his primary source of addiction. He was sleeping on his side, facing him, snoring gently. His hair was all over the place, but mostly falling across his forehead and cheeks. Brian pushed a silky strand aside and ran his thumb over Justin’s mouth gently, then moved his hand to cup his cheek as he bent forward and softly kissed him on his lips, light kisses, barely there. Justin responded automatically, moaning in his sleep, moving his hand up to caress Brian’s arms, reacting to the persistent kisses that were fluttering gently against his mouth, like the wings of a butterfly.

“Brian,” he whispered, feeling the hot breath on him, pulling him out of his deep sleep, his body responding to a mouth that never failed to get him hard.

“I need a cigarette, Sunshine,” Brian whispered back, moving his mouth away from Justin’s lips and heading down his body, leaving a long, wet trail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aedan Hughes entered the backroom and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He scanned his surroundings, seeking out corners and alcoves, his eyes sweeping the area, hoping for a glimpse of him. He saw nothing though, nothing but the usual twinks and rejects, hanging out in little packs, like dogs on the edge of a camp fire, waiting for the scraps to be thrown at them. He avoided all eye contact, refusing to engage.

He was here for a specific reason. He had seen someone, not ten minutes ago, staring at him across the sweaty bodies on the dance floor, staring with a gaze that was almost frightening in its intensity. He had never seen this man before tonight, he would have remembered him if he had.

The hair on the back of his neck had prickled, suggesting something sinister, but the contrasting tightness in his groin led him to believe it might be something else. The stranger’s dark hair was trimmed around his ears and neck but fell soft and free on his forehead, giving him a youthful look. The body looked young as well, in his tight blue jeans and matching blue top with the black undershirt. Non-descript and pretty ordinary, but on him, it looked different. He was surrounded by people on the dance floor but seemed oblivious. He was lost in his own world, swaying to the music with his eyes closed and his arms raised, looking incredibly hot in the process. Something about him was different, worth exploring, if Aedan could just find him.

Aedan was hoping he hadn’t left the club. He was bored out of his mind and restless. He needed something to hold his attention for longer than three hours, the usual amount of time it took for him to catch and release. Lately, it had been more about releasing than catching. It seemed as if every hot guy in town had decided to go on vacation at the same time, leaving him stuck with the leftovers.

He should have been in Mexico right now, lying on a hammock, sipping his Mango Margarita. It was a favorite place of his, Puerto Vallarta, and he had vowed that someday he’d buy a house there, however right now, Mexico was a distant dream.

His company was involved in an enormous study involving Botanicals and Aedan was the head of the project. Most of the major work had been done. The lining up of the volunteers, the interviews and testing and the mountains of laboratory results that had to be tallied and indexed, collated and sent on to the National Institute of Health. Monitors had come and gone, making sure all was in order and the stress and tension of the last few months had been almost unbearable, leaving little time for Mexico, vacation or anything else.

He and his staff were in the process of finishing up all the paperwork; all the minutiae and tedious bullshit necessary for any kind of government funding. It was a critical juncture and it was usually at this point that mistakes were made and overlooked; jeopardizing months of hard work, if one didn’t catch them. So he stayed in town, making sure any and all errors were caught and corrected, while the majority of his staff went away on vacation

He knew that he had made the right decision tonight, changing his mind at the last minute and heading back downtown instead of going home. He decided to stop at Babylon to have a drink and maybe get lucky. The moment he walked in he felt a charge of excitement and when he saw the stranger staring at him across the sea of bodies, he knew he was the one he wanted.

Aedan had worn his navy blue silk sweater, the one that clung to him, leaving no doubt in anyone’s mind that the body underneath it was muscular and fit; one he worked very hard to maintain. His hair was a dark blond, and he wore it longish, the way he’d done for years. He liked the way it looked and felt; even though he had been told many times that he should get it cut. He felt that so long as he did his job and continued to bring in funding money, he had every right to wear his hair anyway he liked. Besides, at forty-two, who knew how much longer he would have it? It’s not like he walked around in a Willy Nelson ponytail. His hair barely skimmed his lower neck. It offset his angular face, softening it slightly so he didn’t look too intimidating. His facial hair was trimmed in a door-knocker beard, giving him a foreign look that hinted of decadence. It was an effect he had created years ago when he was told he looked too young to be in such a position of power. The combination of the beard and his unusual blue-gray eyes always seemed to have the desired effect, adding the few years he needed and at the same time giving him a look that was elegant yet dangerously sexy and enticing.

His body felt the presence, much sooner than his mind could register the facts. It was the stranger, leaning up against the wall, staring at him with that intensity he found so disturbing. He walked up to him and found himself looking into the most interesting mix of brown and green with flecks of dark blue, uncommon eyes in and of themselves. The man behind them was surprisingly young, much younger than Aedan had thought he’d be, but his aura was sending shock waves directly to his groin. Aedan’s breathing became erratic, embarrassing him. He tried to regulate his breaths, not wanting to appear inexperienced or immature, even though he was clearly older than the person who was causing all this discomfort. He wanted to stay calm and unimpressed, looking like he didn’t give a shit when in actuality he was reeling from the guy’s magnetism. It radiated and warmed him, making him want to grab and plunder, slam him up against the wall and yank his pants down. Instead he did nothing but stare at him.

Finally, he broke the silence and asked one word. “Alone?”

“Yes,” the young man replied, wetting his mouth slowly with his tongue then biting his lip as he restrained a shy smile.

Aedan moved forward, circling the stranger’s waist with strong arms, bringing him up hard and tight against his body, a body that matched his perfectly. They were the same height and as their mouths got closer, so did their hips, pressing against each other. Aedan sensed an initial reluctance in his partner, surprised when he turned his face away. Aedan kissed him on the neck instead, moving up to his ear, whispering obscenities, telling him how hot he was and soon he felt the resistance slipping as the sensations took over and then all reluctance vanished. His partner turned his head, allowing Aedan to kiss him and now the heat was coming from both directions. Aedan savored the new taste, his tongue slowly finding its mate, meeting for the first time as the young man tentatively responded to the intrusion. Aedan felt the stranger move his hips closer, he felt his hands moving down his body, resting on his ass, pulling him impossibly close, seeking the corresponding stiffness, groaning into his mouth as his tongue stepped up its exploration and he felt their bodies hard and ready, the young man’s full length pressed against him.

“Can we get out of here?” Aedan asked, trying to catch his breath.

“Yes,” the mystery man answered, letting Aedan take him by the hand and leading him towards the exit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of the room, leaning up against the bar, Max and Emmett were ready to call it a night. Emmett had just finished his second Cosmo and was ready for bed. Max was almost done as well, and bed sounded really good.

“You ready to go gorgeous?” Emmett asked, looking at his life-partner of over ten years. Max was in his early forties and still looked like a movie star, in Emmett’s eyes. He never tired of looking at him and one word or one gesture was all it took to raise his blood pressure.

“I’m ready,” Max said, finishing the last of his Vodka. They started to move towards the exit when Emmett suddenly stopped and pulled Max back.

“What the fuck!” Emmett said quietly.

“What,” Max asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Look who’s walking out of the club.”

Max looked towards the exit and saw Gus walking behind someone who held him by the hand, and then he watched as that person put his arm around Gus’ shoulder.

“What the hell,” Max muttered as he quickly walked towards the door and stepped in between Gus and his mystery date.

“What are you doing here?” he asked Gus, ignoring the other man.

Gus looked at Max, surprised to see him and instantly went on the defensive. “Exploring my Kinney side, why, do you have a problem with it?”

Max was completely taken aback by the reply and the look in Gus’ eye. He’d never seen that look before, but if he had known Brian in his twenties, that look would have been very easy to read. It was a look that said, ‘don’t mess with me, I know what I’m doing, go away’.

What he did recognize though was a person completely wasted and high on something. He’d known Gus for years and had never seen him in this condition. This was something that Brian did, not Gus.

“I can’t let you go Gus. You’re drunk and you’ll be sorry in the morning.”

“Excuse me,” Gus’ partner interjected. “This guy is with me so fuck off.”

Max stared at the man standing beside Gus. He was wearing a skin-tight shirt and his piercing blue-gray eyes were blazing with anger as they looked at him. He was definitely older and better dressed than any of the other bodies at Babylon this evening. He was also pissed as hell, trying to figure out who Max was and why he was interfering with his evening.

“Look, I know this guy,” Max said quietly, hoping not to make a scene. “He’s not gay, for God’s sake. He’s straighter than an arrow. He’s just drunk, so fuck off will you? Let me take him home.”

“That’s not the message I got in the back room a few minutes ago,” Aedan replied coldly.

“I don’t care what fucking message you got!” Max said, grabbing Gus and moving off with him towards the front door. He signaled Emmett and together they made their way to their vehicle, leaving a disappointed Aedan standing at the door.

Max got behind the wheel of the car and Emmett sat in the back seat with a completely out-of-it Gus who leaned into him mumbling the name Ashley and bitch over and over again.

“Why didn’t you let me go with him?” Gus slurred, “I can be as gay as anyone else. Why won’t you let me be happy?”

“Oh honey,” Emmett said, wrapping his arms around Gus and squeezing tight.

Emmett continued to hold Gus tightly until he felt him relax against him and then he heard the light snoring.

“Shall I drive to the Loft or should we take him to our house?” Max asked.

“Let’s take him home, Max. I don’t want him alone tonight,” Emmett said softly, holding Gus against his chest.

Max turned to look at Emmett, “Brian is going to go crazy when he hears about this.”

“Well then, let’s not tell him,” Emmett replied.

TBC  


* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

****

 

****Gus woke up to the sound of pots and pans banging. His mouth felt like he had swallowed a pound of sand and he needed to pee desperately. He sat up in the strange bed, instantly lying back down again and covering his ears with a pillow to try and shut out the sounds that were coming from the outside. Every clank reverberated in his head, as if the kitchen symphony was in his brain rather than outside.

He moved his legs off the bed, noting that someone had taken off all his clothes, leaving his underwear on and nothing else.

_Where the fuck am I,_ he thought to himself.

He staggered up and made his way out the door and saw another door in the hallway close by. He opened it and was relieved to find a bathroom. He stood over the toilet for a good three minutes, relieving himself of at least two gallons of liquid. Probably two entire bottles of Beam, he thought to himself wryly. Finally he was done and he made his way over to the sink to rinse off his face and try and get his mouth to feel better than the inside of his old gym shoes.

He looked around for some mouthwash and toothpaste and after spying the needed products, he used his fingers to do some semblance of oral hygiene.

He splashed water on his face and finally looked in the mirror. The eyes that stared back at him were red with lack of sleep and still hung over from the endless drinks he had downed last night. He had lost count after a certain point. In fact, he didn’t remember much of anything after the music started and he stepped out on the dance floor. He remembered going to Babylon on a whim and standing at the entrance, taking in the heaving mass of half-naked men on the dance floor. He remembered people staring at him and his discomfort, and then standing at the bar asking for a Scotch.

Everything after that was fuzzy. He supposed he should go outside and find out where the hell he was, or who the hell he was with. Somehow he wasn’t quite prepared to face that. God only knew what he had done to himself.

Bracing for the worst, he opened the door and followed the noise down the hallway and into the kitchen. He saw Max standing over the kitchen counter beating something in the green bowl in his hand and Emmett sitting at the kitchen table sipping his coffee and reading the paper. Both of them looked up when he walked in.

“Oh, thank God,” Gus said when he saw them, “It’s you guys.”  
He made his way over to the pot of coffee and grabbed a cup off the mug tree beside it.

“Sugar is to your left and there’s cream in the fridge,” Max said, knowing exactly how Gus drank his coffee.

“Thanks, man,” Gus replied.

“No problem.”

He finished fixing up his coffee and moved over to the table where Emmett sat. He pulled out a chair and heaved his semi-nude body into it.

“Are you cold, Gus? Would you like a robe?” Emmett asked.

“No, I’m fine. I just need about four more cups of caffeine and three aspirin. You got any? Aspirin, I mean?”

“Sure, honey, let me get you the bottle.”

Emmett stood up and took off his reading glasses and went down the hallway to the bathroom. He was back in an instant with the bottle of Bayer and handed it to Gus. He watched as Gus shook out 3 pills onto his hand and shoved them in his mouth, washing them down with the coffee, making a face as they made their way down his parched throat.

“Okay,” Gus said. “Tell me how I got here.”

“We brought you home. You were pretty out of it and we thought it would be best if you didn’t drive,” Emmett said, diplomatically.

His partner, however, had no qualms and said, “What the fuck were you doing in Babylon, Gus?”

Surprised at Max’s tone of voice, Gus looked at him and was instantly defensive.

“I don’t recall ever having to ask your permission to go anywhere,” Gus replied, coldness seeping into his eyes. His body language had shifted and he sat poised on his chair like a bird ready to take off.

Emmett put his hand on Gus’ and said gently, “Max didn’t mean anything by that question, Gus. We’re just concerned and if we hadn’t been there, who knows what may have happened.”

“What do you mean?” Gus asked, looking from one to the other.

“You were on your way out the door with some guy that had latched on to you in the backroom,” Max said quietly, looking at Gus. He had met him years ago when he was barely sixteen and he definitely felt some sort of fatherly affection for the boy. He was sorry that he had been so blunt with his initial questioning but he was sincerely worried about him.

“What was I doing in the backroom? And what is that, exactly?” Gus asked.

“Oh Jesus,” Emmett answered.

“It’s the room at the club where people go with their pick of the night and usually get a blowjob or more, depending on who it is,” Max said.

“You’re kidding, right?” Gus said. “I was in the back room?”

“Apparently,” Max replied, waiting for Gus’ reaction.

“Well, I’m sure nothing happened. I would have remembered,” Gus said emphatically.

“I don’t know, honey,” Emmett said gently, putting his hand on Gus’ again. “You were pretty out of it.”

“I would remember, Em. I’m sure nothing happened,” Gus said, looking at Emmett, daring him to contradict.

“What were you doing at Babylon in the first place Gus?” Max asked, gentler now, as if he were talking to a child rather than a grown man.

“I don’t know. I was bored. I wasn’t interested in dealing with whiny women so I thought I’d try something different,” Gus said, staring at his father’s friends, waiting to see their reaction.

“Honey, I’m all for walking on the dark side occasionally, but, you aren’t gay, Gus. What made you want to try that?” Emmett asked.

“How do you know I’m not gay? Maybe I am, I’ve just never explored it. Maybe that’s why I’ve made such a mess of my life.”

Max rolled his eyes and looked Gus in the face. “Gus, you aren’t.”

“Yeah, well maybe I want to be,” Gus answered.

Max and Emmett looked at him, stunned into silence. They watched as Gus stood up and looked at them, saying, “All my life, I just assumed I was straight and everyone else did as well. Being Gay was just a word to me. I never really thought about it because I never had to. My parents love each other and are happy and committed to their relationships. It’s something I’ve been around all my life and seeing two women and two men kiss each other and be affectionate towards one another was never repulsive to me. It seemed natural and not at all abnormal. Their loving relationship is what I hoped to find in my life. I didn’t, and now I’m wondering if it’s because I just picked the wrong gender. Maybe I am my father’s son, in the true sense of the word.”

Max looked at Gus and asked him, “Let me ask you something Gus. When you lie in bed at night with a boner, do you think of men or women? Does the thought of a man coming down your throat really turn you on?”

“Max!” Emmett said, shocked at the question.

Gus looked at Max, disgusted with the way the whole conversation was going.

“You know what?” Gus said, his voice changing once more, getting edgier. “I’d like to leave, if you don’t mind. I don’t want to discuss this anymore, and I’d appreciate it if you said nothing to my father. Can someone take me to my car?”

Max stepped forward and reached out to Gus, holding him on his arm, trying to get him to relax, to no avail. “We’re just trying to help, Gus. Not judging.”

“The fuck you’re not!” Gus spat out.

Emmett sighed, really upset that this conversation had turned to shit so quickly. “I’ll take you to your car, honey. Your clothes are in the room, draped over the chair beside the bed.”

“Thanks,” Gus said, stalking out of the room.

“Well,” Max said looking at Emmett. “That went well.”

“You were too hard on him Max. He’s freaking.”

“Someone had to be Em. If Brian were here it would have been a lot worse.”

“Yeah, well he’s not here and you know what? The boy needs people to talk to right now, not people judging him.”

“I wasn’t judging,” Max answered back angrily.

“Yes you were.”

“I wasn’t,” Max said again, trying to convince Emmett.

“Whatever Max. Let’s talk about this later. I just want to get him to his car and home safe and sound, okay?”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Max asked.

“No,” Emmett replied. “I think I’d like to be alone with him, if you don’t mind.”

In the car, Gus was silent for most of the way. Emmett attempted to make small talk but was met with monosyllabic answers. Finally, they pulled into the parking lot at Babylon and just before Gus got out of the car, Emmett reached for him.

“Gus, please don’t be upset at Max. He and I really care about you and are worried.”

“Since when did someone’s homosexuality become a source of worry for you?” Gus asked, looking at Emmett with Brian’s raised eyebrow.

“Since the person who is talking is obviously straight,” Emmett said gently.

“You are assuming I am. I did too, but I’m willing to explore other venues for myself. Why are you having such issues with this?”

“Gus, my flame has burned brightly all my life. I have no problem with you lighting yours, if it’s truly there. I just don’t believe it is. You’ve just exited a heart-breaking relationship and your pendulum is swinging completely over to the other side. I honestly think you are over-reacting and should completely ditch this whole idea.”

“Then let me ask you something, Em? Why did I get hard last night when I was with that guy? I remember him kissing me and I remember wanting to touch him. Is that the reaction of someone straight?” Gus asked, looking for an answer. “Maybe I’m bi-sexual. Has that ever occurred to you?”

Emmett looked at Gus and said, “Gus, last night you were drunk out of your mind. Anyone would have made you hard. You’re young and healthy and a bottle rubbed up against your dick would have done the job. I want you to tell me how you feel, being with a man in the bright light of day, when you are stone-cold sober. If you still feel this way, then maybe I’m wrong and we should talk.”

Gus reached over and embraced Emmett. “Thanks for taking care of me last night, Em. Tell Max too.” He got out of the car and made his way over to his. He watched as Emmett waved good-bye and made his way out of the parking lot.

Gus noticed a white business card stuck underneath his wiper and he pulled it out and looked at it. The card read, Aedan Hughes, PHD, Layton Pharmaceuticals. He turned it over and scribbled on the back was a sentence. “If you change your mind, call me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin and Sasha had spent most of the day at the Academy of Fine Arts, soaking up all the magnificent paintings and sculptures. They had sat in front of Michelangelo’s David for hours, sketching and discussing every curve and indentation of the beautiful marble statue.

It was almost four o’clock when Justin looked at his watch and he told Sasha to start putting her sketch pad away as they had to meet up with Brian and Sorina at the Piazza della Signoria. They had agreed to meet at four-thirty so that they could spend the rest of the afternoon and evening together.

“Do we have to go?” Sasha asked.

Justin looked at his daughter and smiled. She had been so caught up in her drawing, completely engrossed in the task at hand. She was very much like him in that respect. When he got caught up in a project and his muse was in full gear he was oblivious to everything and everyone around him. He took the sketch pad from her and went through the different pages that she had finished today, noting that her technique was improving with each one and that she was really applying most of what she had learned at his hands in the last few months.

“These are really quite good Sasha. We’ll have to discuss them some more later, but they are very good preliminaries.

“Thanks Daddy,” Sasha said, her normally serious face lighting up with the compliment.

Justin cupped her face with his hand and bent down and kissed her on the cheek. “You are welcome, sweetheart. You’re getting better each day and I am so proud of you.”

Basking in the glow of her father’s praise, Sasha picked up all her supplies, slung her backpack over her shoulder and took Justin by the hand as they made their way out the building.

The sun was shining brightly and the cobbled streets were bustling with tourists and residents. It was early June and the weather was perfect. Not too hot and there was a slight breeze in the air.

“Are you hungry?” Justin asked, as they walked toward the designated meeting spot.

“A little bit,” Sasha replied. “I wouldn’t mind having an ice cream and one of those wafers that they always serve with them. They are soooo good,” she said, rolling her eyes for effect.

Justin laughed and said, “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind some myself. I had this flavor called Coppa Mista the other day and it was soooooo good,” he said to his daughter in the same drawn out voice.

Sasha smiled when she heard that. “What flavor is that?”

“It’s a combination of Pistachio, Chocolate and Vanilla. All mixed in one. I love it!”

“I don’t like mixing things. I need to savor each flavor by itself. One at a time,” Sasha said.

“You’re a purist, sweetie. But that’s okay. A lot of people don’t like mixing. I do,” Justin said.

“Does Dad?”

Justin instantly thought about the ice cream kisses he and Brian had shared so many years ago. “I’m not so sure about other foods, but I know he doesn’t mind mixing ice cream with different things.”

They had reached their destination. It was a little coffee shop with tables that spilled out into the Piazza and Brian and Sorina were already sitting. There were shopping bags scattered all around them.

“Is there anything left in Florence to buy”? Justin asked, as he bent down to kiss Brian on the lips. He moved over to Sorina and buzzed her cheek and then sat down across from Brian.

“I will have you know that Sorina and I were very good and only bought a few things,” Brian said seriously.

Justin looked at all the bags on the floor and said, “Yeah, right.”

“Really, Daddy,” Sorina piped up. “Dad and I got two things each and we bought two things for you and for Sasha. We all have something pretty.”

“What’d you get Sorina?” Justin asked.

“I got a new pink hoodie with Florence written across it in white appliqué. Sash, I got you one too, but yours is white with pink letters.”

“Can I see it?” Sasha asked.

“Sure,” Sorina replied as she dug into the bag and brought out the top.

“I love it,” Sasha said, admiring the sweatshirt. “What else did I get?”

“We got beautiful gold bracelets that have our names inscribed on a little oval tag and Dad said we can each buy charms in every city we visit and add them to the bracelet. Isn’t that cool?” Sorina said, showing Sasha her bracelet.

Brian reached into a bag and brought out a small box and opened it, taking the bracelet out and fastening it around Sasha’s wrist.

“Do you like it?” he asked Sasha.

“It’s beautiful, Dad. Thank you,” she said, reaching up for Brian and kissing him on the cheek.

Her entire demeanor was the mirror opposite of Sorina’s. Where one sister was calm and cool and quite reserved, the other was a total extrovert, perky and lit up all day long. Sorina didn’t know the meaning of the word subdued. She always sparkled and one couldn’t help but smile when talking to her.

Brian watched the girls as they admired each other’s bracelet, enjoying their enthusiasm. He loved looking at them, always seeing bits and pieces of Daphne and Justin. It was uncanny how much Sorina resembled her father. Brian was absolutely enthralled by the child and could look at her for hours. She reminded him so much of a young Justin, he couldn’t help but have a soft spot for her.

His relationship with Sasha was entirely different. It was more mental than emotional. She was much more like Daphne than Justin; more level-headed and methodical in everything she did. She was highly intelligent, both sisters were, but Sorina used her heart much more than her head. Sasha was a lot more predictable, never straying very far from a plan. Her world was quite regimented, something she did instinctively, but she also had that artistic side which softened her a little and made her more approachable.

“Are you guy’s hungry?” Brian asked.

“We both want some ice cream,” Justin replied.

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem,” Brian said, raising his arm and signaling the waiter.

“Dad, do you like ice creams that are mixed with other flavors or do you like them plain?” Sasha asked Brian.

Brian looked at Justin and smiled. “I like ice cream mixed with lots of things, Sasha. How about you?”

“Plain.”

“I like ice cream with chocolate syrup,” Sorina piped in.

“Chocolate is good on anything,” Justin answered as the waiter brought them the menu. “I would like 2 scoops of Coppa Mista, in a cup.”

“I want Vanilla with chocolate syrup, please,” Sorina said.

“Brian?” Justin asked.

“I’ll pass; saving the calories for dinner.”

“You’re no fun at all,” Justin said.

“I like my ice cream, Taylor-made,” Brian answered with a grin, enjoying the blush that instantly appeared on his partner’s face.

“What does that mean, Dad?” Sasha asked, confused by that statement.

“Ask your Daddy, Sasha.”

“Daddy?”

“Nothing, Sasha, it means absolutely nothing,” Justin replied, glaring at Brian. “What flavor would you like sweetie?”

“I think I’ll try the Strawberry.”

“Okay, one strawberry ice cream for my daughter, please,” Justin told the waiter.

“Grazie,” the waiter answered, taking away the menus.

They sat around making small talk, waiting for the ice cream dishes to be brought to their table. The outdoor café was in a big square filled with tourists and residents alike. There were shops all around them as well as street vendors, going around and peddling their wares, preying on tourists who sat at tables waiting for food or beverages. One in particular seemed to have her eye on their small group. She had her arms full of colored scarves and she came up to their table and asked them in halting English if they wanted to buy anything.

She was wearing a long red dress that had clearly seen better days. Her dark hair was wrapped in a matching red cloche and her eyes were dark with black pencil eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were wide and full, smeared with bright red lipstick, making her look obscene and garish.

The waiter came back with his tray full of crystal ice cream holders and he said something to the woman in Italian, in a not-too-friendly tone of voice. The woman looked at him and spat on the floor, saying a cuss word in another language.

Sorina gasped when she heard the word and Brian instantly noticed something was wrong and asked her what the problem was.

“She said a bad word in Russian, Dad,” Sorina whispered to him.

Both Sasha and Sorina were fluent in Russian, courtesy of the Cherny grandparents. The gypsy noted that Sorina had understood her and she started speaking in Russian while Sorina listened, wide-eyed. Finally, Sasha turned to Justin and said, “She would like to know if we want our fortunes told. She’s a gypsy and a fortune teller. Can we Daddy?”

“Oh please?” Sorina chimed in. “I want to know what my future is going to be.”

“That’s a bunch of bullshit girls. She just wants to take our money,” Brian replied coldly.

The woman rattled something off again and Sorina turned to Brian and said, “She says that if you let her read your palm, she won’t charge you.”

Brian rolled his eyes and Justin said, “Oh what harm can it do. Go ahead and let her, Brian.”

Brian stuck his hand out, irritated but willing to do this just to appease everyone. The gypsy stepped forward and took his hand in hers. She held it and closed her eyes then suddenly she opened them and started to speak.

She spoke softly, almost chanting, for a good three minutes. When she finished, Sasha said quietly, “She says that you are going to receive some bad news, something that will upset you.”

Brian rolled his eyes and said, “I don’t suppose she’s talking about the stock market, is she?”

“No Dad, she says it’s about a family member.”

“I told you it’s bullshit. Everyone in my family is just fine,” Brian replied. “Tell her to go away, Sasha,” Brian said, pulling his hand back.

The gypsy ignored Brian and took Sasha’s right hand in hers and then she reached for Sorina’s as well. She looked at their palms and started speaking in rapid fire Russian. Justin noticed that both girls were getting agitated and suddenly, Sorina burst into tears and pulled her hand back.

“What the hell did you say to them?” Justin asked the gypsy.

“Get her the fuck out of here,” Brian said to the waiter.

The waiter stepped forward and all but raised his hand as he threatened to call the police if the gypsy didn’t move. She started to laugh and then gave him the finger and walked away.

Meanwhile, Sorina continued to cry, only calming down when Brian took her and sat her on his lap. He put his arms around her and asked her what the woman had said to upset her so.

“First, she said that I am going to be famous one day. Me and Sasha,” Sorina said, wiping away her tears with a paper napkin that she had pulled off the table.

“Well, what’s wrong with that Princess? Everyone wants to be famous,” Brian said, gently rubbing her back.

“That’s not the bad part, Dad,” Sorina said, looking at Brian with her blue eyes shiny with tears. “She said that someone was going to need my help, but I wouldn’t be able to help because I’m too far away, or too young, I’m not sure which. I couldn’t understand her very well because her Russian was different from Babushka’s and she was talking too fast.”

“Did you get any of it, Sasha?” Brian asked.

“I think she was trying to say that Sorina would not be able to help because of time, not her age. I believe that what she meant was there wasn’t enough time,” Sasha said, knitting her brows and replaying the whole conversation in her head.

“Time?” Justin said. “None of this makes any sense and I think we should just forget about it. I’m sorry you guys had to go through any of this. It was my idea and it was a dumb one.”

“Oh well,” Brian said, kissing Sorina on the cheek and moving her off his lap. “Nothing bad is going to happen. Your Daddy and I won’t let it, so you get all those thoughts out of your head. Just think about the famous statement. Maybe you’re going to grow up and become president one day,” Brian said, turning to Sasha and tugging on her hair affectionately.

“I doubt it,” she said, looking exactly like Daphne. “I hate politics.”

Brian and Justin busted out laughing when they heard that. They all stood at once and picked up their shopping bags and headed on back to the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Sunday night at the loft and Gus had finally gotten rid of the headache that had plagued him all weekend. He knew that a large part of it was all the liquor he had consumed on Friday night, but a major part of the headache came from the shock of what had happened at Babylon.

He kept thinking about what he had done. It had all started as a whim, a moment of hilarity that he had conjured up to relieve his boredom. He had no idea that one moment of craziness would open up such a can of worms. What the hell had he done? Since when did the thought of being with another man even hold a candle to being with a woman?

His memories of that night kept coming back in flashes, like the strobe lights of Babylon. He’d be sitting watching baseball on TV one minute and the next minute he’d feel the guys body pressed up against him, the memory of his cologne, a combination of lemon and some woodsy thing, a presence as real as the painting hanging on his wall. He remembered darkness and fear, but he also remembered warm blue eyes that caressed him, making him feel safe and comfortable.

He thought about arms encircling his waist and the shock of being kissed on the mouth by another man. It was frightening yet intensely erotic at the same time. The rest of the memories were vague and lost in the haze of the boozy night. What stood out clearly was the undeniable fact that he had been sexually attracted to another man. This is what was giving him such a headache. Not the hangover or the lack of sleep. What was causing him such pain and torment was the realization that there was a side to him that he had never explored before but that was evidently a part of his genetic make-up, heretofore dormant and untouched.

He stood up abruptly and made his way over to the kitchen to get a drink. On the way there he passed the semi-circular table that housed the small statue of Buddha sitting on the sandal wood pedestal. There was a small candle in a crystal votive in front of it and several sticks of incense.

Justin had given it to him long ago when he explained the basic principles of Buddhism, not imposing his beliefs, only sharing them to see if they made any sense to Gus and could possibly help in his life. Parts of it had, and other parts had not, but the statue had always been close by, a symbol of peace and tranquility, something he turned to when he was troubled.

Hanging on the wall above the Buddha was a cloth, encased in a glass frame. On the fabric were words embroidered in gold silk thread, probably a labor of love by some ancient Monk years ago. The words read, __Peace and Harmony. When you find yourself confused and unbalanced, take a moment, breath deeply and be still. Your inner voice will focus on what needs to be shifted. You can then move on with your day in peace and harmony.__

__Gus stopped and reached for the box of matches and lit the candle. He then sat on the floor and crossed his legs in the classic lotus position, shut his eyes and began chanting the mantra that Justin had taught him years ago._ _

__TBC_ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

****Aedan sat at his desk thinking about the other night. He had left Babylon frustrated and angry. After the stud had been rescued by his friends, he had made inquiries, trying to find out more about this mystery man.

No one seemed to know who he was. No one had ever seen him before and Aedan was still baffled by what had happened. He couldn’t believe that the guy had walked out on him after the brief interlude they had shared in the back room. There had definitely been heat and after the man’s initial reluctance, the sparks were coming from both sides. The guy with the dark curls had said his hunk was straight and drunk and had no business being there. Maybe he ‘thought’ he was straight, Aedan said to himself, but that’s not what his body was saying.

He had left his business card under the windshield wiper, on the off chance that the guy might call. Someone had said the BMW belonged to him. He wasn’t sure, but he left his card anyway. The license plate on the car was personalized and said Kinnetik 2. That name sounded familiar but he couldn’t remember where he’d heard it before.

He supposed that if he really wanted to, he could find out who owned that car. He had enough contacts in this town to make that happen. He just didn’t know if he really cared enough to go through all the trouble. After all, he’d known this guy for all of five minutes. Maybe he should make it a point to stop in at the club again for the next few nights until he was satisfied that what happened was just some random thing. Some straight guy who happened to stumble in to the wrong bar, on the wrong night, and as luck would have it, the wrong guy.

Aedan didn’t think of himself as the wrong guy though. Actually, he was a great catch for anyone who dared to try. However, no one had been successful in pinning him down yet, and he doubted that at this point in his life anyone would. He’d been in a few relationships that had gone sour because his career had always interfered. There was never a doubt in his mind as to which took precedence when a choice was presented. Eventually, the men he got involved with realized they were competing with an inanimate object and could never win the fight.

Aedan was a driven and ambitious man. Single minded in his pursuit of answers that had intrigued him since he was in college. He had started out as a medical student but half-way through had realized that his interests lay in the world of research and pharmacology and so he had switched his major, earning a degree in pharmaceuticals and then moving on to get a masters and finally earning a doctorate in a world that was continually changing with discoveries being made almost every second.

What held his interest was the knowledge that for every disease, there was a cure. It was just a matter of finding it. The world of medicine had grown light years in the last half century alone and every day, new discoveries were being brought forward. A case in point was the entire HIV pandemic that had wiped out a huge population of people in the last half of the twentieth century. Now, with the advent of all the new drugs, a perfect combination of pills had been put together and a large number of HIV positive patients survived well into their sixties; something unheard of thirty or forty years ago.

The pill discovered to cure Parkinson’s had also taken the world by storm and fortunately Aedan had been around to see that and had actually had a major role in its development. It had been the most rewarding thing he had ever done so far and when his team of researchers had won the Nobel prize for their achievement, it had justified all the long hours put in and all the relationships laid to waste getting to that point. The fact that people now had a pill to ward off the devastating effects of that disease made everything else seem inconsequential.

This is what Aedan would tell himself every night when he went home to his quiet house and his empty bed. Rarely would he think about what might have been if he had listened to his parents and married Brooke, his high school friend and sometimes date.

His coming out had been gradual though, no big moment of epiphany, no major drama. He just knew that something wasn’t right when he was completely unmoved by the sight of the naked female form. He had tried over and over, hoping to meet the right girl, to make his parents happy and fit into the mainstream, but each time the results were always the same; complete and utter boredom. He was no more interested in being with a woman than he was in taking up line dancing.

Eventually he had realized that the only thing that held his attention and made his heart rate go up was the thought of hard maleness pressed up against his body and the night he got down on his knees for the first time and tasted another man was the night he broke his parent’s heart and never turned back. He had simply told them in no uncertain terms to stop pushing women down his throat because it was otherwise occupied.

He decided to go to Babylon again tonight, to see if his mystery man would show up. He didn’t understand why he was so intrigued by the guy. Yeah, he was good looking, with a body to match his face, but the look in his eyes was what Aedan kept thinking about, and the memory of the kiss that the young man had finally bestowed on him. He was getting hard thinking about it. Definitely a good sign and one he felt was worth the bother of a chase.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gus put the phone down after finishing up a conversation with a client. He had been hard at work all morning, trying to keep himself occupied. There was plenty to do and decisions were constantly being made on art projects that Kinnetik was involved in. Having Brian away only added to the work, which was really the best thing for him at this point. It left little time for dwelling on his personal life.

He’d thought about the other night way too much as it was, wondering over and over if he had lost his mind and gone completely insane. He couldn’t understand where this was coming from, out of the blue like this. His rational mind knew that what Emmett was trying to tell him was true. He wasn’t Gay, or if he was, no one had bothered to tell him. In all his twenty-six years, he had never once fantasized about getting it on with a guy, so why all of a sudden now?

Sure, he’d been devastated by the break-up with Ashley and he’d been drowning his sorrows in booze and women for the last two years, so obviously he was in some kind of depression. However, he’d noticed that he was getting less and less interested in the women who were throwing themselves at him. In fact, he had to really concentrate to get excited by them at all. The last one he had brought to the loft had actually been disappointed because he just couldn’t get it up, he was so uninterested.

And maybe that was just it, he thought to himself. He was completely bored with his choices. He had not met anyone that could make him forget his first love and even though he was over Ashley and would never take her back at this point, he still missed the memory of the girl she was and the glow of the special relationship they had shared for years.

He wished that Brian was in town so he could talk to him; on the other hand, maybe not. He had a feeling that his adventure at Babylon would not sit well with any one of his parents and there would probably be a major melt-down if they found out. Actually, it really didn’t matter what they thought, because it would probably never happen again.

Then why did his mind keep going back to the other night? The memories of his encounter kept coming back to him in bits and pieces and the thing that stood out clearly was the feeling of excitement that swept through him when he thought about the kiss. He remembered how shocked he had been, kissing another man on the mouth, feeling the roughness and the facial hair, however, he also remembered how easy it had been to get into the whole thing and how quickly his body had reacted. He was hard right now, just thinking about it.

Maybe he _was_ bi-sexual? It wasn’t unheard of and he remembered conversations he’d had with Brian years ago, when he was told that Brian had slept with both sexes before he was comfortable announcing his choices to the world. Maybe his path was the opposite one. Start out hetero and go bi? Or maybe it was genetic, after all, both his parents were gay. Why shouldn’t he be? Or did it work that way?

Unfortunately, there wasn’t anyone he could talk to who could relate to him. Uncle Ted was definitely not going to understand and Emmett and Max had already made it pretty clear where they were coming from. Which left Uncle Michael and or Ben? Now that would definitely cause some major gossip. Once the Novotnys got involved in anything, all hell would break loose.

He should see a shrink, because he was probably having a walking nervous break-down and someone needed to fix him. This was all very disturbing and he wanted someone to talk to but he couldn’t figure out who that person should be. Austin would blow a gasket if he told him that he had kissed a guy. He would look at him with absolute horror in his eyes, not understanding for one minute.

Which brought him back again to the same starting point. Was it the booze talking the other night, or was it the man? Wouldn’t it be worth exploring just to find out which? Gus leaned back against the chair and shut his eyes. He tried to picture the guy but he was having trouble with many of the details, simply because he had been too drunk. He couldn’t remember what the man was wearing but he did remember smoldering blue-gray eyes; eyes that looked even lighter in contrast with the dark blond hair and darker eyelashes. He recalled full lips that were outlined by a thin mustache and a beard perfectly placed around the generous mouth, as if it were drawn there by an expert hand. He remembered the man asking him if he was alone.

Then his memories became completely erotic as he recalled lips slowly touching his, surprising him with their softness in contrast with the rough facial hair that scraped across his cheek. He remembered how different it was, yet not unpleasant in any way, and when he felt the tongue pushing into him and tasting him for the first time he remembered how natural it had felt and how he had pulled the hard body up against him. It was strange not feeling breasts, there was no softness anywhere, only the tight muscular firmness of an opposing male body, mashing up against his, the rigid outline of another dick pressing insistently against his very own hardness. It was different, but not repugnant in any way. Gus groaned as he felt his erection painfully pressing against his pants. What the hell…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasha and Sorina lay in bed chatting in the dark. Tonight was their last night in Italy, tomorrow would be the start of the Russian tour. Sorina could hardly contain her excitement at the thought of finally seeing, live and in person, all the ballet stars she had admired and read about from home.

Sorina’s entire world revolved around Ballet. The minute she had put on the little pink Tutu and ballet shoes that Brian had bought her when she was three years old, she was hooked. It had started out as a Halloween costume but had turned into so much more. She had begged Daphne to let her have lessons and after her mother reluctantly signed her up, she realized that ballet was her calling, just as Sasha knew that art was hers.

It felt so natural to be in the big studio with the mirrors on three walls and the wooden bar running down one wall, with the small piano in the corner of the room. She felt only excitement when Madame Fedarova entered the room for the first time and looked the girls over with her intimidating scowl.  
Sorina scored many brownie points when she answered Madame’s questions in fluent Russian, all of a sudden becoming more then a pupil, turning into Madame’s newest protégée.

The fact that she actually had talent and was surprisingly advanced for someone who had never had lessons was a huge plus in Madame’s eyes. There was no such thing as being too young in the ballet world. Dancers started training when they were barely out of diapers and by the time they were ten or twelve they were well on their way to a lifelong career. Therefore, the fact that Sorina was only five when she started meant nothing to her teacher.

Sorina was the perfect size for a ballerina. Not too tall, yet not too tiny. Her limbs were long and graceful and her extensions were by far the best that Madame had seen in years. She had strength and stamina and strong ankles, critical when she began going on pointe.  
Aside from all the physical aspects necessary to excel in ballet, Sorina was first and foremost an actress. She was able to express emotions through her eyes and her beautiful face, a feat that many ballerinas could never accomplish. Madame had seen that from the beginning. Sorina loved being the center of attention and basked in any little bit of praise that Madame heaped on her.

But Fedarova applied praises very sparingly. She was exacting and dramatic in her own right, an ex-Bolshoi dancer who had left her country and her career as a soloist many years ago when she had passed the age where her choices were no longer plentiful, and prime spots were being given to younger performers. She had family members in the United States and had decided to come and try her luck, establishing her studio in Pittsburgh. It had started out small but as word grew, she developed a respectable clientele. When young girls with big potential started graduating from her school, joining corpse de Ballets in New York and Boston, her reputation as a fine teacher spread.

By the time Sorina had joined her class, Madame Fedarova was in her sixties. She continued to teach in the time-honored tradition, employing a pianist who came daily to accompany the girls, rather than putting on a tape or CD. Her studio remained on the small size, devoid of anything but the necessary mirror, hard wood and bar. When Sorina stepped into the room though, she was transported into another world. A beautiful forest where swans turned into princesses or nutcrackers began to move and dance; where lovely Spanish ladies flirted with their fans all the while doing the most intricate steps on pointe.

Ballet was Sorina’s world and she was at the point in her career where she would soon have to move on to a more challenging environment, one Madame Fedarova could no longer provide. She had given Sorina a few names of people to contact in St. Petersburg to get recommendations for more advanced schooling. Even though Sorina was barely eleven-years-old, she was at the brink of many changes, and the necessary tools to help her enter the elite world of great dancers had to be in place.

Brian had taken a personal interest in Sorina’s choices because he was the one who introduced ballet into her young life. He felt obligated to find the best teachers and the best environment for her. He knew that Daphne and Alex were far too busy in their medical world to really take the time to investigate every single school or teacher and so Brian had offered to take on this responsibility, not withstanding the fact that it was Sorina they were talking about after all. She had Brian twisted around her little finger the moment he set eyes on her. Previous to Sorina, there were only two people that occupied Brian’s heart, Justin and Gus. The moment he had seen Sorina’s blue eyes staring at him, she took up the third spot.

Brian loved Sasha as well, as much as he could love anyone or anything that was a part of Justin. But no matter how hard he tried not to play favorites, Sorina always came out ahead. As a result, Justin paid a little more attention to Sasha, to even things out. Both girls knew what the situation was and there were no hard feelings at all. There was an over-abundance of love in their lives and neither one went without. They were well-adjusted and secure and despite the fact that Alex was, in reality, their adoptive father, he was the closest to their heart. He had changed their diapers, stayed up at night with them, driven them to and from school, held them when they fell and hurt themselves and had always been kind and patient with any trivial question they presented him with. He was Papa, and would always be the special man in their lives.

The relationship the girls had with Brian and Justin was completely different in that it was more a mental connection than physical. Justin could almost read their minds before they even knew what they were thinking and it was wonderful to not have to explain why they did certain things, or walked a certain way, or wanted something they didn’t have. Justin just seemed to know and was always able to anticipate their needs. And because Brian could, for the most part, read Justin like a book, his daughters were easy reads for him as well.

“Are you excited about tomorrow, Nina?” Sasha asked, reverting to her special name for her sister.

“I can hardly wait! I’ve been thinking about nothing all day, in between going to the bathroom every half hour,” Sorina answered.

“You, too?”

“Why, Sash, have you been sick too?”

“I don’t know what I’ve been. I feel like I want to go to the bathroom but then when I get there, nothing happens. Like I have the crouch but nothing wants to come out. It’s so annoying. I had to leave Daddy so many times to go to the restroom today.”

“I know,” Sorina joined in. “The lady at the Armani salon kept giving me dirty looks every time I’d ask Dad if I could go to the bathroom.”

“And what? Do you have diarrhea or what?”

“Nothing!” Sorina answered, annoyed. “Just cramps and a tummy ache.”

Sasha sat up in bed and looked at her sister who had gotten up a few minutes ago and was now lying down on the floor, doing stretches, holding both her feet and spreading her legs as wide as she could into a split.

“Doesn’t that hurt at all?”

“Not at all. And I have to do my stretches everyday or I’ll get all stiff and when I go home Madame will kill me,” Sorina said.

“You are allowed to take a break once in a while,” Sasha said, with an eye roll.

“No I’m not! If I want to be a prima, I have to practice every single day of my life,” Sorina replied dramatically.

“Whatever,” Sasha said, lying back down again. “You’re such a diva! Do you think aspirin will help with the cramping?”

“I don’t know. Call Mama and ask her,” Sorina replied.

“Now? What time is it in the Bahamas?”

“I don’t know. Sash, why are you asking all these stupid questions? Go wake up Dad and tell him to call Mama.”

“What time is it?” Sasha said, leaning over and peering at her wrist watch which she had sat on the nightstand. “Sorina, it’s almost one in the morning. I’m not going in their room.”

“Why not?” Sorina asked.

“Cause, you know, they might be doing something.”

“Sasha,” Sorina said, getting up and pulling down her nightgown. “Dad and Daddy don’t do anything! They are old. Old people just sleep!”

“They’re always hugging and kissing,” Sasha said indignantly.

“So what! That doesn’t mean they hug and kiss in bed. Only Mama and Papa do that.”

“You’re an idiot,” Sasha said to her sister.

“Why?” Sorina asked.

Sasha exhaled a huge sigh and just shook her head. She got up off the bed and opened the door of their room which led to the living room of the suite they were staying in. Brian and Justin’s bedroom was on the opposite side of the room.

She walked up to the door and knocked, tentatively at first, then a little bit harder. She was surprised when Brian opened the door almost immediately. He was bare-chested but had thrown on a pair of sweat pants.

“What’s wrong Sasha?”

“Can we call Mama?”

“Why?”

“Sorina and I both have tummy aches and we want to know if we can take something for it.”

“Did you guys eat something weird? I don’t remember you two having anything we didn’t,” Brian said, trying to recall the menu of the day.

“No, but we both feel sick,” Sasha said. “Crampy, like we need to go to the bathroom, but we haven’t.”

“I’ll go get you some aspirin. I don’t think we have to disturb your mother for this.”

Brian turned around and went into the bathroom and came back holding a bottle of aspirin. He handed it to Sasha and told her to take two pills and give Sorina two as well.

“You should be fine in the morning. Now, go get some sleep cause tomorrow is going to be a long day,” Brian said.

Sasha reached up for him and gave him a tight hug. “Thanks Dad,” she said.

“You’re welcome, Sasha. Sleep well,” Brian said gently.

She went back to the room she shared with her sister and Brian went back to bed. He stood at the edge of it and took off his pants, getting under the sheets and sliding over to Justin’s side. He pulled him up against him, feeling the warm butt pressed against his groin, spooned together perfectly.

“What was that all about,” Justin asked sleepily.

“The girls are feeling sick, so I gave them some aspirin.”

“What kind of sick?” Justin asked.

“Oh, nothing specific, just some vague, tummy aching, crampy thing.”

“I wonder if they’re about to start their periods,” Justin said under his breathe.

“What?” Brian said.

“You know, periods, blood, girly shit!”

“What the fuck! That never even occurred to me,” Brian said, letting go of Justin and sitting up.

“They’re the right age,” Justin mumbled. “I think Molly was around twelve when she got hers.”

“I can’t believe you remember and even know about this shit, Justin. I had no idea Claire had a period, let alone when the fuck she got it.”

“That’s ‘cause you hated her. I loved Molly and was always in touch with my feminine side,” Justin mumbled again, still half asleep.

“Don’t tell me you even have a clue what to do in this situation, do you?” Brian asked, pushing Justin on the shoulder, hoping he’d get an affirmative answer.

“I think all we need to do is go to the drug store and get some tampons,” Justin replied sleepily.

“Yeah, and who the hell is going to show them what to do with the motherfuckers?”

Justin finally opened his eyes and said, “Not me.”

“You bet, not you! I can remember how you queened out the first time you had to change one of their fucking diapers,” Brian spat out.

“That’s because they had so many folds, Brian,” Justin whined into the pillow. “They weren’t as easy to clean as Gus; women just have too much stuff down there,” Justin said. “It’s all too gross.”

“Well, you almost drowned them with the hand held shower, as I recall. I’m sure leaving you up to this task would be just as bad. Call Daphne,” Brian said, reaching over for his cell and nudging Justin. “Come on, sit up and call her.”

“Now? Why, now, Brian? I’m sleepy and I’m sure this can wait till later,” Justin said, rolling away from Brian, hoping to get back to sleep.

“Fine,” Brian said, annoyed with the whole situation. “I’ll call her.”

He scrolled down on his phone and found the number quickly and hit send.

“Hey Brian,” Daphne answered, after a few rings. “Is everything okay?”

“Daphe, hey, everything is fine. I just had a quick question,” Brian said.

“What is it?”

“Have the twins had their periods yet?”

“Oh, I was afraid this would happen. I was talking to Alex about this just a few weeks ago,” Daphne said.

“Well,” Brian asked, “Have they?”

“No, not yet, but it should be happening any minute now,” she replied. “Why?”

“Because they’re all crampy and shit. You think it’s going to happen now? On our watch?”

“It might,” Daphne said. “But, don’t worry. They know what to do, I’ve already had several talks with them about this.”

“Yeah, but do they have the stuff they need?” Brian asked.

“No,” she replied. “You’re going to have to go get some napkins. Don’t make them wear tampons yet, I’ll have to show them how to use them and I’m sure you don’t want to do that, right?”

“Fuck, no,” Brian said.

“Okay, no need to get testy,” Daphne said, switching to doctor mode.

“I’m not. I just don’t see why you didn’t send them better prepared.”

“They are mentally prepared, Brian. All you have to do is buy the fricking sanitary napkins.”

“I’ll let Justin do that,” he said.

“Whatever,” she replied. “Do you want me to talk to them?”

“No need. Nothing’s happened yet so the point might be moot. Let’s wait and see what develops. I’ll call if I need to.”

“Okay, or have them call me and I’ll walk them through this. It’s no big deal, Brian. This is just part of being a woman.”

“Yeah, well, as of the last sighting, I still have a dick, so this is a big deal for us, Daphne. How could you have not prepared for this?”

“I have prepared them, Brian. They know what’s going to happen.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t buy the shit they’re going to need and now I have to do it. This is disgusting and I can’t believe you didn’t send them with all the right equipment.”

“Brian, I think you are having a DQ moment here,” Daphne said.

“What the fuck is that?” Brian asked.

“You’re being a fucking drama queen,” Daphne yelled at him, laughing at his discomfort.

“That’s Justin’s department. I don’t do drama,” Brian replied coldly.

“Well, you’re certainly giving me a good imitation of it,” she said.

“Brian, if this is such a problem, I could FedEx a box of Kotek,” Daphne said, unable to keep the amusement out of her voice.

“Fuck you, Daphne. Stop making fun of this.”

“I’m not,” she said, laughing aloud.

“The hell you’re not,” Brian said, cracking a smile himself.

“Okay, let’s get serious here,” Daphne said. “Is there anything I can do to help you through this?”

“No,” Brian answered. “I’m on it.”

“Good,” she said. “Aside from this little issue, how’s it going? Are you guys having a good time? Where are you, by the way?” she asked.

“We’re still in Italy but we leave for Russia tomorrow. Everything is fine Daphne, we’re all having a good time.”

“We are too. It’s wonderful to sit and watch the ocean and just veg out. Alex is in seventh heaven.”

“That’s great! Well, I’ll let you go for now. Say hi to Alex,” Brian said into the phone, disconnecting and putting it back on the nightstand.

He turned off the light and reached for Justin, moving his hand down towards Justin’s cock to hold it reassuringly, breathing a sigh of relief.

TBC  



	5. Chapter 5

  
**Chapter 5**

It was four in the afternoon and Lindsay had just finished putting the last piece of artwork up on the wall. She was exhausted and sleepy, and above all else, cranky.

She was tired of dealing with all the symptoms of menopause. The mood swings, the interrupted sleep, the hot flashes. She hated everything about it, especially the constant daily reminder that she was getting old. She was only fifty-four, young, her gynecologist had said; a picture of health. Why take hormones and put yourself at risk? Ride out the symptoms, take herbs, do it naturally, Dr. Morgan had suggested.

Easy for her to say, Lindsay thought, when she was a good fifteen-years away from having to deal with all of this herself. Lindsay had given in and decided to try and deal with all of it by going the herbal route, appeasing her conservative doctor, as well as her own internal misgivings about hormone replacement therapy, however, none of her home remedies seemed to be working. She was a walking time-bomb, flying into rages that Melanie had never seen, being very un-Lindsay like in her shifts from normal to bitch in five minutes.

The worst part of everything was the decrease in her libido. She felt like she was turning into a eunuch, completely uninterested in talking about, thinking about or having sex. The only thing that interested her at this time was food, something she had never really been into before. It was the one thing that seemed to bring her comfort, but her metabolism was changing too and whereas previously, she had always been within her ideal body weight, now she found that she just looked at food and she’d gain a pound; yet one more thing to get cranky about.

Melanie, on the other hand, had chosen to go with the hormones. Her opinion was that she ‘didn’t have time for that shit’, so she took her sex-in-a-bottle, as she called the pills and let her life continue undisturbed. She didn’t understand why Lindsay was putting herself and everyone else through so much misery but she didn’t push. She hoped that eventually she’d change her mind and take the magic pills that would restore her to her old self.

Lindsay looked at her watch and realized she was running early. She wasn’t scheduled to meet up with Melanie until six o’clock, a good two hours away. She made her way into her office, stopping to check any messages that may have accumulated while she was out in the gallery hanging up paintings. There was only one message and she was delighted to hear the special voice of her son, asking if she was busy and could spare a minute.

She picked up her cell and called Gus.

“Mom,” he answered, as soon as he saw her name on called ID.

“Hey, sweetie, what’s going on?” she asked, always pleased when Gus would call her. It seemed that as he got older and had made a life for himself, his calls became more infrequent and if she hadn’t insisted on the weekly Sunday lunches that she and Melanie hosted, she’d have no idea what was going on in his life. One more wonderful quality of Brian’s he had inherited. Privacy was paramount to him.

“Nothing much. I’m going to be in your neighborhood in the next half-hour and I thought I might stop by the gallery.”

“Please do,” she replied, excited by the prospect of seeing Gus. It had been a while since they’d had any one-on-one time.

Every time she thought about Gus and the heartache he’d been through with Ashley, she felt sick to her stomach. Her need to be the peace maker and make all things right had failed completely for her son and try as she might, Ashley would not listen to reason and, after a certain point, neither would Gus. It seemed the marriage was doomed before they even left for Boston except nobody knew it at the time.

Ashley had seemed like the perfect match for Gus while they were in high school but once he left Canada for college in New England, things just started to unravel. Lindsay remembered several memorable fights that had ensued between the two of them and as the years went by and their long distance romance started to fade, they grew apart mentally, even though they insisted that it wasn’t so. Gus had shocked everyone when he announced his engagement. Brian and Justin had spent hours trying to talk him out of it, and so had Lindsay and Melanie in their own way.

For a while, it seemed as if everyone had worried for nothing. Gus and Ashley were happy and all seemed to be going well. Things started to change as soon as Gus graduated and had made the decision to go for a Masters degree at Boston University. Ashley had decided she wanted to buy a home in Boston and start a family. Gus wanted to wait till after he had his Master’s. Things really went to shit when he told Ashley that he was not planning to stay in Boston, but would be making his home in Pittsburgh, where everyone in his family had finally returned to.

That was the end of the marriage, from what she understood. Not the fact that Ashley had cheated on Gus and moved out. It ended the day he told Ashley he wanted to leave Boston and go work for Brian. None of them had any idea what was going through her head. Even Gus had no idea how deeply Ashley resented his decision so he never attempted to convince her of the benefits of moving to the Pitts.

And now, two years later, Gus seemed no closer to any kind of closure in his personal life. He was not dating anyone specific, from what she’d been told; he seemed to be turning into a young Brian, with a revolving door at the loft. Somehow, this was not what she had hoped for him. He had always seemed so grounded and sure of himself. The fact that he was floundering at twenty-six really bothered her. Unfortunately, Gus continued to do things his way, never really allowing anyone to convince him otherwise.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Gus walked through the doors of the Marcus-Peterson Gallery. He was wearing a chocolate brown suit with an ivory colored shirt underneath. His striped brown and pumpkin tie pulled the whole look together and he looked shockingly like a young Brian. Lindsay was instantly transported back in time as he walked up to her and buzzed her on the forehead, saying, “How’s tricks,” all in the same breath.

“No tricks today sweetie. I think everyone in Pittsburgh is on vacation.”

“I guess,” Gus answered. “We’re busier than ever at work though.”

“How’s it going, with Brian being away?”

“It’s fine; we haven’t filed for bankruptcy yet,” he snarked.

“God, you’re sounding more and more like him every day,” she said.

“Thank you,” Gus answered, grinning at his mother. “I take that as a huge compliment.”

“Unbelievable,” she answered with an eye-roll.

“So,” Lindsay asked, “What brings you my way?”

“Nothing much. I was in the neighborhood so I thought I’d come visit.”

“Thanks sweetie! You know I always welcome visits from my favorite son.”

“I’m your only son, Mom.”

“Well, that’s true. But you are my favorite, nonetheless,” she said, smiling fondly at Gus. She continued to stare at him, trying to figure out the reason for the impromptu visit. She knew something was bothering him but he’d never come right out and say it. That wasn’t his style, so she proceeded on with tactics that had been tried and tested on Brian, years ago.

“Have you heard from your Dad and Justin? How are they faring with the twins?”

“I guess they’re okay. Dad emails every day, to get updates from me and Cynthia and Ted. But everything seems to be going well, from what I understand.”

“Well, that’s good,” she said. “I hope it all works out so that they do this more often. I remember how much trouble Justin had trying to get your Dad to go on vacations.”

“I know. Uncle Ted has only told me the same story at least four times,” Gus answered with a lifted brow.

“Have you been going out at all, Gus? All work and no play is never good for anyone,” Lindsay asked, in her sweetest Mommy voice.

“Not really,” Gus answered curtly.

“Oh,” Lindsay said, waiting for Gus to elaborate. When she saw that it was not forthcoming she asked, “Would you like some tea or coffee?”

“No, but I’ll take a beer, if you’ve got any?”

“A beer?” Lindsay asked, surprised. Gus had never been a big drinker, at least not when he was around her. “I might have something left over from our last show. Let me go look,” she said, as she made her way over to the refrigerator in the staff room.

She opened the door and saw a few forlorn bottles of Heineken sitting in the back. She pulled one out and walked back into her office and handed it to Gus.

“Here you go, sweetie.”

“Thanks.” He twisted off the cap and took a big gulp. “Mom?” he asked, looking down at the beer bottle in his hand and not at her face.

“Yes?”

“Did you always know you were gay?”

“Excuse me?” Lindsay asked, dumbfounded.

Gus looked up at her face and said, “Did you know you were gay from the very beginning, or did you ever question your sexuality?”

“Gus, where is this coming from?”

“I’m just curious, Mom. That’s all,” Gus said, looking over her head at the clock on the wall, wanting to avoid her all-knowing eyes.

“Well, I did go out with men for a while, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Did you have sex with them?”

“Gus!”

“Oh come on, Mom. I’m twenty-six years old. Surely you don’t think I’m going to be shocked,” he said with an amused look on his face.

“You may not be, but I’m really not comfortable with this whole conversation. Why are you asking me these questions?” Lindsay said, trying to calm down as she felt her cheeks turning bright red with a combination of a hot flash and complete humiliation. She stood up and started pacing, trying to distract her body from imploding.

“So, that must mean you did,” Gus said, watching his mother moving back and forth across the room.

“Well, yes, but Gus, it was before I started seeing your Mama, you must know that.”

“Jesus Christ Mother, I’m not the Pope and I’m certainly not asking you these questions to be judge and jury. I’m just curious.”

“But why? And, all of a sudden?”

“No reason,” Gus said, as he stood up to go. He put the empty beer bottle in the wastebasket near her desk and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. “I’ve got to get going. It was nice talking to you, Mom.”

“Gus, you just got here. Are you okay?” Lindsay asked, reaching for him and holding him back.

“I’m fine Mom. I was watching something on cable the other night, about Nature vs. Nurture and then I started thinking about me and the fact that I was raised by four homosexuals. It’s interesting that I never had any same-sex experiences myself. Don’t you find that odd?”

“No, not really,” she replied. “I’m sure we would have accepted your choices, no matter what they were, fortunately it never was an issue.”

“Fortunately? Why Mom, do you think it would have been difficult to have a gay son?”

“No, of course not!” Lindsay said, turning an even brighter red and back pedaling. “I didn’t mean that the way it sounded.”

“Then, what did you mean?”

“I just meant that the path you chose was an easier one. It’s always difficult to swim against the tide, Gus, not wrong; just difficult. Life is hard enough without the daily challenge of defending your sexuality. We’ve all been there and done that. What you are seeing now is the end result of years of struggle. Don’t think it’s been easy for any one of us.”

“But you all seem very happy with your lives, regardless of what it took to get to this point. Isn’t that what you want for me?”

Lindsay took both his hands in hers and squeezed. She wished that she could kiss his boo-boo and make it all better, unfortunately, those days were long gone. The man standing in front of her was no longer the sweet, innocent, happy child she had raised. This one was edgy and troubled and reminded her more and more of the man who had sired him.

“Sweetie, where is this coming from?”

“Nowhere Mom,” Gus smiled. “Don’t start freaking out.”

“I can’t help it, son. This conversation is just so unexpected. Why are you asking about homosexuals now, so many years after puberty?”

“I told you, Mom. It was something I watched on TV last night that set me to thinking about it. Stop making this bigger than it is, okay?”

“Okay, I won’t,” she answered. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I do too, Mother. But that’s neither here nor there.”

He bent down and kissed the top of her head. “I’ve really got to get going. Thanks for the beer.”

“Okay sweetie,” Lindsay answered, almost in a trance. “See you on Sunday?”

“Sure; I’ll be there with bells on,” he replied, smiling at her warmly.

In the car, Gus kept thinking about his conversation with Lindsay.

Their conversation had only confirmed what he had heard from Brian years ago. She had gone out with the opposite sex before realizing she was gay. Or, before accepting it, and dealing with all the consequences of her choice. So had Brian. There seemed to be a pattern here, so his sudden interest in another man might be genetic after all, he thought.

Whatever it was, it was driving him crazy. He had not stopped thinking about the night at Babylon and the smoky blue eyes that seemed to be the main attraction of every dream he’d had since then.  
He hadn’t woken up to wet sheets in years, not since he was a teenager, but it had happened twice this week, and the memory of the hot, hard body pressed against him stayed with him for days.

He decided to go to the health club and rustle up a game of racquetball. He was sure that he would find someone who would be willing to play and it would probably be the best thing for him. Sweat himself into exhaustion, leaving little energy for anything but home and bed. Alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian sat in the audience with his family, watching the final moments of Swan Lake. He turned to his right and saw that Sorina was enraptured by the entire production. Her face was intent; studying the costumes and the dancers, dissecting every single move made by the corps de Ballet. She was particularly interested in the prima ballerina, noting every nuance, marveling at her technique and her flawless execution. She was held in absolute attention, hardly even blinking.

He, on the other hand, was enjoying watching the men on stage. A lovely bonus to the world of ballet his daughter had introduced him to. Men in tights! Every ripple of muscle and every bulge of groin made for his viewing pleasure and he couldn’t help smiling as he watched. Tonight, the lead was particularly attractive and Brian couldn’t take his eyes off him. He was slim and blond, and if Brian were single and a few years younger he would have definitely been the fuck ‘du jour.

Justin looked over at his partner and told him without saying one word exactly how he felt. Brian just looked at him and said, “What?”

“You’re drooling Brian,” Justin said in his most bitchy voice.

“I’m just enjoying the view, dear,” Brian said, smirking to himself.

After the performance, they all stood around in the lobby, waiting for the lead dancers to come out and sign autographs. Sorina was beside herself, refusing to leave until she had at least two signatures. Brian didn’t mind the wait as it would allow him to see first-hand whether the blond was as hot in person as he was on stage.

Finally, they came out and the crowd parted, allowing the stars to walk into the center of the room unhindered. Brian noticed that the blond was almost as tall as he was, with beautiful skin, still covered with a light layer of make-up. His eyes were accented with dark eye shadow but his mouth was free of anything except the sensual pout. He walked right up to Brian’s small party of four and introduced himself, much to Sorina’s delight and Brian and Justin’s surprise.

Yury Borochin had the charisma and appeal of a rock star. He was in his mid-thirties and was used to being fawned over by men and women alike. He responded to both charmingly, knowing that was something expected and an obligation he needed to meet, however his heart and soul were clearly attracted to the male species. Brian sensed a kindred spirit and Justin was instantly defensive, alert to the signals that were coming fast and furious, well aware of the intense stares he was focusing on Brian. He stepped away from Sasha’s side and went to stand beside Brian, making sure that the blond dancer with hungry eyes knew exactly who Brian belonged to.

“Your performance was memorable,” Brian said, licking his lips and staring into Yury’s eyes.

“Thank you. It was my pleasure to dance for you.”

“Would you mind autographing this for my daughter,” Justin interrupted, shoving the program at Yury, hoping to break the hold he had on Brian’s stare.

The dancer took the program and the pen that was handed to him and scribbled out his signature, returning it to Justin, never once taking his eyes off of Brian.

“You were wonderful,” Sorina chimed in, hoping the Russian would look her way. And he did, noticing with surprise that there were two of them, both beautiful young girls with unusual eyes; the one hazel and the other blue. They were staring at him intently as he studied them, trying to figure out how they were related to these two men.

“Did you say these were your daughters?” addressing Brian, a little confused by the whole set-up.

“Yes,” Justin intruded. “Sasha and Sorina are our daughters,” emphasizing the ‘our’, leaving little room for misinterpretation.

“I see,” Yury replied, though in reality he didn’t. “And where is the mother of these charming young ladies?”

“She’s in the Bahamas, with our Papa,” Sasha answered, confusing Yury even more.

“Do either one of you dance?” he asked.

“Yes,” Sorina answered. “I do.”

“Excellent,” Yury said. “Tell me about your ballet school.”

Which was a mistake, because Sorina launched into her full court press, describing in minute detail every aspect of her school, and her teacher, and her life in Pittsburgh. In the middle of her speech, she switched to Russian, delighting the dancer even further. Now she really had his attention.

“How is it possible that your child is so fluent in Russian?” he asked Brian, ignoring Justin again.

“Her grandparents are Russian,” Brian replied, not going into further detail.

“That is wonderful, that you speak so well, Sorina. Does your sister also speak Russian?” Yury asked.

“Yes, of course,” Sasha replied in equally fluent Russian. She went on to tell the dancer all about her grandparents and where they came from in Russia.

They were interrupted by the appearance of the prima ballerina, who had overheard part of the conversation and was equally curious about the foreign girls that spoke her language.

Natasha Yudenko was intrigued by the visitors who seemed to have caught Yury’s attention. She could understand the appeal of the tall one; he was shockingly attractive in his midnight blue evening suit. The blond beside was equally as beautiful, dressed in dove gray but in a different, more under-stated way. What intrigued her were the twins, obviously of mixed race, yet clearly part of their family. She could see a resemblance to the blond, especially in the blue-eyed girl, but even the other twin had his mouth and the shape of the face was the same.

When she learned that Sorina had been taking lessons from Fedarova in Pittsburgh she was amazed. Her mother had danced with Madame Fedarova, she was a legend in Russia. The fact that this young girl was a student of hers spoke volumes of her talent. Now she was really intrigued. She started questioning Sorina and was pleased to find her name on the list the young girl pulled out of her purse. Madame had listed her down as a resource, to help Sorina find another teacher who might move her forward in her career.

“I would like to see you dance, Sorina. Do you think you could bring her by tomorrow, so that I can see for myself?” Natasha asked Brian and Justin both.

Brian looked at his daughter and said, “Will that be alright, Sorina?”

“Yes, I’d love to come tomorrow. What time, Madame Yudenko?”

“Why don’t we say around two o’clock. That way, we can all sleep in. Is that a good time for you?”

“Dad?” Sorina asked.

“Justin?” Brian asked.

“That’s fine with me,” Justin replied.

“Okay, that’s settled then. Yury, we need to mingle, let’s go,” Natasha said, grabbing her partner’s hand and pulling his reluctant body away. His eyes never left Brian’s though and even as he made his way over to another group, he continued to stare at Brian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later, the girls were tucked into their beds in the two- bedroom suite they occupied on the top floor of the Hotel Astoria. Brian had made it a point to reserve two-bedroom suites at all the hotels on their tour. He wasn’t comfortable having the girls stay in rooms down a hall, all by themselves. In a suite, he’d know they were just across a small living room from him, safe and sound, within easy reach of either Justin or himself.

He lay in bed in his underwear, having discarded his evening clothes a few minutes ago. He reached for his last cigarette of the night, and then thought better of it, putting it back down and saving it for a better time.

He was watching Justin remove his clothes, standing near the window of their room, looking out on the square below. Most of the lights in their room had been turned off; the only remaining one was the one in the bathroom that had been left on after Brian had finished brushing his teeth.

“Hey,” Brian called out. “Come over here.”

Justin turned and looked at Brian, knowing instantly what he wanted. The look was unmistakable, the signals emanating from Brian very clear.

Justin walked over to their bedroom door and locked it, reassuring himself that they would not be disturbed. After Gus had walked in on them years ago, he never forgot to lock doors. He had almost died of embarrassment at the time, and it took him days to get over it. He swore it would never happen again.

He moved over to their bed and stood beside it in his underwear, leaving the rest of his clothes in a pile near the window. He looked down at Brian and said, “Did he get you all hot and bothered?”

Brian looked up at Justin and grinned. “I’m married, Sunshine. Not dead. Hot is hot, regardless.”

“Yes, hot is hot, and he was that, I’ll give you that much,” Justin said, smiling at Brian as he slowly peeled off his underwear and stood at the foot of the bed, his penis already half-erect. He watched and was gratified to see that the sight of his naked body still had the same effect on Brian, noticing that the already prominent bulge at his groin was getting even more pronounced.

“If I talk dirty to you in Russian, you can pretend I’m the blondie in tights,” Justin said in his most seductive voice, moving over to the bed and getting up on it, straddling Brian so that his dick and Brian’s head were now face to face.

Brian groaned and placed both his hands on Justin’s legs, moving him even closer, so that he was now inches away from Brian’s mouth. He tried to take him in his mouth, but Justin resisted.

“No,” Justin said. “Take off your underwear,” he whispered, backing away from Brian, even as Brian moved his head forward, trying again to reach for him.

Justin pushed Brian away and moved down his body; grabbing hold of his briefs and pulling them down, watching Brian lift his hips slightly to help him along. He threw them off the bed and straddled Brian again, this time holding a silk tie in his hand.

“Close your eyes, Brian. I’m going to blind fold you,” Justin said.

Surprised, but excited, Brian eagerly complied. It had been a while since Justin had played this game and tonight was the perfect night for it. He felt the silk tie being wrapped expertly around his head and then he was told to lie still and not make a sound.

Justin went over to the small refrigerator on one side of the room and pulled out the tray of ice. He cracked it, grabbing a cube in his hand and then laid the tray on the floor beside the bed. He knelt at the foot of the bed and started in on Brian, rubbing the ice cube slowly across his feet, enjoying the initial gasp of surprise from his partner, following the path of the ice with his hot tongue, delighting Brian with the opposing sensations of hot and cold, driving him crazy as he felt Justin’s hot mouth sucking on each toe, one by one, even as the ice cube started to move up his legs. The sensation of Justin’s warm, breath and soft, lapping tongue, mingled with the icy, almost painful feel of the ice cube was intense, driving Brian wild, causing him to lift his hips and then move his hand to try and grab his rigid cock, only to have it swatted away by the creative man who held him prisoner.

“No touching, tonight,” Justin whispered, “Only feeling.” Moving up towards Brian’s head and straddling his face, Justin rubbed his dick lightly across Brian’s mouth, making sure he tasted the small drops of moisture that were coating the now swollen head. As Brian opened his mouth eagerly to take Justin in, Justin pulled away, and moved back down to Brian’s legs, going back to the icy, hot torture, hearing the moaning turn into a frustrated whimpering as Brian’s head moved from left to right, seeking his target.

The ice continued its journey, followed relentlessly by the hot, warm tongue that had taken on a life of its own, like the most deadly snake, moving slowly up Brian’s legs, creating unbelievable sensations that all seemed to center on his painfully engorged cock. Brian needed to be touched, his cock was rigid and aching for Justin’s mouth or hand or something, but Justin bypassed it, concentrating instead on Brian’s inner thighs, rubbing his face across the soft, hot skin, moving towards his balls with the alternating play of ice and warm tongue, now lifting Brian’s legs and spreading them apart, resting them on his shoulders to give him better access, loving it when Brian lifted himself, opening his legs wider, offering himself to Justin, unquestioningly, leaving himself vulnerable and exposed, waiting for Justin to place his mouth on an otherwise private place that was rarely intruded on.

“Fuck…”

“Tell me, Brian…”

“Your mouth…”

“Say it…”

“Eat me…your tongue…do it,” Brian groaned, rutting against Justin’s face, wanting desperately to touch himself, moving his hands towards his own cock, only to be stopped.

“Don’t,” Justin said, grabbing hold of both Brian’s hands as his mouth proceeded to wreak havoc on Brian’s asshole. He let go of Brian for a second so that he could pick up the ice cube again as he started the icy torture against Brian’s balls, putting his hot mouth on the soft skin, sucking them in, rolling them around then wetting them again with the ice, listening to the gasping of his partner, feeling Brian grab his hair and clench him tightly as his greedy tongue continued to torture and delight.

“Justin…fuck…you’re killing me….”

Ignoring the pleas for mercy, Justin slowly pushed the ice cube, which had now reduced to half its size, up Brian’s ass, followed by the relentless tongue that was now fucking Brian, moving in and out, twirling around in little circles even as the ice now lay melting inside, creating unbelievable sensations as Brian’s entire body bucked and shuddered, screaming with the need for release.

The gasping and moaning coming out of Brian’s throat were reaching epic proportions and Justin could tell that he wouldn’t last much longer so finally, Justin moved his body up and he took another ice cube from the tray and rubbed it against Brian’s now obscenely turgid cock which was ready to explode, dribbling the icy drops over the swollen purple head now shiny with pre-cum. He never touched him with his mouth or hand, he just continued to let the icy drops of water land on the beautiful cock that was dying to be held.

“I’m going to fuck you till you scream,” Justin said, breathing hot air in Brian’s ear, sucking on the soft skin right underneath it, making little red marks that would remain for days.

Brian was thrashing now, grabbing Justin’s arms and squeezing tight, leaving indentations in the perfectly white skin. “Fuck me before I kill you,” Brian begged in a voice that was coming out strangled with desire and frustration.

Justin smiled triumphantly and he lifted up and straddled Brian, hovering over his cock, dribbling more of the icy water on Brian’s stomach and pubes, letting the water run down his penis as it twitched uncontrollably. Finally, Justin sat on him, impaling the cock up his own ass, as deep as he could, holding him in for a minute as he too enjoyed the contrasting hot and cold sensations.

“Oh, holy fucking Christ,” Brian said, his entire being centered on the hot velvet glove around his cock, his brain now on complete overload from the multiple assaults from every direction.

Brian squeezed Justin’s arms harder, lifting his hips to shove his cock in deeper, begging him to ride him hard and fast, knowing he was just seconds away from exploding into him. He felt Justin’s legs squeezing him in tightly, like a mad cowboy riding his stallion. He heard the blond’s moaning as his cock hit Justin’s prostate over and over.

“Fuck me,” was the mantra pouring out of Justin’s mouth, as he continued to ride Brian moving his hips up and down his shaft, like a mechanical horse going round and round on a carousel.

“Justin,” Brian moaned softly, his head arching off the pillow as he felt himself exploding, shooting hot ropes of come, hard and deep into Justin’s body, listening to Justin gasp as he simultaneously shot his load all over Brian’s chest, hot and pulsating, smearing the come all over him as Justin leaned forward, grabbing Brian around his neck kissing him, moaning into Brian’s mouth, saying ‘love you’ over and over till they were completely spent.

Justin lay on Brian, like a wet rag, breathing heavily, listening to their heart beats thudding in unison. He moved his hand slowly to remove the blindfold, tossing it aside and then caressing Brian’s face, rubbing his eyes gently with his thumb.

“Brian?” Justin whispered, too tired to move.

“I think I died,” Brian answered softly.

“La petite mort,” Justin answered, pressing his lips to Brian’s neck, resting his face in the crook between Brian’s head and shoulder, his favorite spot.

“That was fucking incredible,” Brian said, moving both his hands to cup Justin’s ass, giving him a hard squeeze.

“It was…and all visions of the Russian hottie?”

“Gone,” Brian answered with a smile on his face.

TBC 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

****“Dad!”

Sorina screamed at the top of her lungs, jolting Brian out of a sound sleep.

“What the fuck!”

He tried to move but was impeded by the soft, heavy lump of blond man ass that was still lying on top of him, holding him down.

“Justin, move. Sorina needs something.”

Justin rolled over with a an irritated sound and he grabbed a pillow and put it over his head, even as Brian stood up, threw on his sweat pants and made his way out the door.

He crossed the room and opened the door where he was greeted by the sight of Sorina, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Hey, hey,” he said, making his way over to the bed and getting ready to take her in his arms. But before he grabbed her, he saw the sheets, red with blood stains and he backed off, looking at Sasha and said, “What the fuck happened?”

She too had tears in her eyes, but was trying desperately to remain calm.

“We got our periods, Dad. It happened while we were sleeping,” Sasha answered.

“Fuck,” Brian answered. He moved over to Sorina who continued to cry and then signaled Sasha to come over and join them.

He grabbed both girls and held them tight against his body, waiting for the crying to stop, just hugging them tight, hoping this would be enough.

Justin came stumbling into the room and immediately took in the scene, his eyes moving from the blood stained sheets to his daughters, who now stood with Brian in the center of the room.

He walked in and Sasha immediately ran to him, grabbing him around the waist as she started to cry softly.

Justin and Brian looked at each other across the room and Brian mouthed, ‘what the fuck’, hoping his partner had a solution.

“Sasha, sweetie, you need to stop crying,” Justin said in a soothing tone of voice. “We were expecting this any minute now, your Mama told us that you knew this was going to happen. Why are you both crying?”

“We don’t have any napkins, Daddy,” Sasha said pitifully. “We didn’t bring anything.”

“That’s not a problem Sasha. I’ll go down to the gift shop and get some for you,” Justin said, hoping this would soothe her.

Sorina looked up from her hiding place against Brian’s waist and said loudly, “I can’t wear a napkin!”

“Of course you can, Princess. It’s not a big deal,” Brian answered, wanting to pick up the phone and scream at Daphne.

“Dad, you don’t understand!” Sorina said, raising her voice and getting all agitated.

“Honey, I know you think I can’t possibly relate, and you’re right in a way, but I do know this is a natural thing and not the end of the world.”

“But it will show through my leotard!” she said, looking at him as if he were the dumbest person in the world.

Brian stared down at Sorina, her face now shiny with tears, and tried to connect the words she just said with the reality of the situation.

“Sorina, can you please take a deep breath and tell me what the fuck you are talking about?”

“The audition Dad! I’m supposed to dance today, in front of Madame Yudenko.”

“Oh crap,” Justin said from his side of the room. “I forgot about that. We’ll have to reschedule.”

“No,” Sorina screamed, breaking into sobs now, walking up and down the room, tearing at her hair, looking like a wild woman. “We can’t reschedule. You don’t reschedule an audition because of a stupid period!”

“She’s right Daddy. It’ll be a few days before the bleeding stops. By then we’ll be in London,” Sasha said, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

“Okay,” Justin answered. “Let’s just all try and stay calm and think this through. What do you think we should do, Brian?”

“I’m calling Daphne, is what I think we should do. Meantime, you girls get in the shower, Justin, call house keeping and have them come and change the sheets then order some breakfast and stay with them while I go down to the gift shop.”

Brian stalked across the room and made his way out the door and into their own bedroom where he threw a t-shirt on, slipped his feet into a pair of loafers and grabbed his cell phone. He hit the speed dial for Daphne and walked out of the suite, even as the phone was ringing. It rang at least five times before Daphne finally answered, sounding breathless.

“I hope I interrupted the most amazing fuck of your life,” Brian said.

“Well, as a matter of fact, you did.”

“Good! Not fair for you to be having so much fun while we’re in the middle of a puberty melt-down.”

“Brian, what are you talking about?”

“What I’m talking about is our children are bleeding all over the place and you’re in the Bahamas fucking your life away!”

“Brian, will you please calm down. I gather they got their periods?”

“You gather right, and it couldn’t have come at a worse time!” Brian spat into the phone.

“Periods have a tendency to do that,” Daphne dead-panned.

“Easy for you to say when you’re half a world away. You don’t have to deal with Sorina and her hysterics.”

“Oh God…is she being a drama queen?”

“Of course! She is named Justine for a reason.”

“Well, you’ll just have to deal with it Brian. What do you expect me to do from here?”

“Look,” Brian said. “Here’s the problem.” And he proceeded to tell her about the appointment they had later on today with Madame Yudenko.

“I see,” Daphne said. “Well, she’s going to have to wear a tampon, that way it won’t show and she’ll be able to dance without a problem. The only problem is she doesn’t have a clue how to put one in.”

“And you think I do?” Brian said, stopping dead in his tracks.

“No, but I’m sure I can walk you through this.”

“Oh hell no, you’re not! You can walk Justin through this, or Sorina or Sasha. I’m just buying the damn things, and then you’re on your own,” Brian said, entering the elevator and hitting the button that said Lobby.

By the time the elevator doors opened, Daphne was screeching on the other end, saying, “Can you hear me?”

“Sorry,” Brian said. “I was in the elevator and lost the signal. What were you saying?”

“I was saying that when you buy the box of Tampons, make sure they are the smallest size.”

“They come in sizes?”

“Oh God, Brian. I can’t believe you just said that.”

“Daphne, when was the last time I bought Tampons?”

“How the hell should I know,” she replied.

“Never!” Brian answered angrily.

He walked into the gift shop and nodded at the young woman who was behind the counter. He made his way over to the section where they had all the personal hygiene products and stood there, surveying the shelf.

“Alright, I’m at the gift shop, so tell me, what the hell I’m looking for?” he asked.

“What do they have?” she asked.

“Always, heavy days. Always, lite days. Always, with wings. Wings?” he asked. “Why the fuck do you need wings?”

“Oh God, Brian, shut up and keep reading. Aren’t there any boxes marked Tampax or Kotek?”

“Oh, right.” He proceeded to rattle off, “Tampax, regular. Tampax, heavy days. Tampax, super heavy. Tampax, mini.”

“Stop,” Daphne said. “Get the Tampax, mini. And also, get a box of the Always with wings.”

“You can’t be serious. Why do we want wings, and what the fuck are they anyhow?”

“Just do it!” Daphne said, screaming into the phone, breaking up with laughter, wishing she had a web-cam.

Brian grabbed two boxes of each and dumped it on the counter, wanting to wipe the smirk off the young girl’s face. He quickly signed the receipt, showing her his room key, and then he picked up the bag and left the shop.

Brian walked into the suite and saw that things had calmed down a bit. Justin was sitting at the small table having a cup of coffee while the girls were munching on raisin toast, with big white mugs of hot chocolate to wash it all down. They were sitting in the terry cloth robes provided by the hotel, with towels wrapped around their wet hair. All three of them looked fresh and clean while Brian felt hot and sticky and in need of a major shower.

He put the bag of stuff down on the table and picked up Justin’s coffee and took a sip. Making a face, he put it down and said, “How can you drink that sludge, it’s disgusting.”

“There’s a whole pot just for you Brian; without the cream. Help yourself,” Justin said, retrieving the cup from Brian and putting it up to his mouth.

“Did you get what we need, Dad?” Sorina asked, worry written all over her face.

“I think so. Now you guys just need to call your mother and she can walk you through this, okay? My job is done!”

Brian grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite. He then poured a healthy amount of coffee into a mug with about three tablespoons of sugar and took a sip. “Better,” he said.

Justin looked up and watched Brian walk away and go into their room. He continued to sit and drink his coffee while the girls finished up. When everyone was done he said, “Are you girls ready to do this?”

“Yes,” they replied in unison. They stood up and Sasha grabbed the bag that Brian had laid on the table while Justin picked up his cell phone and called Daphne. She answered on the third ring.

“Hey,” Justin said, after she said ‘hello’.”

“Oh, hi Justin. Was Brian able to get everything?”

“I think so,” Justin replied. “I’m going to let Sasha have the phone and you can walk the girls through this, okay?”

“That’s fine, Justin. Don’t worry. They know what to do.”

“I hope so, ‘cause I sure don’t.”

He passed the phone to Sasha and told her that he would be in the bedroom if they needed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Back in Pittsburgh, Gus stood in front of the full-length mirror, trying to decide what to wear. He had wrestled with this idea all day and had finally decided to go back to Babylon and see if the stranger would show up. He was tired of wondering how he would react sober. Tonight he was going to find out.

He settled on a tight black t-shirt and black jeans, throwing on a white leather jacket with black piping on the edges of the collar and sleeves. He ran his fingers through his hair, satisfied with the results, then picked up his car keys and walked out of the loft.

In the car he hesitated again, wondering if he’d have the nerve to go through with this. He laid his head on the hands that were clenching the steering wheel and wondered again for the hundredth time whether he was going crazy or not. All he knew for sure was that he couldn’t stop thinking about smoky blue eyes and soft lips surrounded by a perfect beard. His nights were being destroyed by dreams that left him drained and frustrated, turning him back into a teenager, having to relieve himself to ward off the insomnia and the yearning.

Finally, he turned the key in the ignition and let the car go. Once he got to Babylon he found Brian’s parking spot and eased the BMW into that space. He figured that security wouldn’t mind since his license plates clearly said Kinnetik2 and they would assume it belonged there.

The ironic part of all of this was that not one of his father’s employees at Babylon knew who he was. Brian had chosen to keep this part of his life away from Gus, never seeing the need for him to be involved in any part of its business. And Gus had never really wanted to be, until now. All of a sudden there was this need in him to learn and see how this part of Brian’s life could relate to him. He needed to know why he was having all these feelings all of a sudden and if being here at Babylon could provide some of the answers then obviously, he’d come to the right place.

He walked in, paid the entrance fee and stood at the door looking out on the dance floor. The place was packed; it was a Friday night after all and the end of a long work week. People were here to party and jump start their weekend. He scanned the crowd but didn’t see what he was looking for. Gus was sure that Aedan would be here but he wasn’t, so he shrugged off his disappointment and made his way over to the bar and asked for a glass of Beam on ice.

The bartender stared at him, trying to place the face, knowing full well that he was new to Babylon. He called the head of security over, after Gus had left the bar and they both looked at him standing on one side of the dance floor holding his drink.

“Do you know who that is?” Eric, asked, wiping down the bar with the rag he always kept handy.

Ron looked over at Gus and turned back to Eric. I’m not sure, but he looks like the Boss’ clone. Doesn’t he have a son that’s about that age?”

“A straight son, from what I’ve heard,” Eric answered, moving glasses and plates of peanuts around. “He’s hot as hell, whoever the fuck he is.”

“Well, maybe that isn’t him,” Ron answered. His black shirt with Security written on the back was stretched across shoulders that were definitely linebacker material and his countenance was equally as daunting. “I’d better keep an eye on him though, just in case.”

“In case what?” Eric asked.

“In case he’s Brian’s kid.”

They were interrupted by a customer asking for a drink and Eric got busy doing his job. Ron wandered off, trying to keep his eye on Gus but really losing sight of him in a minute as his attention was grabbed by other more pressing matters, such as the two twinks trying to share some poppers on the dance floor.

Gus had found himself a comfortable spot near the dance floor but far enough away to not be shoved around by the pulsating movement around him. He continued to sip his drink, waiting for the moment when the booze took over and soon he could feel the mini buzz that was starting to glide over him.

He finished his drink in one gulp and moved back towards the bar for a refill. As Eric poured him another, he turned around to observe the dancers again and his breath caught in his throat as he saw someone walk in and stand at the front door, looking out at all the bodies. The smoky blue eyes scanned the joint like radar and he stopped when his eyes collided with Gus’ and recognized him immediately.

They locked in on each other, both aware of the connection, both hoping that this time, there would be no interruptions. Aedan made his way over to the bar and stood there staring at Gus. He was even more attractive tonight, dressed in black with the white leather to set off his dark looks. He moved over to where Gus was standing and said, “Want to buy me a drink?”

Gus never took his eyes off him and said, “Sure. What’ll it be?”

“Vodka Martini, extra dirty.”

“You get that?” Gus asked the bartender.

“Coming up,” Eric said, moving over to prepare the drink, watching the eye fuck going on between the two hunks in front of him. This was definitely one of the perks of his job. Watching and listening to the mating rituals going on all around him.

He got the drink ready and placed it in front of Aedan, taking the credit card that Gus passed him. He got to the credit card machine and looked at the name and was gratified when he saw Gus Peterson-Kinney written on it. _Well, that explains that, he thought. So much for the boss having a straight kid._

“Do you want to dance?” Aedan asked, sipping his drink, all the while staring into Gus’ eyes, moving his focus to lips that were being rolled into a shy grin.

“Okay,” Gus said, moving away from the bar and heading down to the dance floor. Aedan followed closely behind, staring at the gorgeous ass encased in tight black jeans moving steadily across the floor. When they got to the middle of the dance floor, Gus turned to him and started swaying to the music, closing his eyes and lifting his arms up, totally into the vibrating, blaring music all around him.

Aedan reached out for Gus and moved his body towards him, pressing him close and wrapping his arms around his waist. Gus put his arms down and rested them on Aedan’s shoulders and opened his eyes to stare into the smoky blues that had been destroying his sleep.

“You’re even better in person than in my dreams,” Gus said huskily.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Aedan said, bending forward and kissing Gus lightly on the lips. “You have been driving me crazy for days.”

“Have I?” Gus asked.

“Yes you have. Why haven’t you called me? I left you my card.”

“I wasn’t sure I wanted to,” Gus replied.

Aedan looked at Gus, trying to see if this was just someone being coy and playing games or if he was for real. He seemed real enough and his eyes showed no signs of guile or deceit. What he did see was innocence mixed with confusion.

“Well, let’s see if I can’t get you to a more definitive place,” Aedan said, pulling Gus tighter against him and placing his mouth on lips that were warm and inviting.

The chemistry between the two of them was obvious, the heat colliding on both sides as they explored each others taste. Aedan could feel Gus’ reluctance dropping away and an aggressiveness taking over that was at once exciting yet surprising in its intensity. He hadn’t felt this way in years. In fact, he hadn’t felt this kind of attraction to anyone, ever.

Gus pulled away and said, “Whoa,” gently underneath his breath.

“No shit,” Aedan replied, out of breath himself. “Can we move over to the backroom?”

“I don’t do backrooms,” Gus replied.

“Neither do I, however, if I don’t get you back there in a few minutes I will rip your clothes off and make a fool of myself on this dance floor.”

“And what makes you think I will let you rip my clothes off back there?” Gus asked.

“I’m hoping. What I do need is to have you in a quiet place where I can concentrate on exploring your beautiful mouth, to convince you that I am what you want and need.”

“You think I need convincing?”

“Yes, but it will be a pleasure to use all my powers of persuasion on you,” Aedan replied, smiling at Gus, revealing a small dimple on one side of his mouth that completely changed his look from fiercely untouchable to charming and approachable.

Gus smiled at Aedan and said, “I’ll let you try, but not here. I’m not comfortable in these surroundings.”

Aedan was surprised by the answer but didn’t question it. “Okay, you want to go to my place?”

“Is it close?”

“About thirty minutes.”

“Why don’t we go to mine. It’s fifteen minutes away,” Gus said, grabbing Aedan by the hand and moving off towards the exit.

In the parking lot, Gus turned to Aedan, and said, “Follow me in your car. Mine’s parked over there,” Gus pointed to the Beemer.

“That fine,” Aedan said. “I drive a black Porche.”

They parted ways, each one getting in to his respective vehicle. Gus sat at the wheel of his car telling himself he was crazy and he might regret this in the morning. On the other hand, the boner that was straining against his jeans seemed to be doing the thinking for him at this point and was not about to be deterred by common sense.

“Oh fuck it,” he thought. “What harm can this do?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Russia, things had quieted down. Daphne’s conversation with the girls seemed to have done the trick and all was quiet in the other bedroom.

Brian decided to take this moment to hook up to the webcam to Babylon, to check on that side of his business. It was night in Pittsburgh and the perfect time to do it.

He waited for the connection and eventually the screen got less fuzzy and the familiar sight of Babylon’s dance floor popped up on Brian’s laptop.

Brian was happy to see that the joint was jumping and he could just hear the ringing of all the credit cards being run through the machines, insuring him of another successful quarter. He hit the browse key, moving the camera around, scanning the different areas of the club, trying to pick out any familiar faces.

His hand stopped suddenly, frozen in one spot.  
“Justin!” he yelled. “Get over here, quick.”

Justin burst into the room, alarmed at Brian’s tone of voice. This morning had been filled with so much drama, he didn’t think he could stand much more.

“What is it?”

“Come here, quick. Look at this picture. Who is that on the dance floor? Right here,” Brian took Justin’s hand and placed his finger on the image of Gus, dancing.

Brian heard Justin’s sharp intake of air and he exclaimed, “That’s impossible.”

“That’s what I thought; I just wanted you to confirm it. That’s Gus, isn’t it?”

“But, why?” Justin asked. “What the fuck is he doing at Babylon and who’s he with?”

“I have no idea, but I’m about to find out,” Brian said.

Brian picked up his cell and hit the speed dial connecting him to the security office at Babylon.

They answered on the second ring. “Security.”

“Ron, it’s Brian.”

“Hey Boss, how’s it going?”

“It’s going good. I was just looking in on you guys, on the webcam and I saw something I’m curious about. Are you looking down on the dance floor?”

“Yeah.”

“You see that kid down there, the one in the white leather jacket?”

“Your son, you mean?”

“How’d you know he was my son?”

“Well, aside from the obvious fact that he is your spitting image, Eric had a look at his credit card when he paid for his drink.”

“I see,” Brian replied. “Who’s he with? Is he a regular?”

“It’s Doctor Hughes. Big tipper, comes in once in a while, not too often but yeah, we’ve seen him before.”

“Did you say Doctor?”

“Yup.”

“What kind of doctor?”

“No idea, Boss.”

“Fine, keep an eye on the kid, okay?”

“No problem. You want me to move in on the hook-up?”

“No,” Brian answered. “Just keep me posted, if anything weird happens.”

“Like what kind of weird, Boss.”

“Anything that rings an internal alarm.”

“Gotcha.”

“Okay, later Ron.”

Brian put the phone down and watched as Gus’ partner moved forward and kissed him. His heart almost stopped when he saw that. He had no idea what kind of effect that would have on him and he was shocked to realize that he was upset, really, really upset.

“Justin,” he called out again, not realizing that Justin had never left the room and had seen everything that Brian had.

“I’m here, Brian,” Justin said quietly, putting his arms around Brian’s neck.

Brian reached up for him and drew him down, turning his head sideways to look into the blue eyes that were sparkling with unshed tears.

“What the fuck is going on,” Brian said, worry lines appearing automatically between his eyebrows.

“I don’t know,” Justin answered quietly, holding on to Brian and burying his face in his neck.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The loft door banged against the wall, the noise reverberating throughout the huge space. Gus walked in with Aedan trailing behind him. He took his jacket off and threw it on the sofa, moving over to the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of water.

“You want some?” he asked his guest.

“No, I’m good,” Aedan replied, looking all around and taking in the surroundings.

“You have a really nice place,” Aedan said, never taking his eyes off Gus, who had just taken a huge gulp of water.

“It belonged to my Dad for years. He gave it to me when I moved here a few years ago.”

“Moved from where?”

“Boston, I was there for my MBA, and Canada before that.”

“Really. So you were raised in Canada?”

“Yeah, but I’d come back to the Pitts every summer, to be with my Dads.”

“Dads?”

“They’re Gay. So are my mothers.”

“Oh.”

Aedan walked up to Gus and stood right in front of him. “It’d be great if I knew what your name is. I’ve thought about you for days and I have no clue who you are,” Aedan said, never taking his eyes of Gus.  
“I don’t even know if you kept my card or not. My name is Aedan, Aedan Hughes.”

“I know,” Gus said. “That’s my father’s middle name, but he spells it differently.”

“My parents are Irish so they used the Gaelic spelling.”

“I see,” Gus said, unable to break away from the smoky blue stare. “Does it mean anything?”

“Fire,” Aedan replied softly.

“Appropriate,” Gus said, imprisoned by the look.

“And your name is?” Aedan asked, waiting for an answer, still rooted to the spot by the unusual combination of green and brown and blue, unusual eyes that warmed him like a caress.

“Gus.”

“Does Gus have a last name?” Aedan asked with a grin, amused at this reluctance to divulge any information.

Gus chuckled and said, “Peterson-Kinney.”

“Oh, a two-name guy. Much more interesting,” Aedan said, his amusement bringing his dimple to the forefront, the warmth moving up to his eyes as they rested on Gus’ mouth.

“Has anyone ever told you that your dimple is…”

“Adorable?” Aedan replied, stifling a soft chuckle.

Gus nodded his head and smiled back.

“And has anyone ever told you that your lips are made for kissing?” Aedan asked, moving closer, removing his jacket as he said that.

Gus’ breath caught in his throat as Aedan moved forward and held him gently around his neck. He brought his face up to Gus’ and whispered, “You have been haunting my dreams and making my nights hell. Is it okay if I kiss your beautiful mouth?”

“It’s okay,” Gus said as he felt the warm lips covering his, gently, resting against his mouth for just a minute before he felt the tentative push of the warm tongue that shot electric currents straight to his groin. “Jesus,” Gus said, breaking away, trying to catch his breath.

Aedan looked at him, wanting desperately to keep on kissing his mouth but knowing deep in his gut that he had to be very, very careful and go slow, or this could all go to shit in a minute.

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Aedan asked gently, rubbing Gus’ face with his smooth hand, tracing his mouth, bending forward again and planting another kiss; this time with a little more heat.

Gus broke away again, trying to catch his breath and his brain which seemed to have flown out the window. “No…I’m not gay…or at least, I didn’t think I was,” Gus said, confusion showing in his eyes, even as his erection showed clearly through his pants.

“I can help you find out,” Aedan said, “If you want me to.”

Gus moved away from him and stood behind the counter, desperate to hide the evidence of his arousal. “I don’t know what I want. I’ve been straight for twenty-six years, Aedan. Hell, I’ve been married; I’m not sure where this is all coming from.”

Aedan looked at him with understanding in his eyes. He remembered all the years he had attempted to date women, trying to please his parents and do the right thing. He remembered the fear and self-loathing that accompanied his journey to finally admitting he was Gay.

“I’ve tried going out with women,” Aedan said, “for years. It didn’t work. I almost got married; before I realized that I’d sooner kill myself than spend the rest of my life trapped in a lifestyle I hated.”

“When did you realize you were Gay?” Gus asked, hoping he’d get some insight.

“The first time I had a cock in my mouth and loved it,” Aedan said, with a smile. “I’m sure that’s not something you’re familiar with yet.”

“No,” was Gus’ only reply.

“I can change that,” Aedan said.

“Not yet,” Gus said quickly. “I don’t think I’m ready yet.”

Aedan changed his tactic altogether, seeing immediately how vulnerable Gus was. He had no desire to force anything. He’d never been with anyone who didn’t want him, he wasn’t about to start now.

“Gus, I would never force you into doing anything you’re not ready for. I’m here because there is a definite attraction between us that you can continue to deny or that you can explore. It’s your call.”

Gus ran his fingers through his hair, looking young and confused, making him even more attractive as Aedan stood on the opposite side of the counter, waiting for an answer.

“The night we met, I was drunk,” Gus explained. “I’d gone to Babylon on the spur of the moment, to dance and have some fun. You were completely unexpected and I have no idea why I am so attracted to you. I’ve never thought of men in a sexual context.”

“And tonight? Are you drunk again?”

“No,” Gus replied, staring at the beautiful blond in front of him. Aedan was dressed in black, which only enhanced the lightness of his hair. His smoky-blue eyes were on fire with want, drawing Gus into the flame with an intimacy that was unfamiliar, yet not altogether unpleasant.

“I think I’d like you to kiss me again,” Gus said, in a barely audible voice.

He walked around the counter and moved over to where Aedan stood, waiting patiently. Gus stood in front of Aedan, waiting for him to make the first move.

Aedan looked into Gus’ eyes and saw something there that touched him right in the gut. Maybe it was a combination of innocence or wonder or purity. He couldn’t explain it. All he knew was that he was getting into something he hadn’t bargained for. What had started out as a possible one night stand was turning into so much more.

He felt Gus touch his face, outlining his beard with his forefinger, exclaiming at the softness, then allowing the same finger to outline his lips, his eyes, slowing touching, caressing him with a patient hand, making Aedan feel beautiful and wanted.

“I’d love to do a portrait of you,” Gus said, his hand continuing to explore.

“You’re an artist?” Aedan asked, surprised.

“I dabble,” Gus replied.

Aedan grabbed Gus’ hand and kissed the palm, licking it slowly then taking each finger and sucking on them one by one, never taking his eyes off of Gus, loving the reaction his ministrations were causing, seeing the blush rise up from Gus’ neck all the way up his face, resting on his lips, tingeing them with red. Aedan bent forward and put his mouth on those red lips, tasting again Gus’ unique flavor, pushing his tongue in to find its partner, then moving against it slowly and lovingly, taking his time, loving the feel of Gus’ hardness pressed tightly against his legs, only reiterating the fact that he wanted him, as desperately as he was wanted.

Gus moaned into him, moving closer, pulling Aedan tight against his body, allowing Aedan’s hand to cup his ass then move around slowly to rub his palm across the hardness, causing Gus to jump at his touch, moving back and breaking away.

“I’m not sure yet,” Gus said, backing away. “I’m sorry…I don’t mean to be such a jerk and lead you on like this.”

Aedan took a deep breath, willing his erection to disappear, to no avail of course. Instead, he embraced it and stepped back, showing Gus, pointing to himself and telling him, “I want you to see how much I want you Gus,” his package clearly evident as he stood back, letting Gus see.

“I’ve been thinking about you for days now, but I hear what you’re saying. I’m not going to force myself on you. I’ve never been with anyone who didn’t want me. I want you to think about your feelings and why I’m even here. But I want you to know something,” Aedan continued, his eyes never leaving Gus’ face. “I am a man of infinite patience. I make my living waiting for answers. Sometimes they come right away, more often than not, they take months, even years. I can wait. I’ll wait until you’re ready. But know this, Gus, when you are, I will have you and keep you, because you were meant to be mine. This much I do know.”

Gus was hypnotized by the blue eyes that burned into him, turning his insides into complete mush. Never, in all the time he had been with Ashley, had he ever felt this way. The need and wanting for this stranger in front of him was frightening him and taking him to a level of passion he’d never felt before. Was this the kind of attraction his fathers felt for each other? If it was anything like this, he could finally understand their unquenchable need; a need that was palpable and evident to all around.

“Aedan,” Gus stammered, trying to explain.

“Don’t say anymore Gus. I understand you need time. To process this and think about what you want. I’m willing to wait; I’ve already told you that.”

Aedan stepped forward and grabbed Gus, kissing him hard and deep, fucking his mouth the way he wanted to his body, putting it all in this one kiss, hoping it would be enough to tie them over till the next time. He kissed him unrelentingly, only stopping to take a breath and move his mouth towards Gus ear, breathing softly into it, telling him how he wanted him in his mouth, how he wanted to feel his come down his throat, how he wanted to hear him screaming as he came in his ass.

Gus was reeling from the assault and to his embarrassment he could feel himself coming in his pants, even as Aedan pressed his body hard against him, telling him again how he wanted to fuck him till he begged for mercy.

“Jesus God, look what you’ve made me do,” Gus said, humiliated.

“Don’t be embarrassed Gus, please, I’m flattered as hell. The only reason I haven’t come all over myself is because I jerked off thinking about you before I came over.”

“Oh my God,” Gus said, putting his head on Aedan’s shoulder and leaving it there for a minute.

“Please, Aedan,” Gus said, pushing him away. “Just go and leave me alone for now. I need time to figure this out.”

“I’ll give you all the time you need Gus, but I’m not going to be far. I’m a phone call away.”

“Okay,” Gus said, looking at him completely bewildered. “Thank you, for being so understanding.”

“You’re welcome. Sleep well, handsome, and think of me lying in bed with a boner, dedicated to you.”

Gus smiled gently and said, “Go, please, you’re too much.”

Aedan picked up his jacket and threw it over his black shirt, zipping it up, never taking his gaze off Gus. He was devastatingly attractive in the shadow of the light. His blond hair shone where the light beams bounced off the highlights, making them shimmer and glow. His eyes continued to bore into Gus, making sure he memorized every angle and contour of his face.

“Good night, Gus.”

“Night,” Gus replied, wishing already that he had the guts to ask him to stay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian and Justin sat on an old wooden bench with Sasha in between them. They were on one side of the enormous dance studio, watching the audition. Sorina was on the other side of the room with Madame Yudenko standing beside the piano.

She had just finished being put through several difficult exercises that Madame had called for and she was resting in between sets, waiting to be told what to do next. No one would have ever guessed that this was the hysterical young girl in the bedroom this morning. Standing in her black leotard with her hair pulled back in a tight bun and her long legs encased in matching black tights she looked like the epitome of a professional dancer, unmindful of any of her surroundings, concentrating on Madame Yudenko’s every word.

“Did you bring your toe shoes?” Madame asked.

“Yes, of course,” Sorina replied.

“Put them on.”

Sorina did and Madame then called for her to execute a Pas de Bouerre, an Entrechat and finally ending with as many Fouette’s as she was capable of doing, which in her case was ten, a very respectable amount for anyone her age.

She finished with a perfect landing and was pleased when Madame clapped her hands and said ‘Bravo’ in a quiet voice, coming up to her and putting her hand on Sorina’s shoulder.

“Well done, my dear. I can see why Fedarova wants you to move on.”  
They walked together, over to where the rest of the family sat and Justin stood and handed Sorina her Florence sweatshirt and hand towel, which she took with a ‘thank you’ and started dabbing her neck and forehead, now covered with drops of moisture from her excursions.

“She’s very talented,” Madame Yudenko said, addressing both Brian and Justin.

“Thank you,” Brian answered, “We know.”

“Yes,” Yudenko replied, “Well she’s definitely got what it takes to become a Prima ballerina. What you have to do is decide how much you are going to put into this quest.”

“Meaning?” Justin asked, pulling Sorina close to him and resting his arm on her shoulder.

“She will need to move to New York.”

“New York? Why?” Brian asked.

“Because all the good teachers are there,” Madame relied. “And the most important ballet companies. You have to be there or she will not get ahead. Every name I give you is someone that is in New York. Or she can stay here in Russia. That will work as well,” Madame said, looking from Brian to Justin, then back to Brian again.

“That’s not an option,” Justin answered, holding on to Sorina tightly.

“No, I didn’t think so,” Madame replied. “Well then, your best bet is New York City. That is not too far from Pittsburgh, yes?”

“It’s far enough,” Brian replied.

“How much time do we have, before a decision has to be made?” Justin asked.

“It should be made immediately. There is no time to waste. Sorina is very talented but her window of opportunity will not be here forever. She needs to be training for hours on a daily basis. Competing with the best your country has to offer.”

“Aren’t you exaggerating a little, Madame?” Brian asked, hoping she would agree.

“Absolutely not! I am deadly serious, and you should be too, if you want a Prima Ballerina. If your daughter just wants to be part of a Corps de Ballet, then she can stay where she’s at. She’s already ready for that.”

“Dad?” Sorina said, looking at Brian earnestly. “I don’t want to be part of the Corp.”

“Of course not, Princess. You were meant to be the star.”

“As she should be,” Yudenko said, smiling down at Sorina. “She has the extra ingredient necessary to be one. You just need to decide how much you are willing to give up to get it.”

“I want it,” Sorina replied, staring at Brian with her intensely blue eyes. “More than anything else.”

Brian stared down at his daughter and saw the fierce determination. The same kind of determination and relentless pursuit of goals that had driven Justin to succeed and go to PIFA when everyone around him had said no. Changing Sorina’s mind would be virtually impossible. He had already accepted that.

“We’ll have to discuss this with her other parents and come to a decision,” Brian said. He reached out and took Madame Yudenko’s hand and lifted it to his lips. “Thank you, for seeing her today.”

“Yes,” Justin interjected, “We appreciate the time you have taken with her.”

“It’s my pleasure,” she replied, shifting her gaze back to Brian and wishing desperately that he was straight. “I will have the company secretary prepare the list of people you should call in New York when you are ready. My advice is that you make your decision in the next six months. She should be there by the time she is twelve or it will be too late.”

“We’ll definitely think about it,” Justin answered with a frown, knowing that this was going to require a lot of thought and planning.

They decided to stay in that night, needing a rest from all the excitement of the day. The girls were still not feeling great, although the Advil helped with the cramping. Whatever their mother had told them seemed to work, because there were no more questions about female body works.

All four of them lay on the big king-sized bed, watching a movie on cable TV. It was some mindless romance, something all three of them were in to, however, Brian’s mind was a million miles away.

He kept going over the conversation with Madame Yudenko today, wondering how the hell they were going to pull this off for Sorina, or if they even wanted to. It seemed as if New York was once again playing its siren song and calling someone from his family.

He’d resisted branching out, telling himself that he should stay in one location and retain complete control of his company, something that would be impossible if he had to commute between the two cities. He’d had enough of that when Justin was still living there. The thought of renewing that kind of hectic schedule, flying back and forth each week was not appealing in the least bit.

People had pressured him for years to open a branch of Kinnetik in Manhattan. He knew the business was there, he just wasn’t sure if he wanted to take it on at this time. He had more then enough money and accolades up the ass. Kinnetik was one of the top advertising firms in the country, despite never leaving the Pitts. There really was no need to open a second firm.

On the other hand, how could he send Sorina to New York by herself? And what would Alex and Daphne say about all this? They looked on her ballet as a hobby not a full-blown career. Daphne expected Sorina to finish regular schooling and go to College. If she got into this whole world of protégé’s, striving to be at the top level in the ballet world, she would have to be home schooled in the very least, or they would have to find something in the city that would work around her schedule.

He was sure this was going to turn into a giant problem unless he had a solution and presented it, along with the question. That usually stopped people from blowing up and becoming all negative. Another thing to think about were the Cherny grandparents. They still lived in New York, not in Manhattan, but that would be an easy fix, to find a place for them so they could move in with Sorina and keep an eye on her.

And then there was the problem he’d been avoiding all day. He kept pushing thoughts of Gus out of his head, but finally, here in bed with three of the people he loved most in this world, his thoughts went to the fourth and he pondered the reason he was so upset.

Was it just the shock of seeing him in Babylon, in a setting that was as alien to Gus as a titty bar to him? The reality of having a son that was Gay or bisexual wasn’t the issue, or so he thought. The issue was that at twenty-six, Gus had never once talked about the possibility of being attracted to the same sex and as such was never educated or indoctrinated into that world.

Brian was afraid for him. Afraid he wouldn’t know how to be safe for one thing, how to keep away from the predators who would love nothing more then to get their hands on an innocent like Gus. Sure he was twenty-six, but the reality was that in matters of the heart, he may as well still be sixteen. Gus only had Ashley to base his entire emotional structure on. Not at all what one would call experienced. If he ever encountered someone like the Brian Kinney he used to be, he’d be chewed up and spat out in a minute.

And was this a spur of the moment thing that he saw on the web-cam this morning? How many times had Gus been to Babylon and was this all a moot point? Maybe he’d had same-sex encounters already, only Brian didn’t know about it. He didn’t really think that Gus would pick up the phone and call him every time he jumped into bed with someone. That was absurd.

Yet how could he even start discussing this without revealing that he was spying on him? Granted, that had not been the case. He was spying on Babylon, checking up on the people and employees. Seeing Gus had been unexpected and shocking. Still, he might view it as an intrusion, a violation of his privacy and that was the last thing Brian wanted.

Being so far away didn’t help the matter either. How would he possibly keep tabs on him from Russia without calling work and enlisting Ted’s help or anyone else’s? Or did he even want to?

His thoughts were interrupted by the knocking on the door and the arrival of room service. Sacha got off the bed and went outside to get the door, with Justin trailing behind her. Sorina sat up and scooted over to Brian’s side and snuggled in under his armpit, laying her head on his chest.

“You okay, Princess? How’s the cramping?”

“I’m fine Dad. The pills are helping. Dad?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you think its going to happen?”

“What?”

“You know. New York?”

“It’ll depend on a lot of things Sorina. Your Papa and Mama have to be behind this one hundred percent or it won’t work. I’m not sure I’m behind it. I don’t like the thought of you living so far away from us, and I’m positive your Daddy J won’t like it either.”

“But I want to dance, Dad. And I don’t just want to be part of a crowd. I want to be the main attraction, I can do it, I know I can,” she said earnestly, with a determination that was fiercely reminiscent of Justin.

“I don’t know if you realize how much you are going to have to give up in this quest of yours. You will have no life, other than ballet. There will be no time for anything else. Do you understand that?” Brian asked, putting his lips on her head and kissing her.

“I don’t care, Dad. It’s what I want. I don’t need anything else.”

“Princess, you’re eleven years old. You have a whole life ahead of you. How can you possibly know what you’re going to need or not need?”

Sorina sat up, away from Brian and looked him directly in the eye. Her own eyes shown bright blue, mesmerizing Brian with their beauty. The girl sitting in front of him was still a child yet he could see the woman already peeking out from underneath the chubby cheeks, the woman who was confident and self-assured, knowing that her presence would one day stop clocks. She was supremely sure of her talents, much too much, for such a young thing but Brian knew exactly where this was coming from. He’d already been there and done that with her father.

“I can do it Dad. You’re going to have to give me a chance to prove it to you.”

“We’ll see, Princess. We’ll have to see how this all works out. In the meantime, let’s go join Sasha and your Daddy and eat. I am starving!”

“Okay,” she answered and moved off the bed, leading the way to the small table in the living room.

Justin and Sasha looked up as they approached, waiting to hear Brian’s reaction to their selection of a carb-heavy dinner.

There was a basket with a small mountain of French fries and chicken tenders for the girls and a huge cheeseburger for Justin. They had ordered a Caesar salad for Brian with another cheeseburger, in case he decided to break his diet.

Brian grabbed a fry and popped it in his mouth, even as he pulled out a chair to sit and join them. “Fuck the salad, Sunshine. Pass the burger.”

Justin looked at him and smiled for the sake of his daughters, even though he knew that Brian was upset. Watching him load up with calories at this time of the night was a sure indication.

Later on, after the girls had been put to bed, Justin nudged Brian with his foot. They were back in bed and Justin was attempting to watch TV while Brian had his laptop on, checking his email.

“What?” Brian asked, putting the laptop aside.

“Are you still thinking about Gus?”

“I can’t seem to get him out of my mind,” Brian replied.

“I can tell. Have you really figured out what is upsetting you? Is it the fact that he is with another man or is it because you’re not there, to hold his hand?”

“I haven’t held his hand in a long time, Justin. Gus is twenty-six years old, for God’s sake.”

“Keep telling yourself that Brian, maybe you’ll actually believe it some day.”

“What!” Brian said exasperated. “You think I’m a control freak?”

“Think? I know you’re a control freak; that’s who you are. However, there are certain things in life that cannot be controlled.”

“Such as?”

“Our children, for one thing. Gus has always done things his own way, Brian. You and I have only been there to offer our two cents worth on the rare occasions that he listened.”

“He’s always listened to us, Justin. What are you talking about?”

“He may have listened, but he has not always taken our advice,” Justin stated. “Take Ashley, for instance, and that whole fiasco.”

“I know. That was bullshit and he should have never married her. So, do you think he’s just acting out? This whole Babylon thing is his way of trying to get attention?”

“I don’t know about the attention business. Gus has never wanted for that, but yeah, I think he’s acting something out. He was much too calm after the break-up of his marriage. I was waiting for something to happen; I just never expected it to be something like this.”

“You think he’s fucked that guy?”

“I haven’t the foggiest, but, somehow, I doubt it.”

“Why would you doubt it?”

“Because, I just do. I can’t imagine he would dive into anything like that without discussing it with you or me. He’s just not like that.”

“Justin, it seems there’s a lot about him that we don’t know. He must be more like Lindsay that we thought.”

“Meaning what?”

“Well, she definitely has swung both ways. She seems to have this need for cock every decade or so, so maybe her son is the same way.”

“Brian, that’s bullshit and you know it. If Gus had even the slightest inclination, you would have sniffed it out immediately. You were looking for the signs all the time. I think you were more disappointed that he was straight.”

“Well, I would have been able to relate better if he were Gay. I could have taught him to be the best homosexual he could ever be. Like you,” he said, grinning at Justin.

“I guess,” Justin replied. He moved closer to Brian and lifted his arm, sliding in underneath so that he was lying up against him, in the identical position Sorina was in earlier. “So, are you going to call him and tell him what you saw?”

“Fuck no! He’d think I was spying on him.”

“So what do you want to do?”

“I want to check out this ‘date’ of his, for one thing. Make sure he’s not a loser piece of shit that’s going to hurt him.”

“That’s not unreasonable,” Justin replied. “Then, what?”

“Then, I’ll have to play it by ear, Sunshine. I’ll have to see what develops before I decide. In the meantime…”

“Yes?” Justin asked with his eyebrows raised.

“In the meantime,” Brian said again, with a small grin on his face, “I need all the TLC I can get.”

“Awww,” Justin said, turning and straddling Brian. “Are you in need of a hug?”

“More like a good, hard, mind-blowing fuck,” Brian dead-panned.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

****It had been four days since Gus and Aedan had been together.

Four days of interrupted sleep and miserable frustration. Gus had picked up the phone a dozen times, staring at Aedan’s business card, getting ready to call, then changing his mind at the last minute.

He refused to call him until he decided where he was going with this. It would be unfair and juvenile to expect the man to endure another session of mindless kissing unless he was willing to follow it through all the way. Aedan had been very understanding about his refusal the other night, but Gus knew that he had left the loft horny and frustrated. He didn’t want to add more fuel to the fire. He wanted the fire put out!

Gus still hadn’t decided who he should talk to, to try and get some insight or some sort of explanation as to where all these feelings were coming from. What he had done was ‘Google’ Aedan Hughes and discovered the man was a huge success in his field. Gus sat at his desk, stunned by the discovery that Aedan had won a Nobel prize. Dr. Hughes was world-renowned, a respected member of the scientific community. Gus looked at the Layton Pharmaceutical website reading all about Aedan’s accomplishments and he felt like a jerk; like some love-struck teenager, trying to decide whether he should give up his virginity or not. The whole situation was ludicrous!

He tried to imagine himself naked in bed with Aedan. He wasn’t very clear on what exactly went on between same-sex couples. Obviously blowjobs played a large part in the repertoire but what else they did was somewhat of a mystery.

He and Brian had never discussed Gay sex because the need had never been there. Gus assumed that certain orifices would have to replace a missing vagina, however the mechanics of the whole thing was lost on him. He couldn’t imagine anyone putting their dick up his ass or vice-versa. He didn’t think that would be pleasurable in any way and that was never part of any sexual fantasy of his, but neither was kissing another man, and yet he had been completely aroused by that.

He’d ventured onto a few Gay websites at home, to get more information, but was completely repulsed by what he saw. He ended up closing out of the sites with no information and thoroughly disgusted with himself. He couldn’t understand how he could fantasize about a man he’d only been with twice, yet was unable to look at two guys blowing each other on a porn site.

What was it about Aedan that made it okay? How was he able to enjoy kissing him and literally coming in his pants with a few words whispered in his ear? Either he was losing his mind or Aedan was some sort of magician that had woven a spell around him, making him forget everything he had known and been comfortable with for the last twenty-six years. He was creating feelings in him that he never even knew existed.

The phone rang and his secretary announced that she had Brian on the line, calling from London. Gus rolled his eyes, unreasonably worried that Brian already knew what was going on. That was impossible yet he sat in his chair feeling like a sixteen year old being caught masturbating. His father was a genius but in no way was he all-knowing. Even ‘DJ’ for all his intuitive skills could never in his wildest dreams know what was going on in Gus’ head right now.

“Hey Dad,” Gus said, as he picked up the phone, waiting to see what Brian wanted.

“Sonny Boy! How’s it going?”

“Good. We’re holding down the fort, no tragedies so far,” he said.

“Of course you are. I wouldn’t expect anything else. How are you doing, mentally?”

Surprised and alarmed by this question, Gus thought, _he can’t possibly know._ “I’m fine Dad, why are you asking that?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about you a lot, so I want to make sure you’re okay.”

Gus felt his eyes tearing up when he heard that, surprised at his quick reaction to Brian’s solicitous words. He missed him so much and wished desperately that he had the nerve to tell him what was going on. But he decided not to say anything because he knew that Brian would take the next flight home if Gus just said the word.

“I’m great Dad. Couldn’t be better,” Gus said, leaning back on his head rest and rubbing his eyes with his left hand.

“Are you sure?”

_Are you a fucking mind-reader now?_

“Yeah, Dad. I’m fine, but thanks for asking. How’s it going with the dynamic duo? Are they breaking the bank yet with all their shopping?”

“They have been amazingly restrained,” Brian replied, amusement evident in his voice. “I think I’m more out of control than they are. I spent all morning at the tailor buying hand made shirts and picking out suits. I mean, this is London after all. Are you still wearing the same sizes?”

“Yeah, I am. Don’t go overboard though, okay? I still have suits in my closet from your last shopping melt-down that I haven’t even worn yet.”

“Whatever, Gus. It gives me pleasure to buy things for you, so let me have my fun, okay?”

“Okay Dad, whatever turns you on. How’s ‘DJ’?” Gus asked.

“He’s great. He and the girls are touring the Tower of London and Buckingham Palace and all the Lady Di memorabilia. Lots of girly shit I’m not in to.”

“Oh right, you’d rather be into the more manly pursuits of shopping till you drop, right?”

“Shut up, Gus,” Brian said affectionately.

“Dad?” Gus said.

“Yeah?”

“I miss you.”

There was a pause on the other line and then Brian responded with “Me too, Gus. Are you sure you’re okay?”

No I’m not, Dad. I’m losing my fucking mind and I need you desperately.

“I’m fine, Dad. Give the girls a hug for me and tell ‘DJ’ I love him.”

“I will…later,” Brian said quietly.

“Later, Dad.”

Gus put the phone down and wiped up a stray tear that had appeared out of nowhere. He closed his eyes and wished again that he had someone he could talk to.

His phone rang once more and this time his secretary announced that a Doctor Hughes was on the line. Gus almost stopped breathing when he heard that, his mind instantly alert.

“This is Gus,” he said into the phone.

“Hey,” Aedan said, in a low and somewhat gravely tone of voice. “What are you doing tonight?”

“No plans.”

“You want to meet me at Gold’s gym and play some racquetball?”

“Oh,” Gus answered, surprised by this request. “Sure, that sounds great. What time?”

“Let’s say, six-thirty. Does that work for you?”

“That’s perfect,” Gus replied.

“Okay, I’ll see you later,” Aedan said then hung up.

Gus put the phone down and sat there staring at it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Across the world, Brian sat staring at his phone. Every fiber of his being was telling him that Gus was in trouble and needed him but it was impossible to help unless Gus reached out and asked for it.

He picked up the phone and dialed Babylon, asking for Security.  
Ron picked up on the first ring.

“Ron, it’s Brian.”

“Hey Boss, how’s it going?”

“Good. Have you anything to report?”

“About your kid and Hughes, you mean?”

“Yeah.”

“No, nothing. Neither one has been here since our last conversation.”

“Okay,” Brian said, “Everything else alright?”

“Yeah, it’s all good, Boss. Stop worrying about us and enjoy your vacation.”

“Right.”

Brian hung up, frustrated that he knew no more now than he did ten minutes ago. This was driving him crazy, so he decided to leave it all behind and go spend a ton of money at Harrods; that always made him feel better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Justin sat on the top level of a double-decker bus in-between his two daughters, listening to the idle chatter between them as the tour guide droned on and on. His ears were hearing the noises, but his mind was far away.

He was thinking of Gus, Sorina and Sasha and all the decisions that seemed to be looming on the horizon suddenly. His thoughts went back to the gypsy’s words in Florence, “someone in your family is in trouble” and he shrugged that off, telling himself that this was real life and not a Stephen King novel. Of course someone was in trouble, they always were. That was the reality of having children, as Brian had reminded him many years ago. There was never a dull moment, only peaks and valleys and right now they seemed to be moving up a peak again.

He was worried about this obsession that his daughter had, to be the best in the ballet world. The reality of that happening was slim; Prima Ballerinas didn’t just fall off trees. They were painstakingly trained from a very early age and their entire lives and their families’ lives got caught up in the whole business of trying to reach that goal.

He knew that Daphne and Alex would not be supportive of this need to move to New York to pursue a career that may or may not happen. It was one thing to be a starving young artist when you had no choice, sacrificing everything in life to reach your goal. It was another thing altogether to have money and all the comforts of home and yet want to leave that all behind to enter into a highly competitive and very often-times vicious world of performers, vying for the one spot that was available. And how often did those positions open up? Ballerinas stayed with the same company for years, prime spots only becoming available as they got injured or retired. It wasn’t like the world of sports where there was a draft and a million spaces to fill every year. Ballet was an exclusive world that only the finest and the very best would excel in. He had no idea if Sorina had what it would take to do that.

Furthermore, she would never be able to do it alone. She would need constant support and guidance from one of them. He knew this for a fact, having been in the same position years ago. He would never have made it in the art world without the help and support of Brian. Not so much in the financial sense, but more in the knowing that someone believed in him and loved him unconditionally, taking a stand to help him succeed in more ways than one. He knew that without it, he would have failed. He would have never gone back to PIFA after the first time he picked up a pencil and realized he could no longer draw. Without Brian goading and pushing and supporting, it would have never happened.

And this of course would open the other can of worms. Who would go with Sorina? The logical choices were him and Brian, of course. He could paint anywhere and Brian could open up a branch of Kinnetik in Manhattan, or continue to run the Pittsburgh office electronically from New York. It’s not like he hadn’t done that once before. Besides, this time, he had Gus and Cynthia and Ted to help him.

Justin’s big worry was that this might create a rift between the two couples that had never once surfaced in the eleven years since the girls were born. Incredibly and much to everyone’s amazement, there had never been any issues that all four of them had not agreed on. He didn’t want to start now, not when the girls were at a critical juncture in their lives. He and Brian had become as important to the twins as Alex and Daphne were and the thought of not being a part of their lives for whatever reason was enough to cause some major anxiety.

And finally, there was Gus. The big mystery that neither he, nor Brian, could figure out. Where was this all coming from? How did a kid who had been straight all his life suddenly wake up one morning and decide he wasn’t? Justin wished that he had more information about the mystery man in Gus’ life and how this all came about. Unfortunately, without actually picking up the phone and asking his son point-blank there was no way he could know or make any kind of judgment. All he could do was hope for the best and be as supportive to Brian as possible.

“Daddy,” Sasha said, pulling on his sleeve and interrupting his thoughts.

“What sweetie?”

“Do you think they’ll let us sketch at the jewelry exhibit?”

“I don’t see why not, you don’t look like an international jewel thief, I’m sure they’ll be fine with it.”

“I would love to sketch some pieces and then make revisions. You know, design my own, using the crown jewels as a start. Like Aunt Molly.”

“Honey, Aunt Molly designs her pieces from scratch. They are all products of her incredibly creative brain, although I suppose she did have to start somewhere. I wasn’t around much when she got into the whole jewelry designing phase of her life. By then I was long gone, living my own life.”

“I would like to explore that, I think it would be fun,” Sasha said, looking up at her father seriously. “To create things that beautiful, that people can wear and carry around with them.”

“Paintings can be just as beautiful Sasha, you know that.”

“But you can’t wear them, Daddy. There’s a difference.”

“That’s true. Maybe we can get you into some jewelry designing classes when we go home, how does that sound?”

“Good,” Sasha smiled widely, looking every bit like her mother.

“Okay,” Justin smiled back, giving her hand a little squeeze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gym was packed tonight; Gus had to circle several times to find a parking spot. He made his way in and over to the section where the racquetball courts were, looking around to see if Aedan had already arrived. He was unfamiliar with this gym but it was easy to find the locker room and he signed in for a temporary guest pass, throwing his bag in an open locker and then changing into shorts and a t-shirt. By the time he was done tying his shoes, Aedan had walked in and pulled the locker beside his open.

“Hey,” Aedan said, smiling when he saw Gus. “Glad you could make it.”

“Me too,” Gus replied. He leaned against the metal door, watching silently as Aedan pulled a pair of shorts and a t-shirt out of his gym bag. He was wearing a dark gray suit and a navy blue shirt. The colors were muted and conservative but on him they looked vibrant and youthful, probably because of the yellow and blue tie that pulled the whole look together. Aedan looked even better in the harsh lights of the gym than Gus remembered. He’d forgotten how the blond streaks shot through his hair and how perfectly his beard encircled the very full lips that broke into an easy smile when he saw him. His teeth were white and straight and that dimple was some kind of trick of nature, placed in the precise spot that drew Gus in, like a small magnet. Aedan took his jacket off and hung it up while he continued talking to Gus.

“I try and get down here at least three times a week but some weeks it’s impossible.” Aedan said, now taking off his pants and folding them neatly before hanging them up in the locker. Gus continued to watch him, noting how tanned he was and how his legs were long and well shaped, with clearly defined calf and thigh muscles. Aedan grabbed his shorts and pulled them up over the black briefs that clung to his body, leaving very little to the imagination. He threw on the white t-shirt and then he sat on the bench to put on his athletic shoes.

Gus noted that although he was slim and probably weighed as much as he did, Aedan seemed more muscular. Gus knew that the only way to achieve that was by constant exercise.

“Do you work out a lot?” he asked.

Aedan looked at Gus, noting the eyes moving up and down his body with interest. “I try to, but lately I’ve been so caught up with this project at work I’m lucky if I can spend a half-hour on my stationary bike at home. I hate not being able to get down here and workout but it’s always like this towards the end of a project, so I just deal with it. How about you?” he asked, standing up and grabbing his racket and protective goggles.

“I’m at the gym about three times a week. It keeps me in shape and I enjoy playing racquetball with my Dad and other friends.”

“Are you and your Dad close?” Aedan asked as they moved out of the locker room and headed towards the courts.

“Very,” Gus answered.

“I’m surprised,” Aedan answered.

Gus stopped at looked at him. “Why?”

“Didn’t you tell me he was gay?”

“Yeah, so what?”

“I just didn’t think a ‘straight’ son would have much in common with a gay father,” Aedan answered.

“We love each other,” Gus answered, looking at Aedan with a questioning look. “Gay has nothing to do with anything.”

Aedan stopped and looked at Gus. His eyes were like the marbles he played with as a child, the layers of blue and green and brown just seemed to go deeper and deeper, almost hypnotizing him with their unique beauty. His mouth was just screaming to be kissed and Aedan had to use every bit of self-control not to. “You’re right; that was a stupid statement on my part. Sorry.”

“No worries,” Gus answered, as he turned and started walking again.

Aedan reached out and pulled Gus back, “Hey, I’m really sorry I said that, it’s just that my Dad and I don’t have much in common. He doesn’t get my choices in life and has never really tried to understand them. So I just assumed you had the same issues.”

“It’s okay,” Gus said, feeling better hearing the explanation. “My Dad and I have been close since I was a kid. Both my Dads are great. They never had a problem with my choices, even though I’m sure they’d have preferred that I was Gay, just because we’d have more in common, I guess. But my fathers are not your typical gay men.”

“Oh?” Aedan said, surprised by Gus’ quick defense of his fathers.

“Have you told them about me yet?” Aedan asked.

“No,” Gus answered emphatically, moving forward rapidly, wanting to end the interrogation.

They played three games and were drenched in sweat by the time they were done. They were a good match on the courts, Gus had won two games and lost one to Aedan at the end. They sat on the floor, wiping their faces with small hand towels, drinking water from the bottles they had brought with them.

“That was fun,” Gus said.

“Yeah, you gave me a good workout. We should do this more often,” Aedan answered, smiling at Gus, producing the dimple that Gus found so enticing.

“Do you want to sit in the sauna for a bit?” Aedan asked, curious to see if Gus would be willing to move in that direction.

“Sure,” the younger man replied, unfamiliar with gay men and steam rooms and what usually went on in there.

They separated when they got to the sauna, to discard their clothes and take a quick shower before moving out into the larger room heavy with fog. There weren’t very many people in there tonight, only a group of three on the far end of the room. Gus followed Aedan to the opposite corner and they sat on the warm wooden benches with their water bottles in hand.

Aedan noted that Gus’ chest had a light layer of dark hair that covered his upper body then thinned out into a line heading south towards his pubic area, disappearing under the white towel that he had wrapped around his waist. It was a pleasure to look at the beautiful body without any restraints and Aedan was pleased that Gus wasn’t into waxing off his body hair, something that most gay men did as a matter of course.

Gus sat on the bench with his head leaning up on the wall. There were beads of moisture dotting his forehead and his hair was damp and clinging to his head. He had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open as he rested in that position. He had no idea how beautiful he looked in the dim light of the room, shrouded in the foggy mist like some sort of magical apparition, placed there for Aedan’s viewing pleasure.

Aedan slid closer and bent forward to kiss Gus softly on the lips.

Gus’ eyes flew open in shock and he quickly looked around the room to see if anyone was watching them. He noted that the three guys that were sitting in the corner earlier had left and there was no one in the Sauna except for him and Aedan.

“It’s okay Gus, they’re gone. I had to kiss you,” Aedan whispered softly, placing his lips against Gus’ neck and nibbling on his ear. “ I could no more resist doing that than I can resist doing this,” Aedan continued, his left hand moving up Gus’ thigh, under the white towel, stopping just short and waiting to see what kind of reaction he would get.

Gus’ breathing started to change to shorter huffs and he moaned ever so softly as he felt the warm hand moving closer to his cock which was now growing stiffer by the minute, announcing the fact that he was completely aroused by the man beside him. The one who was now sucking on the soft flesh around his ear, whispering how much he wanted him and how he could give him so much pleasure if Gus would just let him.

Aedan’s hand started moving again, encouraged by the fact that Gus had not pushed it away and he gently cupped Gus’ rigid sex, noting with pleasure that it laid heavy and thick in his hand.

“Oh my God,” Gus moaned as he felt the warm hand moving against his groin, enveloping him firmly and beginning to stroke slowly but surely, as Aedan’s mouth wreaked havoc on his neck and ears, now moving back towards lips that were wet and inviting. Gus felt Aedan’s mouth on him, felt his tongue moving softly against his lips, circling them then plunging forward, meeting its mate all the while continuing the movement with his hand, relishing the feeling of extreme heat that was rushing through his body, causing his brain to completely lock down and stop thinking of anything except the pleasure he was experiencing at the hands of this persistent man beside him.

“Gus, I want you in my mouth,” Aedan moaned, pained with desire, his cock now pressing firmly against Gus’ thigh.

Gus nodded, despite all his misgivings, unable to say no at this point, moving towards the inevitable as he watched Aedan get down on his knees and pull the towel aside, inhaling with pleasure as he took in the full measure of Gus’ beautiful cock as it waited for his mouth to take it in. Gus looked into Aedan’s blue eyes as they locked in on him, minutes before he bent forward to take him in his mouth and he was completely aroused by what he saw there. Aedan’s face was enraptured with lust, the blue eyes now smoky and dark.

“You are so beautiful,” Aedan said, never taking his eyes off Gus, holding him in his stare. “I want to hear you groaning, I want you in my mouth, coming down my throat. May I?” he said, waiting for final permission to proceed.

“Yes,” Gus said, nodding his head as Aedan moved forward and captured his prize. “God, yes,” he said again, as he felt the pressure, moving up and down his shaft.

He moaned, as his body told him that it was okay, that this was not the abomination that he thought it would be. The man giving him so much pleasure was beautiful and extremely talented with his tongue and Gus would rather die than put a stop to this.

He felt himself getting closer, the motions of Aedan’s mouth moving him forward much too quickly, knowing he was minutes away from exploding. He got ready to pull out, doing what he’d always done with Ashley, as she had never allowed him to come in her mouth, but he was restrained by strong hands and a mouth that clamped on for dear life and he felt himself coming in big spurts, hot and strong. He watched with fascination as Aedan swallowed every drop, humming deep in his throat, never letting up on his movements, even as Gus bucked and pulled frantically, lost in the pleasure of the moment.

Another groan escaped from deep down in Gus’ chest, as he watched Aedan move his hand towards his own hardness, jerking himself off, coming in long ropes of hot come all over Gus’ legs, leaning into him and resting his head on Gus’ lap when it was over.

They were both breathing heavily, lost in their post-orgasmic haze, unmindful of the fact that someone had walked in the room, right as they were both coming, someone who was completely shocked by the sight of two men getting it on; not because of what they were doing, but because he recognized the young man sitting on the bench being feasted on by the handsome man on his knees.

Blake turned around quickly and left the room before they saw him.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was Monday morning and Emmett sat at his desk, going over invoices and planning out the incoming week. He was very much a hands-on owner/operator, needing to be a part of all the decisions that were necessary to insure that Fabulous continued to be Pittsburgh’s most successful party planner.

In the ten years that he and Max had been together, business had doubled, then tripled, and the little party planning business had evolved into a huge corporation, with satellite businesses in frozen food and party table-ware. There was also a Chicago branch that Max’s sister, Andie Levin managed, however all final decisions were still brought to Emmett’s inbox.

Max’s primary responsibility was the food, all areas of it. The buying and preparing and presentation, along with all the dishes sold in the frozen food side of Fabulous, appropriately called Delightful. He too was very much a control freak when it came to his area of expertise and their business partnership flourished as successfully as their marriage. The instances of any kind of disagreement between the two were so rare you could count them on one hand.

Emmett’s private line rang, a number only known to a selected few. He looked at the caller ID and saw that Gus was on the other line.

“Hey Baby,” Emmett said, sounding perky and upbeat as usual. “What can I do for you?”

“Hey Em,” Gus answered.

Emmett waited for Gus to continue but when he saw that it wasn’t going to happen, he forged on.

“Are you in need of any party planning, sweetie? Do you need to stock your freezer with some yummies from Delightful?”

Gus smiled into the phone when he heard that. “No, Em, that’s not why I’m calling.”

“What is it Gus?” Emmett asked, switching to a more serious voice. “Are you okay?”

“Em,” Gus said, hesitating again, trying to figure out how to spill out his request. “I need to talk to you.”

“Sure sweetheart, talk away. I’m all ears,” Emmett gushed.

“I mean, in person,” Gus said. “Not on the phone.”

“Oh,” Emmett answered surprised. “Do you want to swing by here?”

“No,” Gus said, thinking about what he wanted. “Would you mind coming over to the loft? After work?”

Emmett took a quick look at his calendar and when he saw that it was clear he said, “I’m free tonight. I can stop by around six-thirty. Will that work for you?”

“That’s fine,” Gus answered. “I’ll see you later. And Em?”

“Yes?”

“Come alone, okay?”

“Okay,” Emmett said, twin lines appearing between his brows. He put the phone down, more intrigued than ever.

Gus sat back on his chair and covered his face with both hands. He had no idea if he was doing the right thing by calling Emmett, but he had to talk to someone or he felt that he would go out of his mind.

His entire world had been upended by one man. One man who had moved him from one place in his brain to another, changing the way he looked at the world and life in general. Gus felt like he was on the most amazing roller-coaster ride. The highs and lows of the last few days had been indescribable and he would have needed medication if not for the fact that every time he started having a moment of disgust or self-doubt, Aedan would appear and would wipe out any sort of misgivings that may have crossed his mind.

One word, one touch was all it took. Aedan had been by his side constantly after their little incident in the sauna. He had graduated into letting Aedan into the loft, letting him see him practically naked, lying in bed as Aedan worshiped at his cock, bringing him to heights he had never experienced with his wife or anyone else for that matter. Aedan had been patient and loving and extremely masterful, never once asking that Gus do anything more than allow him to service him. He had never pressed Gus to reciprocate in any way, yet Gus knew that Aedan wanted him desperately.

He could feel himself getting more and more comfortable with him and the thought of sex with another male. He wanted to take Aedan in his mouth too, to allow him to do more to his body than just give him blowjobs, to let him fuck him; Gus just needed some kind of reassurance, from someone, anyone at this point, to tell him it was okay and he wasn’t a freak. He also needed to know what to expect, how to do what he was supposed to. All these questions needed answers and since he couldn’t pick up the phone and call Brian, he opted to ask Emmett instead.

He believed that Emmett would be able to give him fair answers without judging him in any way. He had been kind the morning after his first meeting with Aedan and he could almost count on him being kind and fair again.

He couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud but his heart was telling him that he was falling for Aedan, in a way that far surpassed anything he had ever felt for Ashley or any other woman he’d ever been with. The thought of Aedan made him smile involuntarily. Visions of him and his mouth on his cock brought an instant hard-on, hearing his voice on the phone made him weak with desire. It was maddening and wonderful at the same time. He could very well be losing his mind, he thought to himself, but at least he’d go nuts happily.

Now he finally understood the looks his fathers gave each other all the time. The instances when he’d walk in on a moment of passion, an embrace or a kiss and the now infamous under-the-desk blowjob. He had never understood the need before this. His relationship with Ashley had been passionate enough, although in retrospect, it lacked a certain element that he was experiencing with Aedan. This wanting to please and the willingness to do anything to achieve that had been missing with Ashley. There were certain sex acts that he was willing to do with her and others they never discussed. With Aedan, his willingness knew no bounds; at least in his mind. He had yet to put to practice every fantasy he’d had but he knew for a fact that he would do it. It was just a question of when.

He still had to come to terms with the immediate problem of announcing his switch to the whole world. He had no idea how they would react, except for Austin. He would probably cut him out of his life, never wanting to have anything to do with him, ever again. The funny part of all this was that he had absolutely no desire to be with any other man. The thought of sleeping with anyone on his football team or anyone he’d known in school, made him want to throw up. What was it about Aedan that made everything seem okay?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian lay on Justin’s chest, listening to his heart thudding after another session of outstanding sex. They’d snuck away while the girls were having a ‘spa morning’, a gift from the hotel management for Brian’s continued patronage. The twins were treated to manicures and pedicures along with the usual shampoo and blow-dry. Everything their little girly hearts could think of. All Brian cared about was that they be kept occupied for at least two hours so that he could fuck the morning away and groan as loud as he wanted without having Justin covering his mouth and worrying about being heard.

So they did. Fuck that is, in every location of the suite, in every position. He fucked Justin down his throat and up his ass. It was like old times, coming over and over, amazing even himself with his own prowess.

“Did you take a Viagra without telling me?” Justin asked, completely worn out.

“No, don’t be insulting,” Brian snarked, as he rolled off Justin and reached for his first cigarette of the day.

“I’m not! I’m fucking amazed at your stamina-you’re wearing me out; I don’t get how a man your age can keep doing this without any letup.”

“My age?” Brian asked, leaning on his elbow, the eyebrow raised way too high for Justin’s comfort.

“Well, you know what I mean,” Justin said quickly.

“No, what do you mean, Sunshine?”

“I mean, it’s not fucking normal for a fifty-five year old to get it up multiple times in two hours,” Justin said, covering his eyes with his hands, grimacing as he tried to get in a more comfortable position to take the pressure off his used and very abused asshole.

“Don’t you know that fifty-five is the new forty? It’s also the fact that I’m not smoking as much; it’s given me a second wind, so to speak. This is entirely your fault, Sunshine,” Brian said, snuggling up to Justin’s neck and taking a playful bite. “You are only reaping the benefits of my new found health.”

“Shit, by your calculations, I should be acting like I’m in my late twenties, yet somehow my ass isn’t quite as resilient as it used to be. What about my God damn health, Brian? I’m going to be sore for days.”

“No you won’t. Your asshole has remarkable recovery powers. It always has, so I’m not buying your story,” Brian smiled at his partner, kissing him deeply, loving it when Justin kissed him back, moaning into his mouth, his body betraying him once again, needing Brian more than it needed respite.

“How about if we trade places this time,” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear, “Save your ass for a rainy day and use mine for now?” Brian asked, his hand moving down to Justin’s cock which was already half-erect.

“’Kay,” Justin said breathlessly, his mind already focusing on the task ahead, moving position so that he could top Brian, always a gift, seldom given.

By the time they were done, they were both drenched in sweat. Justin was draped over Brian like a cat on a window ledge, purring in contentment.

“I don’t know why I don’t let you do that more often,” Brian said, fighting desperately to keep his eyes open. “I forget how fucking good you are at this.”

“One of my many hidden talents,” Justin replied, rubbing his face on Brian’s back, cherishing the compliment that always gave him as much pleasure as the act itself.

“Did I tell you yet how much I love you?” Brian mumbled, just before he fell asleep.

“Only four times in the last half-hour,” Justin whispered to no one in particular as he too closed his eyes and slept.

The next sound they heard was banging on the suite doors as Sasha and Sorina stood outside wanting in.

“Christ,” Brian said under his breath as he struggled to get up from underneath Justin’s dead weight. Neither had moved from their earlier position and it was an effort to put one foot in front of the other, much less trying to look normal and fully clothed as he opened the door to let his two excited daughters into the suite.

“Dad,” Sasha exclaimed. “You look like you just got out of bed!”

“I did. Your Daddy and I took a nap, we were exhausted.”

“But it’s only eleven o’clock. Why are you both so tired?”

“I don’t know sweetie. Maybe cause I’m older than dirt,” Brian said with a smile.

“Come on Dad,” Sorina said, “You’re not old.”

“How old is old, Sorina?” Brian asked.

“I don’t know. Old is like Babushka and Nana Chanders. That’s old,” she said, her face lighting up animatedly as she talked.

“Yeah, I guess then I’m not that old, yet,” Brian said, as he made his way into the kitchenette on one side of the suite and started preparing the coffee.

In a few minutes the room was redolent with the smell of newly-made coffee and like clock-work, Justin staggered out of their room and headed straight to the pot. He walked into the kitchen in sweats, shirtless, with a case of really bad bed-head, his lips swollen and red, victims of the mauling they had received earlier.

“Sunshine,” Brian said as he watched Justin stagger in. “Don’t you look like a breath of fresh air.”

“Shut up, Brian,” Justin replied, taking a sip of the coffee that he hoped would clear his head. Every muscle in his body ached, but in an oh-so-good kind of way. He hadn’t felt this fucked-out in a long time.

The few sessions of sex they’d had on this trip had been just that; few and forgettable, except for the very memorable one in Russia. That one made up for all the other mediocre quickies they had to content themselves with due to privacy issues. Yes, they had their own room but Justin was beyond paranoid about the girls listening in on them and it was excruciating to have sex without making one sound. Most people just assumed Justin was the screamer when in fact they both were, in their own way. Grunts and moans were all a part of the fun and without them it was like jacking off in private, way too quiet. This was probably why Brian had the stamina of a thirty-year-old earlier this morning and could sustain their pace for so long. It was all the pent-up energy of withheld screams.

Finally, Justin’s brain seemed to settle back to normal. The coffee worked its usual magic and soon he was able to look at Brian and smile at him, the secret smile that said, ‘you are amazing and I love you’, all in one look. He moved over to the table where Brian sat with the girls and he scooted onto his lap, pulling Brian’s arms around his waist, feeling Brian moving forward to rest his head on his back with a sigh.

“You okay?” he heard Brian whisper, and he nodded, making sure that Brian was aware that he was fine.

“Okay girls, it’s our last day in London,” Justin announced. “Tomorrow we fly to Madrid for a week, to visit Aunt Molly and her family. Think about what you want to do today. Shop? Tour? What’ll it be?”

“Harrods,” they both squealed, hurting Brian’s ears but making him happy nonetheless. There was only one other thing he loved more than shopping, and he’d already had his fill for the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gus sat on his easy chair, staring at the hockey painting. It was almost six-thirty and Emmett would be there any minute. He had a beer in his hand, the third one for the night. He had wolfed down two bottles as soon as he got home, knowing he’d need the liquor to fortify him for this discussion.

The squawk-box announced Emmett’s arrival and he pushed the button to let him in. Shortly after, Emmett stood at his front door, holding a bottle of Chardonnay and two wine glasses.

“Hey Em,” Gus exclaimed, surprised that he had brought a gift. “You really didn’t need to do that.”

“I know honey, I just thought it’d be nice, to relax and have some grape juice with a friend.”

Gus thanked him, grateful for the gesture. He took the bottle and glasses and went over to the counter to uncork it, pouring them both generous portions. He went back over to the living room where Emmett was sitting on the couch waiting.

“I don’t quite know how to say this,” Gus started, handing Emmett his glass.

“Let me help you, sweetie,” Emmett said, “You saw him again, your mystery man.”

“Yes,” Gus replied, taking a sip of wine and waiting.

“And? Tell me…tell me. What did you think? Was he all that, or was it the booze talking? How did you react? Where did you see him?”

“Whoa,” Gus said, laughing at Emmett’s enthusiasm, although relaxing a bit, now that it was out in the open.

“I went back to Babylon and he showed up.”

“And?” Emmett waited, dying for details.

“I guess I’m bisexual Em, only I didn’t know it.”

“What makes you say that,” Emmett asked, getting serious now, knowing how important this was to Gus.

“I’m crazy attracted to this guy. He’s on my mind, day and night. I can’t stop thinking about him,” Gus said, mortified that his cheeks were turning beet red.

“Have you had sex?” Emmett asked, noting Gus’ discomfort.

“Not exactly,” Gus replied.

“Honey, that’s like saying you’re a little bit pregnant. What exactly do you mean by ‘not exactly’.”

“He’s done things to me, I haven’t reciprocated,” Gus said, bending his head and looking down at the floor.

“You let him blow you,” Emmett said.

Gus nodded, still unable to look him in the eye. Emmett reached over and gently put his hand on Gus’ face, lifting it so he could look at Gus and reassure him.

“Its okay, Gus. I really do understand how it is.”

“How could you?” Gus asked, his eyes looking haunted and confused. “You’ve never been in the closet.”

“But I was with a closet queen for many months. I know what Drew went through before he came out. I felt every moment of his anxiety and pain.”

“I’ve heard some of this story from ‘DJ’, but not all of it. Can you share it with me?” Gus asked.

“Of course, sweetie,” Emmett replied, and he proceeded to tell Gus all about Drew Boyd, their meeting, his unexpected attraction to Emmett, their secret affair, his denial and subsequent exposure, the divorce and all the drama of those days that had the entire sports world in a major uproar.

“So he was straight for years, until you came along?”

“Well, he thought he was straight, but deep down inside he was Gay as blazes,” Emmett said with a sad smile.

“And how did it end?” Gus asked.

“Not well. He finally came out and after the initial shock and dealing with the fallout, he really got into the whole Gay scene and started fucking anything that moved. I couldn’t deal with it so I let him go.”

“That must have been very hard for you,” Gus said, looking at Emmett with a whole new respect. Emmett had always struck him as a big flamer, always over the top and very much the drag queen in many ways. Gus had never really taken the time to look through that façade and see the real man underneath the glitter; the man sitting in front of him who was intelligent and successful, but most of all, generous and loving and a very good friend.

“It was a nightmare,” Emmett conceded. “But I survived, and then I met the love of my life. I would have never been ready for Max if I hadn’t experienced everything I did with Drew. Max and I were just meant to be. It was Karma.”

“Karma,” Gus said, smiling. “We use that word a lot in our house.”

“I know sweetie,” Emmett answered, “I’m the one that got Justin into the whole Buddhism thing.”

“Right. So, do you think Aedan and I are having some sort of Karmic collision?”

“Well, I don’t know about the collision part, but it does sound like you were certainly meant to hook up with him. I mean, what are the odds of you meeting at Babylon that one night when you never, ever go there? I mean, how weird is that?”

“Thank you!” Gus said. “That’s what I’ve been telling myself for weeks now. And what are the odds that I even let him near me? Why am I not grossed out by him in any way, shape or form? That the thought of him kissing me makes me want to come in my pants, that all I can think of is his mouth on my cock? How can I be more attracted to this man than I’ve ever been to any woman I’ve ever known?”

“Oh honey,” Emmett said, reaching out for Gus’ hand and giving him a tight squeeze. “You’ve got it really bad for this guy.”

“Tell me about it,” Gus moaned, leaning his head back on the sofa. “I’m obsessed!”

“And is he, with you?”

Gus showed Emmett his cell phone, and he clicked on calls received and showed 18 calls from Aedan in the last three days.

“Well, that certainly answered that question. Obviously, you have a thing for each other, and I think it should be explored,” Emmett announced.

“I’m more than happy to explore, Em. I just need some direction here. I’m like a fish out of water, I don’t quite know which end is up,” Gus said, looking into Emmett’s eyes, imploring him for some basic help in the world of gay sex.

“Honey, you have come to the right source. Now, sit back and let Dr. Honeycutt tell you a thing or two,” Emmett said, pushing Gus back against the sofa, and proceeding to lecture him on all aspects of male on male sex.

When he was done, Gus sat there with his mouth open, not saying one word.

“Gus, say something,” Emmett said. “Are you freaking out on me?”

“No, I’m not. I just don’t know if I can do any of that. Until I met Aedan, I never thought of men in a sexual way. I don’t know where this is all coming from Em. Do you have any idea how fucked up this is?”

“Did you ever think you could kiss a man before this happened with Aedan?”

“No.”

“And if some guy at school or at work had tried to touch your dick, let alone suck it, what would you have done?”

“Punched his lights out,” Gus replied without hesitating.

“And yet?”

“I know, I know,” Gus said, running his hand through his hair, and then leaning back on the sofa. “I don’t get it either and it’s driving me crazy. How can this be possible? All my life I’ve been straight, I’ve always been attracted to women, then all of a sudden, out of fucking nowhere, I’m attracted to this guy. And I don’t mean every guy. He’s the only one I want, Em. Is this not insane? Maybe I’m having a psychotic break here and I don’t know it.”

“Honey, the only thing crazy about you is that you seem to be crazy in love. Sometimes these things happen. It’s rare for someone straight to all of a sudden be attracted to someone of the same sex, but it’s not unheard of. There are some people that are genuinely bisexual, not just hiding behind that façade to avoid coming out.”

“What do you mean?” Gus asked, perplexed by that statement.

“A lot of ‘straight’ men call themselves bi when in actuality they’re gayer then a pride parade. They’re either too scared to come out or in a position at work where admitting their sexual preferences would destroy them. So they walk around saying they’re bi, but we know better. More like ‘bi now, gay later’ is what we call them,” Emmett said, a little bitchiness creeping into his voice.

“Do you think I’m like that?” Gus asked, his eyes pooling with liquid, turning greener by the minute.

“No, Gus, I don’t. You have no reason to deny who you are. Your parents would have readily accepted you, gay or straight. The thing is you have never shown an inclination towards men so your family has treated you like a straight man. None of us knew you were bi.”

“Yeah, it’s such a mystery, even I didn’t know about it. Do you have any idea how messed up this is?”

“I’m sure that it’s confusing as hell right now, Gus, but the attraction you feel for this guy is undeniable. I’ve been told that a true bisexual will see himself as primarily straight or homo, depending on what they started out as, but then something will change and they will be attracted to a member of the same sex. And I don’t mean anyone. It’s usually one specific person that will cause the shift in interest and many times it never happens again. The reason I know this is because I researched this to death when I was involved with Drew. I wanted to try and understand him and help him through his crisis, however in Drew’s case, there was no bisexuality. The man was queer, he was just too afraid to admit.”

“But he did, eventually,” Gus said.

“Yes, he did,” Emmett replied, placing his hand on Gus’ arm. “But that was then and this is now. What’s important to me is your mental health and how you are dealing with this. I’ve got to meet this man and see for myself what he’s all about.”

“Stick around, Em. He should be here in another half hour or so.” Gus said.

Emmett looked at Gus and was so reminded of a young Brian. They looked like twins for one thing, but the sarcasm and edginess was the same. It was never there before, but since his divorce, Gus looked and acted more and more like a Kinney.

“I’d love to stay sweetie, but I can’t. Max is expecting me for dinner and I don’t want to disappoint him. I’m sure I’ll meet Aedan another time.”

“Whatever,” Gus said, getting up and walking over to the counter to pour himself another glass of wine.

“Have you told Brian any of this?” Emmett asked.

“No,” Gus replied, emphatically. “And you’d better not either. I don’t want to spoil their holiday. It’s taken DJ forever to convince Dad to get away, the last thing I want is for him to come rushing back here to rescue me.”

“What makes you think he’ll want to ‘rescue’ you?” Emmett asked a little confused.

“Because he’s my Dad and he’s always wanted things to be perfect for me.”

“And who’s to say this isn’t?” Emmett asked.

“It’s my call Em, don’t go there, please. I need to do this my way and when I’m ready, I’ll tell him and DJ. They’ll probably need to see Daphne as patients for a whole year after that.”

“You give your fathers very little credit Gus. They are not ordinary people. They are both exceptional in their own way. I think you’ll be more than surprised by their reaction to this bit of news.”

“Maybe so, Em, but until I know where I’m going with this, and I’m comfortable in my new-found skin, I don’t want them to know. Or my mothers for that matter. They would definitely have a break down. I can just hear my Mom, whining about lost grandchildren.”

“Okay sweetie, whatever you say. Promise me one thing though?”

“What’s that?”

“Call me anytime you need to talk. About anything. Whether it’s the color of his eyes or butt plugs, you need to know that I’m here for you, okay?”

“Thanks Em. I really appreciate that. I didn’t know where to turn or who to talk to. It’s such a relief getting this out in the open.”

“No problem sweetie. You know Max and I love you like a son. I’ve watched you grow up, Gus. Your best interests are always in my heart. You must know that.”

Gus reached for Emmett and hugged him, knowing that he had done the right thing by asking for his help. Now he could only hope that all his other decisions would be just as good.

TBC[](http://www.livejournal.com/allpics.bml?user=mickiebg)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
  
Aedan sat at his desk, sorting through all the paperwork one last time. He kept trying to push thoughts of Gus out of his mind so that he could concentrate on the task at hand. He had twenty-four hours to complete the project and he’d spent the last five reviewing everything to make sure there were absolutely no errors. He’d be so glad when everything was done and finally off his desk. Then his life would go back to normal, or at least, as normal as it could get with thoughts of Gus intruding every five minutes or so.  
  
His whole world had flipped since he’d met that kid. He knew that he shouldn’t be calling him a kid, Gus would be insulted if he ever called him that to his face, but he was so young and innocent in so many ways and being with him only brought out a tender and caring side of Aedan that he’d never known he had.   
  
Gus had no idea what kind of effect he was having on him. How his mere presence could cause such a radical shift in Aedan’s thinking and his behavior. Aedan had never been one to waste his time on all the trappings of the straight world. Cards and flowers were not his thing and he didn’t think he had a romantic bone in his body until he met Gus. If anyone had told Aedan that he would be head-over-heels in love with someone almost half his age and straight, he would have laughed in their face. And going one step further, if someone had predicted that he would be able to lie in bed with the hottest body he’d seen in a long time and only service him with blowjobs, getting nothing in return but his own hand, he’d have said they were crazy!   
  
But that’s exactly what was happening. And the amazing part of it all was that he loved it! He loved to watch Gus’ face when he had his mouth around his cock. The memory of the first time he swallowed, and Gus’ shocked but ecstatic expression was something he would treasure for a long time. Gus had no idea how beautiful he looked, lying in bed, his eyes burning into Aedan’s, waiting to see what amazing thing he could do with his mouth. He had no clue that Aedan had to call on every ounce of willpower he had not to jump his bones and ravage his body. Aedan resisted the impulse to inundate Gus with presents and phone calls, flowers and cards, and all the other symbols of love and attraction, because he was afraid of scaring him off. He was scaring himself, because these feeling were all new to him too, so he held back, telling himself to take it slow and bide his time.  
  
Aedan could tell that Gus was fighting his own personal demons, trying to reconcile the fact that he was in lust with another man, not really coming to terms with that yet. Aedan knew that he had to continue to be patient and wait. He kept telling himself it would all be worth it the day Gus finally realized that he needed Aedan as much as Aedan needed him. He could tell that Gus was starting to get more comfortable with the whole idea, his hands had started exploring more as they lay in bed kissing. Gus had asked him not to take any of his clothes off; he just wanted to feel him through the cloth, which was just as well, because Aedan didn’t think he’d be able to resist putting his cock up Gus’ tight ass once it got free.  
  
However, it had been over a week of touching and feeling and he was about to go crazy with desire. He felt like he was twelve, with a perpetual boner that was distracting him from the more important things in life such as his job! He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take and he was thinking that he might have to go to Babylon and pick someone out of the backroom, just to get his rocks off before he exploded.   
  
Then of course, his logical, scientific brain took over and he told himself that he was being ridiculous. That he was not being realistic and that Gus would no more turn Gay than he would fly to the moon. Aedan had never been with anyone that was bisexual so he couldn’t explain Gus’ feelings to him or to himself. In his mind, you were either one thing or the other. He never thought there were people out there who honestly were attracted to both sexes. He thought it was a big cop out; someone’s way of rationalizing a hedonistic nature and loving the one they were with, not really caring what sex they were; just needing to get off, regardless, and of course there were those who were really homos but too scared to admit it.  
  
All this changed when he met Gus. Here was a person, raised by four homosexuals, who had never once in all his twenty-six years been attracted to someone of the same sex. Yet this same person was now insanely attracted to him. It was all crazy and confusing but it did have the one element that seemed to make it all right. It had never happened before, to either one of them. This thing that had grabbed them both by the nuts, whatever you called it, lust or obsession, or infatuation or even, God forbid, love. Whatever it was, it made everything seem okay.   
  
He relished his time with Gus. He couldn’t seem to get enough of him, wanting to know everything about his life before they met. They would spend hours on the phone, like teenagers, just enjoying the sound of each others voices. It was all so silly and he was way too old for this shit, but there you had it. He was crazy about him and he wasn’t about to give up on him now. Not when he was so close.  
  
Aedan felt his cell phone buzzing against him and saw Gus’ name on the caller ID.  
  
“Hey kiddo. How’s it going?” Aedan asked, unable to keep the affection out of his voice.  
  
“Good. And don’t call me kiddo.”  
  
“Sorry, couldn’t help myself. Gus doesn’t suit you somehow. I envision anyone called Gus wearing Ben Davis overalls and carrying a wrench.”  
  
“I know. I have no idea what my mother was thinking when she named me Gus. She must have been in a really butch phase of her life but you’ll have to think of something else to call me ‘cause I don’t like ‘kiddo’, especially since I feel like I’m fourteen whenever I’m around you.”  
  
“Okay,” Aedan said seriously. “How about stud, or hottie? Any of those names sit better?”  
  
“Stop it. You’re making me want to hurl!”  
  
Aedan laughed softly into the phone, just relishing the fact that he had Gus on the end of the line. Listening to him made him so happy; if he could bottle his feelings and sell them, Layton Pharmaceuticals would rule the world.  
  
“I’m sorry Gus,” Aedan said, his voice shifting and turning husky. “You are a stud though; you do know that, don’t you? You must know that when I look at you all I can think about is tearing your clothes off and putting my mouth on your beautiful cock. That hearing you say my name over and over while you come in my mouth is like listening to angels singing.”  
  
Aedan spoke quietly into the phone, his emotions seeping through the connection and he listened to Gus moaning on the other line, envisioning his long, artistic fingers encircling his stiff cock, rubbing it slowly, knowing full well how Gus was reacting to his words.  
  
“God, Aedan, stop it. I’m about to come in my hand.”  
  
“Come for me then, angel, although I’d rather you come in my mouth, but this will do for now. That’s what you are Gus, my angel in hot blue jeans. I just found my name for you.”   
  
“Guhhhh,” was the only response he got as he too put his hand on his own cock and felt the hot liquid as he came just listening to his young lover’s groaning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“You must be wrong,” Ted said again, as he and Blake had yet another conversation about what he’d witnessed at the gym.  
  
“I’m not wrong, Teddy. I know what I saw, it was Gus.  
  
“Getting blown? That’s impossible, Blake. He’s straighter than an arrow.”  
  
“Ted, will you stop saying that. You’re beginning to sound like a fucking parrot. I know he’s been straight all this time and now he’s not. So get over it!”  
  
“But that can’t be,” Ted said again, blustering, causing Blake to roll his eyes.   
  
“Why do you keep saying that, Teddy? Hasn’t it occurred to you that the boy might be bisexual? People are you know? Maybe he’s just exploring that side, or maybe he’s been that way all along and none of us knew about it. You know how Kinney is about privacy, maybe Gus is just like that.”  
  
“I just think we would have known if that were the case,” Ted ranted on. “Brian has never hid any of Gus’ adventures from anyone. Christ, Blake, we’ve heard every single Gus story for years. Brian has bragged about his son’s feats on the football field and off. I’ve heard about every single accomplishment, every trophy won and every woman he’s ever dated. We even got a play-by-play on the divorce. Don’t you think that somewhere along the way I would have heard if Gus were bisexual?” Ted asked Blake earnestly, frowning as he spoke, sincerely trying to figure this all out. “And if I don’t know, there’s a very distinct possibility that Brian and Justin don’t know either.”  
  
“Not true,” Blake said realistically, thinking that sometimes Ted could be so incredibly naïve, even if he was almost sixty. “Brian does not share everything with you, Teddy. Much as you’d like to think he does.”  
  
“Maybe not, but I certainly feel that in this case, you are wrong. You must have seen someone that looked like Gus.”  
  
“You think so, huh? How many people in Pittsburgh look like Brian and Gus Kinney?”  
  
“None,” Ted answered.  
  
“Exactly my point,” Blake replied. “It was him.”  
  
“Okay, let’s just say, for the sake of argument, that you’re right. Who was he with and where have they been hanging out?”  
  
“I don’t know his name, but I can find out easily enough. I’m sure they’d tell me at the gym.”  
  
“Alright. Find out his name and then we’ll decide what we’re going to do with this information. I don’t want to stir up a bunch of trouble with Brian if I don’t have to.”  
  
“You shouldn’t have to do anything, Ted. Leave well enough alone. This is not your business and you should stay out of it,” Blake said adamantly.  
  
“It’s my business to take care of my partner and his son. If Gus needs my help then he’ll get it,” Ted answered.  
  
“He sure didn’t look like he was suffering in any way,” Blake answered, amused at Ted’s vigilance.  
  
“Maybe not at that moment, however, there must be more to this story than what you saw. And I intend to find out every detail, so that when Brian finally learns about this, I’ll have some answers for him.”  
  
“Does Brian have any idea how loyal you are to him?” Blake asked his life partner, pulling him down on the bed and embracing him.  
  
“He’s never verbally acknowledged it, but my yearly increases in pay and my annual bonuses have told me how much he appreciates me. That’s good enough,” Ted said sincerely.  
  
“Teddy, I honestly think you should just leave this alone. Don’t get involved. People usually end up killing the messenger, no matter how good the intentions are. I don’t want to see you get hurt,” Blake said lovingly, pressing his lips to Ted’s neck.  
  
“It’s going to be fine, Blake. I’ll be as discreet as possible and I won’t say anything, unless I have to.”  
  
“Okay,” Blake said, almost sorry he had ever mentioned seeing Gus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ride from Barajas Airport into Madrid was smooth sailing, once they had finally squeezed every last suitcase and body into Molly’s six passenger station wagon. There were suitcases everywhere, much to Brian’s disgust.  
  
“Haven’t you guys ever heard of traveling light? What’d you do, buy out most of Europe?” Molly asked, amusement heavy in her voice.  
  
“It seems like it,” Justin replied, with a dramatic eye roll. “We’ve been paying huge amounts of money in over-weight charges. My traveling buddies here have no concept of the word, moderation. It is quite ridiculous!” he said, exasperated.  
  
“Oh like all your art shit from Florence didn’t add to the pile,” Brian snarked, turning around to look at Justin in the back seat of the car. He sat with a suitcase on his lap and one at his feet, with Sorina and Sasha squeezed in beside him. The trunk of the car was piled high with suitcases, preventing Molly from seeing out the back. She had to use her side mirror for maneuvering.   
  
“Well, thank God this is your last stop because you’d have to hire your own jet if you shopped any more,” she said, smiling at her brother and his partner, but enjoying every minute of the ride. She hadn’t seen Justin and his family in over two years and it was such a pleasure to have them, she didn’t care how full the car was.   
  
“Paloma is so excited to see you girls and of course you’ve never even met your new cousin, Javier. We had to force him to take his nap or he’d be a mess by the time we got back,” Molly said.  
  
“I know,” Sasha said from the backseat. “We’re excited to see them too.”  
  
Molly had been married now for over twelve years to a Spanish engineer, Vicente Garcia. Her career as a jewelry designer had taken off years ago and she was almost as well known as her brother. Her pieces were available at Tiffany and most high-end jewelry shops carried at least a few items from her collections. She worked out of her home, in the studio that Vince had built for her. She had conceived her daughter, Paloma, a year after the twins were born. She had named her after Paloma Picasso, one of the world’s greatest jewelry designers, but it had been many years before she could get pregnant again, and only recently, she and Vince were blessed with another child, their baby boy, Javier. Justin had never met him and he had really only seen Paloma three times in twelve years so seeing his niece, and meeting his new nephew was something he and the girls were looking forward to.  
  
Brian, on the other hand, had finally reached his fun level with all this wholesome family togetherness. Justin could tell that he was getting restless, anxious to be back in Pittsburgh, at his desk, in his own environment. It had been a wonderful holiday for all of them, but even he was ready to go home. These last few days in Madrid, with his sister and her family would culminate the long vacation and then they’d be ready to get back to normal; he to his studio and Brian to Kinnetik.   
  
Later on that evening, after all the kids had been put to bed, Justin asked Molly if she knew of any clubs in their vicinity. Brian wanted to go out and explore gay Madrid. He’d heard all the stories, how Spain had been one of the first countries in the European union to recognize same-sex marriages and all the privileges that entailed. He’d heard that the clubs in Spain were more lenient with nudity and as a result, the floor shows were more risqué, the back rooms more outrageous and gay men had gravitated to Madrid in droves. He needed to see and smell and be around his own kind for just one night or he’d lose his mind. He loved his daughters but he was in desperate need of entertainment. The kind you could only get at a gay club. Now that they could leave the twins for the night and not have to worry about them, he insisted that they find the hottest place around and indulge.   
  
Molly and Vince were naturally clueless and so they ‘Googled’ the clubs, deciding on one called ‘Torero’ which meant bull fighter, appropriate for a gay club, Brian thought. Hopefully there’d be lots of bulls out tonight and he’d get his fill of eye candy. Even though he and Justin had been monogamous for years, they were both realistic enough to acknowledge the need for variety to spice up their sex life and make for more interesting love making. Public sex was something that Brian had always craved and watching someone blow Justin or having someone watch them fuck was exciting for him, especially when the surroundings were new. It was just another tool to enhance their sex life, just like any toy one might keep tucked away in a drawer. They never sought strangers out on their own. It was something they always did together and their forays into that world were always planned. Brian still got off from watching and being watched. It was just something he’d always enjoyed.  
  
Justin, on the other hand, didn’t really need to perform in public but he knew that Brian was first and foremost a highly-sexed individual and once in a while this need would rear its ugly head and rather than fight it or try and repress it, he embraced it and participated whole-heartedly. His capacity to match Brian’s sexual energy was never a question; it was in the methods that they differed. What made it alright was the fact that they both knew and accepted this need, and at the end of the night it was to each other they turned, sharing their love with no one else, treasuring each moment they had together, knowing it was a gift. What they did with others was fun and served its purpose, but it was just that, a physical thing they craved occasionally, needing an itch to be scratched and then put away till the next time.   
  
There was never any penetration on the visitor’s part and condoms were used at all times, even for blowjobs. Brian was morbidly afraid of catching anything or passing it on to Justin. The bout of syphilis he had endured many years ago had pretty much cemented his fear of unsafe sex. Since he and Justin had been doing it raw for over ten years he refused to take any chances, and these sporadic adventures were always planned very carefully to avoid one minute of anxiety about their health.   
  
The last time this had occurred was about a year ago, so it had been a long time and Justin knew that his partner was not to be deterred tonight and so he acquiesced, hoping they’d find what they were looking for.   
  
They decided to take a cab, instead of driving themselves. This way they could relax at the club and drink to their hearts content, knowing they would get home safely when they were ready.  
  
They got there at around one in the morning, prime-time in Madrid. The Spanish hours suited Brian’s body clock perfectly; everything was pushed back at least three hours. Lunch at two and dinner at ten made much more sense to him and he wished that America would adopt this way of living, especially the two hour siesta, when everything closed from two to four. Thinking about the damage he and Justin could inflict on each other two hours a day only made him hornier than hell.   
  
Torero was twice the size of Babylon. The music was loud and familiar, the lights state-of-the-art. It was decorated in the Baroque style, ornate and rich in velvets and gold, unusual for a dance club but somehow it all worked in this place and Brian was impressed. There were three floors, the first two accessible to everyone. The top floor was for members only or anyone willing to pay the thousand dollars a head cover charge. This alone made it more intriguing and Brian gladly handed over his credit card so that he and Justin could enter this very secret domain.   
  
What they found was a mini-theater in the center of the room with eight cubicles fanned around it, like the tentacles of an octopus, with the body being the center stage. Their cubicle was decorated in black and red, very opulent and very eighteenth century. The walls were covered in black wallpaper embossed with fleur-de-lis in black and white. There were candle shaped sconces on either side of the entrance and the two chaise lounges that dominated the center of the room were upholstered in red velvet. There was also an antique black and gold lacquered bureau, which after closer inspection revealed every sex toy they could possibly want, or need, as well as a basket overflowing with condoms in varying sizes and tubes of lube in different colors and flavors. There was a small metal box that looked like a mini-sterilizer that held steaming hot hand towels to use for cleaning up. A bottle of Dom Perignon sat in the silver bucket on the bureau, surrounded by ice, and Brian picked up a crystal champagne glass. It had the word Torero etched into the side with a picture of a bull and the word Baccarat inscribed on the base. A small platter covered with assorted ‘tapas’ completed the picture.   
  
The wall facing the stage was a one-way mirror where they could see the performers, yet no one could see them. The other three walls were solid, assuring them of their privacy. There was also a phone on the table, which was really an intercom, used to call the gentleman in charge of ‘entertainment’ to make requests, should the need arise. A small card printed on the finest linen stationary listed the first names of each performer, as well as the rules of the club. There was also a small blurb on the bottom of the page that mentioned when the last medical inspection had occurred and the fact that all participants were tested on a monthly basis, to avoid any health issues.   
  
The rules of Torero were pretty simple; no fucking the performers, but everything else was okay. It would be at the dancer’s discretion to decide how far they were willing to go, should they be called into a cubicle for a private lap dance. Tipping was allowed and appreciated, as most of the performers were students of some sort. None of them looked to be over twenty-eight.   
  
There was nothing like a room-full of twenty-something’s, in varying shades of color, size and shape, to cause an instant rise in Brian’s blood pressure and other parts. Justin was equally intrigued by the variety of choices and as they sat and Brian opened the bottle of ice cold Champagne and poured them each a glass, the night began.  
  
The performances were typical, nothing they hadn’t seen before. There were different vignettes being played out by each performer. Some were just pole dancing, others were on a bed, mimicking a sex act or jerking off, there were leather daddies tied to posts and dominators with their whips and chains, Vampires and other paranormals and of course the standard school boy/daddy scenario that seemed to be so popular everywhere. What made this club different was the fact that everyone was naked from the neck down; stark naked with nary a loin cloth, cock-sock or g-string in sight. Whatever costume they needed for their role was in the form of a mask or head gear. Nothing was left to the imagination and whoever had been in charge of finding these men must have loved his job because Brian had never seen so many hot guys in one room at the same time. The cock variety was a sight to behold, each one differing in length and girth but the common denominator was they were all cut and not one penis was less than seven inches.   
  
“Who the fuck picked out these guys?” Brian said out loud, blown away by the scene in front of him.   
  
“I don’t know,” Justin answered, staring intently out at the dance floor, his eyes fixed on one pole dancer who was around six feet tall with dark hair and a body made for fucking. “Whoever it is has excellent taste. My compliments to the chef, for sure,” he answered, squirming in his seat as he felt himself getting harder by the minute.  
  
Brian glanced over at Justin and saw the reaction he was having to the one performer and he picked up the card and then the phone and said, “Is it possible to get dancer number three in here?”  
  
They were all standing on numbered spots and this was the only way they were able to distinguish one from the other. Brian received an affirmative answer and he put the phone down to wait for the appearance of ‘Manuel’.   
  
After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and Brian stood up to open it. The dancer was even better up close. His skin was a dark olive color and there was a light layer of stubble on his face. He had green eyes and lips that were made to suck. His body was lean and strands of muscle were clearly visible under the lightly oiled torso. He had a sparking jewel in his belly button and dark, curly pubic hair that was beautifully groomed in a perfect T, stopping at the base of his penis, almost like a highway sign, pointing you in the right direction.   
  
“Señor?” he said, and Brian nodded, as he moved him over to where Justin lay half reclining on the lounge chair staring up at him.   
  
The dancer reached over to a knob on the wall and turned it, allowing the music from the outside to pipe into their cubicle. He started moving in slow motion, gyrating to the sound of the techno-thumpa coming from the outside. Justin couldn’t take his eyes off him as the dancer approached, with moves that had been choreographed by the best, to titillate and arouse. He straddled the chaise, moving over Justin’s body, as close as possible without actually touching him. Justin lay back and reveled in the view, his breathing changing rapidly, in direct response to the stimuli in front of him. He sucked in a sharp breath when he felt a hand pulling his zipper down and he turned to see that Brian had moved over to his side of the chair, pressing his lips to Justin’s ear, even as his hands were busy trying to get into his pants.   
  
“You want him, Sunshine?” Brian whispered huskily, completely aroused by the sight of the dancer and Justin’s reaction.   
  
“Yes,” Justin whispered, reaching up towards the dancer, moving him forward, towards his mouth.   
  
“Wait a minute,” Brian said, standing quickly and grabbing a condom from the basket, and handing it to Justin.  
  
Justin took it from him and looked up at the dancer who nodded without any second thoughts. The two men in this room were hotter than anything he had seen in a while and this was no longer going to be a performance. This was turning into a night that he would remember for a long time.  
  
Justin rolled the condom onto the stud and then poured some of the Champagne from his glass on the sheathed cock before slowly taking it in his mouth. He started to suck him off, even as Brian began his thing, kneeling at the base of the chaise lounge, pulling Justin’s pants off, then his underwear, burying his face in Justin’s crotch, inhaling his special scent, aroused by the sight of the glistening cock, wet with drops of pre-cum. He opened the tube of lube that he had grabbed earlier and covered his fingers in it, rubbing them along Justin’s crack, penetrating the tight ring, one finger at a time. When three of them were in and Justin squirmed and rutted against his hand he forced one more finger in, hitting his prostate over and over as his mouth sucked and lapped at Justin’s cock, while Justin continued to blow the dancer who was groaning loudly, straddling Justin and moving his hips back and forth, in sync with Brian’s movements. Brian was almost over the edge with the pleasure of having Justin’s cock filling his mouth and watching as his partner destroyed the dancer.   
  
Finally, Brian felt Justin go rigid, his balls pulling up as he let go, long hot spurts of come, pouring down Brian’s throat as he swallowed, never letting up the movements with his hand deep inside Justin’s body, prodding his prostate, over and over, the sounds coming from Justin’s throat egging him on. He moved his hand out of Justin when he felt his body go slack and was about to get himself off, when Justin pulled away from the dancer who looked cheated and abandoned, and Brian moved towards Justin who had reached for him needing to kiss him deeply, moaning into his mouth, tasting his own come, whispering words of love as he moved his hand towards Brian’s now straining cock. Justin quickly turned over and gestured for Brian to enter him, even as he pulled the dancer down and made him lie underneath him as he rested on all fours, preparing for Brian’s entrance. Brian entered Justin swiftly, pushing against the tight ring that was now open and waiting after he had prepared him a few minutes ago. His hands were gripping the soft white skin on Justin’s hips, moving him back and forth as he proceeded to fuck him with abandon, all the while staring into the green eyes of the dancer who was lying underneath Justin, eyes glazed over with lust, being finished off by the mouth and tongue that had won Brian over years ago.   
  
It was a tableau that was worthy of any porn film and anyone observing them would have come in minutes, listening to the moaning and grunting and slap of flesh on flesh. Finally, Brian bellowed as he poured into Justin, almost in sync with the dancer coming into the condom in Justin’s mouth. They all moved in unison, Justin pulling away, not wanting to spend one more second with the intruder, latching on to Brian’s neck and inhaling his scent, whispering endearments into his ear, completely oblivious to the other man in the room.   
  
Brian grabbed a handful of bills off the bureau where he had laid them earlier and he gestured for the dancer to leave the cubicle. The man left, reluctantly, observing for the first time, the rings on the pair’s hands, yearning for that kind of a relationship, hoping one day he would be as lucky.  
  
The door closed quietly and Justin whispered into Brian’s ears, “I want to be inside you.”  
  
Brian kissed him deeply, all the while stepping out of his pants as they lay pooled around his legs. They moved over to the chaise lounge and Brian lay face down, lifting his hips, answering Justin’s question with gestures, no talking needed, never needed between them.   
  
Justin hovered over Brian for a nano-second then impaled him with his rigid cock, moaning desperately as their dance began. The night was still young and even though this was a dance that both had learned years ago, it never grew old, and each time brought new memories that were treasured and savored and never taken for granted.

TBC  



	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

****Brian had been home for three days now and the pace at Kinnetik had kicked up several notches now that the boss was back.

Ted sat at his desk, buried in piles of reports that he had just gone over with Brian. He ran his hand over his bald head, and then rubbed his eyes, acknowledging that although he loved his job, he could use a vacation himself. He and Blake were planning a trip to Hawaii, unfortunately it was weeks away and right now he had to deal with the unpleasant decision of whether or not he should tell Brian about Gus and his little ‘affair’.

After getting Aedan’s name from the manager of the gym and listening to Blake warn him one more time to stay out of it, Ted had forged ahead with his investigation. What he had come up with was surprising and a relief in many ways. At least the man wasn’t a serial killer or some club boy that was stalking Gus. He was an accomplished Nobel prize winner, someone with an impeccable reputation in the scientific community and on a personal level, no evidence of promiscuity or addictions anywhere.

What he did find out was that Aedan had been with Layton Pharmaceuticals for a few years now and seemed, by all outward appearances, to be a fair and honest person, whose staff was loyal to the extreme. It had taken a lot of elbow grease to come up with the little information he did have. It didn’t help when his source found out that Remson was one of their top clients, a major rival of Layton. At first they thought Ted’s investigator was some sort of industrial spy but after many sessions of wining and dining, they opened up a little bit, giving the private detective some insights into the man that Gus seemed to be very involved with.

Apparently Aedan Hughes was originally from Pittsburgh but had moved away in the early two thousands, shortly before the Babylon bombing. He’d moved somewhere west, to go to college and had only come back to Pittsburgh three years ago, to take on the job with Layton. His reputation was one of a hard working, methodical and extremely dedicated member of the Layton executive hierarchy and his personal life was without any black marks or incidents. He lived in a house on the outskirts of the city. Close enough to get to work within twenty minutes, yet far enough away to be rid of the daily noises and pollution infecting downtown Pittsburgh.

His parents lived in another suburb, in a home that Aedan had purchased for them years ago. They were simple folk, retired and living quiet lives. Once a year they made a trip to Europe, staying in Ireland for six weeks, and then coming back to Pittsburgh to partake in all the joys of suburbia. Aedan’s mother belonged to the garden club and his father would meet daily with his buddies for a round of golf followed by a round of drinks. One game of poker a week capped off their exciting lives.

Aedan visited at least three times a month, staying for dinner or lunch; other than that, there was little contact with them. He was an only child and had never been in a long term relationship, as far as the investigator had made out. His forays into Babylon’s backroom were few and far between, only to pick someone out, then leaving with that person. Public sex wasn’t his thing. Financially, he was set for life. His salary was in the six-figure range and he was, from everything they had seen so far, not a big spender. He owned his home and his car free and clear. His credit score was way up there.

If Ted had to pick someone for Gus, this guy was perfect. The only problem he could see was that Gus was sixteen years younger and the very small matter of a dick being present, instead of a vagina. Switching his mind-set and seeing Gus as a gay man was really difficult for him. He could only imagine what this information would do to Brian and Justin. It’s one thing to know your son is gay from an early age and to accept it. It’s another matter altogether to wake up one morning and announce to the whole world that you are switching teams. That would blow anyone’s mind!

He debated his decision again, reviewing all the reasons in his head as to why he should stay out of this. But, being the responsible person that he was and Brian’s loyal friend, he couldn’t keep this information to himself. He heaved out a huge sigh, and then stood up and picked up the folder with all the findings and made his way into Brian’s office.

Brian looked up when Ted walked in, a red folder in his hand.

“God, Theodore, I thought we’d gone over every fucking thing possible. Don’t tell me there’s more?”

Ted stood in the middle of Brian’s office, staring at the man he had known now for almost thirty years. Their relationship had been through many phases and had survived a lot. Starting with Ted’s near death from a drug-induced coma, to his almost-imprisonment after being busted by Stockwell, to his tragic sojourn into the depths of a crystal-meth addiction and his pathetic attempts at finding his one true love, entering into one loser relationship after another. Brian had been there through it all and despite his initial misgivings, had offered Ted a helping hand at a time when it was desperately needed. He had given Ted the confidence he needed to put his life back together and for that Ted would always be grateful.

He had repaid Brian tenfold over the last twenty years, working his heart and soul off for Kinnetik, contributing his meticulous love of numbers and accounting, being the spine of Kinnetik while Brian was the brain and Cynthia his right hand. Ted stood in the middle of the room tonight, thinking long and hard about his decision to talk to his boss. It was one thing to bring bad news about business; it was another thing to open up a family matter that really should be a private affair between Brian and his son. Ted kept hearing Blake’s voice telling him that they always shoot the bearer of bad tidings and he was almost tempted to turn around and walk out.

“Ted? What is it?” Brian asked, seeing Ted’s hesitation.

Unable to avoid the confrontation any longer, Ted moved forward and stood in front of Brian’s desk.

“I’m not quite sure how to tell you this,” he started.

“You can’t quit Theodore. I already told you. You’re not retiring until I do, so don’t even go there,” Brian said, looking up at Ted and twirling a pencil in his right hand.

Ted huffed out a small laugh, “No, I wasn’t planning on retiring just yet; however, you may want to fire me after this conversation.”

“Why?” Brian asked, the eyebrow going up questioningly.

“While you were gone, something happened,” Ted started.

“What?” Brian asked, shaking his head and waiting.

“It has to do with Gus.”

“I think I know where you’re going with this,” Brian said, sticking the pencil in his mouth and gnawing on it, in lieu of the cigarette he would much rather have had.

“Gus has been seeing someone Brian. Someone he met at Babylon,” Ted said, looking like a deer in the headlights, waiting for Brian to reach across his desk and choke him.

“I know.”

“You do? Thank God! So Gus told you himself?” Ted asked, feeling the relief coursing through his body like an antacid coating his stomach.

“No, I stumbled onto the information all by myself.”

“Oh,” Ted said, feeling his panic rushing right back. “How did you find out?”

“I happened to have the webcam on Babylon one night and saw him with this guy,” Brian answered, almost breaking the pencil in half with his teeth.

“Does Gus know you know?” Ted asked.

“No he doesn’t and I don’t want you to say anything to him. I want him to tell me himself.”

“That’s fine with me,” Ted blurted. “Gus doesn’t know that I know either. The only reason I found out was because Blake told me.”

“And he found out, how?” Brian asked, his voice getting lower by the minute.

“Oh God,” Ted said, pulling out one of the leather chairs in front of Brian’s desk and sitting on it.

“You may as well tell me Theodore. We’re already into this way too deep to back out,” Brian said, the pencil back in his right hand again.

Ted took a deep breath and said, “He walked in on them at the sauna at Gold’s, while the guy was blowing Gus.”

The pencil snapped in half and Brian moved his chair back a foot as he kicked his desk viciously.

“Motherfucker!”

“I’m sorry, Brian,” Ted said, standing quickly, ready to commit Hara-kiri right then and there.

“What the fuck are you sorry about! You weren’t blowing him,” Brian spat out. “Who the hell is this guy?”

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I had him investigated.”

“Thank God,” Brian said, reaching across the desk and grabbing the folder away from Ted.

He opened it and skimmed the contents briefly, picking up the key points, discarding the trivia. He looked at the photo that the investigator had included; one that was taken for the official Nobel Prize program and personal bio. He stared at it intently, frowning as he did so.

Ted caught the look and said, “What?”

“What, what?” Brian asked, looking at him strangely.

“Don’t tell me,” Ted asked with a sinking heart. “Please don’t tell me you’ve had this guy.”

“How the fuck should I know? He’s blond and blue-eyed. Do you have any idea how many of those I had while Justin was in New York? They were part of my pain management in those days. I couldn’t possibly remember every guy I’ve fucked!”

“That is bullshit and you know it, Brian. You can remember every single one and can describe their dicks in minute detail, so don’t tell me you don’t remember.”

“Well, I don’t remember him. I would have, ‘cause he’s hot as fuck! At least Gus has good taste.”

“Yes, and a penchant for blonds, just like his dear old Dad.”

“Shut up Theodore,” Brian said, picking up the picture and staring at it intently.

“I’ll know more when I meet him,” Brian said, under his breath.

“Why? Does your dick have a homing device? Does it twitch once for yes and twice for no, if it recognizes a former fuck?”

“Don’t,” Brian said, looking at Ted, his eyes gone completely dark with anger.

“Sorry,” Ted said, back-pedaling furiously. “Look Brian. I didn’t mean to stir up any trouble. I just thought you’d want to know as much about this guy as possible,” Ted said.

“I do,” Brian replied. He looked up at Ted and took a deep breath. He dug into his pocket, fishing around for the cigarettes that he knew were no longer there. “God, I need a cigarette so bad. You wouldn’t happen to have any, would you?” he asked.

“No, but I know where I can get one,” Ted said, walking out the door. “I’ll be right back,” he said.

“Thanks Ted.”

Brian put his head back on the head rest and closed his eyes. He’d been home now for three days and Gus had still not said one word about this new development in his life. The fact that the guy was already blowing him was a clear indication that this had progressed much further than either he or Justin had thought.

He tried to analyze his feeling again. Why was he so upset about this? Gus had every right to be the person he wanted to be and if that was a bisexual man, then that is who he should be.

Unfortunately, Brian didn’t know any bisexual that wasn’t a closet queen. Everyone he’d ever met who professed to be bi was really a big queer hiding behind the skirts of bisexuality. They were all a bunch of chicken shit cowards and he’d be damned if his son was one of those.

He knew there were people out in the world that were truly attracted to both sexes. He’d gone to college and had taken two years of psychology, mainly to figure himself out, but finding out a lot about human sexuality in the process. He knew they really existed, and if that is who Gus truly was, then he would accept it and welcome him into the fold, so to speak, with open arms. What he wasn’t prepared to do was accept blindly, without investigating. He wanted to be damn sure that this wasn’t a rebound thing, some game that Gus had embarked on to try and forget Ashley. The last thing he wanted was a fucked up kid who couldn’t tell the difference between cock and pussy. He would only hurt himself more and end up hating what he had become. Not to mention hurting people who loved him, including this guy, whoever-the-fuck he was. Gus didn’t need to be sitting on the fence. He needed to see a shrink. Daphne, Brian thought. She’d know exactly what to do. He picked up his cell phone and punched in her numbers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gus looked in the mirror one last time, satisfied with the results. He’d never been very vain, accepting his looks without the accompanying ego, but lately he’d taken extra care with each outfit, making sure everything matched and his hair was perfect. For the first time in his life he actually cared what he looked like. And he wanted to look good, for Aedan.

The phone rang and he saw that it was Brian.

“Hey, Dad, what’s up?”

“Not much. What’re you up to?”

“I’m going over to Mom’s for lunch. It’s Sunday, remember?”

“Right. You want to come over afterwards? I have a suitcase full of shit for you.”

“That’s right…yeah, I’ll come by, around three or so. Is that good?”

“That’s fine. I’ll see you later. Say hi to the mothers.”

“Okay, Dad.” Gus disconnected and went over to his bureau to get his keys. He looked in the mirror one more time and stood there, staring at himself, and wondering if anyone would be able to tell the difference. The face that stared back at him was the same, same dark hair, same hazel eyes, same lips. It was the brain that was totally different and somehow, Gus wasn’t ready yet to show anyone the new and improved Gus Peterson-Kinney; the Gus that was madly attracted to another man.

Aedan was on his mind constantly. He made his pulse race with one look, a mere word from him could reduce him to a stumbling sixteen-year-old, literally coming in his pants. Gus looked forward to their daily phone calls like a junkie seeking a fix. They had seen each other almost every night for the last week and he had gotten to the point where the thought of being with another man no longer bothered him. He had accepted the fact that something was happening to him that was beyond his control. He had not sought this out, well, not intentionally, but here he was; caught up in something that had a grip on him tighter than anything he had ever experienced before; one that was getting stronger by the day rather than weaker. He never realized being with someone could be this intense. All the years he’d spent with Ashley never meant this much, or ever made him feel this way.

In retrospect, his feelings for Ashley had been so juvenile compared to what he was feeling now. It was more a comfort thing with her than anything else. He had loved her the way he loved his family, loyally and with all his heart, but it was nothing like this. He never obsessed over her the way he did Aedan. And maybe that was the whole point. He should have never been with a woman when his heart clearly belonged to the opposite sex. Or did it?

Because the fact was he did not think of himself as a gay man. He still considered himself straight. This thing with Aedan was some fluke thing that just happened. He could not imagine being with any other man. The thought alone disgusted him.

He ran his hand through his hair once again and shook his head, wishing once more that he could turn the clock back and rethink the whole decision to stop in at Babylon that night. If he had never gone there, he’d never be in this predicament. On the other hand, the thought of never having the opportunity to be with Aedan made him sick. He’d never been happier, in spite of his confusion.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up.

“Hey, Angel,” the husky voice said, causing an immediate flutter in Gus’ stomach.

“Hi.”

“Are you on you’re way to your Mom’s?”

“Yeah, I was just getting ready to leave.”

“Can we meet afterwards?”

“I promised my Dad I’d swing by his place after lunch. He has a bunch of stuff he bought for me in Europe and he wanted me to come get it.”

“So what time do you think you’ll be done?”

“It’ll probably be early evening before I get back in town. Why don’t you meet me here? I’ll call you before I leave Britin.”

“Britin?”

“Oh, that’s the name of my father’s estate. My other Dad named it long ago and it stuck.”

“Sounds pretty fancy.”

“Whatever. It’s a big-ass mansion with a million rooms but it’s home. I spent every summer there for a long time. I love the place.”

“Maybe you’ll show it to me someday,” Aedan said softly, not wanting to start a fight, but chafing at all this secrecy. He was getting tired of meeting at night, respecting Gus’ wishes to keep things under wraps until he disclosed everything to his fathers. It was all getting really old. Aedan hadn’t been in the closet for years so this was one more thing about his relationship, or non-relationship, with Gus that was difficult.

“Why don’t you come to my place?” Aedan asked. “You’ve never been here before.”

“Okay, I’ll call you just before I leave. You can give me directions.”

“That’s fine. Angel?” Aedan said.

“What,” Gus asked, feeling himself getting hard. It happened every time he heard Aedan say ‘Angel’ like that.

“I miss you,” Aedan said.

“I miss you too,” Gus replied, disconnecting the phone. He was shocked that he actually meant every word. He hadn’t seen Aedan in one day and it already felt too long. It was all insane as far as he was concerned and once again he thought that he was going nuts. He decided that if everything went right, he’d talk to his fathers this afternoon. He was tired of all the secrecy and indecision. He needed to get this out in the open and be done with it.

Gus was surprised when he pulled into the driveway at the Marcus-Peterson home. It seemed as if the entire Novotny-Bruckner clan had descended on them, which meant only one thing. Jenny was home.

He got out of the car and made his way into the house, only to be greeted by loud noises coming from the kitchen. He could hear Grandma Deb’s voice and his sister, equally as loud, trying to keep up.

“Anybody home?” he called out, hoping to be heard above the din.

“Gus,” Jenny yelled out, making her way out of the kitchen and giving her brother a big hug.

“Hey, little brat. I didn’t know you were going to be here,” Gus said affectionately.

“It was a spur-of-the-moment thing. A couple of my classes got canceled and I had two free days and many airline miles available so here I am!” Jenny said, looking at her brother with a big grin.

She was still a whole head shorter than him, but she made up for it with a personality that was a combination of Melanie and Debbie rolled into one; dynamic, outspoken and fiercely competitive. Jenny Rebecca was a mover and a shaker all wrapped up in a petite, brunette body. She had her mother’s brain and her grandmother’s motor mouth. She also had her father’s puppy-dog brown eyes and her very own beautiful smile. She was in her second year of law school, already making deep impressions, acing every test, challenging her classmates and professors alike with her probing questions.

“That’s great,” Gus said, kissing her cheek.

“Hey Gus,” Deb hollered out, “Come into the kitchen and give your old Grandma a hug.”

Gus grinned and he and Jenny moved into the kitchen, noting that his two mothers were elbow deep in lasagna pans while Deb sat on a chair, sipping a glass of wine, giving directions. Carl sat on the other end of the table, reading the sports page, while Michael and Ben were on the sofa on the other side of the room, watching some documentary on TV. They all looked up when he walked in and all yelled ‘hi Gus’ at the same time.

“Hey Guys,” he responded, pleased to see everyone. “Where’s Hunter?”

“Couldn’t make it. He had plans,” Michael answered, from his spot on the sofa. “Apparently, this new girl he’s dating has some monster Harley and they took it out for a spin. She’s opened up a whole new world for him. One I’m not so sure I like,” Michael said, his tone of voice irritated and judgmental.

“Oh lighten up, honey,” Deb said from across the room. “It’s not like he’s going to marry her or anything. You know how Hunter is. He’s got the attention span of a gnat. He’ll get bored in a few months and move on.”

“It’s time he settled down. He can’t be flitting around from girl to girl forever,” Michael said.

“He’ll settle down when he’s good and ready,” Ben answered, putting his arm around Michael’s shoulder and giving him a squeeze.

“Well, I’m getting tired of waiting for my grandchildren,” Michael said. “You guys are all lagging. If you don’t hurry up I’ll be too old to play with them,” he said.

Deb heard that and laughed out loud. “Too old? Honey, you’re not that old. If you think you’re old then Carl and I are museum-relics.”

“Some days I feel like that,” Carl replied, peering over his glasses at his sort-of-wife of over twenty years.

“Oh stop, honey. You’re not that old. At least, not last night,” she said naughtily, embarrassing the hell out of Carl.

“Ewww,” the whole room said in unison.

“Too much info?” Deb asked, laughing out loud, enjoying everyone’s shocked faces.

“Mother, you are disgusting,” Michael said from across the room.

“Oh be quiet Michael. You’ve turned into such a fuddy-duddy.”

“I am not!” he replied indignantly, responding like a twelve-year-old, always letting Deb get a rise out of him. Ben just smiled, used to the playful bickering between his mother-in-law and his husband.

“How about you sweetie?” Deb asked, turning her attention to Gus. “Have you started seeing anyone new?”

Gus felt the blood rush to his face, a reaction his body always had to embarrassment, one he still had not outgrown. “No,” he answered quickly.

“Gussie!” Jenny said, recognizing the look from her spot over the salad bowl. “You are, aren’t you?” she asked as she stood there, tearing the lettuce leaves with her hands. “Good for you. Who is she?”

‘No I’m not,” Gus replied indignantly, wishing they would leave him the hell alone.

Lindsay and Melanie looked at each other and then they both turned to look at Gus, noting his discomfort. “Who is she, Gus? You can tell us, we promise not to interfere,” Melanie said.

“Yeah, right,” Gus huffed out, sitting down at the table and grabbing a bread stick out of the basket. He bit into it, chewing slowly, his mind racing, willing himself to relax and to not slip up. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss his private life with an audience of seven.

“Where did you meet her?” Lindsay asked, knowing her son was hiding something. “Does she work at Kinnetik? How long have you been going out?” she said, turning on the third degree.

“I’m not dating anyone mother. Leave me alone,” Gus replied, his discomfort clearly apparent in his beet red cheeks.

“Oh, please tell us. We’re happy for you honey, we’re glad you’re moving on with your life,” Lindsay said, coming over to Gus and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She caressed his face affectionately, hoping he really was seeing someone new. He deserved some happiness and it had been over two years since the divorce. It was time.

“I am not dating anyone and if you guys don’t leave me alone I will stand up and walk out of here,” Gus said quietly, looking at everyone with a Kinney look they had not seen in a long time. He stood up and walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, pulling out a bottle of beer, uncapping it and taking a swig. His audience watched in stunned silence, seeing a side of Gus they had never seen before.

“Well, let’s just drop this whole conversation,” Melanie said emphatically. “Jenny, let’s move everything over to the table,” she said, looking at her daughter as she picked up the pan of steaming hot lasagna and headed towards the dining room.

Gus moved to join them, avoiding his mother’s eyes. She was staring at him intently, trying to decide whether she should push for more answers but she decided against it, leaving well enough alone.

“You want to hang out today or tomorrow?” Jenny asked her brother, holding the giant salad bowl in her hands, moving it towards the table.

“Sorry Jen, I have plans.”

“Do the plans include a blond or a brunette?” She asked, picking up that conversation again and pressing for an answer.

Gus looked at his sister and shook his head. “You’re like a pit bull, you know that?”

“I know,” Jenny grinned at him. “Well? And your answer is?”

“Blond,” Gus replied, throwing in the towel. He knew that resisting Jenny would get him nowhere. She was a persistent little shit and would make a great attorney.

“I rest my case,” she replied, looking at her mothers with a satisfied look on her face.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

****“And that’s all I know at this point,” Brian said to Daphne, as he finished giving her the rundown on Gus.

She and Alex were over at Britin to pick up the girls. It was Sunday afternoon; the end of their month-long stay, and Brian and Justin had taken this opportunity to talk to Daphne, to get some professional advice. The twins were in their rooms, getting all their things together to take home.

“Well, I’m surprised it’s taken this long,” Daphne said, leaning back in the easy chair looking at Brian and Justin.

“What do you mean?” Brian said.

“He’s obviously got the gay gene in him; it’s just surprising that it hasn’t surfaced until now. How old is he again?” Daphne asked.

“He’s twenty-six,” Brian said. “We don’t know how long he’s been this way Daphe. This is the first time we’ve been made aware of it.”

“I would think that you would have picked up on it years ago, Brian, if he had shown any tendencies. You were looking for this from the very beginning.”

“I was, but when he only seemed interested in women, I stopped paying attention and put my gaydar away,” Brian replied.

“Me too,” Justin said. “We were all caught up in his Ashley dramas. None of us had any clue that he might be gay or bi. I honestly think this is something that has just surfaced. He would have come to me or Brian before this, if it was something on his mind. We’ve always been close to him, Daphe, he wouldn’t have kept this a secret. He had no need to.”

“It’s possible that it’s a recent thing,” Alex interjected. “According to the studies, most bisexuals see themselves as primarily one way, straight or gay. I mean true bisexuals. Not homosexuals who are in denial or in the closet. I know how you gay men feel about those guys,” Alex said, looking at Brian.

“Yeah, they suck, and not in a good way,” Brian spat out. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re gay, straight or lying.”

“Oh come on Brian, it’s not all that black and white,” Daphne said. “There really are people out there attracted to both sexes.”

“So what…love the one you’re with? How convenient,” Brian said bitingly.

“It’s very rare that a true bisexual will swing both ways indiscriminately,” Alex continued. “It’s more common for them to be primarily one way, straight or gay, and in Gus’ case, he obviously thinks of himself as a straight man. Sometimes it just takes one special person to cause the switch. It may never happen with anyone else. This guy might just be Gus’ one-hit wonder,” Alex said pragmatically.

“Well, fuck me,” Brian said quietly. “He must be some guy.”

“He’s probably just an ordinary guy who happened to yank Gus’ chain. Human sexuality is very complex. It’s not as black and white as most people would like. There are many studies that will tell you that the majority of humans would be bisexual if society and religion would allow it. In ancient days, most men were. It was nothing unusual for a man to be married with children and have a young male lover on the side. That was the norm, in ancient Greece and Rome,” Daphne said.

“Well, this is now, and this is our son,” Justin threw in. “How can we help him without alienating him?”

“Be there when he reaches out,” Daphne said. “Listen with an open mind, don’t judge in any way. He’s probably so conflicted right now and needs a helping hand. Imagine what it must be like for him, Justin. How would you react if you walked into a room one day and got a boner when you saw a woman?”

“I’d go into shock.”

“Exactly! Gus is surely in the midst of an emotional turmoil and he will need you both now more than ever. Don’t push him away by jumping all over this new person in his life,” Daphne said, looking at the men in front of her. They were two of the best parents she had ever known, and she knew that they would get through this and be able to help Gus if they put their minds to it.

“Okay,” Brian said, standing up. “I will keep my opinionated mouth shut and wait to see what he has to say. What I do want though is to make sure that he’s safe, Daphne. Gus knows nothing about gay men or gay sex for that matter. I want to make sure he doesn’t risk his health through ignorance.”

“Brian, Gus is a smart young man. I’m sure he’ll figure it out,” Alex said, ever the practical one.

“Alex, in this situation, Gus is an amateur. He has no clue what our world is like.”

“It’s true Alex,” Justin interjected. “I just hope this guy he’s with takes that into consideration.”

“Well, he’s a lot older, so I’m sure he’s aware of the situation,” Brian threw in.

“Who is he?” Alex asked.

“His name is Aedan Hughes. He’s some hot-shot over at Layton; just what I’ve always wanted in my family, my very own disco-pharmacologist,” Brian snarked.

“You’re kidding,” Alex said, a look of surprise on his face.

“Why?” Justin asked. “Do you know him?”

“Yeah, I know him. He won a fucking Nobel prize for his research in Parkinson’s. I was part of that study. The man is brilliant,” Alex said. “Gus couldn’t have picked anyone better.”

“What’s he like as a person?” Daphne asked.

“He was all business with me, but from what I remember, very personable and charming. Not arrogant in the least bit. He seemed like a really nice guy,” Alex said to his wife, “And very good at his job.”

“Well, that’s a good thing,” Daphne said, looking at Brian and Justin.

“I guess,” Justin answered. “I just hope he’s good to Gus. I would hate to see him get hurt again. He’s already been through so much with Ashley. He doesn’t need anymore pain.”  
“Justin, you need to let him live his life. Parents can’t fix everything,” Daphne said, standing up and getting ready to go.

“No,” Brian interjected. “But we can certainly make the path a lot less rocky, which is all we’re trying to do.”

They all heard the door slam and the object of their conversation walked into the house and yelled, “Where is everyone?”

“We’re in here, Gus,” Justin answered.

They waited a few minutes and Gus walked in, surprised to see Alex and Daphne. “Hi, I didn’t know you guys were here.”

“We’re just leaving. We came to pick up the girls,” Alex said. “How’ve you been? I haven’t seen you at the gym lately.”

“I’ve been busy,” Gus mumbled, his cheeks tuning a bright red.

_I’ll bet you have,_ Brian thought to himself. He watched his son’s discomfort and was surprised at the intensity. He must really be caught up in this thing, whatever the fuck it is.

The twins burst into the room, hurling themselves at their half-brother, screaming his name at the same time.

“Well, look who it is. Frick and Frack. How are you monsters?” Gus said affectionately, holding them tight against his body.

“We’re fine, Gussie. Did you get our postcard?” Sasha asked.

“I did. Thank you, but what makes you think I’d be interested in seeing pictures of Roman ruins. You should have sent me pictures of hot, Italian movie stars.”

“We thought you’d like the pictures,” Sorina said, looking up at the brother she adored. He was everything she thought perfect in a man and she had already decided that she was going to marry someone just like him when she grew up.

“I’m just kidding,” Gus said, messing with her hair playfully. “Did you guys have a good time in Europe?”

“Uh huh,” they both nodded in unison, looking like matching book ends.

Gus’ relationship with his half-sisters, as he called them, was that of a doting uncle rather than a brother. He wasn’t around much while they were infants, being too caught up in his studies. His only contact with them was the times he’d spend at Britin every summer and so he only knew them briefly every year. He helped Justin and Brian watch the girls when they were little, playing games and crawling around on the carpet with them, building blocks and playing with their dolls. It was always something he enjoyed and they in turn loved him unquestioningly, showering him with hugs and kisses every chance they got.

As they all grew older and were together less and less, the relationship grew apart, but the love and affection stayed. He was their big brother, regardless of the genetic link or non-link, and they always treated him with love and respect, making him a part of their family, sending him notes and letters non-stop, always keeping him in the loop. Seeing the ‘Hello Kitty’ paper in his mailbox every month always made him happy and he would respond by sending them short notes back, or cards or packages of books and gifts he’d buy whenever he saw something that caught his fancy.

It was no surprise then to see that they had each bought him a small souvenir which they had pulled out of their back packs to hand him.

Sasha had a beautiful leather money clip from Florence, in black calf skin, soft as butter and crafted lovingly by an Italian artist.

“Wow, this is great Sasha, thank you. I really love it and needed something to put my money in. It’s usually just jammed into my pockets,” Gus said, smiling down at her.

“I know how you hate carrying a wallet,” Sasha said practically.

“I do, but sometimes I have no choice, like when I need my ID or credit card.”

“Well, you can put one credit card and your license plus some money in this thing. It’s pretty neat,” she said, looking up at her brother with a big smile.  
Gus bent down and kissed her on the cheek. “Thanks so much. I can always count on you to be the practical one and buy me something I can really use.”

“You’re welcome,” Sasha answered, a shy grin on her face. He meant the world to her and hearing him acknowledge his thanks was a thrill.

“And look what I got you, Gussie,” Sorina said, not to be outdone.

She handed him a flat, white box and he opened it to find a navy blue silk turtleneck.

“Thanks sweetie; I love it. It’s one of my favorite colors.”

“I know,” she acknowledged. “Daddy told me.”

He gave her a big hug and kissed her on her forehead. “You guys spoil me, I couldn’t ask for nicer presents.”

“Okay girls,” Alex said, interrupting the love fest. “We need to get going. Say good-bye to everyone.”

The girls went around the room, giving every member of their family kisses, leaving the room with Daphne and Alex in a whirl of activity and high pitched squealing.

After slamming the huge oak door behind them, Brian turned to Gus and Justin and said, “Ahh, peace and quiet.”

“Oh you know you love them, even if they do make us all a little crazy,” Justin said with a smile on his face.

“I never said I didn’t. I just relish the silence that much more after spending time with the girls,” Brain said with a grin. “Come on,” he addressed Gus, grabbing him around the neck and hugging him. “Let me show you what I got for you.”

They made their way upstairs to the bedroom at the end of the hall. Most of their suitcases had been put away except for one that lay on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

“Come here,” Brian said, signaling Gus over to the sofa. He started pulling out t-shirts and jeans and shoes, two suits, a handful of ties, a beautiful black leather jacket from Florence and some handmade shirts from London.

“Jesus Christ, Dad. I think you went a little bonkers.”

Justin laughed and said, “Ya think?”

“Really ‘D’, I still have clothes from his last buying spree. I couldn’t possibly take all this. Keep some of it for yourself, Dad.”

“It won’t fit me,” Brian said, looking in the mirror, disgusted. “I’ve gained five fucking pounds on this trip, because of ‘D’s five cigarette a day rule. Look at me, I look like a fat geezer,” Brian said, standing in front of the mirror, turning sideways to look at his non-existent gut.

“Can anyone spell Drama Queen?” Justin asked.

“Dad, you are exaggerating. I don’t see where you’ve gained any weight,” Gus said indulgently. His father had always been neurotic about his weight and he wasn’t getting any better as he aged.

“Well, I see it,” Brian said, sucking in his gut and turning this way and that, all the while staring in the mirror.

“I have to maintain my looks, Gus, since I’m living with a man who’s thirteen years younger than me. God forbid he should find someone hotter and better looking,” Brian said, turning to look at Justin with a teasing grin.

“Oh right,” Justin replied, from his position on the bed. “Like I’m ever going to find anyone as hot as you.”

“Good answer, ‘D’,” Gus said under his breath, enjoying the banter between his fathers.

“Try on one of the shirts, Gus; the black one from Italy. I like that the best,” Brian said. “I think you’ll look really hot in that shirt. You’ll have them creaming their jeans when you walk into Gaslight.”

Gus looked at both his fathers and turned bright red. He turned around quickly, but not quickly enough. Brian saw the look and pulled him back, looking at him, trying to decide what to do. Finally he said,  
“What’s going on Sonny Boy?”

Justin moved forward from his position against the headboard and moved to the foot of the bed. He reached for Gus’ hand and pulled him down, making him sit beside him. He put his arm around Gus’ shoulder and said, “What is it Gus? Are you okay?”

Gus put his head on his hands, covering his face and mumbling, “No, everything is not okay. I think I may be having a nervous breakdown.”

Brian sat on the other side, pulling Gus’ hands down, looking him in the eye.

“Tell me,” he said, willing his son to open up.

“I’ve been seeing someone Dad,” Gus started, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He looked younger than his twenty-six years as he looked at his fathers in torment.

“So isn’t that a good thing, Gus? Why is this upsetting you so much?” Justin asked, turning Gus towards him.

“Oh God,” Gus said as he lay down on the bed, in between Justin and Brian and covered his eyes with his forearm.

“What is it Gus. Spill it out and get this over with,” Brian said as gently as possible.

“I’ve been seeing a man, Dad, not a woman. There, it’s out in the open,” Gus said, sitting up abruptly looking at his fathers, daring them to say one negative thing.

The silence was deafening but then Justin reached for him and took him in his arms, holding him tightly against his body. “It’s okay, Gus. You’re not going crazy. You’re finally coming to your senses,” he said gently, a small smile playing on his lips.

Gus pulled away and looked to see if Justin was mocking him. All he saw were blue eyes shining with love and support. “Gus, it really is okay. You can tell us about him,” Justin said, as gently as possible.

At which point, all of Gus’ emotions overflowed and the tears came unchecked, pouring down his cheeks. Both parents held him, sandwiched in between them, listening to his sobbing as they held on tightly.

“Gus, please, it’s okay, really,” Brian said. “We love you, regardless of who you love. Did you honestly think we wouldn’t?”

“Oh God…Dad, I feel like I’m losing my fucking mind.”

“You’re not son,” Brian said, holding on tighter. “You just discovered a side of yourself that no one knew existed. It’s not madness, Gus, it’s gayness.”

“Shut up Dad, this is so not funny,” Gus said, back handing his tears like a little boy.

“Gus, this is not the end of the world. Stop acting like it is,” Brian said, trying to calm him down. “You are obviously bisexual, thinking like a straight man, freaking out because you’re turned on by a guy for the first time. Did I get that right?”

“Word perfect,” Gus said, finally calming down and getting control of himself.

“Okay, so let’s talk about it.”

“Okay,” Gus said, taking a deep, ragged breath.

“Who is he and how did you meet?” Justin asked.

“His name is Aedan Hughes. I met him at Babylon.”

“What were you doing there?” Brian asked.

Gus proceeded to tell them about the night he decided to go to Babylon on a whim. He started talking about everything that happened up to this point, leaving out all the x-rated parts.

“Have you had sex yet?” Brian asked, cutting to the chase.

“Dad, I don’t want to talk about that.”

“I need to know if you are being safe,” Brian said.

“I know how to be safe Dad. We’ve had numerous lectures on this subject.”

“Yes, but that was when women were involved. This is an entirely different matter altogether. Gus, I’m dead serious and you should be too. It’s imperative that you use a condom at all times, do you understand?”

Gus sighed and rolled his eyes. “Not that it’s anybody’s business but we haven’t had that kind of sex yet. I don’t even know if we ever will,” Gus said quietly.

“Why not?” Justin asked. “I thought you were attracted to him?”

“Well, if you must know, the thought of anyone shoving anything up my ass is not exactly appealing,” Gus said, reverting back to Kinney sarcasm.

“Spoken like a true top,” Brian said with a grin.

“Huh?”

“Shut up Brian,” Justin said, glaring at his life-partner. “Gus, at a certain point you are going to have to make some sort of decision, for this man’s sake. I’m sure he’s not going to wait around forever. Not if he’s as hot as you say.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to have sex, we do, sort of,” Gus stammered out.

“Maybe now that you’ve acknowledged this attraction and brought it out of the closet, things will move forward,” Justin said.

“He’ll always be a top,” Brian interjected. “That’s not going to change.”

“Dad, what are you talking about?”

Brian started talking and gave Gus a three minute version of Emmett’s fifteen minute lecture on gay sex.

“So, is it bad? To only top?” Gus asked.

“Not at all,” Brian said, “I couldn’t imagine you being anything else.”

“Are you?” Gus asked his father point blank.

“Of course,” Brian answered without hesitation.

“Most of the time,” Justin interjected.

“Huh?” Gus replied.

“Shut up, Sunshine,” Brian threw out.

“He needs the truth Brian. Not your pseudo-macho-gay version of the facts,” Justin answered haughtily.

For the first time in a long time, Brian was at a loss for words. He looked at his son and then at Justin, deliberating over his words carefully, wanting Gus to understand. He saw that Gus was waiting for answers, looking to him for guidance. He deserved the truth, even if it meant revealing a side of him that was private and only known to Justin, so taking a deep breath, he plunged forward.

“For twenty-nine years, I thought I knew all the answers. My life was pretty well set, up to that point, and then suddenly I met someone that changed my way of thinking and everything I’d ever known,” Brian said, in a soft, dreamy voice, thinking of events that happened years ago. He reached for Justin’s hand and held it has he continued to talk. “Then the world, as I knew it, shifted, and I started doing things I’d never done before. I thought differently, acted differently, allowed things to happen that I would have never done with anyone else and I did it willingly, loving every minute of my choice because it made perfect sense with the right person. It took me years to realize how much I loved and needed Justin, but when I finally acknowledged it and opened my heart to let him in, I changed. I would do and say and be anything to make him happy. And that included being a bottom,” Brian acknowledged sheepishly.

“Occasionally,” Justin replied, his blue eyes sparkling with emotion as he brought Brian’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. “Very rarely, but yes, he does it for me.”

“Only him,” Brian said, pulling Justin towards him and kissing him deeply on the mouth.

Gus watched this whole scenario and finally understood where they were coming from. He had never understood this kind of love before he met Aedan, but now he knew such a thing existed and he fervently hoped that he would find this kind of happiness someday.

“So, I’ll just know when I’m ready, right?” Gus asked, to no one in particular.

“You’ll know,” Justin answered. “And when the time is right, you won’t even question what you’re doing.”

Gus’ thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was Aedan.

“Hey,” he answered, his entire demeanor changing.

“Are you running behind?” Aedan asked, since it was now closer to six than five.

“Yes, sorry. I meant to call but I ended up talking to my fathers.”

“About what?”

“Us.”

“And?”

“Its all good,” Gus said, a smile creeping up on his face.

“All good, as in, they-want-to-meet-me-good?”

“Yes,” Gus said, a pink blush creeping up his neck.

Brian and Justin watched him as he continued to talk and they were simply amazed at the transformation. Gus looked like an entirely different man while he was on the phone to Aedan.

“I’m leaving shortly. Tell me how to get to your place,” Gus asked as he listened to Aedan’s directions. He disconnected and told Brian and Justin that he needed to go.

“When can we meet him?” Brian asked.

“Whenever you want. I’ll set it up.” Gus said. “I do need you to do me one favor though,” Gus said, looking at both his fathers.

“What’s that Gus,” Justin asked.

“Tell Mom and Mama what’s going on. I can’t deal with their hysterics.”

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t it be better if it came from you?” Justin asked,

“No, because they’ll ask me stuff I can’t answer. Half of what I’m feeling has no explanation, so I can’t very well provide it for them. You’ll have to wing it,” Gus said.

“I’ll take care of it,” Brian said. “You take care of yourself.”

“I will.” Gus looked at both his fathers and embraced them one by one. “Thank you. I am the luckiest person in the world to have parents like you,” he said emotionally.

“We love you Gus. Always remember that, no matter who you love or how you do it. We’ll always love you,” Justin said, his blue eyes boring into Gus’ intently.

“I love you too, ‘D’. You too Dad,” Gus said, going back to Brian and holding him tightly.

“You tell this guy to be good to you. I will kick his ass if he hurts you in any way,” Brian said emotionally.

“He is good to me, Dad. He’s been more than good. I think he really cares for me, even though he hasn’t said it. He’s shown me in so many different ways,” Gus said.

“And you?” Brian asked.

“I think about him a lot. When I’m not with him, he’s on my mind constantly. When we’re together, it’s good Dad. Whatever this is, it’s making me happy.

Gus looked at Brian and Justin and shrugged his shoulders, smiling sheepishly. Justin held his arm and squeezed gently. “I’m happy for you, Gus. I don’t think I’ve seen you this happy in a long time,” Justin said.

“Thanks ‘D’. It’s Aedan that’s making me feel like this.”

“I can’t wait to meet this guy,” Brian said.

“You’ll meet him soon enough,” Gus said. He stood in front of his fathers and looked them straight in the eye. The confused look was gone, the skin coloring had returned to normal. Standing in front of them was a young man at peace with himself, finally.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The car flew down the expressway almost of its own volition. Gus barely remembered much of the drive. His thoughts were too full of his conversation with his fathers and the relief of having his feelings out in the open was enormous. He felt light headed, almost giddy with the anticipation of seeing Aedan, without any of the guilt and uncertainty that had been plaguing him since they met.

He stopped the car in front of a house on a quiet street and he checked to make sure it was the right number, and it was. He got out and slammed the car door, almost running up the walkway, waiting impatiently as he rang the doorbell. Aedan opened it and Gus threw himself at him, latching on like a drowning man, covering his face with kisses.

“Whoa,” Aedan laughed gently, pulling away for a minute to look at Gus. “You’re in a good mood.”

“I’m better than good,” Gus said, pressing his mouth to Aedan’s neck, inhaling the woodsy-lemony cologne that was so much a part of him.

“I guess your Dads gave you the go-ahead with me?”

“I told them about us. Just telling them was huge. I feel like a hundred pound weight has been lifted off my back,” Gus said, all the while holding Aedan and continuing to press kisses around his ear and neck.

Aedan pulled back and looked Gus in the eye. He could see that there was something gone, the confusion and indecision seemed to have evaporated and there was only a certainty and love that emanated from him, warming Aedan, rushing through his body as his heart swelled, finally allowing himself to dare hope that this gorgeous man might actually be in love with him.

“And did you tell them how you have been torturing me for the last three weeks?” Aedan asked, as he slowly removed Gus’ jacket and let it drop to the floor.

“No,” Gus replied, as his breathing started to change.

“Did you tell them that I get hard just thinking about this?” Aedan whispered huskily, as he lifted Gus’ shirt off him, tossing it aside and running his hands over the lightly furred chest, and down the muscled arms that drove him crazy with desire.

“No, I didn’t,” Gus said softly.

“Did you tell them that your nipples were made to be sucked on and were placed here for my viewing pleasure only?” Aedan continued, as he rolled said nipple in his hand, bending forward to suckle on it, sending electrical currents directly to Gus’ groin.

“No,” Gus huffed out, pulling Aedan closer, needing to feel his hard body pressed up to him. He yanked at Aedan’s t-shirt, pulling it up out of his pants and over his head, throwing it away from them, revealing the tanned, muscular torso that Gus’ hands swept over, caressing every inch of him, the male hardness only turning him on more.

“Did you tell your parents that I dream about your cock in my mouth all the time?” Aedan whispered into Gus’ ear, as his hands moved south, to cup Gus’ groin, now full and heavy in his hand. Gus felt himself straining painfully against his pants, holding his breath as Aedan’s hand tugged on his zipper, pulling it down, inch by excruciating inch. Unsnapping the button that held the pants together, shoving them down and over Gus’ hips, leaving them pooled around his shoes as Aedan stepped back to view Gus, in all his naked glory.

“You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen,” Aedan said, the hunger in his eyes a living breathing thing, matching the same hunger in the hazel eyes that stared right back at him.

“Aedan, take off your clothes,” Gus said, shocking his partner with his request.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Gus said, bending down to remove his shoes, stepping out of his pants and pulling off his briefs, leaving them on the floor with all the other items of clothing.

Gus stood up straight, his cock hard and ready, watching Aedan slowly remove his clothes, dragging out the revelation. Finally, the last barrier was removed and Aedan stood in front of him, free of every piece of cloth, his body as naked as the look of love in his eyes. The look that he no longer had to shield from the young man who was staring at him, mesmerized.

“Oh God,” Gus said, running his tongue over his lips, wetting them as he felt saliva pooling in his mouth.

“You like?” Aedan asked, looking for any sign of revulsion. Relief and joy swept over him as he saw Gus’ eyes cloud over with lust as they moved up and down his body.

“Yes,” Gus said, moving forward, as if in a trance. “Aedan, I want to.”

Aedan nodded his head, watching Gus move towards him, his eyes burning with a desire he’d never seen before. Gus stopped in front of Aedan and put his hands on his face, cupping his cheeks, pulling him towards his mouth, running his tongue around the perfect lips, outlining them, savoring his taste then slowly probing and invading his mouth, licking and nibbling at his lower lip, all the while whispering, ‘I want you’, even as their bodies pressed up against each other, cock against beautiful cock, slippery with beads of moisture that signaled a need and readiness, coating each head, making them shine and glisten.

Gus slowly sank to his knees, his face directly in front of Aedan’s groin, taking in its full length, forgetting he’d never done this before, forgetting all his misgivings and fears, forgetting everything he’d ever known or done or wanted. All he could think of was putting his mouth on the amazing body in front of him, needing to hear Aedan moan and cry out, wanting to give him the same pleasure he had received at his hands many times before. He heard Aedan’s breathing accelerate, felt his body clenching and unclenching, his hands squeezing his shoulders tightly, saying ‘Angel’ in a low, guttural moan as Gus continued to service him with abandon, unashamed and forceful in his desire, assuming the position of the aggressor, not the meek and frightened participant of the last few weeks.

Gus pulled Aedan down on the floor, laying him on his back as he continued to minister to him, loving him in a way he had never loved another. Slowly and deliberately, instinctively showing him with his mouth how much he needed him. His heart was overflowing as Aedan lifted his hips and held his head, grinding his body against him. Gus was moving on pure instinct, knowing exactly what to do to bring this man to heights that he had achieved with him countless times before.

“Angel,” Aedan moaned. “I’m coming,” he said, trying to move out of Gus’ mouth, not wanting to revolt him with his first experience, but Gus was not going to be put off and he held on tight, pulling Aedan towards him, taking him in deeper, waiting for the inevitable and as he felt the hot liquid come in a rush, he moved his hand down and enveloped his own cock in a fist and they came together, their bodies shuddering as waves of pleasure swept through them. Gus felt Aedan grab handfuls of his hair, pulling tightly as he said, ‘I love you’ over and over, even as Gus swallowed and reveled in the new taste, a taste that was not revolting in any way, on the contrary, it was but a sweet part of the man who had opened up a whole new world for him.

Aedan pulled Gus up to him, taking him in his arms and holding tight.

“I love you, my Angel,” he whispered, covering Gus’ face with kisses.

Gus held him tightly, listening to their heart beats thudding in unison, waiting to catch his breath. He rubbed his face against Aedan’s chest, knowing he was scratching him with stubble that already covered his entire face. Gus’ hand glided smoothly over rock hard muscle, caressing the light brown hair that twirled around Aedan’s lower belly, narrowing to a point at his half-erect penis, one that was as beautiful and as physically perfect as its owner.

“You don’t have to answer, Gus. It’s enough that you’re here,” Aedan said huskily, pressing a kiss to Gus’ forehead.

Gus lay there holding Aedan, wondering where this would all lead. He didn’t have all the answers yet, but he did know one thing for sure. He had found something he didn’t even know he was looking for. He’d arrived at a destination that he’d only heard about, and was never really sure existed.

His life had changed radically and he had to adjust his mindset to now accommodate the changes but rather than move away in fear and doubt, he was willing to press forward and investigate this further. He had no idea how this would end; if this was a bright candle that would eventually burn out or if this was something that would grow and last a lifetime. All he knew at this point was that he was happy lying in Aedan’s arms. He felt at peace with himself, for the first time in months.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I can’t believe you’re carrying on like this,” Brian said, as he listened to Lindsay weeping in front of him. He and Justin had decided to come by tonight and deliver the news in person, rather than on the phone. They had just missed seeing all the Novotnys and were relieved that Jenny Rebecca had gone with her fathers and grandparents to spend the night at Michael and Ben’s.

“It’s just such a shock, Brian. You can’t expect us to just say it’s okay and move on with our lives,” Melanie replied, putting her arm around Lindsay and holding her closer. She was rewarded with a renewed bout of sobbing.

“Look,” Justin said. “This is as much a shock to Gus as it is to all of us. The least we can do is be supportive.”

“Supportive! That would be tantamount to telling him I approve,” Lindsay wailed, looking at everyone around her. She felt like she was in a twilight zone episode, some parallel world where her family was here, but not really. The son she had raised and nurtured for twenty-six years, the one who was straight and newly divorced, who had never given any inclination of being gay or bisexual, had just announced, via messenger, that he was dating a man and she was supposed to sit here and be supportive.

“This is insane, Brian. I think Gus is having a breakdown of some sort and needs to see a shrink!”

“I agree,” Melanie said. “He’s obviously in some kind of pain-management mode and this is how he’s handling it. I knew he should have stayed in Boston, in law school where he belonged. None of this would have happened if you hadn’t offered him the job at Kinnetik,” Melanie said, glaring at Brian.

“Oh, so now this is all my fault?” Brian replied, looking at Melanie with disgust.

“Mel, come on,” Justin interjected. “You’re being a bit unfair, aren’t you?”

“I don’t think so. He’d still be married if he was in law school. You know Ashley didn’t want him to move here.”

Justin could feel the tension building, like a tornado of tempers, swirling around him. He knew that Brian was close to losing it and walking out, which would only make the situation worse.

“Lindsay,” Justin said, reaching out to touch her, hoping to make her see reason. “Surely you must know that Gus has been wracked with doubt over what’s been happening? He’s as surprised by this turn of events as all of us are.”

“Then why did he give in to his impulses? Surely he could have resisted this need to become gay all of a sudden? Justin, I’m having a hard time accepting the fact that my son has just decided he’s a queer after being straight all these years,” Lindsay blurted out, forgetting to sugar-coat her words.

Brian was taken aback by Lindsay’s statement. He expected this kind of reaction from Melanie, not Lindsay. She had never had a harsh word to say about anyone and here she was, mouthing off without a single thought as to how her words were being received.

“Why don’t you just call him a cock-sucker while you’re at it, Linds. A fucking fudge-packer!” Brian said, standing abruptly, knocking the chair out from under him. His eyes had turned dark green with the anger that was smoldering inside him. He was infuriated by Lindsay and Melanie’s reaction.

“How can you Lesbians sit there and judge Gus, like a bunch of homo-phobic breeders, like all the fucking straight assholes we’ve dealt with all our lives, the people who made you leave Pittsburgh and run off to Canada, so you could ‘love and live freely’ . You are no better than any one of them, sitting here all sanctimonious in your fucking perfect world. It’s okay for you and me to be queer but your kids have to be perfect, right? And obviously you’re idea of perfect is being straight! That is so fucked up!”

“I didn’t say that Brian,” Lindsay wailed, staring up at her son’s father. The one she had loved in so many ways for most of her adult life; the one who was ready to choke the life out of her for insulting their son.

“The hell you didn’t! You think he’s losing his fucking mind because all of sudden he’s decided he likes cock. Well, guess what, Mrs. Peterson- fucking-Marcus. The apple doesn’t fall far from the bisexual tree. As I recall, you developed a taste for cock out of the blue one day many years ago. Just like that! And what did I tell you then?”

Lindsay’s face turned scarlet and she started bawling in earnest. Melanie hung on tightly and glared at Brian. “Did you really need to bring that up now?”

“Damn right I did. You are the ones who are being ridiculous with your self-serving attitude. Lindsay, when you told me you slept with Sam whatever-the-fuck, I told you it was okay to like cock and pussy, just not at the same time. Obviously, our son has that bisexual gene in him too. One that’s been dormant for all his life, but has suddenly decided to make an appearance. Well, you’d better deal with it, and deal with it the right way, or so help me God, if you make Gus feel like he is sick in any way, I will never, ever forgive you.”

Melanie and Lindsay sat staring up at Brian, listening to his tirade. They had not seen him this angry in years and it was rather daunting, like watching a lion in full protective mode, shielding his cub from harm. Lindsay’s tears had dried up instantly, as soon as she heard Brian’s threat.

“Justin, let’s go,” Brian said, grabbing Justin by the hand and pulling him up from his chair.

Justin stood up and looked down at Melanie and Lindsay. “I’m really disappointed in you two. I never thought I would live to see the day when you would turn on your own kind, because your child is no longer your idea of perfect. You have some serious issues you need to deal with and the one who needs to see the shrink isn’t Gus,” Justin said. “You need to re-evaluate how you are going to handle this. Brian and I were just as surprised by his announcement, but the only thing we thought of as Gus sat in our bedroom, crying his heart out, was wanting him to be happy. Obviously, you have not even taken that into consideration. He is happy, for the first time in a long time, and really, in the final analysis, does it matter what gender is bringing the smile to his face? Doesn’t it matter to you that he is loved and at peace for the first time in years?”

Brian grabbed Justin and held him tight, kissing him on the forehead, still staring at the two heads looking up at them.

“He’s right,” Brian said, with no emotion at all. “You two are seriously, fucked up.”

He grabbed Justin’s hand and walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gus and Aedan had moved from the living room floor to the bedroom.  
It hadn’t taken them long to recover from their initial coupling and Gus lay on the king size bed, sighing contentedly as Aedan teased him with his tongue, moving up and down his shaft with practiced skill, lapping at Gus, wanting to stretch this out as long as possible.

Gus pulled Aedan’s head up and looked him in the eye. “Aedan, come up here.”

Aedan moved up and lay on Gus, holding his head and kissing him deeply, exploring the insides of his mouth, nibbling at his lower lip, moving down to his neck, nipping at him, like a playful kitten, marking him with little red dots along the way, sucking on his ear lobe. Their bodies were perfectly matched as Aedan lay on Gus, his cock pressing again Gus’, slippery with desire as they moved against each other in slow, undulating, rocking movements, relishing the feel of two naked bodies in complete sync.

“I love you, my Angel. You’ve made me so happy,” Aedan purred, rubbing his face against Gus feeling the five o’clock shadow scratching him deliciously. “You are so fucking hot when you’re horny.”

“Show me how to love you,” Gus said, seriously. “I want to make love to you.”

Aedan pushed away to look at Gus’ face from a sitting position. The eyes that looked at him were a dark shade of bottle green with splatters of midnight blue that some genetic link had blessed him with, changing ordinary hazel eyes into something unusual and extraordinary. Beautiful eyes that bore into his without fear or regret. They warmed him and he felt a rush of emotion as he pulled open the drawer on the night stand beside the bed. He brought out a tube of lubricant and a condom and handed it to Gus, trying not to let his feelings get the better of him. He could feel his tears too close to the surface and he didn’t want to lose it in front of this man who was rocking his world. He had never been ‘made love to’ ever before. He’d been fucked and slammed and plowed into, he’d been rammed and rimmed, but love was never part of any equation. Tonight would be a first for him, just as it would be for Gus.

He took the condom and rolled it on Gus, both silent, but staring at each other intently. He then took the tube of lubricant and squirted a few drops on his hand, running it lovingly up and down Gus’ shaft. He then lay on his back, his head on the pillow beside Gus and he said, “Get on top of me, Gus. Facing me.”

Gus did as he was told, surprised at the face to face position. Somehow, this was not the scenario he was expecting.

“Take my leg and put in on your shoulder,” Aedan whispered, his breathing becoming more ragged by the minute, a direct response to the look of desire emanating from Gus’ eyes.

Gus took Aedan’s lean and muscular leg and placed it gently on his left shoulder, all the while bending forward, littering small kisses all over Aedan’s chest, tonguing his nipple, rolling it around, encouraged by the whimpering that was coming out of Aedan’s throat. He continued to do this even as he rubbed his cock against Aedan’s, who was hard and ready.

“Show me what to do,” Gus whispered, racked with desire, wanting desperately to please this man who had been nothing but loving in the last few weeks, never thinking once of his own pleasure. Gus needed to hear him moaning, he needed to know that he could bring Aedan to places unrivaled by anything he’d ever felt before. He wanted to hear him shout his name as he came all over him.

“You’re doing just fine, my Angel,” Aedan said softly, as he caressed Gus’ arms and shoulders, moving his right hand up to touch Gus’ face, and pull him towards him, capturing his mouth and tasting lips that were meant to be kissed. “Put my other leg up on your shoulder,” Aedan said, moving his hand down to Gus’ cock, positioning him at the entrance of the tight, pink hole that was clenching and unclenching in anticipation. “Push, Gus.”

“Okay,” Gus said, moving Aedan’s other leg up, seeing his hips lift a little, exposing himself further, his body perfectly angled for Gus’ penetration.

Gus stopped moving, deterred by the tight ring that seemed to be blocking his entrance.

“Don’t stop,” Aedan begged.

“I’m afraid to tear you,” Gus said, a look of confusion taking over.

“You won’t,” Aedan said breathlessly as he grabbed Gus’ ass and pulled him forward, plunging him past the tightness, feeling his long cock hitting him in the prostate, eliciting a low moan that made Gus stop in his tracks.

“Don’t stop, for God’s sake. Keep moving, fuck me,” Aedan growled, rocking against Gus, helping him along, his hands on Gus’ hips, pulling him forward.

Gus shut his eyes, reveling in the tightness that enveloped him. A tightness that was different and new, unmatched by anything he’d ever felt in all his twenty-six years.

“Fuck…you feel amazing,” Gus huffed, as he rocked back and forth, holding on to Aedan who was slowly moving his head left and right, moaning ‘Angel’ over and over, only adding to Gus’ pleasure as he saw  
Aedan overcome with emotion.

They moved in unison, in the timeless way of lovers; each one wanting to please the other, moving forward towards the inevitable conclusion. Gus felt himself coming, pouring hot sperm into the condom’s reservoir, feeling Aedan clench around him as he spewed hot come all over Gus’ chest, crying out with a passion that made Gus’ eyes sting as the tears came unbidden, overflowing down his cheeks, a reaction to the powerful emotion that was wracking his body as he lay in the arms of a new love, one that was unexpected and unsolicited but one that was definitely and undeniably in his life.

“I love you,” Aedan said, as he felt Gus heavy and relaxed on his body, his heart beating steady and true, like the man it belonged to.

Gus moved his hand up to Aedan’s head, moving his hair out of his eyes, caressing the soft facial hair and resting his forefinger on Aedan’s mouth, tracing it slowly, like he would a drawing.

“I think I love you too,” Gus whispered, in a barely audible voice.

Aedan heard, but only responded by holding him tighter. He was overwhelmed with love; a love that was so powerful and so gripping it was terrifying him. Gus had changed his life irrevocably and Aedan knew that if the man he held in his arms decided that this was all a mistake, a part of him would die and never recover. Gus had laid claim to a piece of his heart that no one had ever touched before. And so he remained silent, so as not to rock the boat or push Gus one way or the other. He closed his eyes, holding the love of his life and said a small prayer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this,” Jenny Rebecca said. She was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to make sense of the conversation she had walked into, not ten minutes ago.

“Neither can we,” Melanie said, looking at her daughter with eyes red and swollen from being up half the night, listening to Lindsay weeping, unable to offer any comfort at all.

“You are telling me that my brother, the football hero, the hockey star, the studly, head-turning, women-fainting-at-his-feet brother, the one who was married and who is now divorced, is GAY??? You’ve got to be fucking with me,” Jenny said, looking at both her mothers, bewildered. “How does shit like this happen?” she asked.

“Jenny, honey, you’re language is appalling,” Lindsay said.

“Mom, my language is the least of the problems here,” Jenny said.

“Be that as it may, it’s appalling and you should stop using so many cuss words. What if you were in court, in front of a judge and you slipped. He’d throw you in jail for contempt,” Lindsay said in her most reasonable voice.

“Mom, I think we’re digressing here. The issue is not my cussing. The issue is Gus turning gay. When the hell did that happen?”

“We don’t know. All we know is what your Uncle Brian and Uncle Justin told us last night. Gus is seeing someone new and he is male.”

“Holy fuck,” Jenny said, following it up with a quick, “Sorry.”

“Are you going to talk to him?” she asked Melanie.

“Eventually, I’d like to,” Melanie replied. “I need to calm down though and get used to the whole idea.”

“I don’t know if I can ever get used to it,” Lindsay said. “It just seems so unbelievable.”

“Maybe he’s on drugs or something?” Jenny said. “We don’t really know what goes on at the loft. He’s never really asked us over. For all we know he’s got a grow lab in there.”

“Jen, you’ve been watching too much cable TV, or reading too many crime novels. You’re brother is not doing drugs, so don’t even go there,” Melanie replied.

“Then what? You can’t just wake up one morning and switch teams? God, that’s awful. I don’t ever want to turn into a rug-muncher.”

“Jenny!” Melanie and Lindsay screamed in unison.

“Sorry, sorry, Mom, Mama…I didn’t mean to insult anyone.”

“Jenny Rebecca! You are going to suck as an attorney if you don’t curb your Novotny tendency of opening mouth and inserting foot!” Melanie raged at her daughter.

“I’m sorry,” Jenny said again. “I’m just in shock over Gus’ coming out. Do you mean he was gay all along and we didn’t know?”

“No,” Lindsay said reasonably. “He is not gay. He is bisexual.”

“Same difference,” JR answered.

“No, it’s not. He is a straight man who happens to be in his first same-sex relationship. He’s not gay.”

“Mother, I think you’re delusional,” Jenny replied.

“And I think you’re being insulting again,” Lindsay said, her face turning an alarming magenta as her voice rose higher and higher. “I’m not going to sit here while you call Gus a drug addict and a gay man, in one fell swoop.”

“Well, maybe he’s not on drugs, but if he’s fucking a guy, he’s gay,” Jenny said without flinching.

Lindsay hurled her coffee cup at the brick fireplace that was on one side of the cozy, country-style kitchen. It shattered into a million pieces, splattering hot coffee everywhere, shocking Melanie and especially Jenny. This was her gentle mother, the one who never had one bad thing to say about anyone; the one who hardly ever raised her voice, the calm one in their family.

Lindsay stood in front of Melanie and their daughter, looking absolutely unhinged. Her breathing was erratic, her hair wild and springing around her face, perspiration clearly evident on her forehead, testimony to the hot flash that was streaming through her body, like a freight train unleashed.

“Shut up,” she screamed. “Just shut the fuck up,” and she burst into tears, pushing Mel and Jenny out of her way as she left the room.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

“Did you hear?” Ted asked Emmett, as they sat at the diner eating breakfast.

It was their morning ritual, one they had never given up. Meeting at the diner was their only way of connecting in their otherwise hectic lives. The only difference was that before, the diner was a hole in the wall. Presently, it was a ‘Green Eggs and Ham’, a part of the ‘Fabulous’ empire that Emmett and Max owned. They had bought and converted the diner years ago, when the city had begun gentrifying Liberty Ave.

Max sat beside Emmett, and Blake was beside Ted. They all stopped chewing and said, “What?”

“Gus just came out!” Ted said, excited that for once he had the lowdown before Emmett did.

“We know all about it,” Emmett said, chewing on his bacon, watching his best friend’s excitement deflate.

“How’s that possible when Brian and I just found out?” Ted asked, stupefied.

“Em and I were there the night Gus met his new guy,” Max said, never taking his eyes off the newspaper he was reading.

“Where?” Blake asked.

“At Babylon,” Emmett replied calmly. “It’s fine Teddy, Gus is in very good hands.”

“You know the guy?” Ted asked.

“Know all about him, from Gus’ mouth. Haven’t met him yet, but I’m sure we will.”

“So, are you surprised? This is quite a shock don’t you think? I mean, who would have thought the kid was gay?” Ted threw out question after question, like a newspaper reporter covering a big story.

“He’s not gay, Teddy. He’s bi,” Emmett said patiently, waiting for the next logical question.

“How can you tell the difference?”

“Because, he doesn’t want to fuck every man he sees. He’s only attracted to this one particular man. He is basically a straight guy who happens to be involved with a man for the first time in his life. That’s what’s different. He’s not some nelly bottom that’s been hiding in a closet all his life.”

“That we know of,” Ted said.

“Teddy, come on. Gus had no need to hide anywhere. Brian and Justin would have accepted his being Gay. Hell, Brian would have relished having more in common with him and teaching him everything he knows.”

“So, you think this is a one-shot thing?” Blake asked, taking a bite out of his bagel. “Is he going to go back to fucking women after this all blows over?” he asked with his mouth full. He grabbed his coffee cup and took a sip. “That is so sick, it makes me what to hurl,” Blake said, putting his cup down and making a face.

“Oh, come on guys, give the kid a break,” Max said, putting his paper down and finally getting into the conversation. “I’m sure Gus is as freaked out by all of this as everyone else is.”

“Who’s freaking?” Emmett said. “I think it’s very romantic. Like Richard Gere and Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman, only of course, Gus isn’t in town for a visit and Aedan isn’t a hooker and there’s not Polo or opera involved but the romance is the same, don’t you think?” Emmett said, gesturing with his hands.

“Only you would turn this into a fucking b-rated movie,” Ted said rolling his eyes. “But there’s no ‘Pretty Woman’ in this one. It’s more like ‘The Crying Game’ if you ask me.”

“Teddy! Don’t say that. That movie had a very sad ending,” Emmett said, slapping Ted’s wrist gently.

“Not really,” Blake said. “He did save his/her life and ended up doing jail time for him/her.”

“Will you stop talking about trans-genders and Gus in the same breath,” Emmett said, exasperated. “The boy is bisexual, involved with another man for the first time in his life. He’s not Divina Devore or anything else outrageous. Christ, he’s still Gus; the hunkiest kid around. Nothing about that has changed.”

“I disagree,” Ted said. “Something has changed and I’m sure that everyone close to Gus will be reeling from this news.”

“Such as?” Emmett asked.

“Well his mothers, for one thing. And, his sisters, of course. I mean, they’re going to be looking at him differently, don’t you think?”

“Has Brian said anything?” Emmett asked, always interested in any Kinney gossip.

“He’s worried for Gus’ safety. He’s not upset that he’s into cock,” Ted replied.

“I would think not,” Blake said. “He’s probably wondering what took him so long.”

“As we all are,” Max interjected. “It’s unusual for someone to come out this late in life. Gus has never shown the slightest inclination towards men, and I’ve known him since he was fifteen. All he and Austin ever talked about was pussy. I couldn’t believe it myself until Emmett convinced me that it was really happening.”

At this point in the conversation, all heads turned as the little bell over the front door rang and Gus walked in with Aedan trailing closely behind him. They were walking hand in hand, smiling and Gus stopped dead in his tracks when he saw all four guys at the table staring at him.

He took a deep breath and forged forward, deciding that now was as good a time as any to introduce this new element in his life.

“Hey guys,” he said, standing by the table with Aedan by his side. All four sets of eyeballs were boring into him and Aedan.

“Hi Gus,” they all chanted, like a gay chorus line.

Gus smiled and put his arm around Aedan’s shoulder. “Aedan, I’d like you to meet some of my father’s oldest and closest friends. These men have known me practically all my life. Emmett and Max, Ted and Blake. Ted works with my Dad. He’s a partner at his firm. They’ve known me forever, my ‘Uncles’, Gus said, looking at Aedan then back at the four men who were all smiling at the pair.

“Pleased to meet you,” Aedan said, breaking into a smile, revealing the dimple that always made Gus crazy.

“So you are the one who has our Gus in an absolute tizzy,” Emmett said, giving Aedan the once over.

“I am,” Aedan said, looking right at Emmett. “Only, it’s the other way around. Gus owned me the minute I looked into his eyes,” Aedan said, turning to Gus and kissing him gently on the mouth, smiling when he saw Gus’ face turn pink with pleasure.

“Oh, he’s good,” Emmett said, under his breath.

“Listen, we need to get some breakfast, and then go to work, so we’ll talk to you another time, okay?” Gus said, pulling Aedan’s hand and moving off to another table on the other side of the room.

“He’s hot as fuck,” Blake said.

“They both are,” Max replied.

“A wet dream come true,” Emmett said, staring at the pair as they sat and perused the menu.

“He’s got his father’s balls, for sure,” Ted said.

“And probably his cock,” Emmett replied.

“Em,” Ted said, horrified.

“What? I’m sure he’s hung like a horse. His father certainly is.”

“I meant he’s got guts. Walking up to us, just like that.”

“Gus was never a coward. That much I can tell you. He is fearless; that’s why he’s such a good athlete,” Max said.

They all got back to the business of eating, not saying much more, only stealing glances at Gus and Aedan, watching with fascination as Aedan fed Gus a strawberry, then kissed the juice off his lips, licking at them slowly, making their audience groan.

“Oh God,” Emmett moaned. “They’re practically fucking each other with their eyes. Max, honey, we’re going to need to take a little side trip before we start our work day,” Emmett said, looking at his partner with a definite leer in his eyes.

“Ditto that,” Ted said, getting up from the table. “Come on Blake, we’re outta here. Max, put this on my tab, okay?”

“No problem,” Max said, watching Gus take a strawberry, swirl it in cream and then gently place it in Aedan’s mouth, all the while staring at him, completely oblivious to the audience. Aedan took Gus’ fingers and started licking at them, murmuring something that only Gus could hear.

Max turned to Emmett and said, “My office; now.”

“You bet,” Emmett replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daphne and Alex sat with Sorina and Sasha, getting caught up with their daughter’s lives, listening as the girls regaled them with stories about their vacation.

The twins had them cracking up as they recounted the story of Brian’s foray into the world of feminine hygiene products. Daphne and Alex were still laughing when Sorina switched the subject abruptly and started talking about New York and the opportunities that awaited her there.

“Has Dad or Daddy said anything to you yet about it?” Sorina asked.

“No, sweetie. You’ve only been back for a few days. I’m sure they have more important things to deal with right now,” Daphne said, thinking of Gus in particular.

“What could be more important than my career?” Sorina asked, surprised.

“Indeed,” Alex said amusement evident on his face as he listened to his self-absorbed daughter.

“I mean really, don’t you understand how critical this is?” Sorina asked, getting off her chair and moving closer to her parents.

“Sorina, you’re exaggerating again,” Sasha deadpanned from across the room.

“I am not Sasha,” Sorina replied heatedly. “You heard what Natasha said in St. Petersburg. We need to decide now, before it’s too late.”

“Exactly what are we deciding?” Daphne asked, looking at her daughters who had grown an inch and had become young ladies, all in the span of one month.

“When I’m leaving for New York, of course. Who will train me, where I’m going to live, who’s coming with me? We need to decide all of this soon, Mama, or I’ll miss my opportunity and I’ll just wither and die here if that happens,” Sorina said, pacing gracefully in front of her parents.

Daphne and Alex looked at each other and then back again at their dramatic daughter who had now stopped her pacing and stood in front of her parents, both hands on her slim hips, waiting for answers.

“Sorina, we know nothing about this. Your Dads have not spoken to us about New York or anything else. I think we need to table this discussion until we have more facts,” Alex said reasonably. He too noted the changes that had taken place in just over a month. The little girl that left his house a month ago was gone, only to be replaced by this young lady in front of him. One that was poised and self-assured and more beautiful than ever before. She had lost a few pounds but had also grown, so all the weight seemed to be distributed differently. Her body was starting to develop, the small buds that were barely noticeable before were now straining against her tight shirt, harbingers of more to come.

“The fact is that I can be a prima ballerina if you allow me to move to New York and train with the best. It will never happen if I stay here,” Sorina started in on them again, getting more agitated as she talked.

Daphne mentally rolled her eyes thinking she and Justin had produced the biggest drama queen in the world. Outwardly, she was the epitome of reason, smiling at her daughter and trying to be patient.

“Sweetie, I hear what you’re saying. I just don’t understand why you have to move so far away. Madame Fedarova is a marvelous teacher and has a very good reputation. Why can’t she continue to train you here?” Daphne asked.

“Because anyone that is anyone in the ballet world lives in New York,” Sasha said from her spot across the room. She too had changed in the short time they were away. She’d grown and was developing as well but her changes were more subtle, not quite in-your-face, the way Sorina’s were. Sasha stood up, putting the hand-held video game down and crossed over to where her parents sat and pulled up a chair beside Alex. “Papa, if you let Sorina move, I’m going too. I’m not staying here in the Pitts while she gets to be in an exciting city like New York. Besides, if I’m going to be a famous jewelry designer, like Aunt Molly, I have to be there too,” Sasha said seriously, her forehead crinkling with worry.

“Now, when did that come about? Since when have you been into jewelry designing?” Alex asked.

“Since London and the crown jewels. Oh-my-God, Papa, you can’t imagine how fascinating they are and the history behind each piece is amazing! These things were created hundreds of years ago and are still beautiful, to this day,” Sasha said, her face becoming animated, her hazel eyes shinning brightly as she too gave her best effort in this quest to move to New York City. “I want to create something as timeless and as important as that. I think jewelry designing is fascinating and Aunt Molly and I spent a lot of time in her studio while we were in Madrid. I think I could really do that as a life long career,” Sasha informed them.

“Well, it looks like you girls have done a lot of thinking about the future,” Alex said. “You need to give your Mama and me some time to catch up with all your plans. We need to get used to all this, study the pros and cons, weigh all our options. We also need to discuss this with your other fathers before anything can be decided. Okay girls?” Alex said, standing up, signaling the end of the discussion.

“Okay,” they both replied, knowing that pressing Alex and Daphne for an immediate response would be futile. Nothing was ever decided without much deliberation and thought; especially nothing this major.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Justin’s face was resting on Brian’s thigh as he paused for a minute to catch his breath. They had been going at it since four in the morning, when Brian’s body clock woke them, still adjusting to the time change.

The hard cock pressing against his backside was what woke Justin. Not the time. It was the persistent kisses being littered up and down his neck, the hot tongue tickling his ears, the smooth thumb rubbing the head of his penis, twirling around in the moisture that came as automatically as his heart beat. The strong leg moving in-between his, parting them, making room for the mouth that attacked the tight, pink pucker with an energy and vigor that belied the hour.

It was the face, hot and scratchy with morning stubble, marking the tender flesh inside his thighs, the warm, thick tongue, lapping at his balls, leaving them wet with saliva, tingling as they cooled in the morning air, while the same tongue moved relentlessly in and around the tender regions of his anus, pushing the tight ring that eased open, getting ready to accommodate this persistent lover, the one who was making the guttural, panting noises that was causing Justin’s cock to twitch and get harder, making him move his own hand down to hold himself, only to have it shoved aside by another, more demanding, rougher hand. One that held on tightly, moving up and down like a piston, bringing him to climax as hot ropes of thick come poured out of him, wetting the sheets and Brian’s hand, as he shuddered in the early morning light, barely awake as his mind tried to catch up with his intensely alive body.

And so he tasted Brian, having moved down his body to reciprocate the favor, responding in like fashion to his personalized wake-up call, rubbing his face against Brian’s soft pubic hair, purring like a contented tabby, reveling in the soft sounds coming out of his lover’s mouth as he paid homage to the sweet flesh that was now stretched to the limit, it’s underside covered with tiny blue veins, the fat, mushroom shaped head shiny with white drops of pre-ejaculate, standing at attention like the smartest soldier at revelry, waiting patiently for the mouth to engulf it, to suck the sweet juice out of its engorged body. Justin listened to Brian’s sigh of contentment as he worked him with his tongue, swirling and twirling, coating him with saliva. Inevitably, the body fluids poured out of Brian, filling Justin’s mouth, bringing forth a guttural moan from deep in his throat as he swallowed Brian’s life blood hungrily.

“Fucking Christ,” Brian sighed, as the blond head bobbed up and down, never letting up, squeezing every last drop out of him as his body shuddered and twitched uncontrollably.

Justin moved up over Brian’s body, sliding up him like a deadly cobra, latching on to his mouth, sharing his essence with him, sweeping his mouth with a tongue still coated in come, moaning as they continued to move against each other.

“I love you,” was the last thing Brian heard, as he fell asleep with Justin resting on his chest, the blond hair spilled all over him.

They held each other and slept; the best cure for jet lag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lindsay reclined on the sofa in their family room, a cup of tea in her hand. She had the TV on but it really didn’t matter because her mind was a million miles away.

She had given in to Mel’s request last night, to take half a Valium to calm her down. The scene with Jenny was horrible and unpleasant and she had behaved like a shrew. It was bad enough hearing the news about Gus. She didn’t need to add to Jenny’s worries by turning into a mad woman. Her mood swings were getting completely out of control, and she really needed to re-evaluate her decision to stay off the hormones. “Either get on them or go on anti-depressants,” Melanie had said, as gently as possible, but firmly telling her that she needed to do something because her depressions were now affecting everyone, not just her.

It was the pits getting old, she thought to herself. Men had it so much better. At least they didn’t have to go through all the hormonal ups and downs and the biggest fear they had to deal with was baldness and not being able to get it up. Even that changed with the advent of Viagra and men just seemed to have an easier time of it, aging gracefully, still looking hot at fifty-five, while women in her age group became more and more invisible until they just became part of the woodwork.

No one seemed to notice when a woman in her fifties walked into a room, no matter how beautiful or how well dressed. However, let a hot guy walk in, Brian Kinney for example, and heads rotated on their axis, regardless of how old he was. Women and men alike gravitated towards him and he wasn’t the only one reaping the benefits of this double standard. Men all over the world continued to be interesting and attractive well into their seventies; however women at that age may as well be dead for all the excitement they generated. If a man over fifty dated a woman in her late twenties or early thirties, they were applauded and admired. If a woman that age so much as looked at a younger man she would be considered pitiful and become a laughing stock, a prime target for every late-night comedy talk show. It was unfair, but it was a reality. It was no wonder then that many women who were approaching or in menopause sank into a deep depression, turning to drugs or plastic surgery to be able to look in the mirror each morning and still see a vital and attractive woman who counted for something.

Lindsay had aged well. Her face was wrinkle free, except for the worry furrows between her eyebrows from years of fussing over everyone and everything. Her body was still slim, although slightly heavier than she’d ever been in the past. She still looked very much like a woman in her forties. Melanie told her almost everyday that she was still attractive, she just didn’t feel it. Financially, she had never been better off. She and Mel had made many good decisions over the last ten years, primary among them was the choice to move back to Pittsburgh and open her own gallery. The residuals of Justin’s pieces alone kept them in the black.

Melanie was at the top of her career; her law firm was small but well-known in the gay community for its success in fighting for women’s rights. Mel never lacked for clients and she had hired two other lawyers to work with her, along with the paralegal and secretary who tried to keep up with all the paper work. It would be a great help when Jenny finally graduated and joined the firm.

Yet all she had did not add up to a happy state of mind. She was plagued with doubts and fears about her future and her children. Adding to her depression was this latest development with Gus. How could anyone possibly expect her to accept the fact that he was bisexual? The thought was completely repugnant to her and she could not help but believe that this was just a momentary aberration on his part; a twenty-something crisis he was going through.

She’d spent most of her life seeking validation from her parents, who for years had made her feel like a second-class citizen, never good enough, never a true part of society, living in a made-up world, a semi-relationship, as her mother called it. “It’s not the same thing,” she would say, time and again. “Your marriage means nothing,” Lindsay heard for years. Even Gus’ birth had not been as joyfully received because they were not part of the mainstream. He was a product of artificial insemination and even though he was their first grandson, he had never been fawned over the way they did Lynette’s children.

This was not what she wanted for Gus. She wanted him to live a life that was full and complete, to have a family and children, to be a part of society, admired and respected by all who knew him. Not frowned upon because of his sexual choices and life style. Not looked upon by others like some kind of freak show, having to turn away when people said things under their breath, constantly having to defend his choices and his partners, never being able to have the family she thought he would have.

Brian was right in many ways. It was okay for her to be gay; fine for Brian and his group of friends. But this was not what she wanted for her son. Maybe she would have felt differently if he’d shown some interest in the same sex as he was growing up but the fact was that he hadn’t and so she had breathed a sigh of relief, dodging the bullet years ago, relieved and gratified that Gus was the epitome of a straight man, athletic and interested in women, never once showing any signs of a genetic link to her or Brian’s brand of sexuality.

And now this new twist. He was becoming his father in every way possible. Soon he’d be prowling the back rooms, using and discarding men without so much as a backward glance. He would become the stud of Liberty Avenue, renowned for his prowess, famous for more than just his good looks. He’d be the prize, the heir to the throne that Brian had vacated many years ago.

Well, she wasn’t going to stand by and let things just happen. It was not in his best interest to explore this side of his life and the sooner she put a stop to this, the better.

She stood up and went over to the phone that was sitting on the table in the hallway. She picked up the black phone book beside it and ran her fingers through the pages, looking for one specific name and number. Finally, she found it and picked up the phone.

“Hi, this is Lindsay Peterson-Marcus. Is Dr. Lehigh available by any chance?”

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
  
** Gus got off the phone with Jenny, shaking his head in disbelief. She had gone back to college before they could get together, and so she was giving him a piece of her mind, long distance. And she certainly had plenty to say.   
  
She told him that she thought he was having a mid-life crisis and should get some counseling. She followed that up with a minute-by-minute account of Lindsay’s melt-down the night she had been informed of Gus’ new love interest. Jenny told him he was being selfish and inconsiderate and that basically, he was an asshole for putting his family through this torment. After he told her to 'fuck off' and mind her own business, he disconnected and stared at the phone for the longest time, coming to the sad realization that this would be the first of many conversations he would be subjected to, now that he had ‘come out’.  
  
He had still not heard from either one of his mothers, a relief in many ways. He wasn’t in the mood to listen to their bitching and negativity; Jenny’s motor mouth was bad enough! They would probably want to hire a priest and have him exorcised of all gayness. Which was really a joke, because he was about as gay as Arnold Schwarzenegger. But how could he explain that to his mothers and sisters? They would never understand that he really was bisexual, if that’s what they were going to call this. He just happened to like one brand of cock; the made-in-Ireland variety, the very specific brand that belonged to Aedan Hughes.   
  
How could he explain to Austin or any of his other friends that he still loved sports and everything a straight guy cared about? That his head still turned when a pretty girl walked by, although lately, it hadn’t happened much, but he could still appreciate the female form and everything else relating to women. That he had no desire to be with other men, that no one raised his blood pressure and other body parts the way Aedan did.   
  
He knew that there was no way they would understand because he barely understood what was happening himself. All he knew for sure was that his relationship with Aedan was the most important thing in his life right now; he needed him the way he needed food and water and he would be damned if anyone tried to tell him otherwise. He would just have to deal with the repercussions as they came.   
  
His cell phone rang and he saw Aedan’s name on caller ID.   
  
“Hey,” he said, trying to keep the smile off his face.   
  
“Angel," the husky voice said on the other line.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Last night was amazing.”  
  
The soft voice instantly transported Gus to Aedan's bedroom and he remembered the unbelievable pleasure he had received at the hands of his beautiful lover last night. "I’ve been thinking about it all day.”  
  
“I want to see you,” Aedan said.  
  
“Let’s have lunch,” Gus replied.  
  
“I want you for lunch,” Aedan answered.  
  
“Oh God,” Gus groaned into the phone. “At this rate, we’ll never get anything accomplished.”  
  
"I've already accomplished everything I need to for now. My project is done. Finished, completed, over! I've been thinking of the possibility of kidnapping you and getting the hell out of here. Do you think you'd be able to get away? I would love to show you Puerto Vallarta for a few days. I know a beautiful spot where there's a hammock swaying in between two coconut trees with our names written on the pillows. You think you could stand some sun and wind and Mango Margaritas served in giant crystal glasses by hunky Latinos? "   
  
“That sounds incredible but I’m not sure I can get away, I’d have to ask my boss.”  
  
“You mean your Dad.”  
  
“When I’m here, he’s my boss. I need to let him know before I can decide anything. Why don’t you pick me up for lunch and then you can meet him before we go.”  
  
“That’s fine. I guess now is as good a time as any. Half-an-hour okay?”  
  
“Perfect,” Gus said. “Like you.”  
  
“Aww, you’re making me blush.”  
  
“And you’re making me hard,” Gus retorted. “But what else is new.”  
  
Aedan busted out laughing. “I love you, Angel,” he said, gently, almost like a caress.   
  
“I’ll see you in a little bit,” Gus said, hanging up. He groaned and put both his hands on his face and leaned back against the headrest.  
  
The man had him completely under his spell, like some sorcerer, straight out of a Harry Potter book. Gus had still not said the three words, admitting he loved him. He had not said anything since the first time they had made love and he admitted, in the heat of the moment, that he might be in love too.   
  
Aedan had known better than to press. He knew that Gus had said what he did, after their first real love making session, a common reaction to an intense moment, and one that he would never count on or hold against him. But Gus knew what he was feeling. He was in love with Aedan but somehow still reluctant to say the words. He wasn’t sure why, so he remained silent.   
  
He stood up and walked over to the door that separated his office from Brian’s. He knocked gently and pushed the door open after hearing the words, “Come in.”  
  
Brian looked up as Gus passed through the door, noting the subtle changes in his appearance. He was wearing one of the outfits they’d brought back from Europe, designer clothes that would have sat in boxes, neglected, a few months ago. Being bisexual certainly agreed with him, Brian thought to himself wryly, if he didn’t watch it he’d turn into a card-carrying queer, borrowing clothes from him and fogging up the mirrors. He looked damn good and if this was the influence of the good doctor then he could certainly live with it.   
  
“Sonny boy! What’s going on?”  
  
“Not much. I’ve asked Aedan to lunch so he’ll be by in a minute. I thought you might want to meet him. Are you going to be around for a while?”  
  
“Yes; I have no other plans.”   
  
“Good. I’ll bring him in here before we leave. Oh, by the way, he’s asked me to go away with him for a few days. Would you mind?”  
  
“Whatever you want. I’m sure Kinnetik will manage for a few days without you,” Brian said, standing up and fumbling in his coat pocket for a cigarette.  
  
“God damn it! I thought I still had one in here.”   
  
“Dad, how long has it been now?”  
  
“Almost two months. Too long.”  
  
“You know you feel better, you’re just too stubborn to admit it.”  
  
“Shhh,” Brian said with a grin. “Don’t tell ‘D’ or he’ll give me one of his awful, ‘I told you so’ speeches, but, yeah, I do feel a lot better. It’s a great feeling waking up in the morning without hacking up half a lung.”  
  
“Gross. I’m surprised you haven’t done this sooner.”  
  
“Gus, you should know by now that I only do things when I’m good and ready. Not when I should.”  
  
Gus smiled at his father and shook his head. “I know, Dad. You have your very own rule book.”  
  
“That’s right. And speaking of rules, have you heard from the mothers?”  
  
“No, thank God, however, I just got an earful from Jenny.”  
  
“Oh really? And what did she have to say?”  
  
“That I must be on drugs or something. That I’m a bastard for putting Mom through this,” Gus said quietly.  
  
“Pretty much what I expected.”  
  
“I just thought Jenny would be more understanding.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because, she’s my sister, for Christ’s sake!”  
  
“You don’t remember your Aunt Claire, do you?”  
  
“No, she left town when I was just a kid. Why?”  
  
“Because of your comment about Jenny. Claire is my sister and the biggest homophobe in the world. She hates me and everything I stand for.”  
  
“I guess I expected more from Jenny. I mean, the girl’s a fucking genius, you’d think she’d know about these things and be more understanding.”  
  
“What did I tell you, years ago?”  
  
“What?” Gus asked, puzzled.  
  
“There’s only two kinds of straight people. “The ones that hate you to your face and the ones that hate you behind your back,” Brian recited, as Gus joined in, mimicking him, word for word.  
  
“I know Dad. I guess this is the first time that sentence actually means anything to me.”  
  
“Well, I guess you’re going to have to start learning to deal with it Gus, because this will come up more and more often. I guarantee it.”  
  
They were interrupted by Ted who walked in with a handful of folders.  
  
“Oh, sorry to interrupt. I didn’t realize you were having a meeting.”  
  
“No, we’re not. Just getting caught up,” Brian said.  
  
“Anything I need to know?” Ted asked.  
  
“You already do. Gus is learning all about the wonderful world of homophobes,” Brian said sarcastically.   
  
Ted looked at Gus, surprise written all over his face. “Who’s been saying stuff?”  
  
“Jenny, and I expect my mothers share her opinion.”  
  
“They’re just in shock, Gus. They’ll come around.”  
  
“We’ll see,” Gus replied, shrugging his shoulders. Just then, Brian’s secretary buzzed, wanting to know if Gus was in the room with him.  
  
“Yeah, he’s here. Why?”  
  
“There’s a Doctor Hughes here to see him.”  
  
“Send him in.”  
  
Aedan walked into the room and stopped when he saw there were two other people with Gus. He was wearing a gray suit with a navy shirt underneath and a tie in the same smoky blue color as his eyes. His blond hair was tousled and a little longer than usual, testament to the fact that he’d had very little time in the last few weeks for a hair cut or anything else for that matter. His smiled as soon as he laid eyes on Gus, his dimple drawing Gus in like a beacon.   
  
_Fuck, he’s hot, Brian thought to himself. No wonder the kid’s going crazy._  
  
“Dad, this is Aedan Hughes.”  
  
Brian walked up to him and shook his hand, noting the way the blue eyes widened with surprise.   
  
“Well, now I know where Gus gets his looks,” Aedan said, still holding Brian’s hand, trying to determine whether they’d ever met before.   
  
"He's the original Aed, I'm just a copy," Gus said with a smile.  
  
"My son is very modest, which is part of his charm. They broke the mold when they made Gus. I think he is perfect, just the way he is."  
  
"My sentiments, exactly," Aedan said, turning to face Gus.   
  
_No way I fucked this one…He’s a definite keeper._   
  
Brian’s brain was going a mile a minute, searching through his memories, wanting to make sure he’d never hooked up with Aedan. Finally he determined that he had not, which was a huge relief for him. The last thing he needed was to relive that nightmare he'd gone through with Michael and Ben, only this time it would have been ten times worse. He watched as Gus stood beside his new love and took note of the way Aedan looked at him. There was definitely a love connection, easy to watch as Aedan unconsciously took Gus by the hand, bringing him closer, despite having Brian and Ted in the room. Gus' pink face told Brian exactly how he felt about this man who really was a sight to behold. They made a great looking couple.  
  
"Come on Angel, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, let's get out of here. See you later Dad, Uncle Ted."  
  
"Bye Gus, Aedan," Brian said with a smile on his face. As soon as the door closed he turned to Ted and said 'Angel'?"  
  
"It's no more ridiculous than 'Sunshine'," Ted said, daring Brian to contradict him.  
  
"I think it’s romantic as hell," Brian said.  
  
"Why, Brian Kinney! You're turning into a total sap in your old age."  
  
"The fuck I am. And don't use the word ‘sap’ in my presence. It just makes me think of Saperstein and gives me the shudders."  
  
"I know, the man was a jerk. But at least his fuck-up enabled you to buy Babylon."  
  
"That's true, but I hate him, regardless," Brian said, remembering the days when Justin had resorted to being a go-go dancer and Gary Saperstein's abuse of power.   
  
"So, what's your opinion on Gus and Aedan?" Brian asked his long-time friend.  
  
"I think they make a great couple and if the world would just leave them alone, they might be really happy."  
  
"I agree, however, the world is not as kind as we'd like it to be, in spite of the great strides we've made in the world of homo's. There are still people out there that hate us and I'm worried about Gus, Ted. He has no clue what he's facing. You should have heard how upset he was by his conversation with Jenny. He doesn't realize things are only going to get worse. Wait till his best friend finds out that he's developed a taste for cock, not to mention all his former team mates. There will be some serious tongue-wagging and I hope he can handle it."  
  
"Gus is stubborn as hell, Brian, and very confident. I'm sure he can handle whatever problems come his way. Not to mention the good doctor is much older and familiar with everything they're going to be dealing with. Hopefully, he'll be able to give him all the support he needs. By the way, did you or didn't you?"  
  
"Didn't, thank God."  
  
"No shit!"  
  
"Yeah, that’s a relief. Gus has enough to deal with, without imagining me with his lover."  
  
"I'm amazed that you haven't had him. He's very good looking and definitely your type."  
  
"Well, he must not have been around during my dark days."  
  
"When you were fucking everything in sight?"  
  
"When I was fucking every blue-eyed, blond in sight."  
  
"I remember. When you think back on those days, can you believe where we're at now? I mean, really Brian, the odds of us being in monogamous, happy relationships were about as slim as my growing another head of hair."  
  
"And that's saying a lot!"  
  
"Shut up Brian."  
  
"Go back to work, Theodore."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Justin was in his studio, fussing with a painting that he had started while on their trip. He was working off the preliminary sketch that he’d done in Russia, now larger and on the canvas he’d intended it to be. It was a painting of Sorina, in the large, empty ballet studio in St. Petersburg. She was all in black, toe shoes, tights and leotard. The only color on her was the startling blue of her eyes and the red sash he'd placed around her waist. She was on pointe, with one hand outstretched and the other bent and close to her breast; a classic ballet pose, one he'd seen her do very often.   
  
Everything was hazy and dark, like a mist, swirling around her. To the left of the painting, almost falling off the edge was a female form, walking out a door. Only her back was visible, but you could tell it was Sasha from the tilt of her head and the rich, dark curls that fell loosely on her shoulders. She was dressed in white, a gauzy, filmy, flowing thing that fell all the way to the floor. In her left hand was a string of pearls, long and luminescent, with a locket hanging on the end closest to the floor. It was a heart, in silver filigree.  
  
Justin stepped back to observe the interplay between the contrasting images of dark and light and was satisfied with the results. He decided to quit for today, pleased with his progress since coming back from their vacation. He was also using today's time in the studio to sort out some thoughts that were intruding on his consciousness.  
  
He was thinking about Gus and what he was certain to face in the next few months. The conversation that he and Brian had endured with Melanie and Lindsay was certainly an eye-opener for him. He felt like he'd been put in a time machine and he was sitting in his living room with his father and mother, listening to Craig ranting about his disgusting lifestyle. He was heartbroken for Gus' sake, shocked that the lesbians would turn their backs and not accept the possibility that their son was bisexual.  
  
It had always been sort of a private joke for him and Brian that Gus was straight. Brian had been so sure that his son would grow up gay and he would be able to teach him everything he knew about dealing with their world. But, the joke had been on them as Gus grew into a young man who was definitely interested in the opposite sex, showing no signs whatsoever of being attracted to men.   
  
Everyone's mindset had changed at that point, including the lesbians, who had more or less resigned themselves to the possibility of having a gay son. And with that change had come a complacence; a letting down of their guard almost. For once they would be in a position where they would be the same as everyone else. Their two kids were hetero's and none of the issues that had plagued all four of them in varying stages throughout their lives would affect their two children. They would not have to fight for any of their rights, they would not become the butt of jokes in school or be subjected to mean spirited gossip and peer pressure. Their lives would be free of that stress and it had been a welcome relief to be able to put down the boxing gloves and throw away the flax jackets. No one would dare insult Gus, who was nothing but perfect, as far as Mel and Linds were concerned.   
  
However, everything had changed with this new development. Gus would now be the topic of conversation on everyone's lips for months to come. Mel and Linds would now have to re-adjust their mindset and get back to being defenders of gay rights and bisexual men in general. That is, if and when they accepted that this was in fact a reality and Gus truly was bisexual. And if they had been in the bedroom with him and Brian when they sat there and listened to Gus talking about Aedan, they would have seen in a minute that he was clearly besotted with the man. It was refreshing to watch him talk about his relationship. Justin had not seen him this happy in many years.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone and he picked it up as soon as he saw that it was Daphne.  
  
"Hey Justin," Daphne said cheerily. "How's it going?"  
  
"Well, the lesbians are wigging out over Gus."  
  
"And you and Brian?"  
  
"No, we're cool with it. Gus spoke to us at length that night you guys were over at the house and it was really a good talk. I think he's a lot more comfortable now that he's told us."  
  
"Good. Now if we can just work on Mel and Linds, he'll have the luxury of deciding what he wants out of life without the added pressure of worrying what his parents are going to think."  
  
"I don't see that happening anytime soon. You should have heard them, Daphne. It was pathetic."  
  
"Well, someone better talk to them or they're going to lose their son. Do you want me to do it?"   
  
"No, you'd better not get involved yet. Let's give them a few more days to settle down."  
  
"Okay," she said. "Justin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What is this business with Sorina and New York?"  
  
"Oh, I was hoping she'd let me tell you before she opened her mouth."  
  
"Come on, Justin. You should know better."  
  
"I know. Well, here's the thing," he said, as he proceeded to tell Daphne everything that he and Brian had learned while they were in Russia.   
  
"And that's really all you know for now?" she said.  
  
"Yeah. Brian said he'd look into schools and then he was going to talk to you and Alex. I think Sorina kind of jumped the gun here."  
  
"Well, I don't like this idea at all. Nothing about it makes sense. Why does she have to train in New York. That's ridiculous, Justin, she’s only eleven years old; far too young to be away from us."  
  
"I hear you Daphe. I didn't say I was for the plan, I'm just telling you what transpired at the dance studio in Russia."  
  
"Well, little Missy is going to be in for a rude awakening when she finds out she's not going anywhere."  
  
"Don't you want to at least find out if Brian has any more information, before you decide anything?"  
  
"Well, Alex and I will certainly listen, but I doubt that we'll change our minds," she said firmly.  
  
"Don’t Brian and I get to have any say in this?"  
  
"Not really," Daphne replied, much to Justin's surprise. He stood there holding the phone and felt the first bit of fear nagging in his heart and remembered the gypsy in Florence and her cackling.   
  
“That’s not very fair, is it?”  
  
“Justin, I realize that you and Brian only want the best for Sorina and Sasha but if we gave in to every demand those two have made on us we would have gone crazy years ago,” Daphne stated unemotionally. “Sometimes, we do have to say, no. If my mother let me do everything I wanted when I was that age I would have probably run off and joined a circus somewhere. Sorina is too young to know what she wants or needs, so we need to decide for her.”  
  
“Daphe, she really is talented and if this is going to be a life-long career, she needs to be taught by the best,” Justin said.  
  
“First of all, ballet is not what Alex and I had in mind as her life-long career,” Daphne stated.  
  
“That’s all well and good,” Justin interjected, “However, you are not Sorina. She has every right to decide what she wants as a career, don’t you think?”  
  
“If it’s something reasonable.”  
  
“Like being a doctor or a lawyer? Well, that’s bullshit and you know it. She’s an artist, Daphne. Dancing is in her blood as much as painting is in mine. Why don’t you see that?”  
  
“Justin, you know damn well that the odds of her making it to the big-time in the world of ballet are slim. Without the benefit of schooling, she’ll have nothing to fall back on. I don’t mind her continuing to dance, but she will finish school here and go to a college of her choice. She must be educated.”  
  
“Now who’d being close-minded? You sound like the lesbians, Daphne. This is all about you and not about your daughter.”  
  
“I resent that, Justin. I’m nothing like them.”  
  
“Well, I beg to disagree. You’ve already made up your mind about all this, and I suppose Alex shares your opinion. What ever happened to hearing both sides of the story before making any decisions?”  
  
“We will, I just doubt that you and Brian can come up with anything that will change our minds. Why are you pushing for this? I would think that having her so far away would bother you?”  
  
“It does bother me; I don’t like it anymore than you do. I just think that if it’s in her best interest, career-wise, then we should at least explore different options. One of us could go with her, you know?”  
  
“Oh really? Which one of us is just going to drop everything and move to New York? Obviously, Alex and I can’t. We have our careers in this city. Brian has Kinnetik so that really only leaves you, since you can paint anywhere. Are you planning on leaving Brian?”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Justin spat out, angered at her assumptions.  
  
“Well then? What is the solution? And by the way, Sasha insists that if Sorina goes, she’s going too. So now we have double trouble. I really don’t see how any of this will work out, Justin.”  
  
“I think that we need to mull this over. Sit down after Brian’s done his investigating and discuss this with an open mind. Not just decide something arbitrarily, without any thought. Will you at least agree to that?”  
  
“Fine,” she replied, the tension still obvious in her voice.   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
Justin ended the connection and put the phone back in his pocket. He withdrew it again and hit Brian’s number.   
  
“Hey,” he said quietly, as soon as Brian answered.  
  
“Hey, yourself. What’s up?”  
  
“Just got off the phone with Daphne.”  
  
“You sound upset.”  
  
“I am, a little bit. She’s being rather close-minded about this whole New York thing.”   
  
“I thought we were going to speak to her and Alex together.”  
  
“Sorina told them.”  
  
“Oh, well, I suppose she’s opposed to the idea,” Brian said.  
  
“Of course, but what worries me is that she’s not being very flexible. She pretty much told me that she and Alex will not let Sorina move.”  
  
What’d she say?”  
  
Justin gave Brian the shortened version and waited for his response.  
  
“Well, let’s give this some time, give me a chance to see what I find out. Then, we’ll talk to them together. Oh, by the way, I met Aedan.”  
  
“Really? When and where?”  
“Here. He came to pick Gus up for lunch. He’s hot as fuck.”  
  
“That’s what everyone keeps telling me. When do I get to meet him?”  
  
“Why don’t we have them over for dinner sometime this weekend?”  
  
“Good. You set it up; just let me know the date.”  
  
“Okay…Sunshine?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Stop worrying about the girls. It’ll all work out.”  
  
“You think so?”  
  
“I’ll certainly do my best to make it work out.”  
  
“I know you will. I love you Brian.”  
  
“Love you too. Later.”  
  
“Later

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

****Justin and Aedan were sitting on the terrace overlooking the backyard at Britin. They each had a drink in their hand and they watched as Gus and Brian stood beside the enormous brick barbeque pit standing guard over their dinner.

“Thanks for having me over tonight,” Aedan said, “You have a beautiful home.”

“You’re welcome,” Justin replied. Aedan sat across from him dressed in khaki shorts and a white Lacoste t-shirt. He looked relaxed in the late afternoon sun as they shared the drink that Aedan had insisted on making for them.

“How do you like your drink?” Aedan asked.

“It’s really good. You don’t realize how potent Sangrias are because of the fruity taste, but I could get seriously wasted on this,” Justin replied, a big smile on his face.

“I know; it’s quite deceiving. I got the recipe from a friend who’s a bartender, who got it from some guy in Spain, so this is the authentic Sangria. Not the garbage you get at most places.”

“No wonder it tastes so good. I’ll have to get the recipe from you,” Justin said, taking another sip. “Do you think we should let them continue to pretend to know what they’re doing over at the barbeque? Brian almost never cooks.”

“I haven’t known Gus long enough to give you a qualified answer. I have no idea if he cooks or not. That’s never come up and I couldn’t care less, one way or the other,” Aedan stated, all the while staring at Gus intently.

“I see you’ve been caught in the Kinney web,” Justin said, unable to resist smiling as he made that statement.

Aedan broke away from his gazing and turned to look into Justin’s smiling face. “They sure are easy on the eyes, aren’t they?”

“They are, and the longer you get to know them the more you realize how special they are,” Justin replied quietly, staring at Brian and Gus with unabashed adoration.

“How long have you and Brian been together?”

“Forever,” Justin said, breaking into a laugh.

“But you’re my age, aren’t you? You must have been really young when you met him.”

“I was a seventeen year old twink that happened to be at the right place at the right time. My life changed forever, one night, twenty six years ago.”

“That’s a long time!”

“It’s flown by, Aedan.”

“I hope Gus and I are as lucky,” Aedan said quietly.

“There’s more to this than luck, believe me. It’s taken extremely hard work to maintain our relationship and we’re still learning every day. This is definitely a work in progress,” Justin said.

“Well, you certainly seem to know what the hell you’re doing. Brian is very much in love with you.”

“I know, but how can you tell?” Justin asked, curious.

“His eyes never leave you when you’re around. I’ve never seen anyone look at someone else like that.”

“Thank you. He’s my life and I can’t imagine living without him. I hope that you and Gus find something similar,” Justin said. “Gus is very special; he’s been through a lot in the last few years.”

“I know. I also know I’m his first same-sex relationship and that he’s going through some radical changes. I hope that he can deal with all the repercussions and not let it affect us,” Aedan said.

“You’ll just have to be there for him and help him through all the crap he’s going to find along the way. Brian and I are a little worried about that part.”

“Well, so far, everything has been fine. The only issue that is still of concern is the fact that neither of his mothers have called him. He’s stressing over that.”

“They’ll come around eventually. It’s probably best that they stay away for a while. Lindsay, Gus’ biological mother, had kind of a melt-down when she found out.”

“Aren’t they lesbians though? I would think they’d be more understanding,” Aedan stated, his blue eyes getting a shade darker with worry.

“Well, much to our surprise, they weren’t. In fact, it was the complete opposite. They both freaked!”

Brian and Gus came over to where they sat, each holding plates, overflowing with ribs and chicken pieces. They set them down on the table moving the bowl of salad and rolls.

“What are you two yakking about?” Brian asked as he pulled out a chair and sat beside Justin.

“Nothing much,” Justin said. “You have got to try this Sangria. You could get wasted just by smelling it.”

“Looks like you’re already half-way there, Sunshine,” Brian said, grabbing Justin’s head and planting a kiss on his mouth.

“I want some,” Gus said. “How come you didn’t make me a drink?” he asked looking at Aedan.

“I didn’t want to get the chef too drunk before the meal was cooked,” Aedan answered, tugging at Gus’ hair.

“Shut up,” Gus said, smiling at his lover. He grabbed Aedan and whispered in his ear. “You didn’t want me drunk ‘cause you know what happens when I drink too much.”

Aedan pulled back laughing and said, “Booze only factored in the equation once, Mister, the rest of the time it was all you.”

“But it’s a good excuse,” Gus said with a smile.

“For what, Gus? Being a horny little shit?” Brian said, already figuring out the whole gist of their conversation.

“Dad!”

“Hey, he comes by it naturally, doesn’t he?” Brian asked Justin.

“What?” Justin asked, a little woozy from his second drink.

“The horny gene.”

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Justin asked.

Aedan laughed at this exchange and said, “Whatever you’re calling it is fine with me, so long as I’m the one on the receiving end.” He stood up and made his way over to the area where they had set up the drinks and he poured Gus a generous portion of the Sangria, placing an orange slice on the side of the glass for decoration.

“Here you go, my Angel,” he said, handing Gus the drink but bending forward to kiss him first. They lingered over the kiss and Brian and Justin watched as their son turned pink with embarrassment.

“Aedan,” Gus said, breaking away from the kiss and trying to get his lover to sit down, away from him.

Brian noted Gus’ look and picked up a roll and threw it at him. “I can’t believe you’re embarrassed, you big dummy.”

“Oh, you did not just do that,” Gus said, and he picked up another roll and launched it at his Dad, hitting him on the head. He burst into laughter while pieces of bread stuck to Brian’s hair.

“Uh, oh, here we go,” Justin said, grabbing a piece of chicken and throwing it at Gus, narrowly missing him.

“DJ, stay out of this!” Gus said, now grabbing a tomato out of the salad bowl and hurling it at Justin. It hit him on the forehead, leaving long streaks of red juice that Brian proceeded to lick off.

Justin started laughing as he felt Brian’s tongue on his forehead even as Brian grabbed one of the ribs and threw it at Gus, hitting him on the side of the face, leaving barbeque sauce all over him.

“Oh, you didn’t,” Gus said, picking up the entire salad bowl, getting ready to dump it on Brian’s head.

“Whoa, whoa,” Aedan intervened, grabbing the bowl out of Gus’ hand and pushing it as far away as possible.

Gus grabbed the bottle of Mustard instead and squirted it at Brian, leaving big yellow streaks all over his white shirt. He burst into laughter at the look on Brian’s face when he realized he’d been hit.

That did it. The bottle of Ketchup ended up in Brian’s hand and he squirted a huge dollop of it on Gus’ head, throwing in some pickles and olives while he was at it. Gus looked stunned as he realized he was covered in goo while his two fathers stood there laughing their heads off.

He picked up his glass of Sangria, took a huge gulp, and walked over to Brian and poured the drink over Brian’s head, showering him with little pieces of fruit that were a part of the drink. Brian frowned and licked his lips, “That is pretty good. I want some of that, _after I get done killing my son,”_ he said, grabbing Gus in a head lock and moving away from the table as they both held on to each other, covered in Mustard, Ketchup and all kinds of food debris. At this point, they were too hysterical to do any damage, the laughter leaving them weak, all they could do was stagger over to the side of the pool where Brian shoved Gus into the water, but not before Gus grabbed his arm and pulled him in with him.

Justin and Aedan jumped out of their seats and ran over to the side of the pool, just in time to see them both break the surface, still laughing and choking on water that had run into their noses.

“You guys are nuts!” Aedan said, looking down at his lover who was hanging on to his father, as they made their way over to the side of the pool. Justin reached down and grabbed Brian’s hand and pulled him out of the water, while Aedan did the same for Gus.

Father and son stood with their clothes dripping wet, but now clean and free of food. They were still laughing as they pulled their shirts off and stood in the warm sunshine with only their shorts on. They looked like brothers, rather than parent and child. Aedan watched the whole scenario and couldn’t help but feel a twinge of envy at Gus’ close relationship to Brian. It would have been wonderful to have had something like that growing up; however, his relationship with his father was formal and stilted.

“Okay, if you babies are done playing, I would like to eat,” Justin said, throwing a towel at Brian and one at Gus. They wrapped the towels around their waists, but not before they had stripped off wet shorts and briefs. Aedan turned away and headed towards the make-shift bar to prepare two new drinks, one for Brian and one for Gus. By the time he finished they were sitting at the table, with Justin fussing over all the food, trying to put things back in order.

Brian took a huge gulp of the Sangria and said, “That tastes so much better in my mouth than on my face.”

Gus took a sip of his drink, nodding his head in agreement. “It’s so good.”

“You know,” Brian said, looking at Gus seriously, “You’ve got to overcome your mother’s Waspy side and stop being embarrassed when your lover kisses you in public. Get more into the Kinney-mode. Audiences are a good thing.”

“Brian!” Justin said, shocked that he’d start a lecture on public sex in front of Aedan.

“Oh lighten up Sunshine. I’m sure the good Doctor has heard this before,” Brian said with a smile.

Gus turned towards Aedan, waiting to see how he responded. “I’ve never really been into that whole circuit boy scene. Clubbing was only a means to an end for me, I’d always leave, after I’d meet someone I was interested in. I’m fine with other people having sex in back rooms or wherever they choose, it’s just not my thing. I like my privacy,” Aedan said.

“Well then you and Gus were made for each other. He shares the same feelings about public displays of affection. They make him blush,” Brian said with a smile. “Unlike my handsome partner here, who shares my love for all things imaginable, right, Sunshine?”

Justin rolled his eyes and said, “Brian, eat some food. The booze is making you a little too loquacious.”

“I love it when he uses big words,” Brian grinned at Aedan, “It makes me horny as hell.”

Aedan laughed at this remark, and picked up his fork and knife and speared a piece of chicken and put it on his plate. He could feel the atmosphere change around him as everyone relaxed, now that the ice had been broken. He must have passed some kind of test as Brian and Justin looked on him much more warmly, even while Gus moved his hand on his leg under the table and gave him a small squeeze.

“So, when do you guys leave for Mexico?” Brian asked.

“Tomorrow night,” Aedan replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Doctor Austin Lehigh stood around the luggage carousel, waiting impatiently for his bag. He should have just carried it on board but he had his hands full with his laptop and his briefcase; he couldn’t possibly manage one more thing. So he waited and finally he spied the small black duffel that he’d brought, and grabbing it from the slowly moving belt, he hefted it onto the wheeled luggage cart he’d pulled off the long row and made his way out the door.

Lindsay was already waiting at the curb, her SUV double parked and still running. She waved at him and he waved back, making his way over to her car.

“Austin, hi! How was your flight?” she asked, as he put all his things in the back of the car, except for the laptop. That he carried and set on the floor of the car, close to his feet.

“It was fine,” Austin answered, pulling his seatbelt across his chest and locking it in place.

“I’m glad. How many days can you stay?” she asked.

“I’ve managed five, so hopefully that will be enough time.”

She turned her head, taking her eyes off the road for a minute and said, “He’s flying in tonight. He’s been away, in Mexico, with that man.”

“Does he know I’m coming?”

“No, I haven’t seen him or spoken to him since Brian and Justin came over to tell me what’s going on in his life. It’s been almost three weeks.”

“I see,” Austin replied with a frown. “I’m not sure this was such a good idea, Lindsay. He’ll be shocked to see me, especially since he hasn’t said a thing about his new situation.”

“When was the last time you talked to him?” she asked.

“He called me about a week ago, just to chat. Nothing important was really said. Just our usual exchange of information about work and of course, sports related things, football scores etcetera; nothing earthshaking.”

“He’s said nothing to you about this Doctor Hughes he’s been seeing?”

“No. Nothing at all, and I’m beginning to wonder if you guys are all imagining this. Gus is probably just good friends with him and you’ve all misunderstood the connection.”

Lindsay pulled the car into their driveway and turned off the engine. She unlocked her seatbelt and turned to look at Austin. He hadn’t changed much from the young boy who’d spent countless hours in her home in Canada. His hair was still auburn, no signs of aging there, and the freckles that she’d always found so endearing still sprinkled his nose and upper cheeks. The only new thing about him was the maturity in his eyes from years of study and the many days and nights spent slaving away as an intern and now finally a resident at Boston General.

“I wish we were imagining this, Austin. However, I’m sure that Brian and Justin can tell the difference between a friendship and a courtship. He’s definitely seeing this guy as a lover and not a friend.”

Austin made a face and ran his hand quickly through his short-cropped hair. “Jesus, I can’t imagine him with a guy! He’s having some kind of breakdown, Linds.”

“My point, exactly. This is why I’ve called you and asked for your help. If anyone can knock some sense into him, it’s you.”

“I’ve known Gus since we were kids, for God’s sake. He’s always been into woman. People don’t just switch on a whim, Lindsay. There’s got to be a logical explanation for this,” Austin said emphatically. “Nobody wakes up and decides they’re going to be gay, just like that. I would have known years ago, if that were the case. He’s always been into pussy.”

“Austin!”

“Sorry, but you know what I mean.”

“I do,” she said sadly. “I think this is all a reaction to the breakup of his marriage. How is she by the way? Do you still see her?”

“As a matter of fact, I was at her engagement party two nights ago. She and the plastic surgeon are getting married in the next few weeks.”

“Oh my God,” Lindsay exclaimed. “I’m sure Gus will be really upset by that news.”

“Are you kidding? He already knows and is ecstatic. Alimony payments will stop as soon as the wedding documents are signed.”

“He never said anything to me or Mel.”

“He probably thought you didn’t care one way or the other. Why do you?” Austin asked.

“I guess there was a small part of me that was hoping they’d get back together,” she replied.

“No way, no how,” Austin said. “That marriage was over long before they moved to Boston. It should have never happened.”

They made their way out of the car and into the house. Austin placed his laptop on the kitchen table and sat down, waiting for Lindsay to stop moving around and fidgeting. She busied herself with the coffee pot and brought the pound cake that she had made for this occasion to the table.

“Here you go, sweetie. I know how much you like this cake.” She took the small plate and cut him a hefty wedge, poured some coffee into a mug and placed everything in front of him.

“Thanks Linds. It’s been so long since I’ve had anything home made, my colon might go into shock. It won’t know how to deal with anything that has no nitrates or preservatives in it.”

Lindsay giggled when she heard that. She was so relieved that he was here. Somehow, she knew that Austin would be able to help Gus. He was his best friend, from years back, and if anyone could help, he would be the one.

“Do you want to bring in your bags after you eat?”

“I thought I’d stay with Gus tonight.”

“Well, I’m not sure what his living arrangements are at this point,” she said. “You might want to wait until you talk with him, before you decide where you’re going to sleep.”

“This is true. Can I watch the game on TV while I wait?”

“Of course,” Lindsay replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gus and Aedan lay on the hammock, enjoying their last few hours in Mexico.

Aedan had rented the same bungalow on the private beach that he’d been coming to for years. It came equipped with all the amenities, including a houseboy that cooked and cleaned and left at noon each day.

It had been an idyllic time, a honeymoon in many ways. They were getting to know each other better and so far had not discovered any horrible things about the other that they could not live with. No one snored out of control or left the toothpaste cap off, they were both similar in their need for order and simplicity. They had spent a large part of each day either making love or swimming in the warm waters of the Pacific. Gus had brought his sketch pad and had almost filled it with drawings of Aedan in every position possible. Aedan in turn spent a lot of time reading and catching up on the novels he’d missed out on because of his work project. They had no television and the only contact they had with the outside world was once a day, when Gus fired up the laptop and checked his email.

They had only ventured into town once, because Gus had insisted on buying a few souvenirs to bring home to the girls. Aedan had no desire to leave his little nest, but he gave in to Gus’ request and accompanied him on the expedition. He helped him pick out some sterling silver earrings for Sasha and Sorina and Gus also made the effort to buy a few other pieces for Jenny, Melanie and Linds, hoping the gesture might pave the way to reconciliation.

The only dark spot on an otherwise romantic time was Gus’ reaction to a few remarks that were made while they were in town. Aedan had automatically put his arm on Gus’ shoulder while they walked the streets of Puerto Vallarta and all was fine until a group of local teenagers saw them and yelled out _‘Joto’_ as they passed by.

Gus had taken several years of Spanish in school and like every other teenager, had learned all the bad words before the good. He immediately shrugged off Aedan’s arm and walked ahead of him, glaring at the boys, his cheeks turning red in the process. A few more choice words such as _‘Maricon’_ were yelled out at them before they were able to get far enough away for Gus to calm down and start breathing normally. The rest of the afternoon was uneventful but every time Aedan made the attempt to either grab Gus’ hand or bring him closer, he was rebuffed. The only time things got back to normal and Gus returned to the loving affectionate man Aedan knew was in the privacy of their home. On the streets, he had turned into a stranger.

“Angel?”

Gus turned to look at Aedan. They were still in their swimming trunks, having just taken their last swim before starting the tedious process of packing up to go home. They had both turned a beautiful golden brown from the warm Mexican sun and Aedan’s highlights seemed to have increased, changing his hair into a shimmering mass of gold that Gus’ hand was drawn to. He captured one of the silky strands and twirled it around his finger, kissing Aedan’s neck and moving towards his mouth, nibbling on his lower lip.

“Ummm?” he answered.

“Stop it for a minute, I want to say something,” Aedan said seriously, giving Gus pause.

“What is it?”

“You know that thing that happened in town the other day?”

“Yeah, when those assholes called us fags?”

“It’s bound to happen again, Gus.”

“Fuck that. I’m not a queer and I won’t let anyone call me that. We’ll just have to be more discreet in public.”

Aedan looked at his innocent lover and his heart overflowed with love, but his stomach clenched when he heard the words coming out of Gus’ mouth.

“Gus, I am a homosexual man. I’m gay, queer, maricon. You can think of any name you want to call me. I’ve heard it all and I really don’t give a rat’s ass! You, on the other hand, are still dealing with this new found role. I’m a little worried about where this is going.”

“Aedan, I’m not gay. I’m bisexual. There’s a difference!”

“Angel, when you’re sleeping with another man, it’s all the same thing to an outsider. They don’t know that you’re a straight man in a same-sex relationship for the first time. All they see are two guys together and they assume you’re gay.”

“Fuck ‘em. Next one that calls me a queer gets my fist upside his head!”

“Angel,” Aedan said gently, caressing Gus’ face, leaving his hand on his neck. “You can’t possibly get into fights with the entire world. This is something you are going to have to learn to live and deal with, for as long as we are together, and I’m hoping it will be for a long, long time,” Aedan said quietly. He waited for Gus to say something but no words came out of the lips that had turned a shade darker, even as the hazel eyes became cloudy with worry.

“How do my fathers put up with this shit? What gives people the right to call each other names when they know nothing about them?”

“Fear. People are afraid of anything different. They’d rather insult you than change their mindset and try and learn about us. It’s easier to go on hating anyone that’s not like them. The thought of two men or two women in a happy relationship is completely abhorrent to many people. Still. After all these years and all the strides we’ve made, they still don’t get it.”

“Well, screw them! It’s none of their business and they can just deal with it,” Gus said.

Aedan saw his earnest young face throwing out that challenge but he knew, deep in his gut, that this was a serious problem, one that wasn’t going to go away.

He bent forward and kissed Gus’ mouth, lingering over his face, delighting in the beauty of his lover, relishing the fresh scent of suntan lotion and sea water. “Can you deal with it, Gus? How long before the words start getting to you and you look at me differently? Will you be able to take the way people stare, when we’re not on Liberty Ave? There’s a huge world out there. Gus. One I’d love to show you. Are you going to be able to stand hearing yourself called gay, many times over?”

“I don’t know Aedan. This is all too new. We’ll have to take it one day at a time,” Gus replied seriously.

Not the answer Aedan was hoping for, but one he expected. It was unreasonable to suppose that Gus would be comfortable being an object of insult and ridicule. He’d always been admired by his peers, fawned upon even, and the thought of people looking at him with pity or scorn was not acceptable. However, the truth of the matter was that he was with another man. It made no difference to the outside world if this was a one-night stand or a committed relationship. They had no reason to think it was anything other than what they saw. Two men together equals homosexual.

How was he going to help his young lover cope with this? And learning to cope was imperative or this relationship would die before it even began. Aedan knew that Gus cared for him, he knew the lust factor was still hot and heavy, everything was too new and one look could send them both over the edge and straight to number one. However, eventually, it would settle into a more manageable routine and without the right coping mechanism Gus would not be able to sustain this relationship. Eventually, the snide remarks and insults would get to him. He was a proud young man, sure of his masculinity. Being in a relationship with another man was shocking and in many ways unwanted, but the fact remained. Gus was drawn to Aedan like the veritable moth to flame and he could no more resist this than he could resist watching Monday night football. Everything about their relationship was inexplicable, but it had happened. It was real and Aedan was so much in love with him it hurt. Losing Gus because of outside influences was too horrible to even contemplate.

His thoughts were interrupted by Gus’ mouth on his ear, his mouth moving down his chest, his mouth engulfing Aedan’s now turgid cock, leaking with juices that were being sucked and tongued by a mouth that had learned in such a short time how to please him and send him over the edge.

“I love you,” he cried out as the beautiful man worshiping him took him to the only heaven he would ever want to see.

Aedan felt Gus squeezing his hands as he came, moaning ‘Angel’  
over and over. He felt like he was drowning in a pool of soft velvet, moving off into the special place where he and Gus resided. A world he wanted to keep enclosed and guarded, free from the world of homophobia, where the young man he was crazy in love with would be comfortable loving him back, without fear or shame. He wished for these things, like one would wish on a shooting star. Knowing it was highly unlikely that it would ever happen, yet hoping against hope that it would.

“I love you,” he said once again, waiting to hear Gus answer back, except that he didn’t. He had yet to say the three words that would mean everything to Aedan.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Austin paced at the entrance to Gus’ apartment. He had dropped his bags and waited at the door, impatient for Gus’ arrival. He’d called him earlier, asking when he’d be back in town. He hadn’t told him that he was waiting at the loft, he just wanted to get an idea of his time-table, so that he could be waiting to surprise him.

Austin was hoping to catch Gus off-guard. He wanted to see for himself if Lindsay was telling the truth or if she was imagining things. She had seemed a little unstable to him, not her normal, sweet, calm self. She seemed edgy and short tempered, snapping at Melanie for no reason. He knew she was menopausing. He was certainly familiar with all the complaints from husbands and family members dealing with all the side effects from the women in their lives. But he also knew from dealing with patients that women dealt with symptoms in their own way and there was no right way for anyone. It was an individual thing that one had to contend with. Lindsay was obviously not on hormones while Melanie was. The difference was palpable.

His thoughts were interrupted by the whirring of the ancient, wooden doors of the elevator being pulled open and making the painful climb up to the top floor of the building. He leaned back against the brick wall and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting. Finally, he saw the wooden box moving up to where his eye could see inside and he was met with the sight of two men locked in an embrace, exploring each other’s mouths, big time. One of the men, of course, was Gus. The other guy was some blond dude with long hair who had his hands all over his best friend.

_What the fuck!_

The elevator stopped and they broke apart, even as Gus saw Austin watching him with a look in his eyes that was indescribable.

“Austin!” he exclaimed, pushing away from Aedan and making his way out of the elevator to stand in front of his friend. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see if it was true.”

“What?” Gus asked, now fiddling with his keys and opening up the loft doors, shoving them aside and striding into his apartment with Aedan and Austin trailing behind him. Neither had acknowledged each other’s presence and Gus hadn’t bothered to introduce them. He put his suitcase down, as well as his laptop and waited for Austin to say something else.

“I wanted to see with my own eyes if you’d turned queer, and I guess you have,” Austin said, looking at his best friend as if he’d just walked off a space ship with antennas growing out of his head.

“Fuck you! I’m not a queer,” Gus spat out.

“Really? Wasn’t it you in that elevator right now, sucking face with him?” Austin said, gesturing with his head towards Aedan.

“Shut up Austin. You know nothing about this so stop saying shit,” Gus said, getting redder in the face and pacing back and forth, like a pent-up tiger.

“Gus, I’m going,” Aedan said from across the room. “You need some privacy right now.”

Gus looked at Aedan, like he would a stranger. A coldness had settled into his eyes, a look that Aedan had seen only once before. It was terrifying him and breaking his heart, all at the same time. This was the same Gus who turned on him on the streets of Puerto Vallarta after he’d been insulted. A Gus he knew nothing about.

“Yeah. That’s fine. I’ll call you later,” Gus said, throwing out the last part as an afterthought, like he’d throw a dollar on a table as a tip.

Aedan made his way across the room heading towards the door. He stopped in front of Gus, reaching out to him, but was rebuffed by an arm that was pulled back roughly. “Don’t,” Gus said, even as his stomach felt like it was hit by a sledge hammer after he saw the moisture welling up in Aedan’s eyes.

He moved away from Aedan and never looked back, as he heard the door slam shut. He made his way over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water and took a huge gulp. Then he poured half of it over his face to try and cool it off. He was infuriated at Austin for showing up without any notice and at himself for his cowardly behavior. He knew he’d hurt Aedan to the quick but he was too chicken-shit to run after him and apologize. Not with his audience of one.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Austin asked, passing him and reaching into the fridge to pull out a beer.

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not really. I want to know what the fuck is going on with you. Since when have you started sucking cock?”

“Austin, don’t go there,” Gus said quietly.

“Why not? If you can’t talk about it then you sure as fuck should stop doing it!”

“You know nothing about this! I am not gay,” Gus said, looking at his friend, silently beseeching him to understand.

“Gus, I know what I just saw. You were kissing another guy. That’s gay in my book.”

“Has it occurred to you that I might be bisexual?”

“Since when? You mean all these years, in the locker room, when I took showers with you and walked around here butt naked you wanted to fuck me?”

Gus looked at him with horror in his eyes. He backed away from him and said, “Austin, you’d better go. I might say something or do something I’d always regret. Just get out of here!”

“Fuck that! Let’s get rid of this white elephant right now. Are you or are you not queer? Have you been one all along? Is this why you and Ashley broke up, because you wanted a dick up your ass instead of a woman underneath you?”

Gus hit Austin square in the face, seeming to break his nose in the process. The blood poured out of him and Gus moved back, shocked at what he’d done. His tears sprang forth automatically, flowing down his reddened cheeks as he made his way over to the kitchen counter to grab the roll of Scott Towel that was handy. He shoved a handful at Austin who looked at him as if he was a complete stranger.

“Austin,” Gus started to say.

Austin held up his hand, shaking his head. “Shut up, Gus. There’s nothing you can say to make this right.”

“I told you to keep your mouth shut. I’m sorry I hit you but I told you to fuck off.”

“Well, I can’t,” Austin screamed at him, blood and spit flying everywhere. He too stood there crying, not understanding any of this, least of all Gus’ behavior. “You’re my fucking best friend Gus. How could you get into this without even telling me? How could you have become bisexual, as you say, without even giving me a little hint that this was going on in your fucking twisted head?”

“My head is not twisted!” Gus screamed back. “Maybe I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d react this way. You’re a fucking homophobe, like everyone else out in the straight world!”

“Listen to you! You sound like a card-carrying queer already; talking about homophobes and all that. Since when has anything I’ve said been a problem with you?”

Gus sat down on the sofa and put his face in his hands. He was completely tormented by what he’d just done to his best friend but more importantly by what he was hearing. How could he explain his feelings to someone who’d know him almost all his life. The Gus that was straight, the football hero, the one he shared war stories with over women they’d fucked and girly pictures they’d jerked off to. How could he explain any of it when he could barely understand it all himself?

“Austin,” Gus said, pulling his face out of his hands. He saw that the bleeding had stopped and Austin had pulled ice out of the freezer and placed it in a kitchen towel, pressing it to his nose.

“What,” Austin mumbled from underneath the towel.

“I’m sorry. Do you want me to drive you to the emergency room?”

“Gus, I’m a fucking doctor. I think I can set my own nose, I’m just trying to psyche myself into not fainting from the fucking pain when I do it!”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Yeah, get me a big glass of Vodka and another towel,” Austin said, as he made his way into the bathroom to look at his face.

Gus did as he was told and when he got to the bathroom, he handed Austin the drink and watched as he swallowed it all in one gulp. Austin moved over to the sink and splashed some water on his face, trying to see through the bloody mess to assess the damage. He moved closer to the mirror and noted that maybe his nose wasn’t broken after all but severely bruised. It seemed straight and even when he ran his fingers down either length all appeared to be stable.

“Well, I think I got lucky. It’s not broken after all.”

“Thank God,” Gus said, breathing a sigh of relief.

They turned to each other and Gus waited for Austin to say more. He needed to hear the forgiveness, wanted to reconnect with this man that had been such a huge part of his life. He couldn’t imagine not having him as a friend.

“Gus,” Austin started, even as Gus said his name at the same time. They both went mute and then Gus said, “No, you go first.”

“Look, Bud, I don’t know what to say about what’s going on in your head right now. If you say this is a bisexual thing, feelings that are new to you, then I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. I owe you that much, for all the years we’ve been friends.”

“Thank you,” Gus said, so grateful that Austin chose the path of least resistance. “I’m not sure what’s going on right now; I just know that having you here to talk with can only help, now that it’s all out in the open.”

Austin threw his arm around Gus’ shoulder and they made their way out of the bathroom. Gus went to make Austin another drink, and he prepared one for himself, knowing he would need it for this talk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Brian and Justin sat in the Cherny living room, having after-dinner drinks after they’d just completed a four-course meal.

“I feel like a pig,” Brian said, groaning from the fullness in his stomach.

“Oh, come on Brian. Once in a while won’t kill you,” Daphne said, smiling at her two favorite co-parents.

“He’s queening ‘cause he gained a few pounds on the trip,” Justin said, rolling his eyes.

“Where?” Daphne asked. “I can’t tell at all.”

“Oh it’s there, trust me. My clothes still fit but everything feels different. The masses are shifting, and not in a positive way,” Brian said, tongue-in-cheek. “It’s not being able to have a cigarette, when I fucking feel like it, that’s what it is,” he said, glaring at his partner.

“Oh be quiet. You know you feel better, you’re just too pig-headed to admit it,” Justin said, as he took another sip of his brandy.

“You guys are neurotic,” Alex said with a chuckle. “You both look great; Brian you don’t look a day older than forty-five.”

“Forty-five? I was hoping you’d say forty.”

“That’s pushing it, Bud.”

“Are you saying I need a face lift, Dr. Cherny?” Brian said, indignantly.

Alex laughed at Brian and shook his head. He’d been friends with him for over a decade and he was just as vain today as he was when they’d first met. He’d never known anyone who took better care of his body. The visits to the gym, the annual physicals, the monthly facials, the French creams, the massages and tanning sessions and the ability to say no to carbs on a regular basis were all a part of who he was and it showed. He did look incredible for his age and Alex was happy to tell him that. Because Brian was, above all else, a sucker for flattery and always liked to hear that he looked fabulous.

“So, are we going to talk about Sorina or what?” Justin asked.

“Sure,” Daphne said. “Talk on.”

Justin looked at Brian and waited.

“I’ve done a little research, to see if this whole idea was feasible or not,” Brian started. “But first of all, before we get into this, I want you to know that I am not in favor of this whole New York business.”

“Thank God for that,” Daphne said.

“Yes, thank goodness,” Alex seconded.

“That being said,” Brian continued, “I know Sorina. I know she will not stop pestering all four of us until we give her a damn good reason why she shouldn’t go.”

“And how are you planning on doing that?” Justin asked.

“I’ve spoken at length with Madame Fedarova. She agrees that Sorina is good and could use the training in New York, however, she also acknowledged that the atmosphere there is really not very conducive to the nurturing of a child as young as she is. Furthermore, there are really only two companies that she would recommend, and both are run by former Russian dancers.”

“So, what’s wrong with that? She speaks fluent Russian, she should fit right in,” Alex said, confused by that statement.

“Unfortunately, it doesn’t quite work that way,” Brian said. “It’s like any other industry. It’s who you know and who got there before you did. Most of the children at these schools are children of dancers. They are given the most attention and all the prime spots. Sorina, despite her talent, and her ability to speak their language, would be vying for positions that have already been spoken for.”

“That is total bullshit!” Justin said. “How do we know this is not some urban myth?”

“We don’t,” Brian continued. “I’m just going by what I’ve heard. I have yet to see this with my own eyes and until I do, I won’t believe a word of it. So here’s what I propose.”

“What?” Alex asked, forgetting that he had been against the whole concept from the get-go. Hearing Brian’s words only goaded him on, furious for his daughter’s sake. He wanted to make sure that she had every chance to succeed but it had to be on an equal footing with the other students. He would be damned if anyone treated her like second best.  
“I suggest that we all go to New York around the Christmas holidays. Before we go, we’ll make arrangements to tour the two schools, meet the people in charge and get a better feel for how they do things. Fedarova said that Sorina would have to audition anyhow. We can set it up so that she auditions around that time and then we can also check out schools and living arrangements. We will do everything necessary to make it look like we are giving this our best shot.”

“But we will be, won’t we?” Justin asked, a little confused by this plan.

“We will and we won’t. I want Sorina to be thrown into that atmosphere as if she were actually going to be studying there. I want her to have a full week with these people, so she can get a feel for the way they do things. I’ll be very surprised if by the end of that week, she’ll still want to stay,” Brian said.

“Why’s that?” Daphne asked.

“For this simple reason,” Brian stated. “Our darling daughter is good and has guts and ambition, but she is not used to being second best. Right now, she’s a big fish in a small pond. Moving to New York will make her disappear in the crowd. She’s not going to like that at all.”

“He’s right,” Justin said. “She’ll be pissed as hell.”

“And rightly so,” Alex said. “So what is the solution?”

“At this point, there is none,” Brian said realistically. “All will depend on what we find out when we go in five months and how Sorina reacts to that environment. At that time, we’ll have to make a decision. But, we will be better informed and better able to make the right decision, don’t you agree?”

Alex and Daphne nodded their heads in agreement, forgetting the fact that they were vehemently against any kind of move. As Brian knew from years of dealing with the public, take something away from the consumer, tell them they can’t have it, and they’ll want it that much more. He didn’t lie to Alex and Daphne about his feelings. He really was against the move, however, he wanted to give Sorina his best shot and the only way to do it was to have Daphne and Alex behind it one hundred percent.

Now that they were told their daughter was not going to be given a fair chance to make it to the big-time, the over-achieving couple would go to every length to see that she succeeded.

“I’ve got to go to the rest room,” Brian said, standing and stretching his legs. “Will you excuse me?”

“I need to go too,” Justin said. “Be right back.”

He followed Brian out of the living room and as soon as they got to the guest bathroom and closed the door, he threw his arms around his partner and kissed him on his mouth.

“That was quite a performance,” Justin said, stepping back and looking up at Brian with a small grin.

“I thought it was rather Machiavellian,” Brian replied, grinning right back.

“It was one of your more brilliant moves. But tell me, really, are you for this or against it? I thought you didn’t want her to go?”

“Honestly, Justin, I don’t. I think she’s too young and I don’t want her thrown into that environment, but she a stubborn little shit like her father, and if I say no, she may do something stupid.”

“Like what?” Justin asked.

“Oh, I don’t know. Run off by herself, who the fuck knows. You never know what you’re going to get when you say no to a Taylor,” Brian said, grinning at him. “Look, all I wanted was for Daphne and Alex to open their minds a little and to try and be dispassionate about this. Even if I don’t like the idea, I’m willing to look into it, but they’d already made up their mind’s and would have said no. I know they wouldn’t have listened to anything I had to say if I had taken a different approach.”

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Justin asked, peppering Brian’s face with kisses.

“Remind me,” Brian said, breaking into his lip biting grin as he pushed Justin down on his knees.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So that’s the whole story,” Gus said, taking another gulp of the drink he’d made, waiting to hear Austin’s take on everything.

“What the fuck, Gus! I’m not sure what you want me to say?” He stood up and paced, back and forth, almost digging a trench in the floor. “Of course I know such a thing exists. I’m a doctor for Christ’s sake and have had years of schooling. I can recite chapter and verse the definitions of homosexuals, bisexuals, transsexuals, omin’s, pans, antro’s. There’s a name for everything and everyone, we have categories and sub-categories for all kinds of deviant behavior.”

“So is that how you see me? As a deviant?”

“No! That’s not it at all,” Austin said, his voice softening as he saw the pain in his friend’s eyes. “The only problem I’m having is in the fact that you, my best friend, a person I’ve known since I was six or seven and have shared every secret and experience with has suddenly decided he’s also interested in men, in a sexual way. Am I okay with that information? I don’t really know; I’m too shell-shocked right now to respond. Is it weird fucking a man?”

“Austin,” Gus said, “Don’t go there.”

“Just curious,” Austin said, looking at his best friend, questioning everything he’d known about him for all these years. “So, now what? Is our friendship over?”

“Only if you want it to be,” Gus said, hoping Austin would reject that whole notion.

“What are we going to do together if you don’t like women anymore? Obviously I won’t go to gay bars with you; are you never going to go clubbing with me again? Are women completely off the charts for you? Gus?” he reached over and touched his best friend on the knee, “I’m not sure how to proceed from here.”

“I still like women, Austin. It just seems that right now, I like Aedan more,” Gus said wearily.

He leaned his head back on the sofa and rubbed his hand over his eyes. He was exhausted from the long trip home and the trauma of dealing with Austin. He was also trying desperately not to think about what he’d done to Aedan by pushing him away like some annoying bug. He could only imagine what must be going through his mind and it was making him sick to his stomach.

How could such an amazing vacation turn to shit in just a few minutes? Everything they’d shared in Mexico was wiped out by what he had done earlier this evening. He felt like such a traitor, rejecting a man who had been nothing but loving, simply because of the look he saw on Austin’s face. A look he was becoming more and more familiar with. This was the reality of being bisexual. It was just the same as being gay. People didn’t care to differentiate. All they cared about was if he was straight or not. Everything on the other side of the line was considered gay.

“Austin, can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“How did you know what was going on with me? What brings you to Pittsburgh?”

“Your mom.”

“What did you say?” Gus asked, sitting up straight and looking at Austin in shock.

“You heard me. Lindsay called me a few weeks ago and asked me to come and talk some sense into you.”

“The fuck she did!”

“I told her this wasn’t a good idea but she seemed to think differently. Haven’t you talked to her at all?”

Gus stood up and went to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Vodka and poured himself another drink. He changed his mind and pushed the glass aside, picking up the bottle instead, taking a huge gulp and carrying it with him back to the sofa.

“So, my own lesbian mother thinks I’m a sick fuck,” Gus said, the pain in his eyes apparent even to Austin who was half-way drunk with the combination of the Vodka and pain pills. His nose had swelled up to the size of a giant pickle, the ugly dark bruise now climbing up and round his eyes, making him look like a red-headed raccoon. “Well, fuck her. Come on Austin, let’s go and get laid.”

“What? Where?”

“Gaslight, where else? Let’s go and pick up some bimbos and bring them back here and fuck the shit out of them. That should make everyone happy and then maybe they’ll leave me alone,” he spat out, swallowing the remainder of the Vodka and slamming the bottle on the table. He stood up abruptly and walked over to the mirror to check himself out. He still had on the black jeans and tank top that he’d worn earlier and he moved over to the closet and grabbed a white shirt, throwing it over the wife-beater. He slipped on a pair of boat shoes and grabbed his keys and his money clip, the one Sasha had bought him in Florence.

“Well?” he said, looking at his best friend with raised eyebrows.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Austin said, struggling to move.

Suddenly Gus’ phone rang and he picked it up to look at the caller ID. It was Aedan. Seeing the name made him wince and he could feel the moisture welling up in his eyes. His chest felt like someone was standing on it and he wanted to pick up the phone and beg him to forgive him but all he did was wipe away the tears with an angry swipe of his sleeve. He gently put his phone down, and left it on the kitchen counter as he walked purposefully out the door.

Austin had to run to catch up.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

****Aedan sat in his dark and cold room holding his cell phone in his hand. He’d tried calling Gus three times now and each time it had gone to voicemail. He felt dead inside.

Everything he had feared, every scenario he’d played in his head had come to pass. Too soon, he thought, way too soon. He had hoped none of this would ever happen, or if it did, he wanted a history with Gus, something to sustain him, memories and experiences that would help Gus deal with all the outside forces trying to break them apart. But none of his wishes had worked out. All they had were a few precious weeks of memories; amazing ones, for sure, but not a long enough history to compete with his best friends’.

He had known from the get-go that seeing and falling for Gus would be a risk. That going out with a straight man who suddenly found himself in lust with another guy could turn into a tragedy. But the gains had far outweighed the risks. He never would have known such moments of joy, the unequaled passion or the love that he’d felt when Gus held him in his arms, if he had not taken the chance. It was impossible not to love him. He’d lost his heart to Gus the first night he set eyes on him in that backroom. He knew that for a fact, and no amount of rational thinking would change his path or deter him in any way. They were fated to be together, that much he knew. Now, he just had to figure out how to keep them together or die trying, because that’s exactly what would happen if he failed. A part of him would die and never recover.

He looked at the time on his cell and saw that it was almost midnight. Too late to go out or call anyone, yet he’d be damned if he sat in his room for one more minute. He needed to find him, to try and make him see that theirs was not a relationship to be denied or given up lightly. It was something worth fighting for. He needed to hear his angel moaning as he made love to him, he had to feel the hands clenching his arms as he shuddered in his passionate embrace. He could not bear the thought of sleeping alone tonight, not after spending the last five nights in Gus’ arms.

He stood up and moved out of the room and made his way out of the dark house and into his car. He headed towards town, driving to the loft with a purpose.

When he got there he parked the car and saw that the BMW was in front of the building. Odd, that Gus hadn’t bothered to put it in the garage. He was trying to remember where they had parked earlier this evening. Was it here or in the underground parking facility? He got out of his car and locked it automatically, never one to take chances with his vehicle being stolen.

He made his way into the building, using the key that Gus had given him just before leaving for Mexico. He was a little surprised at the time it was handed to him but he couldn’t have been more pleased. The fact that Gus had entrusted him with a key to his home was very significant and revealed a lot about where their relationship was heading.

He stood outside the loft door and knocked. There was no response and so he decided to go in, hoping he’d find Gus in his bed and that maybe he would be beside him in the next few minutes. Instead he was greeted by the sight of a fully lit apartment and a blaring sound system. Gus was sitting on the sofa with a woman on either side of him and one was sitting on the opposite sofa beside Austin. All three women were beautiful, in several stages of undress, and they all looked up in surprise when Aedan walked in.

“Oh yay,” the girl in pink underwear said, clapping her hands. “You called in more troops. Now I won’t have to share.”

Gus watched as Aedan walked towards him with a look that spoke volumes. He had passed the point of drunk long ago. He was now completely and totally wasted. His brain was telling him one thing, rejoicing at the sight of his lover being in the room and coming to his rescue before he went any further with these girls, but his body was reacting to seeing Austin’s face again, staring at Aedan as if he were Satan incarnate, here to take his best friend back to hell where he’d come from.

“Forget it sweetheart,” Austin said to the chick in pink. “This guy wouldn’t fuck you if you paid him.”

“Why?” she said, completely surprised. She moved towards Aedan and brushed up to him, noting the hard, muscular body as he stood there staring down at her. “Don’t you like brunettes?” she asked coyly.

“I only like one kind,” Aedan said, under his breath, staring at Gus with tears in his eyes.

“And what kind is that?” she asked, clueless to the drama that was being played-out between Aedan and Gus.

Austin stood up and staggered over to where Aedan stood. He put his arms around the girls shoulder and said in a not so subtle voice, “The kind that has a dick attached to it.”

Aedan stared at Austin, shocked at his appearance. There were bruises around his eyes and his nose had puffed up like a big potato, making Aedan wonder what the hell happened since he last saw him. Of course his concern was immediately replaced by anger as he heard Austin’s words.

“What do you mean, Austin? Why would he want a brunette with a dick?” the clueless one asked, obviously just as drunk as everyone else in the room.

“Because he’s a big cock-sucker,” Austin whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Fuck off, will you,” Aedan spat out. “I don’t have time for your shit.”  
He turned and got ready to leave but not before looking at Gus and saying, “Can I talk to you? In private?”

Gus stood up abruptly and swayed, holding on to the sofa for a minute, trying to get his balance. His eyes were glazed over and he looked as if he’d aged at least two years since Aedan last saw him. His face was covered with dark stubble, making him look dangerously attractive, and he moved in slow, halting steps until he stood in front of Aedan and looked into his smoky, blue eyes.

“What do you want to talk about?” Gus slurred.

Aedan held Gus’ arm and moved him off towards the door. He pushed it open and stepped outside with Gus, slamming the door behind them.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing in there?” Aedan asked.

“What does it look like?” Gus said, surprised by the question. “I’m just trying to get laid, the way everyone wants me to.”

“You’re wasted.”

“Ya think?” Gus replied, swaying on his feet.

“Don’t do this Gus,” Aedan begged, holding on to Gus to steady him. “Don’t the last weeks mean anything to you?”

Gus looked at the blue eyes that had devastated him from the first moment they had connected and felt sick to his stomach. Not so much from the huge amount of booze he’d consumed but more from the pain that was so clearly evident in Aedan’s stare. His eyes shone with tears that were slowly spilling over, making rivulets down his cheeks, causing Gus to move his hand up to Aedan’s face and run his thumb over the wet cheeks, trying to dry them, ending up on his lips instead, tracing them gently, they way he was wont to do just before he kissed him.

“Aedan,” he whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

Aedan grabbed his hand and held it tightly. “Gus, please…I love you. Don’t go back in there. Come with me, let me take you home.”

“I can’t,” Gus said. “He’s my best friend. You don’t know how much we mean to each other.”

“More than I do?”

Gus leaned his forehead against Aedan’s. “Don’t make this any harder.”

Aedan kissed him on the mouth, ravaging him with a need that couldn’t be held back. It was met by the corresponding heat, both of them latching on to each other as if their lives depended on it. Aedan probed with his tongue, seeking its mate, moaning into Gus’ mouth as he felt Gus kissing him back, with an abandon that was surely a sign of his feelings, feelings that he was so desperately trying to deny.

“I love you, Gus. Don’t do this to us. You can’t deny what you feel, your body knows it, even if your brain won’t accept it,” Aedan said, running his hands up and down Gus’ back, feeling his cock pressing rigidly against his leg. “You know you want this.”

“Yes,” Gus said, his breathing turning ragged, “I do want you. But the price of this need is far too high. I’m not equipped to deal with it. I’m sorry, Aedan.”

Gus pushed him away and rubbed his sleeve on his face to dry up his own tears. “Just go…please…leave me.”

“Not without a fight.”

“Please,” Gus said again, his tears falling unchecked. “Go and forget about me.”

“Never,” Aedan said, his face twisting in agony. “I could never forget about you.”

Gus turned and pulled the loft door open and stepped back into his apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. He leaned up against the door, praying that Aedan would leave, breathing a sigh of relief when he heard the footsteps going down the stairs, although a part of him died inside when he realized that Aedan was walking out of his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aedan walked to his car, almost blinded by his tears. He fought the urge to turn back and go upstairs and drag Gus away from that whole scene but he knew it would be futile. Not with all those people there. Instead he got in his car and pointed it towards the expressway. He had to talk to someone.

His car just seemed to be driving on automatic, knowing exactly where to go, even if he’d only been there once. It was one-thirty in the morning and pitch black outside. There were no lights illuminating his way as he turned off at the exit heading towards Britin Manor. He had to rely on his memory and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the Tudor Mansion appear on the horizon. He pulled into the circular driveway and killed the engine. He sat there for a few minutes, debating his decision. When he determined that he would have to put his pride aside and seek help from two virtual strangers, he got out of the car and rang the doorbell. He rang for at least five minutes before a light was turned on and finally, Brian yanked the door open, standing there in a pair of sweatpants, looking exactly like Gus. Aedan saw him and his tears flowed again, embarrassing him even more.

“Brian, I’m sorry to bother you,” he stammered out, wanting the earth to open up and swallow him at this point.

Brian looked left and right and said, “Are you alone? Where’s Gus?”

“He’s back at the loft. That is why I’m here, I need to talk to you,” he said, waiting to see Brian’s reaction to his request.

He stepped aside and said, “Sure, come in. I’ll go get Justin and we’ll make us some coffee, unless you’d like a drink instead?”

“No, coffee is fine. I don’t want to trouble you, I just needed advice.”

“No problem. I’ll just be a minute. Why don’t you go to the kitchen and start a pot. Everything you need is in the cupboard above the coffee maker.”

“Okay,” Aedan said, moving off towards one side of the house as Brian went back upstairs to get Justin. In a matter of minutes, they were both back down in the kitchen, sitting with Aedan as they waited for the coffee to finish brewing.

“Okay,” Brian said. “What’s going on? I thought you guys were in Mexico?”

“We were. We flew in late yesterday afternoon and when we got to the loft Gus’ best friend was waiting at the door.”

“Austin?” Justin asked. “When did he fly in?”

“I have no idea. Is that his name then? Austin?”

“Yes,” Brian said, puzzled. “Didn’t Gus introduce you guys?”

“No…things got rather ugly, very quickly.”

“Fuck!” Brian spat out.

“What happened?” Justin asked.

Aedan proceeded to tell them everything that had transpired starting with the minute he and Austin laid eyes on each other, culminating with the scene at the door of the loft, less than an hour ago. He’d started talking in a calm, professional voice. Trying to be dispassionate and fair but by the time he’d finished recounting the events of a very, long, day he was in tears again. Justin’s eyes welled up automatically, seeing how upset Aedan was and he couldn’t help but feel for him, remembering how many times he’d been in the same position, being reduced to tears by another Kinney man.

“How did Austin even know what was going on with Gus?” Brian asked. “Did you have any advance notice that he was coming?”

“We’ve been incommunicado for the last five days, Brian. The only contact we’ve had with anyone was when Gus would answer emails from work.”

“Really. This is getting more and more interesting,” he said. “What is it you want from us, Aedan? How can we help?”

Aedan ran his fingers through his hair, looking down at his coffee cup, trying to formulate his words. “I don’t want you to do anything. What I want is information, something that will give me some insight on Gus and his state of mind. I need some ammunition, Brian, to win him back. I’m not giving him up without a fight,” he said, looking at both Brian and Justin with a steely determination.

_Far, fucking out,_ Brian thought to himself. _This guy is definitely worth keeping in the family._

“Aedan,” Justin said tentatively, “I think that possibly, the best thing to do right now is nothing. I know it’s not what you want to hear, but Gus has never been the kind of person that changes his mind in a minute. He comes to decisions slowly and usually on his own time. He listens to me and Brian, but in the final analysis, he’s his own man.”

“I love him Justin. I can’t turn that off because of circumstances.”

“I’m not asking you to. Believe me when I say I know exactly how you feel. There is no going back once you’ve had a Kinney.”

“Then you know that I will do anything to save our relationship. Gus is having a hard time coming to grips with being seen as a gay man. He keeps rationalizing this thing we have for each other by telling himself he’s bisexual, which I do believe he truly is. However, the world only sees two men together and they think Homo. He’s having issues dealing with the comments and innuendos and the look that Austin gave him pretty much put the nail on the coffin of this romance. Gus just about turned to stone when Austin saw us kissing. How can I make him understand that it shouldn’t matter what the world thinks?”

“It doesn’t matter to you, Aedan, because you’re gay and have been out for many years. You’ve had time to adjust to the wonderful world of homophobes that just can’t help intruding into our lives,” Brian said seriously. “Gus is straight, or has been until he met you. I’m sure that in his mind, he thinks he’ll be able to will this away. To make the conscious decision to go back to his straight world, secure in the knowledge that there, he’ll be respected again and his approval rating from society will be back up in the charts. He has no idea how much he really cares for you. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He loves you, as much as you love him. He just needs time to figure this out on his own.”

“You think so?” Aedan asked, grabbing on to Brian’s words as if they were a life raft in the middle of this turbulent sea of emotions. Hearing Brian say that Gus loved him was enough to give him the strength to move forward.

Justin grabbed Aedan’s hand and squeezed tightly. “He does love you. There’s no denying that. It’s very obvious to us.”

“Then why can’t he just accept it and deal with the fallout,” Aedan said sadly.

“How long have you been out, Aedan?” Brian asked.

“At least twenty-five years.”

“And I’ve been out for at least ten more than you and I’m still bothered occasionally by a snide remark or an asshole who thinks he’s better than me just because he fucks women instead of men. We have had years to become who we are, to learn how to live in this society. Gus has had six weeks, isn’t that about right?”

“Six weeks, five days and twelve hours, to be precise,” Aedan said with a small smile on his face.

Justin huffed out a laugh, “But who’s counting, right?”

“Yeah, really,” Brian seconded, with a tug on his lips. “He needs time, Aedan. Time to adjust to being bisexual, if that’s what we’re going to call this. He needs time to find his persona and his confidence, which seem to have flown out the window. You’re just going to have to hang in there and not let this deter you in any way,” Brian said, looking at Aedan, wanting to make sure that there was no doubt at all to his feelings. If he was going to help this man win his son back, he wanted to make damn sure that Aedan was going to always be there for Gus and that this wasn’t just a passing fancy.

“Look, you guys have just met me,” Aedan stated quietly. “You have no idea what I’m like or how I operate. All you have is my word, from one professional man to another. I love Gus; I want to keep him in my life forever, if that’s possible. I would marry him today if he’d let me. I will do anything to make him happy. I swear this to you, on whatever you hold sacred. I will do anything in my power to keep Gus, the only thing I won’t do is force him. He has to come to me willingly, with a strong heart and sound mind because I can’t go through this more than once in my life. The next few weeks are going to be hell but I will put up with it, if that’s what it takes. I just can’t do this more than one time. It will kill me, and I don’t mean to be a drama queen, but it’s the truth.”

“Don’t worry about drama, Aedan. We know all about that in this house,” Brian said tongue-in-cheek.

“Good. Then you know that I’m going to be a wreck until your son makes a decision. One that he can live with, and I’m hoping he picks me.”

Justin looked at the attractive, but more importantly, sincere, intelligent and sensitive man in front of him and he swore that he would do everything he could to help Gus realize what kind of person Aedan was and what he would be giving up if he chose to walk away from this relationship.

“Well, if it’s any consolation Aedan, you won me and Justin over many days ago and tonight is the cherry on the sundae. You have our approval and we’ll back you one-hundred percent in trying to convince our stubborn son.”

“Thank you,” Aedan said, standing to leave. “I know nothing’s been resolved with me and Gus but I feel better, just hearing you tell me he loves me.” He looked at Justin and said, “It’s pathetic, isn’t it?”

At which point Justin just busted out laughing, telling Aedan, “Believe me, you have no idea how pathetic it can be to love a Kinney.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian and Justin lay in bed, two blowjobs later, neither one able to relax or fall asleep.

“Whatever happened to the days when we’d pass out after coming all over each other?” Brian asked.

“Those were the days before we had children.”

“I told you we should have considered goldfish instead. It would have saved us a ton of money,” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear.

“Not to mention, moments of peace and sanity. Do you think Gus will leave Aedan for good?”

“I hope not. I really like Aedan.”

“I do too!” Justin exclaimed. “He and Gus would make an awesome couple.”

“I wonder how Austin got into this mix?” Brian said, almost to himself.

“What are you thinking?” Justin asked, knowing how his partner’s mind worked.

“I’m thinking that maybe there’s a story here that needs some investigating. Something is definitely rotten in Denmark and I need to find out what that is,” Brian said.

“Well, step cautiously. No need to get everyone more riled up than they already are.”

“I don’t understand why it’s anyone’s fucking business who Gus is dating. Why the hell should anyone care!”

“Because, he’s moved over to the dark side, Brian. You know as well as I do that this situation is not sitting well with several people.”

“The only people that have had a problem with this are Mel and Linds. Hold on,” Brian sad, sitting up and grabbing a phone, “I’m sure Lindsay has something to do with this.”

“Brian, it’s almost three in the morning,” Justin said, grabbing the phone away from him. “You can’t be waking people up from a sound sleep and accusing them of things out of the clear blue.”

“Why not? We’re up, why the hell shouldn’t everyone else be.”

“Come on, not now. Wait until later, go see Gus and sound him out. Find out what’s happening from his side.”

“Fine. Now, get over here and let’s try this one more time so that I can get at least two hours of sleep,” he said, pulling Justin towards him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The banging on the door was loud and annoying, almost as awful as the horrible throbbing in Gus’ head. Every thud on the door matched his heart beat as he felt his blood trudging through his alcohol soaked body, trying to make it’s way to his brain which lay in a hung-over stupor of gargantuan proportions.

He took the risk and opened one eye, terrified to look around and see who was with him. Fortunately, the only other inhabitant of the king sized bed was Austin, who looked like the elephant man. His nose was an entity all to itself and the bruising had now taken on every color of the rainbow.

“God, you look like shit,” Gus muttered, turning on his back and trying to cover the noise with a pillow.

“Are you going to get the door?” Austin mumbled. “I can’t see out my one eye, it’s swollen shut.”

“Who the fuck is that,” Gus wondered, dragging himself up and out of the bed, looking down to see if he was decent; relieved that he had a pair of briefs on so he wouldn’t have to stop and pull on any pants.

He got to the door and yanked it open, staring at a pissed-off Brian Kinney.

“Fuck,” Gus said, shaking his head and turning back towards the loft.

“And good morning to you too,” Brian said, looking around the loft and noticing all the signs of a very rough night.

He followed Gus into the kitchen and started pulling open cabinets, looking for the coffee so he could start brewing them a pot. Meanwhile, Gus moved over to the sofa and leaned his head back against it, groaning in misery.

“Feeling a little pain are we?” Brian threw out, taking note of Gus’ condition. When he’d finished preparing the coffee he stepped into the bedroom and noticed Austin on the bed. “What the fuck happened to you?” he said, taken aback by Austin’s face.

“I ran into a fist,” Austin mumbled.

“No shit. Who’s?”

“Your son’s.”

“Really. Well, let’s go see what kind of drugs I can find for you guys. What a fucked up pair you are,” Brian stated, shaking his head and making his way into the bathroom. After ransacking the medicine cabinet, the best he could come up with was some Ibuprofen which would probably do the trick for now. He grabbed the glass beside the sink and filled it with water, opened the bottle and shook out some pills into his hand. He moved back into the room and helped Austin sit up and handed him two pills. Then he went back outside and gave Gus the other two.

“What the hell happened here last night?” Brian asked, sitting on the sofa across from Gus who was now reclining full length. He’d pulled the navy throw over himself and closed his eyes, willing Brian to go away. Of course, he realized that was impossible so he opened one eye and said, “Nothing. Why are you here?”

“I had a visitor last night and I wanted to see for myself what kind of crap you were pulling.”

“What are you talking about?” Gus said, completely out-of-it.

“Gus! Look at me,” Brian said, raising his voice.

“What, Dad? Leave me the fuck alone.”

“The hell I will. What is wrong with you?”

“I’m just fine, Dad. Now that I’ve come to my senses, like everyone wanted. I’m just the same, old, straight as an arrow Gus you all love and admire.”

Brian moved over to Gus and pushed his body off to one side, making room for himself as he perched on the sofa. He turned Gus towards him, holding his face with one hand and said gently, “Talk to me, Sonny Boy.”

“What’s to talk about, Dad. I fucked up.”

“How’d you fuck up?”

“I turned queer.”

Brian reacted as if he’d been slapped across the face. He grabbed Gus and said, “What the fuck does that mean and since when do you throw that word out as if it was the worst thing you could possibly be?”

“Gus’ eyes flew open when he heard Brian’s tone of voice and he realized what he’d just done. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean that the way it sounded.”

“What did you mean?” Brian replied coldly.

“I mean I’ve gotten myself into something I can’t handle. I don’t know how to handle this, Dad. I’ve fucked up. I should have never gone out with Aedan.”

“Why? Because someone insulted you? What happened to the Gus I knew? The one who didn’t give a shit what other people said about his parents, the one who defended our life style, who was head of the Gay and Lesbian Alliance in school? What happened to that Gus?”

“Oh God,” Gus said, his tears now springing from his eyes, flowing non-stop as if a dam had broken, holding on to Brian and sobbing uncontrollably.

Brian held him in his arms, trying to keep his own tears from flowing, feeling Gus’ pain but still not really understanding how someone who’d been so sure of himself, so confident in his family and their choices, could so suddenly be reduced to this.

Meanwhile, Austin had finally roused himself and stood on the steps leading up to the bedroom, listening to his best friend pouring his guts out to his father. It broke his heart to hear him in so much pain. He loved Gus, as much as he did any member of his family and the thought of him in such agony brought tears to his own eyes.

He turned around and went to the bathroom, not wanting to intrude, giving Gus his privacy. The last thing he wanted was Gus to feel like he was eavesdropping. He stripped off his clothes and stood under the piping hot shower, letting it pound on his head, hoping the hot water would soothe the pain in his eyes and nose, letting it beat down on his back, almost pummeling him with its intensity. He stood there and was ashamed of his behavior last night. He was a physician, he should have known better than to act like some fucking homophobe off the streets. He’d been around the Kinney’s for years and had never met a more loving family. All the times he’d spent with them had been good; there had never been any bad moments, any harsh words, anything other than loving gestures and support from Brian and Justin. Even Mel and Linds had always been kind and treated him like more than a friend. He’d only known love from four homosexuals and he’d repaid them by fucking up their son, by calling his best friend names, shaking his confidence and reducing him to that crying mess outside.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower stall, pulling one of the big white towels off the heated rack, wrapping it around his waist. He stood in front of the mirror and accessed the damages. Both eyes were now open, the swelling in the one eye had gone down considerably, thanks to the hot water and Ibuprofen. His nose was pitiful but at least it wasn’t broken, so he’d look normal again in a few days. He decided to forgo shaving, realizing it wouldn’t make any difference to his rather messed-up appearance.

He stepped out of the bathroom and pulled a pair of briefs and sweatpants out of his duffel and put them on, then made his way down the steps. Gus and Brian were sitting on the sofa, drinking coffee. The crying had stopped and both were quiet.

“Hey,” he said, acknowledging Brian’s presence.

“Hey yourself. You look a little better after your shower.”

“Yeah. Thanks for giving me those pills. I should be better in a day or so. It’s not broken, just looks like shit.”

Gus looked up at Austin, his eyes red-rimmed from all the weeping. “I’m sorry, Austin.”

“Hey, no worries, okay? I deserved it.” Austin replied, heading towards the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and then made his way over to where Gus and Brian sat.

“Gus, about last night,” Austin started.

“Please, I don’t want to talk about it right now,” Gus said, looking at his friend, hoping he’d drop it.

“No, I need to say something and then we can let it go until I leave.”

“Okay,” Gus replied wearily.

“I’m sorry about what I said, about you and your friend. It was out of line.”

“It’s okay. I would have never reacted to your words if I’d been surer of what I was doing. Obviously, a part of me agreed with you.”

“Well, I was wrong. If you’ve entered into a relationship with him and he makes you happy, then you should feel free to keep on seeing him. Nothing I say or think should matter. What’s important is how you feel.”

“Austin is right,” Brian said. He didn’t really want to get into this conversation with Austin present, he would have preferred to talk with Gus in private, but since Austin had brought it up he felt that he should at least put in his two-cents worth. “I’ve only been around you and Aedan a couple of times but I’ve seen how you guys are together. You’re happy with him Gus. Why are you having issues accepting this?”

“Because; it’s changed my whole mind-set. I’m not sure I’m strong enough or brave enough or honest enough to deal with the way people will be looking at me from now on. I don’t know if I can take the innuendos, the name calling, the bullshit that you have to put up with to be in a same-sex relationship,” Gus said quietly. “I never realized what you and DJ and my Moms have had to put up with all these years. It never intruded in my life in any way. I guess, in my own way, I’m just as guilty of being a homophobe as everyone else out there.”

“Why? Is it okay for me and Justin and your mothers to be gay but you’re too good for this lifestyle? Is that what you’re saying Gus?” Brian asked.

“No. What I’m saying is I’m not strong enough, Dad. I don’t have your self-confidence or DJ’s. I can’t let things roll over my shoulder the way I should. I was infuriated when we were in Mexico and those kids called me a fag. I wanted to beat them up, smash their faces in and tell them they were wrong. But they weren’t were they? The bottom line is I was with another man, sleeping in his bed and yes, Austin, sucking his cock! I’m exactly what they said I was and it’s terrifying me. I don’t know who I am anymore.”

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

****“How dare you interfere?” Brian threw out at Lindsay, who sat white-faced across from him. “How can you look yourself in the mirror and think you’ve done the right thing?”

“He needed a wake-up call, Brian. He’s forgotten what his priorities are and I wanted Austin to remind him.”

Brian stared at the stranger in front of him; the one person whom he had known and trusted for years. Who was she really? How could he have not known what she’d become? This was the person he’d entrusted his child with, the one who always seemed to have all the answers, the reasonable, caring voice in their lives. When had she turned into this alien from another world that had nothing to do with reality?

“What you are is a sanctimonious bitch!” Brian said, looking at her coldly and with absolute disdain. “You’ve morphed into your mother Lindsay. You’re no better than Nancy ever was.”

“That’s not true!” Lindsay whined. “Gus is going through a phase, he’s just looking for something to make up for the fact that his marriage failed. He’s looking for any excuse to rationalize the fact that he didn’t give his marriage every effort. Now, he’s saying he’s bisexual. Tomorrow it will be some other thing, anything to not admit that he screwed up and should have tried harder with Ashley.”

“You’ve lost your mind! I can’t believe I’m hearing this crap!”

“Of course you’d side with him. You wanted him to be gay all along. The heir to your throne,” Lindsay said, looking up at Brian who was now standing and towering over her.”

“You fucking bitch! I’ve got to get out of here before I kill you,” Brian threw out, getting ready to leave the room. “I want you to know that all you’ve succeeded in doing is turning our confident, happy son into a wreck. Gus is miserable! He is desperately in love with Aedan, but he’s too fucking pig-headed to admit it and you and your conniving have only made it worse! I told you that if you made Gus feel sick I would never forgive you. Well, you have Lindsay. You’ve finally pushed one time too many and I’m done. As far as I’m concerned, _you are dead!”_

“Brian, you are being ridiculous!”

“No Lindsay…the one who is ridiculous is you! I’ve never been so disgusted with you in my entire life. You and I have had our differences throughout the years. We haven’t always agreed on many things but fundamentally, I thought we were always in sync. It seems that I was wrong, about a lot of things, and unfortunately, our son is paying the price.”

“How can you say that? I only want the best for Gus.”

“And your idea of the ‘best’ is a wife, not a life partner. Well, the reality of this situation is very different from the fairy tale you are imagining. Gus is in love with another man. Not a woman.”

“Because he sees you and Justin and thinks it’s okay.”

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing! Have you looked in your bed recently? There’s another woman in there, or has it been so long since you’ve had sex that you’ve forgotten she has a vagina and not a dick!”

Lindsay brought her hand up and was about to slap Brian, but he caught it and held her in a firm grip. “Don’t even think about it, Lindsay. I’ve never hit a woman in my life, but I can honestly say I have never been so tempted.”

Brian grabbed his coat and slammed his way out of the house. He got in his car and sped out of there, getting to Kinnetik in no time at all. He parked and got into the private elevator and as soon as it opened into the lobby of the executive floor, he bellowed out Ted’s name, loud enough to shake anyone out of their morning stupor. Ted rushed into his room and took note of Brian’s pallor. He noticed that Brian had a cigarette in his hand, the first one he’d seen in weeks and the furrows in between his brows had appeared again, despite the Botox.

“What is it Brian? What happened?”

Brian took a huge breath and leaned back against his chair. He started talking. He kept on talking, like he had diarrhea of the mouth, telling Ted about Aedan and Gus and Lindsay. By the time he was done, his eyes sparkled and the cigarette lay forgotten in the ashtray.

“Jesus Christ,” was all Ted could say. He had no idea how to fix this problem. “Is there anything I can do?” he asked, hoping Brian would give him some order, some job to keep him busy, some directive so he could help him and not feel so useless.

“You know any good hit men?” Brian asked, looking at Ted with a haunted look.

“Come on Brian. You know this will all boil over. Everyone is caught up in the drama right now but eventually it will all work out. It always does.”

“Not this time Teddy. She’s gone too far. This time I can’t fix it.”

“Well, maybe it will fix itself. Give it time.”

“Is Gus here yet?” Brian asked. It had been two days since the fiasco with Austin. Gus had finally shown up for work yesterday, after driving Austin to the airport. He looked haggard and tired and if it were possible, two years older. He’d not said one word about Aedan or anything else. He just went about his day and did his job. Brian had stayed away. Wanting to give him his space but now that he’d seen Lindsay and pretty much drawn the line in the sand, he felt he should at least let Gus know what was what.

“Yeah, in his office,” Ted answered.

Brian stood up and stretched. He felt old today; older than fucking dirt. This thing with Gus was killing him. He wanted to make all the problems go away, wave the magic wand and make it all better, except he had no clue how to do it. How do you infuse years of confidence in your newly ‘outed’ child? And child he was, even though he was twenty-six, almost twenty-seven years old. He may as well be fourteen for all the fucking experience he had in the wonderful world of homosexuals.

And call it whatever you want, bisexual or homo. It was all the same to the straights. He’d have to be subjected to every single thing he and his friends had dealt with throughout the years, except Gus was getting his version in warp speed, fast forward to the land of cruelty and hatred. He didn’t even have the luxury of learning how to deal with this on a daily, weekly, monthly, yearly basis, the way Brian had. He wouldn’t have the opportunity to figure out how he wanted to play it; tough guy or meek and mild. In-your-face or hiding behind a straight façade. Gus would have to deal with the here and now, without any buffers. It all sucked big time.

He walked into Gus’ office without knocking. Gus looked up from his paperwork and Brian took note of his appearance. The boy looked like shit. He was unshaven and he had on an old shirt and blue jeans. His hair looked like he hadn’t washed it in days.

“Is this some new fashion statement, because if it is, it’s quite horrible,” Brian said pointedly.

“Sorry. I wasn’t planning on being here all day. I’ll be gone as soon as I sign these boards and give them my final okay.”

“Where are you going?”

“Home.”

“What about your job?”

“I’m sure you’ll survive without me, Dad. You always have.”

“That’s not the point. You can’t lock the world out forever, Gus. Eventually, you’re going to have to deal with this.”

“Well, I’m not ready to deal with anything just yet. I need to think about what I want and I can’t do it here.”

“And is the Dalai Lama planning on making an unscheduled visit to Tremont? Where do you think these answers are going to come from if you lock yourself away? You need to talk to someone, anyone, if you can’t talk to me. Call DJ, go see the Master, call Daphne; she’s a shrink for God’s sake, don’t just hide yourself away and sulk!”

Gus put his pen down and looked at Brian. “I am not sulking. I’m trying to make sense of this mess I’ve put myself in. I need to call Aedan and apologize, tell him I made a mistake. Tell him to write me off as a loss. That’s the first thing I need to do.”

“Gus, don’t do that. Don’t call him yet. Think about what it is you truly want out of life. He loves you and whether you want to admit it or not, you are in love with him. Why can’t that be enough?”

“Because, it’s not! Eventually, real life will intrude and I’ll reject him again, because I’m too insecure to tell the world to fuck-off and let me be. I’ve already hurt him enough Dad. I won’t hurt him anymore,” Gus said, the blood rushing to his cheeks.

“Gus, what is it you are so afraid of? Why should it matter what people say? You’ve never cared before. I remember when the kids at football would make comments about me and DJ and you’d tell them to fuck off. Why is now any different?”

“Because it wasn’t me they were insulting, Dad. It was you and your lifestyle. I was still the football star, the stud of Rosedale High school. It didn’t matter that my parents were gay because I wasn’t. I was just like the other kids and they didn’t think any less of me.”

“And you think that by admitting that you are in love with another man you are seen as less in the eyes of society? Do you honestly think that? Because, if you do, then I have failed as a parent. DJ and I as well as your mothers have failed to show you that there is no difference. Love knows no gender Gus. You take it where you can find it. I challenge you to find any other couple who love each other as much as Justin and I do. If you can’t see that, you are pathetic, and you _should_ go and sulk somewhere.” Brian stood up and looked down at Gus, unashamed that his tears now flowed freely down his face. He’d never cried in front of his son, but today, he had good reason to.

“Dad,” Gus said, horrified when he saw the tears. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It doesn’t matter Gus. The one you’re hurting more is you. If you don’t realize it, then you will end up alone and miserable, fighting all your life to find happiness. A happiness you’re about to throw away because it’s not cloaked in the garment of respectability.”

Brian turned and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

He passed Ted’s office and stuck his head through the doorway. “I’m going home.”

“But you have two meetings lined up,” Ted blustered.

“Cancel them. I’m not up to it,” Brian said quietly.

Ted sat at his desk in shock. Brian Kinney never called in sick, never missed a day of work, and never went home before five for no reason. Ten minutes later, Gus stuck his nose in the doorway and basically said the same thing. “I’m going home. I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

Ted wondered if they had both lost their minds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Brian cried all the way home. He had no idea where all the tears were coming from but he couldn’t stop them. Gus’ words cut like a knife and he couldn’t seem to staunch the bleeding. He’d thought all along that Gus had been proud of him, that he’d provided a home and a business that his son would be proud to inherit. Yet this same son was now telling him that it was all a lie. That he and his gay lifestyle was something he disowned, wanted nothing to do with, because it only brought him shame.

When Brian got home he left the car in the driveway and climbed the stairs two-at-a-time, bursting into Justin’s studio without even knocking; a big no-no for them but one that was justified in this case.

Justin took one look at him and threw down his palette and paint brush, wiped his hands on his rag and crossed over to Brian and took him in his arms.

“God, what happened?” he said, holding on to Brian, shocked at the sobs that were now wracking his body. His own tears fell automatically, in response to Brian’s pain. They sat on the floor and just held each other, the one trying to comfort, the other trying to purge. Neither one was successful.

Finally, when there were no more tears left, Justin looked at Brian, his sky blue eyes still shiny with tears. “Tell me what happened.”

So Brian did, in an unemotional rendering of the facts. Telling him word for word about his conversation with Gus, hoping that Justin would tell him he misunderstood, that he was over-reacting, however, that wasn’t the case. Justin listened and was silent.

“And it was Lindsay who called Austin and told him about Aedan?”

“Yes. She admitted it. Said Gus was in denial about his marriage. Basically said that he’d become me, everything she didn’t want for him.”

“That fucking bitch! She’s the one who’s gone insane, not Gus.”

“I know, but the damage is done. Gus took one look at Austin’s face when he saw him with Aedan and he snapped. He’s ashamed Justin. He is ashamed to be called gay- which means he’s ashamed of us. You and me.”

“I don’t know about that, Brian. I think right now he’s in the middle of a quagmire of doubt. Everything he’s known and been comfortable with has been taken away from him so he’s just flailing away and you happened to be in front of him this time. Next time it could be me or Aedan for that matter. I think it’s time to go see the Master.”

“Will you take him with you? See if Buddha can’t knock some sense into him.”

“I will, if he’ll come. But first I’m going to go and give somebody a piece of my mind.”

“If you mean Lindsay, don’t waste your breath. I have no idea who or what she’s become. I just know I want nothing to do with her, ever again.”

“This is something I need to do for me, Brian.”

“Okay. Let me know how you fare with Gus, he’s at the loft, not at work.”

Justin kissed Brian on the lips and wiped all the tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. “Promise me you won’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

“I’ve already done that. Sitting here, crying like some fucking queen.”

“There’s only one queen in this house and that’s me,” Justin said, kissing Brian softly on the lips. “You have just had a very emotional confrontation with two people you love and it’s a wonder you didn’t drive your car over a cliff.”

“I thought about it,” Brian said grimly.

“Well, un-think all thoughts like that. I cannot go and help Gus if I’m worrying about you the whole time. Promise me you’ll be okay.”

“I’ll be fine, Sunshine. I’m going to make myself a drink and go sit in the hot tub for a bit,” he said, standing up and pulling Justin up and off the floor. He held him tightly and whispered in his ear. “I love you. I told Gus that he’d never find another couple like us and it’s the truth.”

“Damn right it is. We just need to convince him that being Gay should have nothing to do with being in love and making a life with someone.”

“Well, good luck. If anyone can do it, you can. Be sure and take your phone, okay?”

“Okay,” Justin said, holding on to Brian tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gus stood under the shower hoping the hot water would beat away this sense of weariness he felt weighing him down. He was emotionally exhausted and needed a transfusion of energy from somewhere.

It had been almost a week since he’d been with Aedan and it may as well have been a year, he missed him so much. Sleep was just a word at this point because he’d not been able to have more than two hours of it at one stretch. His body was craving Aedan’s touch but more than that, he missed his quiet presence and the feeling of being with someone who was so in tune to his every waking thought.

He didn’t realize how important that was to him, to be with someone who could practically read his mind and anticipate his every need. It had been a wonderful five days in Mexico and no matter what happened in their future, he’d always have those memories. He felt a stirring in his groin as he thought about Aedan and all the moments they shared, in and out of bed. He’d have a hard time trying to put those thoughts behind him.

It had been a disaster with the women they’d picked up at Gaslight when Austin was in town. His body refused to cooperate, even thought he kept trying to convince himself that he should have sex with at least one of them, to reassure himself that he was straight, but it never happened.

He kept hearing Brian’s painful words, about how he was pushing love away because he was ashamed. Had he really sunk so low, buying into all the homophobic bullshit? Why should it make a difference whether he slept with men or women? Shouldn’t the most important thing be his happiness? He was fine with the whole idea of being with Aedan until he made that trip to Mexico and those kids threw out those hateful words. And of course, Austin wasn’t any help at all. He’d seriously shaken his confidence and now he was miserable.

He hadn’t had the guts to pick up the phone and call Aedan and he’d refused every single one of his phone calls. Yesterday, the phone had finally stopped ringing, offering him some kind of respite. But now he was worried. What if the silence meant Aedan had given up on him? What if he’d decided that he wasn’t worth all this trouble? He was wracked with indecision, an uncomfortable feeling, one he wasn’t used to. To make matters even worse than they already were, he knew that he’d hurt Brian. Hurt him deeply and he was devastated by the thought. There was no one in the world that he loved more than his father, except for ‘DJ’, and his recent actions had hurt them both in a horrible, personal way.

He turned off the water and opened the door, grabbing one of the warm towels off the heating rack. He dried himself and made his way over to the sink to brush his teeth, staring at the image in the mirror, hoping he’d get a clue as to where the hell his confidence had disappeared to. The face that looked back at him was basically the same, except the eyes showed some signs of the pain he’d been dealing with. If eyes were the window to the soul, than his were definitely showing the slow and agonizing death of his heart, because of fear and indecision.

And this was the part he didn’t understand. What was he so afraid of? That the world, as he knew it, would look at him differently? That his role in this universe had somehow changed because his sexual orientation had. Why should it matter? But matter it did, and until he resolved everything in his head, he’d be no good to Aedan or anyone else, especially himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the banging on the door. He wondered who it could be; he prayed it wouldn’t be Aedan because he didn’t have the strength to turn him away again. He was relieved when he opened the door and saw Justin.

“Hey.”

“Can I come in?”

“Of course,” Gus replied, moving aside to let Justin pass.

“I’ve come to see if you’d like to go with me out to the monastery. I think you could benefit from a day of meditation and Master’s wisdom,” Justin said quietly, not wanting to sound demanding or forceful. He knew better than to try that approach with a Kinney.

Gus ran his hand through his hair. “That does sound really good, ‘D’. I think I’d like that.”

“Alright, well, throw on some clothes and let’s get going.”

“Okay.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_You have finally pushed one time too many!_

These were the words that kept reverberating in Lindsay’s head as she sat in the quiet of her office, thinking about the words that Justin had hurled at her like so much garbage.

“What are you talking about,” she’d asked.

“I have put up with your meddling and manipulation for years, Lindsay. Don’t think that because I’ve never said anything I’ve been oblivious.”

“Oblivious to what?” she’d asked, taken aback by his anger. He was standing in front of her, arms akimbo, reading her the riot act.

“I’ve never been oblivious to the fact that you never wanted me and Brian to be together, married and happy. It was fine when we were fucking around and I was just part of his stable of many, but when things started getting serious with us, you had to step in. For years I thought it was Michael who was my worst enemy, but I was wrong. It was you, Lindsay. You, masquerading as the loving and caring friend, wanting the best for me when in actuality, you wanted me gone and out of the picture so you’d have Brian all to yourself. Needy and fucked up so that you could play your favorite role. The wonderful and kind friend, the shoulder he had to cry on and let’s not forget your trump card, the son that you dangled in front of him like a carrot every time you needed something.”

“That’s not true, Justin. I’ve always wanted the best for you and Brian. If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t be the world-renowned artist that you are. Who saw the potential when you were only seventeen?”

“You may have seen the potential, but you had nothing to do with my fame. Everything I have, I’ve earned. Through years of work and training and many nights of misery when I was by myself in New York thinking my life with Brian was over. We are together, in spite of you, but you know what, I’m not here to discuss my relationship with Brian. I’m here because you are doing this all over again, but this time it’s with Gus and I will not remain silent!”

“What are you talking about,” Lindsay asked, devastated by his words.

“You want him out of a relationship with another man because you’re afraid of losing him to our world. You think that if he’s in a same-sex relationship he’ll stop being the Gus you know; the Gus who loves you and caters to your every whim. Well, I’m telling you right now that its bullshit and you need to back off, Lindsay. Leave him the fuck alone, stop meddling! Let him make the choice as to whether he’s meant to be with Aedan or not. It should be his call, not yours!

“But he’s not gay, Justin. Why can’t you see that?”

“He is bisexual Lindsay. Why can’t _you_ see that? _You are,_ for God’s sake; why is it such a surprise that he would be? And why is it wrong?”

“Because it’s so sudden, it seems as if he’s just trying to put a band-aid on the wounds of his broken marriage.”

“That was very eloquent, Lindsay, but total bullshit! You know damn well that Gus has no regrets about the failure of his marriage. His only regret is that he married her in the first place!” Justin spat out, not even bothering with niceties anymore. This was all-out war and he was damned if he wouldn’t give it his best shot! “And don’t talk to me about sudden. Did you have advance notice of your attraction to Sam Aurbach? Did something come in the mail announcing the fact that you’d be fucking him before you could even say the words, ‘I eat pussy’!”

“Justin!” Lindsay said, horrified at what she was hearing. Vicious couldn’t even begin to describe Justin’s words and demeanor. He stood in front of her, trembling with rage. His eyes almost electric blue with fury.

“Call your son! Tell him you were wrong to call Austin, who by the way, has regretted ever showing up here. Call him Lindsay, or there will be some serious repercussions, starting in the one place that will really hurt, in your wallet. I will pull every one of my pieces off these walls and you will never show another one of my paintings again. Furthermore, Brian and I will cut you out of our lives forever. He’s already decided never to speak to you again, but I can change that. You know that all it will take is one word from me.”

“Justin, you’re wrong,” Lindsay stammered. “I love Gus, I would never do anything to hurt him.”

“Just like you’ve loved Brian, right? Look long and hard into your heart, Lindsay. See if everything I’m telling you is not one-hundred percent dead-on accurate!”

He spun around and left the gallery, slamming the glass door behind him. She was amazed that it hadn’t shattered into a zillion pieces with the force of his anger.

And so here she sat, at her desk, hearing Justin’s words over and over in her head. His words, along with Brian’s from earlier on today, kept reverberating in her brain. Was she really such a horrible person? Is this what she wanted for Gus? Years of misery and loneliness, just like his father, before he and Justin were reunited? Didn’t she want him happy and at peace, whether it coincided with her ideas or not?

She picked up the phone and dialed Mel’s private number. As soon as she heard her voice, she burst into tears and asked her to come and help her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian sat in his hot tub, his second glass of scotch in his right hand. He had a cigarette in his left. He felt a little bit better; the booze seemed to be dulling the edges, making the memory of Gus’ words less painful. He’d lit the cigarette, reaching for it out of habit. He hadn’t even had a puff; it just felt good holding it. He was surprised by the ringing of the house phone. No one really called that number, they usually called his cell.

He reached over and put his cigarette in the ashtray and picked up the phone.

“Kinney,” he said, answering the way he would at work.

“Brian, it’s Aedan. I hope it’s okay that I called. I got your number out of the phone book.”

“Hey, it’s fine. What’s going on?”

“Have you seen or spoken to Gus? He’s not answering any of my calls and it’s making me sick to my stomach. Is he okay?”

“He is and he isn’t. I’ve seen him and he looks like shit by the way. Not having you around is seriously impacting his fashion sense.”

Aedan let out a bitter laugh. “So, he’s alright and I should stop making myself ill, worrying over nothing, right?”

“No, that’s not true either. You should worry about him. I certainly am.”

“Why? Has anything happened that I don’t know about?”

“Other than the fact that he’s miserable and confused, no. What are you doing now?” Brian asked.

“Being miserable and confused myself, why?”

“You want to come over? We can drown our sorrows in good booze and a nice soak in the hot tub. Come on down,” Brian said, sounding just like the guy in ‘The Price is Right’.

“Actually, that sounds really good. I could use some company ‘cause I’m sick of talking to myself.”

“Okay. When you get here, just let yourself in and head down towards the basement. That’s where I’m at.”

Aedan hung up and stared at the phone. He wondered if going over to Britin would actually make him feel better. Seeing Brian’s face would only remind him of Gus and would make their separation that much worse, however, it was a quick fix and he decided to take it.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The ride to the monastery was uneventful. Gus hardly said two words and Justin was still trying to calm down after the argument he’d had with Lindsay.

He hoped that she would come to her senses and make the right decision for Brian and Gus’ sake. Regardless of what she’d done or what he’d threatened, a rift between the families would be devastating for all concerned. They’d managed to keep it together for twenty-six years; it would be a terrible tragedy if it ended on this note.

He took his eye off the road for a minute and grabbed Gus’ hand and squeezed it. “How’re you holding up, Gus?”

“Not so good, ‘D’. I’ve managed to fuck up so many things in the last week, it’s made up for all the years I was a perfect little boy.”

“Aww, come on, Gus. I think you’re being really hard on yourself. You’ve been through a lot in the last few weeks. It’s not surprising that you’re confused.”

“It’s more than confused. I’ve managed to hurt two of the people I love more than anything in the world, and I have no idea how to make it better.”

“If you’re talking about your dad, he will forgive you just about anything, except for dishonesty. When you start lying to yourself and to him, then we have a problem.”

They pulled into the large parking lot of the Monastery and Justin killed the engine. He turned sideways and grabbed Gus’ hand again and looked into the hazel eyes that were showing a world of hurt. “As for Aedan, you have to make a decision Gus. This can’t be an easy thing but it’s not fair to keep the man dangling, waiting to see what you’re going to do next. He’s in love with you and only wants to make you happy. You do know that, don’t you?”

Gus scooted down on the seat and leaned his head back on the headrest. He squeezed his eyes shut, but not before a tear slowly leaked out and rolled down his cheek.

“I’m in love with him too,” Gus declared softly.

He reached for Justin’s hand and held it tightly, waiting to hear Justin’s response. When none was forthcoming, he opened his eyes again and looked at his father and said, “There, I’ve finally admitted it.”

“Was that so hard? What did you think would happen once you admitted that?” Justin asked, looking at Gus lovingly.

“I don’t know ‘D’. I’m so fucked up right now, I don’t know if I’m coming or going What I do know is that I’ve managed to put my mothers and my best friend through a lot of pain. Not to mention my father and of course, Aedan. Every decision I’ve made has been wrong.”

“That’s bullshit, Gus! Your dad told me years ago, when I was facing a life-altering decision that people make their own pain. If Austin and your mothers are in angst over your relationship with Aedan, it’s their problem, not yours. It only becomes your problem if you allow it to influence your decision.”

“But, it would mean changing my entire life, ‘D’. Everything I’ve known and been comfortable with will change.”

“Gus, it’s always scary finding your own way, rather than doing what’s expected; another jewel of wisdom from your very wise father,” Justin said, remembering how terrified he was about his decision to go to PIFA and reject Dartmouth. Brian’s words rang clear as a bell in his head.

“There is no turning back, now that you’ve known what it’s like to be with Aedan. You will never be happy unless you allow yourself the chance to explore this relationship,” Justin said. “Who you love or sleep with should not define you as an individual, Gus. Your sexual orientation isn’t something you can control or will away because it’s not politically correct, but it’s your right to do whatever you want with it, and anyone who thinks any less of you because of who you love isn’t worth the time or the energy you’re expending in getting upset.

“That’s easy for you to say, ‘D”. You’ve been an out and proud gay man for years. You and Dad know how to deal with the shit that’s out there. I don’t.”

“That’s true, but I wasn’t always like this. I’ve been through all the phases of fear and doubt and paranoia, wondering what my parents and society would say, however, in the final analysis you are the only who has to live with yourself. It’s you inside that body and that brain. Not Austin, Lindsay or Joe-Blow off the street. You have to decide what makes you happy and if that involves being in a same-sex relationship, then you need to learn how to deal with the fall-out.”

“How _do_ I deal with it?”

“You learn how to ignore the naysayer and the bigot. You go through life they way you always have, Gus, as if you own it,” Justin declared. “People will treat you the way you allow them to. If you are confident, they will be too. If you are sure of who you are and make no bones about your choices, they will have no say in the matter. Look at your father. I have never met a more confident man or a more in-your-face homosexual. He has always challenged the world to deal with his choices and the people who haven’t been able to have been cut out of his life. Brian has always lived by the rule that accomplishments are what count. Being the best in his field was his revenge, his way of showing all the people who have issues with our lifestyle that it has nothing to do with him as a professional and successful businessman.

Gus, it makes no difference that you have a man in your bed. Some of the most famous people in history were bisexual. When you read their biographies it’s only one line in a long list of things they’ve done; something that society had to deal with. And you are so lucky that you live in a time in history when being gay or bisexual does not carry the stigma it used to. People are more tolerant and accepting and educated. You just happened to come across a few that weren’t. Don’t make this about you, Gus. It’s _their_ problem. Some people will accept better than others but eventually, it’s your decision, and they’ll have to live with it.”

Justin continued to talk, seeing that he now had Gus’ full attention. “I walked out of my parent’s house at seventeen and never looked back. It was the scariest moment of my life, but I was walking towards my destiny, Gus. Being with, and loving your father, was more important than any of my fears. It surrounded me like a bullet proof vest and kept me in a safe place. No one can touch that place because it’s mine, and this is what you have to find; your safe place.”

Gus sat up and looked at Justin. His eyes were still moist but now there was the added element of hope. “How do I find that place when I no longer know who I am?”

“You are still you; Gus Peterson-Kinney, Vice-President of Kinnetik. You are still the artist, the sports-enthusiast, the athlete, the son, the friend and the brother. None of this has changed, Gus. The fact that you are attracted to another man for the first time in your life is puzzling and scary and understandably, worrisome, only because it’s a new thing. But it’s not a bad thing. Can you honestly sit here and tell me that you’ve been unhappy with Aedan?”

“On the contrary,” Gus said quietly. “I’ve never known happiness like this.”

“There, you see! Being with him has been good for you. Brian and I noticed the difference immediately, but you as a person have not changed. You are still you, Gus. The only different thing in your life is Aedan and God in heaven, Gus, he is the hottest thing I’ve seen in years and the smartest. How could you not be proud to have him in your life? He is amazing!”

“He is, isn’t he?” Gus said, the old lip-biting grin back.

“Yes he is, and you’d better get your shit together or someone else is going to steal him away from you.”

“Fuck that!”

Justin smiled at Gus and said,“Much better. Now I see the Kinney I know and love.”

Gus grabbed Justin and hugged him tightly against his chest. Tears came again, but this time they were of relief. “Thank you,” Gus whispered in his ear, “For always knowing what to say. For loving me the way you do.”

“You’re such a special person, Gus. Don’t ever forget that. You have your father’s genes running through your veins and I’d like to hope, a little bit of me, through all our years of being together. There is nothing you cannot achieve if you set your mind to it. Let that knowledge be your safe place, son. You are loved by so many people and there should be nothing that anyone can say or do to make you feel unworthy in any way.”

“I love you and Dad so much. It’s killing me that I hurt him. Do you think he’ll ever forgive me?”

“He already has. Brian would forgive anything you do; you should know that by now.”

“It seems I’ve forgotten a lot of things, ‘D’. There is one thing I’d like to do.”

“What’s that?”

“I’d like to spend some time with Daphne and learn more about bisexuals. I think that knowledge equals comfort, and I’d like to hear everything about my new-found sexuality, from a professional.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Do you want me to call her?”

“No, I’ll do it. I just wanted to let you know where I’m coming from.”

“I think it’s an excellent idea. Now, let’s go inside the temple and see if we can’t find the Master and sit with him for a while. He’s always been able to talk me through any problems I’ve had. I’m sure you can only benefit from being with him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Melanie sat with Lindsay in her office at the gallery. It had been a very emotional afternoon, but cathartic in many ways. Talking through all the arguments posed by Melanie and recounting the stinging words of both Brian and Justin had helped to clear the air between the two women and had re-established the closeness that had been missing in their lives for a long time.

Lindsay had agreed to try going on hormones, simply because her state of mind without them was deplorable. She could no longer function with her volatile mood swings and she was terrified that all of Justin’s predictions of being cut out of everyone’s lives would become a reality.

“Sweetie, it’s not as bad as you think,” Melanie said. “It’s fine to be on them for a while, to get you through these bad times. You can always go off of them when the more severe symptoms have passed.”

“But I worry about cancer and heart attacks,” Lindsay said, holding on to Melanie as if she were a life vest.

“My doctor said that if you’re monitored closely and have an annual physical and a mammogram, you should be fine. There are so many more studies that have come out since the one that put a kibosh on hormones. All the new studies concur that hormones are fine if the doses are minuscule and you are monitored religiously by your physician.”

“Are you sure?”

“Look, Linds. Going on hormones is a personal choice but when the quality of your life is being so seriously affected by the lack of estrogen in your body, I think you need to realize that it’s time to take the chance.”

“Have I been that bad?”

“Sweetie, you’ve been a bitch, and I say that in the most loving and kind way. It’s a wonder that we haven’t had this talk sooner. I was ready to tear my hair out; between your mood swings and your non-interest in sex, there wasn’t a whole lot of reason to come home at night.”

“God, Mel. I’m so sorry.”

“I missed you Linds, this new version of you is not very nice,” Melanie said, kissing Lindsay gently on the cheek. “I’m sure that you’ll be much happier when you start feeling better physically.”

“Okay, I’ll do it. Can we talk about Gus though, and what’s going on with him?”

“I’ve been thinking about him a lot but before I say anything, I’d like to hear your take on the matter.”

“I hate to admit this, Mel, but I think I made a terrible mistake in calling Austin. I refused to acknowledge the possibility of Gus’ being bisexual. Whenever I think back on that time in our lives and all the mistakes I made by letting Sam into our world, I immediately rejected it for Gus, thinking it would harm him too.”

“Linds, please don’t even mention that name! That happened decades ago and I’ve forgiven you many, many times over.”

“I know, Mel. But, I guess deep down inside, I haven’t forgiven myself and I let my fears cloud my judgment and affect the way I’ve dealt with Gus’ new romance.”

“That’s possible, but regardless of why you did it, Gus needs to know that we’ve changed out minds.”

“Have we?” Lindsay asked.

“I have. I realized several weeks ago that much as I hate to admit it, Brian’s words about our wanting our kids to be perfect rang true. I did want Gus’ life to be free of controversy. I wanted him to be able to walk down the street without having to be defensive about his life choices but then I realized that by acting that way, I was buying into the whole homophobe mindset. Fuck what anyone says or thinks! This is about Gus and he has as much right as anyone else to be happy and if sucking cock is what’ll do it for him, then I guess I’d better deal with it, much as I hate the thought.”

“I know, it’s so weird thinking about him that way. I’m still not comfortable with the whole idea however, I want him to be happy of course, and if this man he’s with is what he wants, I’ll just have to learn how to live with it. ”

“We both will, and so will Jenny and anyone else in Gus’ life. It’s just going to take some time. Maybe when we finally meet this Aedan, we’ll feel better about the whole thing. Ted has only sung his praises, so he can’t be all that bad.”

“I need to apologize to Brian and Justin also,” Lindsay said. She had not recounted all the other things Justin had said to her. Those accusations still rankled and she would be hard pressed to ever admit to Melanie or anyone else for that matter, that she had indeed tried to keep Brian and Justin apart. That admission would never happen. It would take a long time to forget his words, if she ever did, but it was definitely an eye-opener and one that warranted much thought.

“Why them? Isn’t Gus the only one that needs an apology?”

“I said some pretty rotten things, to both of them at separate times. I need to make this right, Mel.”

“You do what you think is best. Just don’t grovel…I’m sure that whatever you said was said in anger, in a moment of passion. You couldn’t possibly have meant any of it.”

“Nonetheless, I need to contact them.”

“Maybe we should have everyone over for dinner,” Melanie suggested.

“No, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Why the hell not?” Mel asked.

“I’d rather not have an audience when I talk to Gus. I’d prefer that we do it privately.”

“Of course you would, my wonderful Waspy wife.”

“Stop it,” Lindsay said, pushing Mel playfully. Her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment but she did realize the truth in Melanie’s words.

“You know I don’t like public displays of anything.”

“God, don’t I ever. That will never change.”

“Let’s just call him and ask him if he can come over, or we can go see him at his place. Then I’ll do the same with Brian and Justin,” Lindsay said.

She went over to the phone and dialed Gus’ number.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had spent two hours with the Master, meditating and talking of many things, among them human sexuality. As they were getting ready to go, the Master took Gus aside and looked at him with his piercing dark eyes, now encircled by fine lines. The years had been kind to him but he was finally starting to show his age.

He placed both his hands on Gus’ head and mumbled a chant in an ancient language. Finally, he spoke. “If you love this man and you enrich each other’s lives, completing one another, it could never be wrong.

Gus closed his eyes and brought both his palms together, bowing his head so the Master could not see the tears that flowed down his cheeks. A futile move because the Master was aware of everything.

“Gus, sometimes the heart is a much more reliable instrument than the head. We, as a human race, have forgotten to listen to our heart and our instincts. We tend to over-think situations rather than going with our gut reactions which are usually much more accurate. You must follow your heart, free your mind from all this turmoil which is serving no purpose whatsoever or you will never know any peace. Go to him, my son. He is very obviously part of your Karma.”

In the car Gus spoke quietly, thanking Justin again for bringing him out to the Monastery.

“Do you feel any better, Gus?” Justin asked, as they sped away from Natrona Heights.

“Yes, I do, but I’ll feel even better after I’ve made my peace with Dad and Aedan.”

“Well, you can do that in one fell swoop, if you want to.”

“How’s that?” Gus asked.

“Aedan is at Britin with your father. I got a call from Brian earlier this evening.”

“What’s he doing there?”

“He was worried about you because you hadn’t returned any of his calls, so he called your Dad.”

“So they spent all this time talking about me?” Gus asked, starting to get agitated.

Justin looked over to his right and noticed Gus red face. “Hey,” he said, pulling Gus’ hand. “I doubt that they talked about you at all. They were sitting in the hot tub getting wasted.”

“Oh great! Kinney pain management.”

“Looks like that. Brian was half-way gone when I talked to him.”

“Well, I guess we better go and rescue them.” Gus said, dreading the confrontation.

Justin just took his hand and squeezed it tight. “It’s going to be fine, Gus. Just calm down.”

Just before the turn off heading towards Britin, Gus asked Justin to drop him off at home. “I can’t face them yet ‘D’, I just want to go home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, just take me to the loft. Tell Dad I’ll call him in the morning and we’ll talk.”

“And Aedan?”

“I don’t know.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gus walked into the loft, slamming the door shut. He made his way over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Heineken and took a big gulp. He noticed the phone blinking so he picked it up and listened to his messages.

“Gus, it’s Mom. I’d love to get together. We need to talk. Please, call me.”

Delete.

“Gussie…it’s Jen. Hey, I’m an idiot…sorry Bro. Please…call me back.”

Delete.

“Angel…please call me…I love you.”

_Oh God, Gus thought to himself. I love you too, don’t give up on me Aed…help me through this mess._

Delete.

“Gus, it’s Ashley. I just called to tell you I’m getting married in two days. You don’t need to send a check next month. Hope you are well; say hi to your parents. Okay, bye.”

_Fuck yeah._

Delete.

He finished what was left in the bottle and pulled another one out of the fridge before leaving the kitchen and making his way over to the easel he had on one side of the living room. He pulled the linen cloth aside, revealing the life-like portrait of Aedan. He was sitting on a rock in Mexico, with the sun and sea as a backdrop. His hair shown brightly in the sunlight and he was laughing, the dimple that Gus found so appealing very prominent on his face. Gus stroked the canvas lovingly, imagining it was Aedan. He had drawn an almost perfect likeness, all from memory.

His stomach clenched, even as he felt the blood rushing swiftly to his groin, making him moan out loud. He stared at the portrait, wondering how it was possible for another man to stir him this way. He could not bear to think about a life without Aedan, however, he wasn’t sure how he was going to deal with life as a gay man. Because, in essence, that is what the world would now think of him.

Find your safe place, ‘DJ’ had told him. Let it be your strength. It’s always harder to do the unexpected. Platitudes, he told himself. Words, just fucking words…he needed to find something that would work for him. Something he could wrap around his persona, keeping out all the bullshit life was going to throw his way. And he knew he was going to get his fair share, if he made the decision to stay with Aedan.

He realized his bottle was empty, so he made his way over to the fridge and pulled out bottle number three and swallowed half of it in one gulp. The buzz was slowly starting to creep through him, knocking some of the edge off his anxiety and sadness. He toed his shoes off and removed his shirt, leaving his blue jeans on and nothing else.

He went back into the living room and threw himself on the sofa, staring at his enormous hockey mural.

He decided to make a mental ledger, listing all the pros and cons, a system that had worked for him in the past, one he’d learned from his mother Mel, many years ago. Analyze and dissect a problem and before you know it, it no longer is one.

On the plus side of the ledger was Aedan. A beautiful man, mentally and physically. Every minute spent with him had been a joy. He and Aedan were like pieces of a Rubik’s cube. Complicated, but a perfect fit when put together properly. Aedan’s place in society was never in question. When people met him, the first thing that came to mind was the fact that he was brilliant, self-assured, and knowledgeable in his field. Very similar to the impression that Brian Kinney made when entering a room. When people thought of Aedan and Brian, the last words that came to anyone’s minds were fag. And that’s because they were such unusual and special men. Not to mention the fact that the word fag was ridiculous, in Gus’ opinion; almost as stupid as the word gay.

He remembered looking up both words as a pre-teen; the first time he’d heard someone toss them out in reference to his fathers. He recalled the multiple meanings of the word faggot, from the English slang meaning cigarette, to school boy’s helper, to sticks used to light a fire. The last word one would think to use for being homosexual and yet it was a word the straight world had decided it liked and used as an insult.

Just like the evolution of the word gay. From being used exclusively to refer to a life free of encumbrances, carefree and uninhibited, happy and filled with joy, to taking on a darker, heavier meaning, one that people threw out now without really thinking. And if the truth were to be told, gay really wasn’t the word he’d pick for men who loved other men because it wasn’t light-hearted and carefree. Being gay involved courage and principles, standing up for beliefs and dealing with a world of bigotry and hatred. Nothing carefree and unencumbered about that!

It was really an eye-opener at the tender young age of eleven when he’d first heard the words spat out by a team member when Brian and Justin had come to watch one of his basketball games.

He remembered what he thought at the time, when he had a long, hard look at his family with his two mothers and two fathers. Nothing! It meant nothing because there was never one moment in his life when he didn’t feel loved and cared for. Something he couldn’t say for many of his school mates who came from broken homes or seriously dysfunctional ones. In fact, his was the home of choice for most of his friends. His house was always filled with love and laughter and good food and support from all the ‘gay’ people that surrounded him.

He had never known anything but positive affirmation all his life so if being in this kind of an environment was such a terrible thing, why was he so secure growing up? How come he could walk out onto a football field, or stand in front of a crowd, surrounded by people who wanted nothing more than to stop him in his tracks, to get a rise out of him because of his parent’s lifestyle? Why did he never care then and why should he care now?

Because the bottom line was he was proud of his parents, regardless of the names society had given them, regardless of what he’d said to Brian the other day. There had never been a time when he’d been embarrassed or ashamed of any of them. In fact, it was the complete opposite. Nothing meant more to him than when he took Kinney for his last name. He would have been hard pressed to find one quality that Brian had that he would not have liked to have for his own.

And yet names were going to be tossed out at him by people who knew nothing about him; where he came from, what genes ran through his blood…people who were jealous or insensitive or ignorant. _Sticks and stones can break my bones but words can never hurt me._ Was this old nursery rhyme true? No. Bones healed, sometimes stronger at the break than before. But words could stay in the heart forever, eating away and eroding beautiful relationships if one allowed them too. Was he going to let the power of words get to him? Could they possibly mean more than the love and respect he felt for Aedan? He hoped he was more of a man than that. To be so easily swayed by an insult, something he should have laughed off and tossed away like the piece of flotsam it was.

And slowly the weight of the ledger tipped, as his anger and his pride took over, shifting his thoughts to the black rather than the red. He knew what he wanted out of life. He’d gone against his mother when she’d pressed for a career in litigation. He was clear in his goals, his direction always forward, undeterred by predictions of doom and gloom. His instincts had always been good and his choices in almost everything had proven him right. The only true mistake he’d ever made was in marrying Ashley and he chalked that up to youthful loyalty. He felt he owed her marriage after she’d given him the best years of high school.

And now his gut was telling him that Aedan was right for him and this lifestyle, which was really no different from anything he’d ever known growing up, was something he could deal with because he’d already been there and done that with his fathers and mothers. He just never put two and two together until tonight. All this drama he’d put himself through in the last few weeks was for naught. He was still Gus. That was never going to change. The only difference now was that Gus had a male partner who would share his life, or so he hoped.

He picked up his phone and punched in Aedan’s number. The phone rang several times before going to voice mail. Please, pick up Aedan, please….

He tossed the phone down and got up and made his way over to the fridge to pull out bottle number four. After taking another gulp he made his way back to the living room but not before he heard a scratching at the door, someone fumbling with keys.

He was at the door in two steps and he pulled it open and stared at the face that had been haunting his dreams for days.

“Aedan!

“Gus?” Aedan asked, looking at him, trying to determine his state of mind. “May I come in?”

“Yes, please. I just tried calling you,” Gus added as he held Aedan’s hand and pulled him into the room.”

“When?”

“A few minutes ago.”

“I didn’t hear the phone. What did you need?” Aedan asked, trying to keep his distance and not touch him, even though he wanted nothing more.

“I wanted to apologize, for being a coward and a jerk. I wanted to beg you to forgive me, for putting us through this hell. Aedan,” Gus whispered, his eyes brimming with tears, “Tell me you still want me.”

“Are you sure I’m what you want?” Aedan asked, trying to keep his tears at bay but his mouth trembled as he spoke and the smoky blue eyes looked completely tortured.

“Surer than I’ve ever been.”

“What’s changed?” Aedan asked.

“I’ve changed. I’ve finally admitted how much I care for you…need you to be in my life. Regardless of what anyone says or does.” Gus said, now moving closer towards Aedan.

Aedan stepped back as he listened to Gus speak. He needed to keep the distance between them so he could process everything without the distraction of Gus’ proximity. He stood there trying to make sense of the whole situation and he said, “Will you push me away though, the next time you hear someone hurt or insult you? You’re bound to be offended at some other time by an unfeeling or ignorant person. What guarantee do I have that you won’t deny me and our relationship?”

Aedan’s tears now overflowed, running bitterly down his cheeks. “Gus, I’ve loved you from the first night we met. I would take a bullet for you. But what I won’t do is subject myself to the heartache of your rejection. I need to know that you are one-hundred percent behind this relationship because I can’t deal with you turning on me again. I’d rather end this if you’re not sure. Let me at least preserve some of my sanity, because having you and then losing you again will kill me,” Aedan said, his heart and soul now completely bare.

“I swear to you Aedan…on everything holy, I will never push you away again,” Gus stated, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence. “I love you,” he whispered, “With all my heart.”

Aedan looked at Gus in silence, wiping away his tears, trying to decide what to do. Gus had finally said the words he’d been longing to hear for weeks; three little words that meant the world to him. Gus’ hazel eyes were now almost jade green, the blue flecks receding in their bed of tears and they silently begged Aedan to take the chance, to allow himself to open his heart again, to let Gus prove that he was everything he said he’d be. That he would stand by him, no matter what the future would bring. The love that emanated from the incredible eyes was honest and true and Aedan decided to put his trust and faith in the words, because the reality was he’d rather be dead than not be with him. “Angel,” he cried out as he stepped forward and reached for Gus, pulling him towards him roughly, capturing his mouth under his, moaning as they tasted each other.

Gus closed his eyes and almost broke down and wept as he felt Aedan’s arms pulling him tightly towards his chest, the hardness pressing against him, a welcome feeling, a coming home to a need that would not be curbed, no matter how hard he had tried. This man was his Karma despite everything that had transpired to keep them apart. These lips that opened up for him, the tongue that tortured him exquisitely, the sweet sound of ‘Angel’ being breathed warm and sweet in his ear, causing his body to respond instantly, arousing him with a passion that could not be denied.

He pulled Aedan’s shirt off, even as he slammed the door shut with his other hand and he all but lifted him off the floor and dragged him up the stairs to his bedroom. They tore at each other’s clothes, pulling off pants, ripping underwear, erections straining against each other, wet and slippery, more than ready for whatever came next. They were frenzied in their desire, desperate to make up for the many days of being apart.

Gus couldn’t seem to get enough of Aedan, who was meeting his passion head on, equally as tortured. They wanted it all, here and now, devouring each other, needing to taste and touch and feel.

“Fuck me,” Gus begged.

“What?”

“Please,” he all but sobbed out. “Do it now. I need it.”

“Are you sure?”

Gus yanked the drawer open and pulled out a condom and slipped it on Aedan, grabbing the lube and squirting a huge dollop on his hand. He encircled Aedan’s penis, slathering it with the lubricant, dragging Aedan down on the bed with him, feeling their hearts thudding against each other as they rutted back and forth. He felt Aedan lift his leg and position him so that his ass lay open and ready. He felt, rather than saw, because by this point, his eyes were squeezed shut, in anticipation of an event that he was demanding, almost crazed with desire.

Gus felt Aedan moving down his torso until he finally got to this most private place, somewhere no one had ever been before, and Gus opened his mouth to protest, to say no, but no words came out as he reveled in the sensation of the warm velvet lapping at him, sending him on the most erotic journey of his life. He was lost. In a world he never knew existed. A world of tongues and heat and wanting and love and friction and tight spaces and Aedan moving up against him, sinking into him, moving past the virgin rings that guarded the treasure, opening them so effortlessly, hitting his prostate, driving him wild.

Gus had disappeared into this other world as Aedan bent to kiss him, capturing his mouth, fucking him with his tongue, and as he tasted parts of himself he’d never tasted before, his body reacted to a new pleasure; a feeling full and complete.

And the words ‘I love you’ became a mantra tonight as Gus said them over and over to the beautiful man with the blond hair and smoky blue eyes that had rocked his world and now hovered over him, looking at him with a passion and a love that was undisguised. Aedan heard the words and responded by loving Gus with practiced skill, moving in and out of him, drawing out this orgasm, keeping them on the edge as long as he could, wanting this to be as earth shattering and as momentous as their reunion. And he watched Gus’ eyes clouding over with lust, his mouth open, pink and swollen, begging for release as he drove into him, loving him over and over until they finally came together, one flooding the condom’s reservoir, the other pouring himself hot and thick over Aedans stomach and chest.

Gus knew that he had finally found his safe place, a place where hearts and minds were joined irrevocably, where doubt and fear were finally laid to rest. The safe haven in the arms of this man who loved him unconditionally and who’s very presence soothed him the way nothing else could.

And they whispered words of love, in the timeless fashion of lovers everywhere, words that never had more meaning than they did tonight.

 

 

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Daylight seeped in through gauzy curtains.

Gus awoke to smells. Man smells of lemony-woodsy cologne, spunk and perspiration. Smells that only made his morning wood get harder, if that was even possible. He opened his eyes and looked into smoky, dark orbs of sapphire blue, eyes that stared at him with a passion and longing that belied the fact that they’d been making love almost all night long.

“Morning,” Aedan whispered. “You look like an angel when you’re sleeping.”

“Do angels drool and snore too?” Gus asked, amused by his lover’s blind spot.

“Mine does,” Aedan said, smiling right back.

“This angel needs to pee something awful,” Gus said, as he sat up and winced as his asshole reminded him about last night’s celebration.

“You okay?” Aedan asked, immediately in tune to Gus’ body language.

“More than okay,” Gus answered, running his thumb over Aedan’s mouth, tracing his lips. “Did I tell you how much I loved you last night?”

“Say it again,” Aedan said.

“I love you,” Gus said gently.

“What?”

“I love you,” he said a little louder, smiling this time.

“Sorry, didn’t get that,” Aedan said, pressing his mouth to Gus’ ear, tickling him with his hot breath. “Say it again, Angel. I want to hear it again.”

“I…love…you!” Gus said, louder, slower, hotter, as his mouth made it’s way down Aedan’s body till it rested on his thigh, inches away from Aedan’s penis which now lay heavy and full against his stomach.

“I thought you had to pee?” Aedan said in a strangled voice, unable to keep the desire at bay.

“I can hold it, teacher,” Gus snarked gently, slipping his mouth around Aedan’s cock and loving it.

“God in heaven,” Aedan moaned, as he closed his eyes and let Gus take him there.

Six minutes later, Gus was on his way to the bathroom when he heard knocking on the door.

“I’ll get it,” he said, annoyed that his trip to the bathroom was sidetracked once again.

He pulled the sliding door open and was confronted with the sight of Lindsay and Melanie.

“Mom, Mama! What are you doing here?”

“We wanted to talk to you sweetie and you never called us so we thought we’d stop by.”

“Oh, well. I’d rather you come back another day,” Gus said, looking all flustered.

“Why? Are you going out, dressed like that?” Lindsay said, amused. Gus was in Calvin Klein’s and nothing else.

“No, of course not,” Gus said, getting more irritated by the minute. “I just wasn’t expecting anyone.”

“Well, we won’t stay long. We just wanted to talk for a little bit.”

“Look, I’ve got to go the bathroom. Will you guys just sit here and wait for me to come back?”

“Sure. Would you mind if I made a pot of coffee?” Lindsay asked. At that exact moment, Aedan walked out of Gus’ room in a pair of sweatpants and not much else. He’d pulled the pants on as soon as he’d heard the voices.

“Oh, dear,” Lindsay said, her cheeks instantly turning pink with embarrassment. “I didn’t know you had company.”  
“Yes, well…if you had called, I would have told you,” Gus said pointedly. “You may as well meet, Mom, Momma, this is Aedan Hughes,” Gus said, waving his hand with a flourish.

“Pleased to meet you,” Aedan replied as he shook Lindsay’s hand and then stepped over to take Melanie’s hand and shake it. “You’ll have to excuse my attire, or lack of,” he said with a smile. The dimple popped up instantly and he looked like a thirty-year old with his longish hair and trim, muscular body.

“I have got to pee or I’ll make a mess right here,” Gus said as he spun around and made a beeline for the bathroom.

“Did I hear someone say coffee?” Aedan asked.

“I was about to make some,” Lindsay said. “Do you like coffee?”

“Love it, strong and hot.”

“Like your men?” Melanie said, followed up by a quick, “Sorry, that came out bitchier than I intended. I just couldn’t resist adding that punch line.”

Aedan huffed out a laugh. “That’s okay. I’m sure that it’s going to take some getting used to, to see me with Gus that is.”

“Yes, it was quite a shock,” Lindsay threw in from across the room. She had finished putting the pot of coffee on to brew and now stood beside Melanie, staring at this man who had flipped her son’s life.

“Well, have you come to terms with it yet?” Gus asked as he came back in to the room. He’d stopped to pull on a pair of sweatpants and now stood in front of his mothers. He grabbed Aedan’s hand and drew him closer, slipping an arm around his shoulder and holding him tightly.

“We’re adjusting,” Melanie said, watching this public display, Gus’ declaration of independence. “It’s going to take a while, but we’re more open to the idea.”

“And that’s all I can ask for,” Gus said reasonably. He turned to Aedan and asked, “Do you want some coffee? I’ll go get you a cup.”

Aedan nodded and Gus gave him a quick peck on the lips and made his way over to the kitchen area for the coffee.

“So, what have you been up to?” Gus asked his mothers, who stared at him in shock. “Haven’t seen or spoken to either of you in weeks.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a night of classic Kinney pain management. A drunk fest followed by the inevitable fuck fest. Something Justin had seen time and time again through his many long years with Brian.

In spite of Brian’s age and the amount of time they’d been together, sex was always a great source of comfort to him. It usually helped to dull the pain of whatever was troubling him. This morning, however, the pain of his altercation with Gus was still an open, gaping wound that no amount of sex could seem to fill.

He reached for Justin, even as he tried to squirm out of his grasp.

“Enough, Brian. I can’t do anymore.”

“Well, let me just hold you then. I promise I won’t start anything.”

“Good, ‘cause my motor is kaput. I need some breakfast.”

“What’d you want?”

“Waffles, ham and eggs, orange juice, coffee with lots of cream and sugar, fresh strawberries and whipped cream for a start.”

“Christ Sunshine. You fantasize over food the way I do sex.”

“I guess. Shall we go to the diner or have Jerry make it up?”

“Have them do it downstairs. I don’t feel like going out.”

Justin picked up the house intercom and spoke with Jerry, their house keeper/cook who was always in the kitchen bright and early. He placed his order and put the phone down, snuggling back up to Brian again.

“You think they’ll ever get back together?” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear as they held each other.

“Gus and Aedan?”

“Duh!”

“I’m hoping they will. Gus seemed to be in a much better place when I dropped him off last night. How was Aedan when you talked with him?”

“Miserable! He really loves him…Christ, Gus is behaving exactly like I did with you. Pushing Aedan away with both hands, the fucking dummy. I hope Aedan took my advice last night.”

“What’d you tell him?”

“To go to the loft and fuck some sense into that boy.”

“I’m sure he just jumped right on that Brian. Aedan is not you, he’s much more reserved and sensitive.”

“Well how can I help then?”

“By being here and listening.”

“Gus wants nothing to do with me or my lifestyle,” Brian said sadly.

“That is so not true! You know he didn’t mean anything he said.”

“Are you so sure?”

“Yes I am. You need to snap out of this mood. It’s making your dick soft.”

“I don’t remember having any problems last night.” Brian reached for Justin’s hand and placed it on his respectable boner, “How can you say my dick is soft?”

Oh, no you don’t. You promised to feed me first!”

Brian laughed and got out of bed, his boner sticking straight out. He pointed at it and said, “You are wasting a perfectly good opportunity here.”

“Tough shit.” Justin replied. “One cannot live on sex alone; one needs food.”

“ _One_ is a piece of shit!”

“Where are you going?”

“To stand under the shower and jerk off.”

“Brian,” Justin whined.

“Hey, a man’s got to do what a man’s got to do.”

And like the well-trained partner he was, Justin stood up and threw his arms around Brian, and said, “Come on…I’ll scrub your back.”

“Oh, you’re going to do a lot more than that…believe me,” Brian said, as he pulled Justin along and they made their way into the bathroom.

Half-an-hour later, they sat in the small alcove off their bedroom enjoying the banquet that Justin had ordered. They were in matching white terry cloth bathrobes, looking clean and fresh and completely fucked out. They both had goofy grins on their faces and were feeding each other little nibbles off their plates when the phone rang.

“Kinney.”

“Dad?”

“Hey…how are you doing?”

“Dad, can we come over? Aedan and I want to talk to you.”

“Of course. How soon?”

“Actually, we’re already on our way. We should be there in about twenty-minutes.”

“No problem.”

Brian disconnected and said, “I guess, you were right. He’s coming over to talk.”

“I’m always right,” Justin said as he popped a strawberry in his mouth.

“And so annoyingly smug about it,” Brian said with a lip-biting grin.

“You know you’d be lost without me,” Justin replied, talking with his mouth full.

Brian threw a strawberry at him and it landed smack on his forehead, causing Brian to burst out laughing.

They finished their meal and changed clothes. Justin went off to his studio on the other side of the house and Brian went down to his home office to surf the internet till Gus and Aedan showed up. He’d been there just a few minutes when he heard the door open and Gus stuck his head in.

“Hey! Can we come in?”

“Sure,” Brian replied, noting with some satisfaction that Aedan had his arm around Gus’ shoulder.

“What’s going on Sonny boy?”

“I want to apologize for what I said to you the other day. It was wrong and I didn’t mean anything I said.” Gus’ eyes were shiny with emotion.

“You know how I feel about sorry…”

“Yes, I know Dad, sorry is bullshit, but in this case it’s not. I want you to know that I’ve never been ashamed of you or ‘DJ’. I’ve always been proud of you. I’m more ashamed of the way I’ve been acting than anything else.”

“Gus, what you’re going through is difficult and confusing but there’s no reason to be ashamed.”

“I know, Dad. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay and you know how much I love you,” Gus added, reaching for Brian and touching his arm.

Aedan watched as Brian pulled Gus to him and held him tight. All three men had tears in their eyes but they were good tears. “I’m just glad you and Aedan have made up,” Brian whispered hoarsely. “I don’t want you to follow in my footsteps and make the same mistakes I made, pushing away a good man because of pride and stubbornness.”

“He couldn’t push me away, even if he tried,” Aedan said quietly.

“Yeah, what is up with you blonds?” Brian asked, “You’ve got this very persistent streak in you that makes you stick to us like flies on shit!”

“Not a very pretty picture, Brian, but it does make the point. I’ve already made my commitment to Gus, to stand by him, through thick and thin, and no amount of pushing will deter me.”

“And you?” Brian asked Gus.

“I love him, Dad. I want him in my life and I hope that you and ‘DJ’ and Aedan will help me to cope whenever I get into one of my insecure modes and people’s opinions start to mean more than they should.”

Aedan reached for Gus and pulled him towards his body, holding him close.

“You guys will be fine. Gus, just remember that it’s not _you_ who has issues. It’s them. _They_ need to come to grips with this. You’ve already decided what you want and need to make you happy. What society and even family say to you shouldn’t matter.”

“And I’ll keep telling myself that every day, Dad. I just need the three of you to remind me and slap me upside the head whenever I start acting stupid.”

Brian smiled at him and looked at Aedan. “You’ll just have to fuck the stupid out of him, 'A'.”

Aedan laughed and embraced Gus. “It’ll be my pleasure.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin was in the studio when his phone rang. He picked it up to check caller ID and when he saw that it was Lindsay, he decided to ignore it. He couldn’t possibly be civil to her after just a few days. He needed time to calm down and decide how he was going to handle that whole situation.

Not two minutes later, he heard someone knocking on the door of his studio and he yelled, “Come in.”

Gus and Aedan walked in hand-in-hand, and made their way over to where Justin stood.

“Hey guys, I sure am glad to see you both together,” Justin said with a big smile. He embraced them one by one and took note again of Gus’ demeanor. He seemed to be back in a much better place mentally. He appeared fresh shaven and dressed well; a far cry from the mess that had been in his car yesterday.

“I’m sorry to bother you,” Aedan said, “Gus has told me how you hate being disturbed in here.”

“It’s no bother,” Justin replied.

“I just wanted to say thank you for helping us through this. I’m very grateful.”

Justin looked at the blond in front of him; the one who reminded him a little bit of himself. The part of him that was so obviously enthralled with another Kinney man.

“Hey, I’m just happy you guys have worked it out. You’re family now, Aedan, and we have to stick together,” Justin said, bestowing him with his best sunshine smile.

“We wanted you to know that we’re back together and also to tell you that Mom and Mama stopped by the loft earlier this morning,” Gus said, looking at Justin with a smirk.

“Really? And how did that little visit turn out?”

“Much better than I thought it would. They were actually civilized.”

“Well, thank God for that,” Justin replied.

“I was wondering if you would mind if we had a little party, here at Britin?” Gus asked.

“What kind of party?”

“A coming out party,” Gus said with a sheepish grin. “I want everyone to meet Aedan, and I want to do it with a bang.”

“That is a brilliant idea Mr. Kinney-Peterson. Get Emmett on the phone and plan it!”

“You think Dad will go for it?”

“Absolutely! Nothing makes him happier than telling straight people where to stick it,” Justin chuckled.

“We just want to get this out of the way so we can get on with our lives, if you know what I mean,” Aedan said.

“I do. There was a time when everyone in the world seemed to know what was going on in mine and Brian’s life. I hated it so I know where you’re both coming from,” Justin said.

“I just want the majority of my friends and acquaintances to know about this fire burning brightly in my life,” Gus said, pulling Aedan closer and wrapping him in his arms. They had forgotten that Justin was even in the room, so absorbed were they with each other. Justin put his brushes down and walked towards the door, exiting quietly just as Aedan put his arms around Gus’ neck and began to kiss him passionately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justin lay in bed, listening to Brian breathing softly. The party had been a huge success and had resembled a wedding celebration almost. Brian acted like the father of the groom, introducing Aedan to anyone he could grab, extolling his virtues to all who cared to listen. There were over sixty people that night and of course the food and booze had been over-the-top, courtesy of the wonderful owners of “Fabulous”.

Austin had flown in from Boston and the big surprise of the night was the fact that he and JR had left the party together. Who knew what was in the offing for those two? No one seemed to mind, in fact, the reactions all around were one-hundred percent positive. Everyone loved Austin like a family member so the fact that he and JR had hooked up after not seeing each other for years was pretty exciting.

Melanie and Lindsay had appeared completely at ease watching their son beside Aedan. Apparently, they had come to terms with a bisexual son and were actually being more than polite. Lindsay had even consented to dance with Aedan, while Gus and Mel had a spin around the same floor. Justin couldn’t believe that these were the same two women that were having a melt-down a few weeks back.

He and Lindsay had come to a truce of sorts, agreeing to let bygones be bygones. He promised to keep all his art on display at her gallery so long as she promised to stay out of Gus’ life and continue to support his relationship with Aedan. The best part about the whole fiasco was the fact that he had finally gotten all his resentment for her off his chest and could move forward. She, in turn, had belatedly realized the truth in many of his accusations although she would never admit to them. The best she could do at this point was to be as positive and loving towards Gus as she could. She hoped that Justin would realize that this was her only way of making amends for all the wrongs she had done years ago.

Her reunion with Brian had been more difficult. He had refused her calls for days until finally she showed up at Kinnetik and he had no choice but to deal with her. She stood in front of him and cried tears of remorse and shame, admitting that she was a meddling, ridiculous, menopausal hag. She made herself sound so pathetic Brian almost had to laugh at her display of emotions. Finally, confident in the knowledge that Gus was okay and that he and Aedan had worked things out, Brian forgave her. The way he always had. She was family, for whatever it was worth, and no matter what she’d ever said or done, there was no denying the one thing she’d given him that could never be replaced. She’d given him Gus and for that alone he could forgive her anything.

Justin lay in bed, trying to fall asleep but his mind was still going fast and furious, reliving all the drama they had been through since their vacation to Europe. It seemed like a life time ago but in reality it was only a few months. Soon he and Brian and the Cherny’s would be making the long-awaited journey to New York, to check out that scene and figure out how they wanted to handle things. Hopefully, everything would work out as he and Brian hoped and Sorina would realize that she belonged in Pittsburgh and not so far away. He could only hope that the gypsy’s prediction in Florence only involved Gus and that everything from here on would be uneventful.

He flipped over on his side and reached for Brian, knowing he’d be awake in an instant, as soon as he touched him.

“Hey,” Brian whispered softly, right on cue. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“My brain feels like its got hamsters running all over the place. I just can’t seem to relax.”

“And you’re hoping for some Kinney magic to put you to sleep?”

“It’s always worked in the past,” Justin said, as he nuzzled up to Brian’s neck and started nipping at it.

Brian reached for him and pulled him up on his chest, feeling him settle himself on his body, his full length pressed against him. He could feel himself getting harder even as Justin’s erection pressed in to him as the blond started moving gently in a rhythm all of his own.

“I love you,” Brian said, closing his eyes and letting Justin take over, relinquishing all power to him, letting him be the aggressor tonight, knowing that he needed it for some reason, more than happy to give in. He felt Justin’s mouth moving down his torso, leaving a long wet trail that cooled in the night air as he lay there naked and exposed. And now the mouth moved lower, feasting on his cock, like a man starved for years, one of the reasons that Justin gave a blowjob like no other. Brian had never met anyone who enjoyed giving a blowjob as much as Justin did. From the first day he had taken him in his mouth all those many years ago, he’d yet to find anyone who could do better than his partner. And as he lay there and let Justin love him in the best way he knew, he thought of Gus for some reason and hoped that he would find the same happiness and fulfillment with Aedan that he had with Justin.

He hoped that Gus’ life would be filled with as much joy and rapture as his was. He hoped that Aedan would find the same way to Gus’ heart and mind that Justin had found to his, through loving persistence and passion and a desire to make things work, no matter how hard he pushed him away or how difficult he’d been at different times in their lives. He wished this for his son with all his heart, as he continued to bask in his lover’s attention.

And now the mouth moved on, downward towards the special place that rarely made itself available to anyone but Justin and as he laid himself bare and opened up for him, allowing the hands to lift and part, allowing the mouth to wet and suckle, to plunder and feast, the shoulder to lift the legs and position himself perfectly, he let himself be led knowing he was in the hands of an expert, the closet top who bottomed on a regular basis.

“Let me,” Justin asked, as he always did, never assuming it was his right, always accepting it as the gift it was.

“Yes,” Brian huffed, lifting himself a little higher as he felt Justin slide in, the sting and tightness always a surprise, and than it shifted as it always did, and he felt the blond pushing in to him, moving with a timing that was always perfect, the amount of penetration never too deep or too shallow. Always perfect like their love. And he listened to Justin sigh and moan and he reveled in the joy he was bringing him, in the very act of receiving he was giving something special and sacred.

“I love you,” Justin cried out, spilling into Brian in a rush of heat and the tears gathered in Brian’s eyes,as they invariably did, whenever this would happen. He wrapped his arms and legs around Justin, holding him tightly to his body, feeling his lover relax against him, still semi-hard, not pulling out because he wanted the connection, to be one with him as long as was possible.

And soon Brian felt the body on top of him relax and the breathing turn more rhythmic as sleep took over and little by little Justin slipped out, along with the moisture that was part of him and Brian continued to hold him, as he’d done so many nights in the past and loved him with his entire being.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The snow was falling steadily as the limo made its way up Fifth Avenue towards the Plaza Hotel. The flight in from the Pitts had been brutal, the air turbulence making a short flight unpleasant and frightening. The twins had finally settled down after some very anxious moments and all four adults reached for the bar inside the limo as soon as they got in.

So far, nothing had worked to their benefit since the trip had been planned. The East Coast was being buffeted by storm after storm, causing the cancellation of their plans twice in the last month alone. They were in Manhattan three weeks behind schedule, only able to stay a few days rather than the week they had originally planned. Christmas was five days away and the Chernys had promised the Chanders family that they would be back in time to celebrate together. Brian and Justin had no previous commitments, as Gus and Aedan had decided to spend December in Hawaii, far away from prying eyes and wagging tongues. They would be back right after New Year’s.

Gus and Aedan had all but moved in together and Brian kept telling Ted he was getting a toothache from so much sweetness. It was said jokingly because the reality was that he and Justin were extremely happy for Gus. He seemed to be walking on clouds all the time and if his performance at work was any indication of his state of mind, then it was awesome! He’d worked long and hard on a new campaign for Brian and the resulting product was one of the best Kinnetik had ever come up with. There was already talk about it being nominated for a Clio and this was all thanks to Gus.

But that was a different child all together. Right now Brian and Justin were in the middle of a new and far different set of issues with their daughters. Sorina was driving everyone crazy with her pushing to move and Sasha had in the last few weeks withdrawn and become sullen and quiet. She’d never really been very talkative or perky; she always seemed the calming presence of the duo, but lately she just seemed to have removed herself from everything. Justin had tried to talk to her on several occasions but had not been successful in drawing anything out of her. Even their weekly sessions in the studio had been affected by her mood. She wanted to draw jewelry and still-lifes, shying away from any landscapes or figures.

She seemed angry in many ways, at nobody in particular, there was just this sense of darkness around her and it was really bothering Justin. He couldn’t believe that she wasn’t comfortable enough with him, or anyone else for that matter, to share her fears and anxieties. He remembered going through a dark phase himself as a teenager so he supposed this was normal, however, he didn’t like it and told Brian and Daphne as much. They told him to lighten up; she’d get over it they’d said. He wasn’t so sure.

The limo finally reached the Plaza and they disembarked amidst the cacophony of noises from the Christmas shoppers and business travelers in the lobby. It was crowded beyond belief which also set Brian’s teeth on edge. He’d almost reached his fun level with this entire day and was ready to retire to his suite with a bottle of Beam in one hand and Justin’s prick in the other. Whatever inspiration had brought them here to this place, in this time, seemed to have disappeared in the last few weeks. He wasn’t sure this was a good idea after all.

Because of all the delays, the original school and audition they had signed up for was no longer an option. They had closed their enrollment for now and Sorina was devastated. The remaining ballet academy was newer to the area and not as well known. It was run by a group of people that Madam Fedarova had never heard of so she wasn’t very optimistic or supportive, which was all fine and in the big scheme of things, worked to Brian and Justin’s favor. If Sorina wasn’t impressed with the school then they’d all be heading back to the Pitts without any doubts whatsoever and her little diva mouth would let up for another year.

At least, this was the hope of both fathers. Daphne and Alex were not in favor of the entire venture- period. They acquiesced to the idea of coming and investigating but made no bones about the fact that they wanted their babies close to home. They still maintained the girls were too young to be so far away and that college should take precedence over everything. Brian was just grateful they hadn’t put a kibosh on the whole trip after mulling through his little brain storm and realizing they’d been manipulated, in the nicest way possible.

“Sunshine, get some booze and food up here as quick as you can,” Brian said as he started shedding his clothes on the way to the shower. He was tired and felt dirty and crumpled and needed a good washing to rid himself of this whole day. “And get your ass in here when you’re done,” he threw out as an afterthought.

After a long hour in the enormous stall with its multiple shower heads, and a marble bench in a very convenient spot, the couple wrapped their white terry-cloth robes around their freshly fucked bodies and made their way out to the sitting room. The waiter had thoughtfully left everything covered so the food wouldn’t get cold and the ice bucket overflowed, while the big bottle of JW Black stood waiting for Brian.

Justin stuffed an appetizer in his mouth and picked up his drink, and then moving over to his side of the sofa, he situated the pillows so that he reclined on them, facing Brian with his feet on Brian’s lap.

“Is that a not so subtle hint?” Brian asked, bringing his glass up to his mouth and taking a large swallow.

“I’ll do you, if you do me first?”

“I thought I already did you.”

“I meant a foot rub, you idiot! I need you to do my pressure points.”

“I have a much better idea,” Brian said and he picked up the phone. “This is Brian Kinney in Suite 2211. What are the possibilities of getting a massage on short notice? I need two people, preferably male, as soon as possible? I don’t care, I’ll pay that, if they’re worth it…excellent, how long?”

And he put the phone down and said, “We have half-an-hour before the guys get here. Drink up, Sunshine.”

“That was brilliant,” Justin said.

Brian gave him the raised eyebrow and lifted his glass in a toast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasha finished combing her hair, brushing and flossing her teeth, moisturizing her face, feet and hands and finally, she threw on her nightgown, turned off the light and exited the bathroom.

Sorina was already fast asleep, gone to Never-Never-Land as soon as her head hit the pillow. Sasha wished she had that ability, to compartmentalize the way her sister did. Whatever was troubling Sorina got put on the back burner whenever it was time to sleep. She was usually out like a light in no time at all.

Sasha, on the other hand, would lie in bed and ruminate for hours, obsessing over whatever was bothering her.

And a lot had been bothering her lately, things she had no control over, and she supposed this was the main reason she was so troubled. She hated not being in charge of her life, even though she was so young. The thought of other people moving her in this and that direction like pieces on a chess board irritated her. So she was a control freak, what of it? It’s not like she hadn’t learned from the masters. All four of her parents were take-charge people and the odds of her being a meek follower were pretty slim. She’d always had a mind of her own, from a very young age, and it seemed to be getting worse the older she got.

Sorina was all about drama and being the center of attention. She was light-hearted and blew hot and cold easily, flying into diva-like tantrums one minute then being sweet as pie the next, forgetting whatever she was upset about. She never dwelled on anything long enough for it to become a problem. As long as things were going her way, she never sulked. When they didn’t, she made enough noise for the entire world to pay attention, and nine times out of ten, she’d get what she wanted.

Sasha, on the other hand, was all about planning and thinking and wondering. She was as observant as a hawk, never rippling the waters but always aware. Her mind was forever questioning and seeking answers. She was a voracious reader and enjoyed murder mysteries because it was like unraveling a puzzle. She also enjoyed reading love stories, preferring historical romances to modern ones, finding the more traditional methods of courtship much more romantic. Even though she was a techno geek in many ways, completely well-versed on every modern piece of electronics, her artistic heart craved the old world and its philosophies. She had issues with instant gratification, she felt that the best things in life should be earned and achieved slowly, methodically gone after with a patient and loving hand. Quality not quantity was her secret motto.

And this was one reason why she was so troubled. She was smart enough and honest enough to step back and look at something she’d painted and know deep in her heart it wasn’t good enough. She would never be another Justin Taylor. She didn’t have the extra ingredient that made his works of art so special and unique. There would only be one Taylor in the art world and it wasn’t her.

Fine gems and metals were her thing. As soon as she had stepped into the room that housed the crown jewels in the Tower of London, she was transformed. They called to her the way ballet called to Sorina. It was an instinctive thing, surprising because she’d never thought of them before and she hated surprises, however, the variety and quantity of jewelry laid out in that room was mind-boggling. And each piece, no matter how large or small, had a history. Had been worn by someone back in time, someone who’d shone at the moment they wore the crown or the tiara or the ring. The connection throughout the ages to someone in the past was palpable.

This was what drew her, aside from the beauty of the stones and the feel and touch of metal. The thought of being an active part of history appealed to her. Having her creations worn by everyone from an ordinary housewife to the most important Prime Minister, bringing tears of happiness to an occasion or sealing a commitment, smoothing over hurt feelings or turning an ordinary night into something extra-ordinary and special. These were all the reasons why she was drawn to the business of jewelry making. And finding the right school or the right contacts had become an obsession with her. She’d spent hours on the computer on every search engine, looking for answers.

She knew that Justin would be hurt if she gave up painting and that was one reason why she wouldn’t share her obsession with him. He didn’t need to hear about this until she had all her ducks lined up in a row. She believed in planning, just like her Dad, Brian; having an answer before presenting the problem. So she continued to research and what she’d come up with were two famous schools, one in Los Angeles and one in New York. The only problem was that she had to get through high school first which was several years away.

And this was another reason why she was in such a bad mood. Why was Sorina able to pursue her dream at such a young age and she wasn’t? It didn’t seem fair that the world of ballet had no prerequisites other than talent. No need for high school and good grades. They didn’t give a shit if you were illiterate, so long as you had good extensions and could stay on your toes for hours on end. She, on the other hand, would need all sorts of instruction before she could enroll at the Pratt Institute. First of all, she needed to be at least a sophomore in high school before they would even consider her for the pre-college programs. There was one in Jewelry and Metal designs that she was interested in taking, but she was too young. Which was infuriating because she knew exactly what she wanted to do with her life, unlike many others who were twice her age.

And finally, at the bottom of her worry list was Gus and his sudden switch in sexuality. How weird was that? She knew that her biological father was gay, as was Gus’. So, if he could become bisexual all of a sudden, would that happen to her or Sorina with no warning? It was definitely perplexing and had given her pause. She’d never really given her sexual orientation much thought, assuming she was hetero, because there had never been any evidence to prove otherwise.

But seeing Gus and Aedan, although weird at first, didn’t really disturb her sensibilities, in fact, she thought they were very romantic and she wondered how it would feel like to be that way, in a same-sex relationship. She tried to imagine herself, first with a boyfriend, and then with a girlfriend, and none of it appealed in the least bit; possibly because she’d never been attracted to either sex, period. She’d never been on a group date, not even to the movies with a ‘special’ friend. She’d always been somewhat of a loner, never needing an entourage like her sister. Her life was already full with her family and she never needed others to feel complete. She found most of her contemporaries to be childish and dull, finding much more satisfaction in conversing with her parents and their friends. Even Grandma Jen was far more interesting than any of her classmates.

And so she lay in bed, counting her worries, instead of sheep, tossing and turning like an old lady, instead of the twelve year old that she was. She finally fell asleep at almost two in the morning, still confused as ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alex,” Daphne said, turning over on her side, restless and hyped up from the events of the day.

“Go to sleep,” he mumbled, exhausted.

“Talk to me.”

“What about?”

“The girls. What are we going to do?”

“Christ, Honey, I thought we already talked about this?”

She pulled herself up on one elbow and shook him to get his full attention.

“That was four months ago. A lot has changed since then.”

“Like what?”

“Alex, will you please open your eyes and look at me. I feel like I’m talking to a cadaver.”

“I feel like one right now Daphne. The flight was awful and I took a pill just before we got in bed to try and get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep and you’re not doing a damn thing to help.”

“Sorry! I didn’t know.”

“Well, now you know. So, good night!”

She lay back down on her back and folded her hands together, in a prayerful pose.

“Alex,” she whispered. “Are you sleeping?”

There was a huge sigh from the man beside her and he turned on his side and said, “I see that this is not going to go away. Go ahead, I’m listening.”

“I hate this,” Daphne said.

“What?”

“This whole concept! I don’t want to think about the girls leaving us at this age. It’s insane!”

He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. “I know, I don’t much like the thought either.”

“Then why are we here? Why did we let Brian talk us in to this?”

“Brian didn’t talk us into anything. I knew exactly what he was up to, but I just played along.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, the reverse psychology bullshit. I knew what he was doing, I just happened to agree with him, so I didn’t make a fuss.”

“Can we please speak in a language I can understand because I’m not following this whole conversation?”

“Brian wanted to make sure that he could get us to New York so Sorina would feel we are giving this our best shot. He knows his daughter very well, Daphne, and he knows us too.”

“He’s an ad-man, Alex. He spends his whole life reading other people.”

“Well, the whole point of this trip is to explore our options. See what’s out there for Sorina in the world of competitive ballet. You and I were pretty adamant about not wanting to come, so he had to change our minds.”

“Well, it worked on me…at the time.”

“I know. He’s very good.”

“Yes he is; that’s why he’s so successful. But if you knew all along that he was playing us, why’d you agree to this trip?”

“Because, I agree with him. I think that if we had just put our foot down and denied her this trip we’d have had a real problem. Brian loves Sorina and he wants the best for her, except his methods are a little different from ours. I don’t think he wants to be here any more than you and I do. He’s doing it for her and of course Justin is in complete agreement.”

“Brian has always favored Sorina. That was clear from day one. He doesn’t think straight when she’s involved,” Daphne said.

“That’s because she’s dramatic and beautiful, like Justin.”

“And she’s willful and selfish and too damn self-assured for someone so young,” Daphne said. “Just like me and Justin,” she whispered under her breath.

“I heard that,” Alex said. “But don’t you see? That is what makes her so special?”

“What about Sasha though? She’s special too!”

“In more ways than anyone will know for quite some time,” Alex said, defending the daughter that had a special place in his heart. He and Sasha had a really strong connection. Maybe it was because she was his namesake or because she ‘got’ him and his corny jokes or because she was thoughtful and introspective, very much like him in that respect.

“Sasha is like a beautiful pearl hiding in an oyster, but one day it will be released and she may just outshine her sister.”

“You think so?”

“I’m pretty confident that if she doesn’t outshine her, she’ll certainly give her a good run for her money.”

“Okay, well, that’s all well and good, but right now, we need to be worrying about Sorina and this bizarre idea of Brian’s. What the fuck is he thinking?”

“He’s thinking that she’ll hate it here and beg us to take her home,”Alex said. “And he’s right! I’m sure that when she sees the environment in this academy, she’ll balk and head for the hills.”

“But then it will be her decision, not ours,” Daphne said.

“Exactly. It’s a good plan, if it works,” Alex said. “Now, can we please try and get some sleep?”

Daphne snuggled up to her husband and kissed him on his cheek and said, “Okay… good night.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The families met in the dinning room at nine in the morning as they agreed. Everyone seemed a little out-of-sorts because of the trip yesterday and the adjustment to sleeping in a different bed. The girls seemed the most normal of the group, wolfing down their breakfasts without a problem. Sorina had a bowl-full of her Muslix and fresh blueberries while Sasha feasted on her stack of pancakes, two strips of bacon and her two eggs, over easy.

Brian looked over at her plate and made a face. “How can you eat so much food at this hour? All I can stomach is coffee until noon.”

“Dad, you know I always have a big breakfast,” Sasha said, picking up her bacon and munching on it.

“I know, I forget though, it’s been a while since the European trip. I remember how much food you’d eat at such an ungodly hour. It would make me gag.”

“Well, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Your body needs the fuel to be productive and have energy for the next eight hours,” Sasha answered.

“Thank you Alexandra for the public service announcement,” Brian answered with a grin. Sasha really was something else. She reminded him so much of Daphne it was uncanny.

“Dad,” Sorina interrupted. “Do you think that they’re going to want me to dance this morning?”

“I doubt it. This is more about us touring the facilities and meeting the people in charge,” Brian replied.

“He’s right Sorina,” Justin interjected. “I re-read the letter we received from the school and they said the first morning would be just informational. Your audition is at three o’clock today so you’ll have time to prepare later on.”

“Mama, you have all my stuff ready? Did you put out the black and the pink toe shoes so I can decide which ones I want to wear?”

“Yes,” Daphne replied, putting down her coffee cup. “You’re all set sweetie. Everything you need is on the bed in your room.”

“I think I’ll wear the black outfit today, what do you think Daddy?” Sorina asked Justin.

“I think you look really good in black,” he replied. “Maybe you can wear a colored ribbon in your hair, to break up the monotony?”

“Yes, I think I’ll do that. Can we go already? I’m so excited I can’t stand this!”

“Five more minutes,” Alex replied, taking the last bite of his bagel.

The limousine was waiting on the curb by the time they were ready and stepped out to another bitterly cold December morning. The snow had finally stopped falling and the streets and trees were covered in white, converting the normally gray and stark concrete jungle into a magical winter fairy-land. Several horse-drawn carriages were parked at the curb in front of the Plaza, waiting to take tourists for a ride through Central Park. The horses had bells attached to their harnesses, and they rang loud and clear as they shook their heads and snorted in the frigid morning air.

“Oh look at the horses,” Sorina said excitedly. “Can we go for a ride later?”

“We’ll see,” Daphne replied. “It all depends on how much time we spend at the Academy.”

They got into the limo and sat back as the driver maneuvered his way across town to Tudor City where the dance studio was located. The driver finally stopped the car in front of an old brick and limestone building, one of the few in the area that wasn’t all residential. Brian looked at the card that they were sent and saw that the Academy of Russian Ballet was on the third floor of this building. It was a beautiful neighborhood, quiet and removed from the hustle and bustle of the commercial side of town. This little neighborhood which was so close to the East river seemed like a small pocket of tranquility in the madness that was New York.

They got out and entered the building, walking in pairs, with Brian and Justin leading and Daphne and Alex holding up the rear. The elevator was old and made of wood, reminiscent of the one at the loft only this one was much more ornate and actually had a door instead of just the gate. It opened up at the third floor onto a brightly lit reception area with a huge mahogany desk, several comfortable-looking sofas, an enormous coffee table covered with magazines and a coffee machine on one side of the room, with the accompanying cups and paraphernalia needed to make all the coffee lovers happy. The woman behind the desk stood up to greet them.

She was an older woman, attractive in a Catherine Zeta-Jones sort of way. Her dark hair was pulled back into a chignon and the only make-up she wore was a slash of red on her lips, accentuating her dark eyes and pale skin. She stepped up towards Alex and Daphne and greeted them warmly.

“Welcome to the Academy,” she said with a heavy Russian accent. “You must be the Chernys.”

“Yes,” Alex said, extending his hand. “I’m Alex and this is my wife, Daphne. These are our daughters, Sorina and Sasha.”

The girls stepped forward and also shook her hand, Sorina giving her a little curtsy, as she had been taught by Madame Fedarova.

“My pleasure…I am Katya, the Academy directress, also known as the telephone operator, receptionist, tour guide and repair woman,” she laughed easily, extending her hand to everyone, making them feel comfortable and welcome. “And who are these fine gentlemen?” she asked as she made her way over to where Brian and Justin stood and watched.

“Brian Kinney,” he said, shaking her hand.

“Justin Taylor,” he said, nodding his head in her direction. “We’re the other set of fathers.”

“I see,” she said with a raised eyebrow. “Welcome to our studio. I will be giving you the grand tour shortly, but we must wait a few minutes as the artist who will be in charge of teaching this new group is delayed, unfortunately, but on his way. He just called me a few minutes ago.”

“I thought this class was being handled by a woman? At least that’s what your letter said.” Brian asked.

“Yes, it should have been. Unfortunately, she has been injured in a fall and has broken a leg. She will be out of commission for the entire winter so we have been blessed with the presence of a visiting member of the Bolshoi who has consented to teach this class for the next three months. We are honored to have him with us, as you should be. The man is a star in the ballet world and we are extremely privileged.”

And even as she spoke, the elevator came to a stop and out stepped Yury Boroshin, in his super hot, charismatic splendor. He stood in the center of the room and pulled off his black coat and fur hat, shaking his head like a gorgeous Afghan hound, causing his silky blond hair to settle in a disheveled, studied mess on his head. He was dressed all in black, the perfect back drop to his Slavic blond looks, his cashmere sweater clinging to his torso. The light blue eyes locked in on Brian’s hazel ones and the recognition was immediate and the look of joy on Yury’s face spoke volumes. The air crackled with the sparks that swirled around the two of them, leaving little doubt that the attraction was mutual.

Brian stood paralyzed in his spot, his mind screaming _Fuck_ in big bold letters!

To his right, Justin stood staring, stupefied by the vision of the Russian hottie; the one who’d caused his partner’s blood pressure to elevate those many months ago when they were in Russia, leading up to one of their more memorable love-making sessions.

Justin’s mind was going a mile a minute. The blood had drained from his face, leaving two red marks high up on his cheek bones. He watched as Yury completely ignored everyone else in the room and moved directly towards Brian, enveloping him in his arms and greeting him like a long lost lover. Justin watched the whole scene playing out in front of him and was too stunned to say or do anything. All he could think of was that everything had changed with the introduction of this new element and their great plans had rapidly turned to shit.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

  
**Chapter 23**

“Brian…how nice to see you again,” Yury purred as he took Brian’s hand into his and held it tightly. “Isn’t this a coincidence? Who knew that we would meet again and I would be teaching your beautiful daughter?”

_What the fuck!_

“Isn’t it?” Brian replied, still having trouble catching his breath.

“Yes, I am delighted to be able to initiate Sorina into the world of Russian ballet. It will be a pleasure teaching her, as I already know she is more than capable, according to Natasha.”

“Well, we haven’t even decided if she will be enrolling here,” Justin interjected, stepping up beside Brian and grabbing his hand. He squeezed it as tightly as possible to try and break the connection between the two men, but more importantly to prevent his own hand from plucking out Yury’s eyes and stomping on them.

Yury turned to Justin and looked at him in disgust, “How could you possibly consider turning this down? This is an opportunity of a lifetime.”

“It’s a decision that requires much thought and planning. It is a family affair that we have yet to decide,” Justin said pointedly, enunciating his words with a deadly precision.

“I see,” Yury said, dismissing Justin again, turning towards Sorina and Daphne and Alex. “Sorina, how nice to see you again,” he proclaimed, the Czar of the ballet world, speaking to his subjects. “Would you like to introduce me to your parents?”

“Yes, of course,” Sorina said animatedly, her cheeks turning pink with all the attention Yury was paying her. He took her tiny hand in his and bent forward to kiss it gallantly in the European fashion.

“Mama, Papa, this is Yury Borochin. One of the Bolshoi’s leading dancers. We met when we were touring St. Petersburg,” Sorina said, almost vibrating with excitement. She couldn’t believe that Yury would be teaching her; it was a dream come true!

“How do you do,” Alex said, extending his hand. Daphne followed suit, again being a recipient to the whole hand kissing routine.

“I met your daughter in Russia and I was completely enamored of her,” Yury said dramatically. “My partner, Natasha Yudenko, watched Sorina dance and was very impressed. She couldn’t stop singing her praises.”

“Thank you!” Daphne said, pleased that Sorina’s talents were recognized by this man who was obviously some kind of star in the ballet world.

“Shall we start the tour then?” Yury asked.

“By all means,” Alex replied. He was a little concerned by this turn of events. Yury seemed to be disturbing Justin greatly. Alex took note of Justin’s pale face and the worried look in his eyes.

The small group followed Katya and Yury, moving from one room to the next. The Russians spoke in heavily accented English, making it difficult to understand them, but they managed to get their message across. The Academy was small but functional. There were three actual studios, each one had the usual mirrored walls with a holding Barr, hardwood floors and a piano in each room. The wall facing the hallway had a waist-high picture window so that people could observe the dancers. The first room held a small group of young girls and boys. They looked to be about the same age as Sorina or a little older, the girls out-numbering the boys, two-to-one. The teacher leading this class looked out the window and nodded at Katya and her companions.

The second room housed the older students, ranging in ages from fourteen to eighteen. These were the advanced students, the ones that performed weekly during the season. Again, the women out- numbered the men.

The third room was empty today. “This is where we have rehearsals during the season. It’s only used for that purpose,” Katya said, explaining the absence of students in that room. “It is a larger studio and can accommodate more people.” She continued down the hall, with the small group trailing behind her.

Yury had stepped to the back of the line and had positioned himself beside Brian, talking softly so that Brian had to move closer to hear what he was saying. Justin was well aware of this new move of Yury’s but was unable to extricate himself from his daughter’s hand. Sorina had latched on to him as soon as they started moving down the hallway and wasn’t letting go.

“I’m hoping your family will decide to enroll Sorina,” Yury said, his breath soft and warm in Brian’s ear. “I will see to it that she gets all the attention she deserves,” the Russian said, holding on to Brian’s arm and stopping his forward motion. He pulled Brian into a small alcove off the long hallway where they could have some privacy. He looked directly into Brian’s eyes, the meaning behind his words coming loud and clear. He ran his tongue over his full, red lips, slowly and with practiced care, noting with satisfaction Brian’s widening pupils and shortness of breath.

Brian knew his body was betraying him by reacting to the physical presence of this man. He’d been attracted to him in Russia, there was no denying that, and having him this close was definitely disturbing, to say the least. A small part of him couldn’t help but be flattered that this thirty-year-old stud was actually interested in him, despite his age. He had never been tempted to cheat on Justin in all the years they’d been officially married and so the reaction he was having to Yury’s proximity bothered him greatly.

Nonetheless, he was aroused. There was no denying that and as Yury pushed forward and Brian felt his hardness up against his leg he knew the feelings were mutual and this whole situation was rapidly turning into something dangerous and unwanted. It seemed as if his brilliant plan wasn’t so brilliant after all. The whole point of their being here was for Sorina to hate this place, not fall madly in love with it. And now, with the potential promise of ‘extra-special’ care, the odds of her wanting to go back to the Pitts had plummeted, leaving the inevitable question of how they were going to pull this off without it turning into a royal fiasco!

Brian moved away from Yury’s magnetic pull, keeping a safe distance. “We’ll have to see how this all plays out Yury. It’s a big decision,” Brian said, looking directly into Yury’s hungry eyes.

“Aren’t the most important decisions in life that way? Sometimes it’s best not to think so much…just go with your instincts, and right now, your instinct should be telling you that you should say, yes,” Yury said, clearly speaking of something else entirely. He stepped close again, running his hand lightly over Brian’s lapel, pretending to pick off an imaginary piece of lint, invading Brian’s space.

Brian moved back again and turned around quickly, moving out of the alcove and back into the hallway. He looked around and was stopped by another set of blue eyes that bore into his with a questioning look. He could see that Justin had been waiting for him to come out of the alcove. Brian quickly looked away, not really knowing what to say at this point, to either of the blonds.

Justin continued to stare at Brian hoping he would look at him again. He couldn’t believe that Brian just did that! Turn away from him, as if he had something to hide. His mind was reeling in shock and he wanted to literally grab Brian’s hand and race out of the room. Instead, he stood there like a statue, barely listening to Katya’s sales pitch.

Sorina was over the moon with excitement, oblivious to any of the dynamic between Brian, Justin and Yury. She could barely wait to get the formalities of the audition over and done with. She knew that her acceptance would be guaranteed, now that Yury was in the picture. It would not only be guaranteed, he would take a special interest in her, which could only lead to big roles.

Sasha, on the other hand, was well aware that something wasn’t right. She’d been behind Justin earlier, just before Yury had stepped out of the elevator, and was able to observe the whole interchange between the adults. She saw the swift physical reaction that Justin had to the grand entrance of the Russian and the way her Dad was staring at him. She could feel her hair stand on end, little pinpricks of fear coursing through her body with no explanation whatsoever. It’s not like Yury was some sort of monster or ghost that had walked into the room, but he may as well have been for the kind of reaction the adults seemed to be having. At least two of the adults, the ones named Brian and Justin.

They completed the tour of the facilities, reconfirming the three o’clock audition and everyone started to put on their coats to get ready to leave. Katya went over to Alex and Daphne and took Daphne’s hand in hers and said, “I hope that everything you’ve seen so far has pleased you. I try and make our Academy a home away from home for our students. Most of them have left family and friends to be here and I sympathize with them as I went through that myself, years ago, when my family sent me to Moscow to train with the ballet. I know how lonely it can be, so I have tried to make my Academy a home as well as a school. Each student has become my child and it is my goal to see that they are mentally and physically safe.”

Daphne was impressed by Katya’s words and her demeanor. She seemed very sincere and even though she and Alex had not changed their opinion on relinquishing their child, it made her feel a little better to know that this was more than a school and Sorina would not be floundering in a cold and heartless environment should the unexpected happen and she remain here.

They moved in a group, cramming into the tiny elevator and then they piled into the limo to head back towards the Plaza. Justin had not said one word to Brian, or anyone else for that matter. He was pale and withdrawn. As they were inching up Fifth Avenue, stalled by the heavy traffic, Justin leaned forward and told the driver to stop the car.

“I want to walk the rest of the way,” he said, turning towards Alex and Daphne. “I’ll see you all at the hotel later.”

Brian reached out and put his hand on Justin’s arm, only to have it shaken off roughly. “Don’t,” Justin said, looking at Brian with a fury that he could barely contain. The blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears, his anger bubbling around him like hot soup. Brian could tell that Justin was doing everything in his power to hold back. He got out of the car before anyone could stop him and moved off into the crowd. Brian sat in the car without moving.

“Brian? Is everything alright?” Alex asked quietly.

“No; not really,” Brian replied, crossing his legs and looking out the window.

“I didn’t think so. Do you want to talk about it?”

He turned back towards Alex and seeing that the three women were all listening intently, he said, “Later.”

He turned and stared out the window again, watching all the people scurrying around coming and going from jobs and assignations. Brian wished he had a cigarette. He’d almost given up the habit completely, only resorting to one or two a week, a far cry from the amount he’d been smoking for as long as he could remember. Right now he’d have killed for a smoke. He needed something to take his mind off the fact that for the first time in a long time he was backed up against a wall and not quite sure what to do.

He hadn’t been in this kind of a predicament since that night Marvin had propositioned him, when he was asked to give head to get ahead. Even though Justin had done something equally as stupid, allowing Sap to blow him so he could become a go-go dancer, he didn’t think Justin would consider this in the same league. They’d both done stuff in their past to move ahead in life, things that made no sense at the time but that inevitably lead to some sort of goal. Why should this be any different?

Because the truth of the matter was, he wanted him. He’d wanted Yury from the first night he’d laid eyes on him on that stage in Russia. The thought of those lips on him gave him an instant woody. He hadn’t felt such a strong attraction to anyone since the night he first laid eyes on Justin. And that’s basically what this was all about. Yury reminded him a lot of a young Justin and the attraction wasn’t something he could will away. It was just there, like a fucking time bomb sitting on his dick. So the fact that he was basically being blackmailed into having sex for Sorina’s sake was rather convenient, albeit disturbing. If allowing Yury to be with him one time would assure his daughter’s success in the ballet world, shouldn’t he do it? Why should Justin object? It was only sex after all. It’s not like he was going to marry the man, for God’s sake. He was already married and committed and happy.

And he was so full of shit he wanted to hurl! If the shoe were on the other foot and Justin was even thinking about doing someone else he’d go nuts! He’d have a fucking stroke and kill the other guy. So of course Justin was upset! He was no fool! He’d didn’t need to hear the words, he knew his partner like a book. One look at Brian’s face told him exactly what he was thinking and right now he had dick on his brain.

They got to the hotel and agreed to meet at two-thirty, in time to go to the audition. Daphne and Alex were going to take the girls on a carriage ride around Central Park and would grab a quick lunch afterwards. Brian stopped at the front desk to check for messages and when he saw there were none, he went upstairs to their suite. He called room service and ordered a tray of cold cuts and a bottle of Pinot Grigio. He needed a drink but he didn’t want anything heavy right now. He just needed something to give him a light buzz so he could deal with the inevitable confrontation. And just as he was thinking this, his partner walked into their room.

“Hey,” Brian said, staring at Justin, trying to read his mood.

Justin took off his coat and hat and gloves and threw everything on a chair. He didn’t respond to Brian’s greeting and went straight into their bedroom, into the bathroom and slammed the door. Brian stayed in the same spot for a few minutes and opened the door when he heard the light knock from room service. He let the guy in and signed the receipt, included the tip and shut the door quietly as the waiter left the room. He busied himself with the opening of the wine and poured them each a glass, waiting for Justin to come out of the room. He stood at the window, looking out onto Central Park, which was covered in a blanket of white, giving it the appearance of an old- fashioned Christmas card.

Finally, Justin came into the living room. His face was still wooden but he seemed to have settled down emotionally and he reached for the glass of wine that Brian handed him, putting it up to his mouth and swallowing the contents in two gulps.

“So,” Justin said, staring at Brian coldly, “When is this going to go down? Oh, wait, let me rephrase that, when are you going down on him?”

Brian looked away from the blue eyes that bore straight into his soul, a knack Justin had from the first day they’d met. He moved back towards the window, unsure what to do or say. He wasn’t going to lie and deny the attraction. He respected Justin too much for that. “You know it means nothing, Sunshine. It’s only sex,” Brian said quietly.

Justin moved over to his side swiftly and yanked on his arm, turning Brian around so he now faced the magnetic blue eyes that were blazing with anger.

“Don’t fucking tell me it’s just sex,” Justin spat out. “You’ve had the hots for this man from the minute you saw him in Russia!”

“So? What of it? It means nothing to me. He means nothing!”

“He means enough to cause this!”

“What are you talking about?” Brian sighed, knowing exactly what Justin was about to say.

“I mean you and me standing here, arguing with each other,” Justin stated bluntly, his voice starting to rise, despite his every effort to control himself.

“Look, didn’t we want to give Sorina the best shot at this?”

“Oh you did not just say that,” Justin threw out. “How dare you use our daughter as an excuse to fuck someone else! You’ve never needed any excuse before, Brian, don’t you even go there!”

“I’m not using her as an excuse,” Brian said, looking at Justin coldly. “I’m stating a fact. Yury all but told me that if I scratch his back he’ll scratch mine, and Sorina will have a guaranteed future. Isn’t that what we wanted?”

“Not at this price,” Justin said, looking at Brian as if he’d seen a ghost. Who was this man in front of him? Justin had no clue where this was coming from. Brian seemed to have regressed twenty-five years, back to the heartless son-of-a-bitch Justin had tried to forget. “You can’t actually be considering this? Giving in to him to give Sorina an advantage over other kids? This is really about you wanting to fuck Yury, using any excuse in the book to get at him, isn’t it?” Justin asked, stepping forward and latching on to Brian’s coat and pulling him up tightly against him. He looked up at Brian and his eyes shown brightly with an anger that burned hot and deep. He had not felt this threatened by the presence of another man in a long time and the fact that Brian was actually thinking about fucking the Russian was enough to send him into orbit!

Justin grabbed Brian by the balls and started to squeeze, never taking his eyes off his partner. “You are a bastard for entertaining this thought for even one second.”

Brian reacted instinctively, his body a fine-tuned machine, responding to the hand on him. There was nothing in the world that turned him on more than a pissed-off, aggressive Justin Taylor. He felt the blood rushing to his cock instantly, feeling it lengthen and grow, Justin’s hand only adding more fuel to the fire. They stood there, primed, waiting to see what the other would do. Both were breathing heavily at this point, staring into each other’s eyes, the sexual tension thick and palpable as it swept over both of them. Justin’s mouth was inches away from Brian’s and he grabbed Brian’s head and pulled it forward, kissing him so hard their teeth knocked against each other. Justin plundered and invaded with his tongue, ferocious in his need, kissing Brian brutally, all traces of the gentle loving partner gone. He grabbed Brian’s hair with both hands and pulled so tight that for one second, Brian thought Justin would rip his hair out, yet he was unable to stop this show of force because he’d never been so aroused by anything else in his life.

Justin started fumbling with his shirt, growing impatient with his progress so he just pulled, and in one tearing motion the buttons flew off and the shirt was ripped from his body. He struggled with his pants, yanking his belt off and Brian’s breath hitched in his chest as he saw Justin’s impressive erection, turgid and leaking drops of moisture, as he stood in front of him naked and ready. Justin moved them steadily back, towards the sofa, pulling off Brian’s clothes effortlessly, first the designer shirt followed by his belt. Finally, he stopped and he unbuttoned Brian’s pants and pulled them down his long legs, his thumbs grabbing on to the black briefs and dragging them down with the pants, as they pooled around Brian’s feet and he pushed Brian roughly, seating him.

Brian watched as Justin knelt in front of him, rubbing his cheek against the cock which was now heavy and aching to be taken in by the mouth that was inching up towards it, licking and wetting everything in its path, taking little bites along the soft white skin of Brian’s upper thighs, sucking in the wrinkled skin of his sac, rolling his balls around in his amazing, gifted way, driving Brian crazy. He needed those beautiful, pink lips around his dick sucking him dry.

The moaning started, the little noises that automatically came out of Justin’s throat as he feasted on Brian, a move that always drove Brian over the edge, and Justin sucked and swallowed in the most primitive and primal manner, without thought to what he looked like, oblivious to the fact that in Brian’s eyes no one could look more beautiful than the blond who was servicing him gloriously, wanting his partner to forget everyone or anything but the pleasure he was deriving at his hands. And Brian leaned back against the sofa and lost himself in the sensations. Just as he was about to come Justin pulled away leaving Brian suspended, making him cry out in frustration but Justin stared into his eyes and grabbed the base of his cock and pinched it gently, “Don’t come yet,” he told him, the azure eyes riveting and commanding, shocking Brian into obedience because his body had no choice. Justin’s hand had him in a grip lock and nothing was moving forward until he decided it was time.

“Turn over,” Justin commanded, letting go of Brian as he acquiesced and rolled over, his erection pressing rigidly against him. He waited a few minutes and then he felt Justin’s hands, parting him, and not one second later the hot, lapping tongue started the invasion, taking Brian, plundering his hole, knowing this was his for the taking and Justin would not be denied at this point. He had stopped thinking fifteen minutes ago, at least with his brain. The only thing driving him was his cock and his anger and this heat that coursed through him like an electrical charge. He could see that Brian was ready for him as he unconsciously lifted himself, making the access easier, but Justin was not about to give in. He wasn’t ready to end this just yet. He needed to hear Brian begging, to know that he had the power to make his lover forget all others.

And he used every trick in the book to bring Brian to within an inch of his orgasm, only stopping his movements when he could feel Brian’s balls tightening, getting ready to shoot. He pulled back again, hearing Brian’s frustrated cry, and as Brian moved his hand towards his cock to finish himself off, Justin pushed it away roughly and pinched the base of his penis again, tightly, to hold off the rush, and he waited a few seconds until he deemed it safe to let go without having the inevitable happen and he stepped away from Brian and quickly moved over to the table where the wine bottle was sitting and he grabbed it and brought it back to the sofa. He brought the bottle up to his mouth and took a huge swallow of the liquid, keeping it in his mouth and he turned his lover over and straddled him, and then he bent forward and kissed him, sharing the liquid, watching it run down Brian’s chin as it overflowed their mouths.

“I should walk out of here and never look back,” Justin said in a voice hoarse with desire. “I should just leave you, but all I can think of is fucking the Russian out of your Goddamn sorry ass.”

“Do it then,” Brian replied breathlessly, grinding himself against Justin, who now lay prone on his body.

“Not until I’m good and ready,” Justin replied, taking another swig of the wine and kissing Brian again, passing the liquid into Brian’s mouth and he did this several more times, as he and his lover shared the contents of the bottle, passing the liquid between each other, letting the overflow run down in little trickles on Brian’s chin and neck, while Justin lapped up the residue. Finally the bottle was empty and Justin put it up to his mouth one last time, engulfing the entire opening, wetting the neck of the bottle and he parted Brian’s legs and slowly inched the bottle up his ass in slow, twisting motions, all the while kissing him, fucking his mouth with his tongue as the tip of the bottle plundered Brian and it poked and prodded and Justin felt Brian’s sharp intake of breath as he hit his prostate over and over with the tip of the bottle, never too hard, just barely glancing it and when the moaning reached astronomical proportions, he withdrew the bottle and tossed it away, only to replace it with his cock as he rammed himself into Brian as deeply and as roughly as he could. Brian lifted his head off the sofa and let out a strangled cry, switching to hoarse grunting as his partner plowed into him with a force he’d never used before, so intent was he on bringing Brian to the orgasm of his life. He lifted Brian’s legs and placed them on his shoulders, sinking into him even further and he felt Brian’s hands squeezing his arms and then raking down his back, leaving long red lines that would mark him for days, while he thrashed and moaned, begging for release as Justin drilled into him like there was no tomorrow.

This was a man who was taking what belonged to him, fucking the intruder out of their systems once and for all, waiting to hear Brian screaming his name. Telling him without words how important they were to each other, over and over as he hit him with a driving force, hips banging against hips, balls mashing into each other, their bodies now bathed in sweat, the musky smell of male arousal pungent in the air. “You are mine and he will not have you,” Justin whispered savagely, nipping at Brian’s ear.

“Justin…”

“Say it, Brian,” Justin hissed again, moving his hips back so that his cock now lay poised at the entrance of the tight rings, waiting to hear the words or pull out. “Look at me and say it…you will not touch him!”

The hazel eyes were caught in the force of the demanding blue ones, mesmerized by the beauty of his partner who lay over him like some avenging angel, his blond hair wild and tangled around his face…his mouth pink and swollen from being chewed on. “I won’t…Justin…he means nothing.”

And they lay poised, their bodies ready to explode with the slightest movement. Brian’s cock bobbed between them, brushing against Justin’s stomach. Justin looked down preparing for his final entry but not before he said, “Who’s the only man you’ve ever loved?”

“You are,” Brian whispered, even as he felt Justin’s hands grip his head on either side and dig into his scalp.

“Who can make you come four times in one night and still want more?” And the hips started the movement once again.

“Justin...”

“Who’s the one, Brian?” Justin spat out, driving into Brian as deeply as he could, feeling his orgasm starting to move through him, washing over him like a flood of water, as he moaned into Brian’s mouth, “Say it…fucking say it…!”

“You,” Brian huffed, “Only you,” as his own orgasm ripped through his body like a bullet, damaging every part of him, turning every nerve ending into a screaming, pulsing mass of heaving flesh.

“Brian,” Justin groaned as his come scalded up the length of his dick and poured hot and forceful into Brian’s tight ass, while they heaved and bucked, his head arching almost all the way back until all Brian saw were the whites of his eyes before he quickly shut them, squeezing them tightly.

And they lay entwined, Brian’s come all over his and Justin’s stomach, their bodies now covered in sweat and they settled against each other, trying to catch their breaths and incredibly, Brian could feel Justin still semi-hard up his ass, not interested in pulling out, even though he could feel Justin’s come leeching out of him in little trickles. Justin reached his hand down and swiped it in the fluids and brought the wet fingers up to Brian’s mouth and he wiped his fingers across Brian’s lips and whispered, “Suck,” never taking his eyes off his partner, gratified to see Brian’s pupils widen and his cock stirring to life in such an impossibly short time. And he placed his fingers in Brian’s mouth and watched his partner lick each finger clean, relishing the taste, as if it were the sweetest nectar. “Taste good?”

Brian could only nod as he continued to lick the come off Justin’s fingers, every move of his tongue bringing them that much closer to another mind blowing orgasm. “You will never taste this again if you touch him, do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Yes,” Brian hissed out, well aware that he was being given an ultimatum, yet loving every minute of it.

“I’m going to fuck you again, Brian, so hard you’ll scream this time,” Justin said, licking Brian’s lips, tracing the outline of his mouth slowing and seductively. “You are never going to forget who you belong to…ever again…you are mine!”

“I know,” Brian said, unable to take his eyes off the stranger on top of him, the one who was turning him on again, without even touching his cock.

“Are you ready for me?”

“Yes,” Brian huffed, moving slowly, adjusting himself, even as he felt pain in parts of his body that he hadn’t felt in years.

“Are you mine?” Justin asked again, the love for this man under him a constant presence in his life.

“Yes…always yours.”

“I will not share you, Brian. No one will ever touch your body again,” Justin whispered angrily.

“No one,” Brian said, meaning every word, Yury and the world of ballet be damned!

And Justin turned, facing Brian’s cock and he made love to him this time, slower and gentler, taking him in his mouth on an erotic journey that only he could navigate and Brian came again, in a rush of warmth, even as he feasted on Justin who had his ass pressed up against Brian’s mouth, his rigid cock rubbing against Brian’s stomach, gently back and forth and while Brian flooded his mouth, Justin came, flowing hot and sticky between them as it coated both their bodies.

“I love you,” Justin moaned, as he lay with his head resting on Brian’s thigh.

“Justin,” Brian whispered the only name that had ever meant anything to him. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t,” Justin said, turning around and leaning on Brian’s chest. He pressed his mouth on Brian’s and said, “I only want to hear one thing.”

“You are my life, Justin. You must know that,” Brian said, concerned that he’d really screwed up this time.

“I know, Brian. You just needed to be reminded.”

“Duly noted,” Brian replied, as he pressed his mouth on the silky, blond hair.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

****The phone rang at least ten times before Brian finally answered it.

“What!”

“Where are you guys?” Daphne said. “We’re going to be late!”

“Not coming,” Brian mumbled, “Indisposed.” He slammed the phone back in its cradle and rolled over, passing out immediately, with one arm and one leg over Justin.

“That’s odd,” Daphne said, turning towards Alex with a puzzled look on her face. “They’re not coming.”

“That’s okay, Hon. They needed to work something out. Let’s go,” Alex replied, grabbing Daphne’s hand and moving towards the entrance of the hotel where the girls waited.

They got into the limo and made the trip back to the studio in no time at all. Yury was perching on Katya’s desk, poised to move as soon as he saw them arrive. He was dressed in black and red, a dramatic outfit chosen especially for this afternoon. He jumped up as soon as the elevator door opened and he approached the group, looking for the one person he was hoping to impress.

“Where is Brian?” he asked, pushing past Daphne and peering out into the hallway.

Daphne was taken aback by the question, surprised that he called him Brian instead of Mr. Kinney. “He’s not coming.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know,” she stated. _It’s none of your damn business,_ she thought to herself, wondering what the heck was going on here.

Yury tossed his head dramatically, pushing his tongue against his teeth and making a clicking noise, acting like a spoiled, petulant child. He grabbed Sorina’s hand and pulled her roughly to the largest studio making her dance for him, going through exercise after exercise, to see exactly what she could do. Finally, when he was satisfied, he threw a towel at her and said, “We’re done.”

No words of encouragement or praise, just a cold look, measuring her potential, deciding if she would be worth the trouble. Sorina felt the change immediately. Gone was the earlier gallantry, the fawning attitude. In its place was the cold, hard, stare of a man who was all business. He really didn’t care one bit about her and it showed. He was doing this for one reason and that one reason had stayed away this afternoon, annoying the hell out of him.

Sorina was chilled by his attitude, unused to being treated this way. All her experiences with Madame Fedarova had been positive. She didn’t know what she’d done to bring about this change in Yury but she hoped that it was only part of the audition process and that he would switch back to the charming man she had seen earlier.

Finally, they all sat around the table, sipping tea and nibbling on the assortment of cookies that Katya had brought out for the occasion. Sorina drank her bottle of water, wiping her forehead which was dotted with little beads of moisture from her exertions in the studio and listened to what they had to say.

“She did fine,” Yury said, addressing Alex and Daphne. “I think that she has potential.”

“That is good news, yes?” Katya said, tapping Daphne’s arm lightly.

Sorina beamed when she heard that, her Sunshine smile lighting up the room. She kicked Sasha under the table and made a face, happy when her sister responded with a grin.

“The class starts on January twentieth, almost a month from now. You will need to check in the day before to get her schedule,” Katya said, addressing both Alex and Daphne. “Here is a list of all the fees and the equipment she will need before we start. The money is due and payable on the first day. In full,” Katya added.

Daphne looked at the hefty figure on the bottom of the page and raised her eyebrows. The whole thing was preposterous. She had not changed her opinion, despite the beauty of the school or the promise of a bright future.

“What about school?” Daphne asked. “How do the students keep up their grades?”

“Most of our students are home schooled,” Katya replied. “There is really no time for them to attend regular school.”

“So that would be another thing to take into consideration,” Alex stated. “We would have to find someone qualified to do that.”

“Really Mr. Cherny, that should be the least important thing. What’s important is that your daughter will have the opportunity to train with the best; with me,” Yury said, arrogantly. He sat and held his cup of tea, continuing in his heavily accented English, “It is not everyday that you are given this kind of a chance. Sorina is lucky to be here.”

Alex and Daphne looked at each other, unhappy with everything they’d heard so far.

“How soon do we have to let you know?” Daphne inquired.

“You can’t possibly be having any doubts about this, are you?” Yury asked, outraged by the idea that they were not jumping to sign on the dotted line.

“We have certain priorities in our family, Mr. Boroshin, and education is one of them. Having our daughter enrolled here would seriously impact her studies and we are not sure if we want to do that,” Alex said in his quiet, determined voice.

“That is absurd!” Yury said, standing up and moving across the room to walk out the door. “You decide within forty-eight hours or the offer will be withdrawn,” he threw out, making his usual grand exit through the side door.

“I’m so sorry about that,” Katya said graciously. “He an artist you know, and quite temperamental.”

“I think he’s taking this all way too personally,” Daphne said.

“Well, he’s not used to being rejected,” Katya said. “Yury is a very famous dancer and people would pay a lot of money to have a chance to dance under his tutelage,” Katya said again in her melodic voice. “Wouldn’t you love to have Yury teach you?’ she asked, addressing Sorina directly.

“I guess,” Sorina said, a little uncertain this time.

“There, you see? Your daughter knows what is important.”

_I don’t think so,_ Daphne thought to herself. “We would like to think about this and get back to you before we leave New York. It’s a huge decision.”

“Very well,” Katya said, standing and ending their talk abruptly. She too was not used to people who did not jump at the offer. “We will expect to hear back within forty-eight hours, yes?”

“Yes,” Daphne replied. “Let’s go girls.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian turned over and opened an eye. He wasn’t sure what time of day it was. The room was in semi-darkness as they’d drawn the drapes earlier and he leaned up on one elbow and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was five-forty-five. In the morning or afternoon? He wasn’t quite sure.

Justin was beginning to stir and he rolled over on his back and opened his eyes and stared at Brian who was now hovering over him.

“Hi,” he said softly.

“Hi yourself,” Brian replied, bending down and kissing him deeply. “Who the hell was that guy who fucked the living daylights out of me earlier?” Brian asked, a small grin on his face.

“The new and improved, Justin Taylor.”

“I like him,” Brian said. “Justin can stay.”

Justin smiled at Brian and put both hands on either side of his partner’s face and pulled him down to kiss him again, running his tongue around Brian’s lips, extracting a groan before Brian pulled back.

“Justin…I can’t go another round yet. You’ve worn me out.”

“That’s okay. I just want to hold you.”

“Hold me all you want. I’m not going anywhere,” Brian said, and he rolled over on his back, pulling Justin along with him. Justin’s body was half on the bed and half on Brian’s chest and he stared at Brian lovingly. His anger had long dissipated, leaving a quiet contentment in its wake.

”You really were quite fearsome earlier,” Brian said, twirling strands of blond silk through his fingers. “It was hot as fuck.”

“I’m glad you thought so although I seriously considered murder at one point,” Justin replied, reaching up and kissing Brian’s cheek.

Brian let out a small chuckle and held him even tighter. “Anytime you want to kill me that way, feel free.”

Justin put his hand up to Brian’s face and turned it, so that his eyes now bore into Brian’s intently. “I’m not letting some Russian asshole horn in on my life! Those days of watching you follow your dick wherever it may wander are long gone. I won’t put up with it and I’ll fucking kill him if he even looks at you sideways.”

“God, I’m getting hard again just hearing you say that.”

“Believe it Brian. I won’t stand for it! I may end up in jail before this trip is over.”

“Christ Sunshine, will you stop it! Who needs Viagra when you talk that way?” And sure enough, Brian’s cock was resurrecting even as they spoke and he mounted Justin and entered him in one swift move, before his partner could say one word.

“Oh…my…God,” Brian groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, as he felt Justin’s ass grip his cock without mercy, pulling orgasm number five out of his exhausted body.

Justin held on, seriously concerned that he may end up killing his partner without meaning to. He listened as Brian’s breathing turned ragged and his heart all but exploded in his chest. Finally, Brian collapsed and stopped moving. His moans were the only sign that he was still alive.

Half-an-hour later, he pulled out of Justin and staggered out of bed to go to the bathroom. Justin rolled over and picked up the phone. “I want two cheese burgers, rare, with cheddar cheese, the real kind, not the processed shit, two house salads with low-fat Italian dressing, a platter of French Fries and strawberries with sour cream and brown sugar. Yes, I said sour cream, not whipped. And I want brown sugar…yes, yes, that’s correct.” He placed the phone down and stood up to join Brian.

After they showered, they dragged themselves into the sitting room. Room service had already come and gone, setting everything up on the small table. They ate with relish, enjoying the first meal they’d had since last night.

Just as Brian had taken his last bite, they heard knocking on the door and Justin opened it to find the entire Cherny clan standing there.

“Hey, come in,” he said, making his way back to the table.

“Have you guys eaten yet?” Brian asked.

“Yes, we just came from the dinning room.”

“Sorry we couldn’t go to the audition,” Justin said, addressing Sorina especially. “How did it go, sweetie?”

And Sorina burst into tears, causing Brian to throw down his napkin and take her in his arms and hold her tightly against his body.

“What happened?” he asked Daphne and Alex.

“Nothing,” Daphne answered, annoyed beyond measure. “She did so great they wanted her to enroll then and there.”

“Oh,” Brian replied.

“Oh, is right,” Alex said, looking at Brian and mouthing _Now what?_

“Sorina, please stop crying…there’s no need to be upset,” Brian said gently, even as she continued to weep.

“You guys are not going to let me do this, are you?” she said, looking at Brian, her deep blue eyes made even more spectacular in the midst of all the tears.

“We haven’t decided anything yet, have we?” Brian asked the adults in front of him.

“No, we haven’t,” Alex answered. “Girls, your Dads and I need to have a conversation, in private. Why don’t you go back to our suite with Mama and I’ll see you all in a little while.”

“Don’t you think I should be in on this conversation?” Daphne asked.

“Hon, I know exactly how you feel, don’t worry, you’ll get a full report when I get back to the room. Just stay with the girls for now,” Alex asked gently, begging her silently to agree without an argument.

“Alright,” Daphne said begrudgingly. She took Sorina and Sasha by the hand and led them out of the room.

When they left, Alex went over to the little refrigerator and pulled out a tiny bottle of Absolut. He didn’t even bother trying to find a glass, just twisted off the top and took a large gulp. Brian and Justin watched silently and waited for him to sit down with them at the table.

Finally, after a second, smaller sip of the drink, he sat down with his friends and said, “Gentlemen, we seem to have a major problem here.”

“More than you know,” Brian said quietly.

“I figured something was up with you guys but I assume you’ve worked out your issues? I’ve never seen you look this fucked out in your lives. What’d you do? Go at it all afternoon?”

“God, is it that obvious?” Justin asked sheepishly.

“Justin, you look like you have a severe case of hives. You’ve got streaks of red all over your neck and your mouth looks like it’s been attacked by a meat grinder.”

“May as well have been,” he said, looking at Brian with a small grin.

“And you!” Alex said, turning to Brian. “You have no business looking so damned satisfied for a man your age. My friend here must have done a number on you.” Alex said, looking at Brian and shaking his head.

“Several numbers,” Brian said, looking absolutely drunk with satisfaction. “You have no idea.”

“Oh, I can pretty much guess…can you think coherently though?”

“Oh, my brain is working just fine, Alex. It’s the other body parts that are going to be out of commission for a while.”

“Oh please,” Alex said raising his hand in a stop sign. “TMI.”

“Whatever,” Justin interrupted. “Can we get on with this?”

“Yes,” Alex said, getting back down to business. “What are we going to do? I wasn’t for Sorina leaving home in the first place and now, meeting that Prima Donna who’s going to be teaching the class has definitely sealed the deal. She’s not staying.”

“I agree, one-hundred-percent,” Justin said.

“This whole thing has backfired on us, hasn’t it?” Brian said quietly.

“Yes,” Alex said. “Your brilliant plan has turned to shit.”

Brian looked at Alex and raised his eyebrows.

“Don’t give me that look. I knew what this was all about, I just happened to agree with you.”

“Well for once, I wish you had just told me to fuck off.”

“Too late,” Alex said.

“Look, I had no idea the school would be this nice. I thought it would be in some drafty old attic somewhere with an old crone for a teacher.  
What we have here is not part of the plan. Who knew it would be so much better?” Brian said.

“Is it though? Maybe, physically, the school is in a good location and the atmosphere seems very homey and welcoming, but I don’t get that feeling from whats-his-name, the ballet drama queen.”

“Why? What did he do?” Brian asked.

“He went into a mini-rage when he saw that we didn’t jump and sign on the dotted line. Furthermore, his entire demeanor was different from this morning, when he was fawning over Sorina. At the audition he was cold and calculating. I just got an entirely different impression from him.”

“He was probably pissed because Brian wasn’t there,” Justin said quietly.

“Why?”

“He’s hot for his body. He pretty much told Brian that if he’d sleep with him it would guarantee Sorina’s success.”

“Why that dirty, rotten, queen!”

“That’s what I said,” Justin threw in from his side of the room. “He thinks he can just waltz, or in his case, pirouette, into our lives and take whatever he wants. Well, fuck that!”

“Did you tell him to go fuck himself?” Alex asked Brian.

“Not exactly.”

“Why not?”

“I was too shocked by the turn of events.”

“I guess that’s one way of putting it,” Justin sniped.

Brian reached over and pulled Justin up to him and held him tightly against his chest. “Hey, settle down, okay? It’s over…I wouldn’t touch him if my life depended on it,” he whispered softly against his ear.

“’Cause you don’t want to or because I may have to kill you both?” Justin asked, looking up at Brian.

“Because I love you,” Brian replied.

“Hello? I’m still in the room?” Alex said, watching this whole exchange and getting more and more uncomfortable.

Justin got up on his tiptoes and kissed Brian on the mouth before he stepped back and sat at the table with Alex.

”Sorry, Alex. That bastard just brings out the worst in me.”

“Or the best,” Brian said with his lip-biting grin. “It all depends on how you look at it.”

Justin picked up a napkin and threw it at his partner. “Shut up Brian,” he said, smiling at him. Hearing Brian reassure him seemed to have calmed him down and he decided to try and let this go, at least for now.

“What’s the plan?” Brian asked Alex.

“Hey-you’re the one that got us into this mess. I’m assuming you’ll get us out?” Alex stated.

“Why don’t we just put our foot down and tell Sorina, no?” Justin asked.

Brian and Alex both laughed at the same time.

“What? We are the parents; we have every right to say no,” Justin replied.

“You must be getting Alzheimer’s Sunshine. Either that or your brain has short circuited from multiple orgasms,” Brian dead panned.

“Can we switch to English please? Kinney-speak is far too complex right now. I don’t have the strength,” Justin replied.

“Justin,” Brian said, reaching across the table and squeezing his hand gently. “What did you do when your parents said no to you? As I recall, you had a melt-down and I ended up with a duffel bag full of your underwear.”

Justin busted out laughing.

“I really don’t want to deal with anymore Taylor drama in my life. My fucking blood pressure can’t take it,” Brian snarked.

“Well, neither can mine,” Alex said. “Sorina is dramatic enough on a good day. You have no idea what she’s like when she’s denied something.”

“Oh, yes I do,” Brian said. “I’ve been living with that for over twenty-five years now. I don’t need a lesson in drama. What I need is a solution to this fucking problem!”

“Yes, I agree,” Alex said. “Why don’t we all sleep on it? At least, I’m glad we’re now all on the same page.”

“We were always on the same page, Alex. We were just reading the book in different ways,” Brian stated.

“Okay. Let’s talk again in the morning. I promised the school we’d have an answer for them in two days, just before we leave.”

“What are the plans for tomorrow?” Brian asked.

“Burning the plastic on Fifth Avenue,” Alex replied.

“Christmas shopping…in a store full of Christmas shoppers. God, what could be worse,” Brian said, making a face.

“Listening to my wife and children whining if I say nuh-uh.”

“I see your point,” Justin interjected. “Brian, we need to go and buy some gifts too. Let’s go with them.”

Brian looked at Justin like he’d turned into a potted fern. “Are you crazy?”

“Hey, let me know what you decide. I’m going,” Alex said, standing up and making his way out the room

“Brian, come on, let’s go with them,” Justin said after Alex left the room. “I want to get a few things. Let’s just go to a few stores.”

“Which ones?”

“Tiffany and Cartier to start.”

“Okay,” Brian said, rolling his eyes. “Try not to go overboard okay?”

“I never go overboard. You’re the one that can shop till you drop.”

“Whatever, Justin. Let’s go back to bed, I’m exhausted and my ass is killing me.”

Justin smiled and latched on to Brian’s neck, kissing him all over and biting him gently on the chin. “You were so hot when I was fucking you.”

“Don’t even go there, Sunshine. This top is back in town and resuming his position.”

“We’ll see,” Justin replied, grinning at Brian’s look of horror.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’ve got to drop this whole idea,” Sasha said, begging her sister to see reason.

“Why?”

“Because, it’s going to destroy this family.”

“What the heck are you talking about?” Sorina asked, completely perplexed. She didn’t understand why Sasha was so agitated and so obviously disturbed this morning.

Sasha paced back and forth, her frown lines prominent on her forehead, ever since she happened to eavesdrop on Daphne and Alex’s conversation last night.

It was after nine by the time Alex had come back to their suite and Daphne had already kissed the girls good night and had turned off their lights, hoping they would fall asleep early, as tomorrow promised to be a big shopping day.

Naturally, Sorina was out like a light as soon as her head touched the pillow. Sasha, on the other hand, lay awake thinking, as usual.

She heard Alex walk into the suite and Daphne greeting him with a cocktail in her hand, staying in the living room rather than moving into the bedroom. They sat on the sofa and started a conversation and the only time that Sasha became remotely interested in listening was when she heard her mother exclaim, “That’s bullshit!”

She stood up and moved over to the doo,r pressing her body up against it so she could hear better.

“I can’t believe he’s going to use our daughter to blackmail Brian into sleeping with him. How pathetic is that? You mean he can’t get laid without stooping so low? I mean, come on Alex, Yury is very attractive. He can have anyone he wants.”

“Well, apparently he wants Brian.”

Sasha sucked in a breath when she heard that, shocked beyond words. Didn’t Yury know that her Dad was married to her Daddy? He couldn’t have him. No one could have him except her Daddy Justin.

“So he’s saying that if Brian were to go ahead and do this, Sorina’s future would be guaranteed.”

“Pretty much…at least in his world and what he can control.”

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this. What does Justin have to say about all this?”

“Justin went off like a fucking torpedo. From what I understand, he made it abundantly clear to Mr. Kinney where his loyalties and dick were to remain. In no uncertain terms,” Alex said chuckling as he recounted everything to his wife.

“Thank God,” Daphne said. “And Brian actually listened?”

“He not only listened, he looked completely whipped.”

“No shit?” Daphne said, the smile lightening up her otherwise serious face. “It’s about fucking time, Sunshine,” she said under her breath.

“Okay, so that’s it then,” Daphne said emphatically. We’re done and out of this place. We’ll finish up our shopping tomorrow and head back to the Pitts.”

“Hold on there, sweetheart. It’s not quite that simple.”

“Why?”

“If we do that, Yury will take Brian’s rejection as a personal affront and may stoop as low as blackballing Sorina in the ballet world.”

“He wouldn’t do that! That’s preposterous!”

“Is it?” Alex asked, looking at his wife intently. “Hell hath no fury…”

“Oh please, Alex, how can you possibly say that? He is not Brian’s lover and never has been. He can’t have him just because he wants him. He needs some kind of reality check.”

“And this is what we’ve all been trying to come up with for the last hour; some kind of a plan.”

“And?”

“And nothing! So far, none of us has been able to come up with a solution. Not one that Yury would accept.”

As Sasha listened to her parents she got more and more upset, wracking her brain for answers. Finally, she realized that the only one who had the power to put this all behind them was Sorina, who wasn’t about to give up her dream without a fight.

As she finished trying to explain this all to her sister, she realized that none of her words had made any kind of dent.

“Nina, do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Not really,” Sorina replied, looking at Sasha intently. “Why would Yury want Daddy anyway? He’s already married. Yury is young and hot and there are women all over the world that want him.”

Sasha looked at her sister and shook her head. “You know, it’s a good thing you’re so beautiful, ‘cause sometimes you can be as dumb as a rock.”

“I am not dumb, Sasha!”

“Well, clueless then! Sorina, first of all, Yury is gay. He doesn’t want all the women in the world-he wants Daddy Brian.”

“But he can’t have him! And what does he want him for if he can’t marry him?”

Sasha looked at her sister and wondered if they really shared the same genes. They were as different as night and day and even though they had already had the whole sex education speech on two separate occasions with Papa and Mama, Sorina still lived in her ballet make-believe world where everything was ideal and always had a happy ending. In her world, people didn’t have sex. They got married and somehow children just free floated out of the union from somewhere in the rafters, like the props in the Nutcracker.

“For sex,” Sasha said, with a giant eye roll.

“No!”

“Yes! Have you looked at Daddy Brian lately? I mean, really looked, Sorina?”

“Why?”

“He’s very handsome and he has a nice body and everywhere we go people stare at him and Daddy Justin. Who wouldn’t want him!”

“That’s disgusting! I don’t want to talk about this anymore, Sasha!”

“We have to talk about this! Listen to what I’m trying to tell you. Yury wants to have an affair with Daddy Brian. He doesn’t care that he’s married or not. He wants what he wants, and if he gets it, he’ll do his best to see that you make it in the ballet world. If he doesn’t, he’ll make your life miserable. Do you understand?”

“But that’s not right? Isn’t there a word for that?”

“Yes, it’s called blackmail, and no, it’s not right! Are you going to do anything about it?”

“What can I do? I’m just a kid?” Sorina asked, bursting into tears.

“Remember the gypsy in Florence?”

“What about her,” Sorina asked, more confused than ever.

“I figured out what she was trying to tell us. It took me a long time to remember her exact words and when I finally did, I called Babushka and she translated for me. The gypsy said you could not fix the problem because you were too immature. Not too young or because of time, as we originally thought. She laughed because she said you were too big of a baby to help anybody.”

Sorina stopped crying instantly, shocked at her sister’s words. “Did she really say that Sasha?”

“She did.”

Sorina’s eyes welled up with tears again and she said, “I just want to dance and be the best. What’s wrong with that?”

“Hey,” Sasha said, pulling Sorina up to her and giving her a hug. “Listen to me, okay? Are you listening?”

“Yes.”

“I know you want to dance and be a prima ballerina. I know how important this is to you, but don’t you want to be in a school that really wants you there for who you are, not for your father or anyone else for that matter? Isn’t it important that you become the best, on your own merits, not because some jerk wants to sleep with our Dad?”

“But I’m good, Sasha? Madame Fedarova told me so.”

“I know this and you know this, but honestly Sorina…Yury only has one thing on his mind right now and it’s not you. Why put yourself in that kind of an environment. If anything were to go wrong with his plans, he’d take it out on you.”

“You’re right! He was really mean at the audition, almost as if he didn’t want to be there to watch me. And he pushed-he made me do things that were very difficult and advanced, waiting for me to fail.”

“And that was only the audition,” Sasha said wisely. “Imagine what it would be like to be his pupil every day, if he were in this kind of a mood.”

“That would so suck.”

“Yes it would. Look, you know I want to move here too, Sorina. I want to go to the Pratt Institute and learn about jewelry, and I wish we were sixteen instead of twelve so we could just do this, but we’re not, we’re not even in high school yet. There’s no way that we can be here on our own and be happy. Not living away from Mama and Papa.”

“I know,” Sorina acknowledged. “I’d really miss all of you, especially Mama and even though I love Babushka and Dedushka, they’re both so old fashioned and so strict, they’ll probably make us a little crazy.”

“A little? I’d be nuts in two days. Sorina, they don’t even have a computer!”

“I know! They won’t even consider buying one and their TV is so tiny, I couldn’t stand that, and they probably wouldn’t let us have our cell phones so how could we text anyone and Sash, they’ll probably make us eat Russian food every day!” Sorina exclaimed, her voice already rising with her usual hysterics.

“I’m getting a stomach ache just thinking about it,” Sasha sniped. “I mean, really, Sorina, just how much cabbage soup can one stand? And beets! Oh-my-God, we’ll have pink tongues forever!”

Sorina burst out into peals of laughter and the two sisters were laughing so hard, tears were pouring down their faces as they enumerated all the reasons why living with their Russian grandparents in New York would not be the most desirable thing.

Finally, after they both calmed down and the giggles went away, they lay on the bed, facing each other, head to foot, and continued their serious discussion.

“Sasha, do you really want to design jewelry?”

“Yeah, I think it would be so cool, to work at a place like Tiffany, maybe, or have my own studio, like Aunt Molly.”

“That does sound really nice. Maybe you’ll be a famous designer one day and I’ll buy all my jewelry from you when I become a prima ballerina. You can make the tiaras that I use for my different roles.”

“Nina, those are all fake.”

“Well, mine won’t be.”

Sasha huffed out a laugh and said, “You’re dreaming again.”

“It’s fun to dream, Sash.”

“I know, but let’s get serious here. Why don’t we make an agreement with Mama and Papa for the future?”

“What do you mean?” Sorina asked, listening to her sister quietly.

“I think they would be more agreeable to a future move, especially if we agree to go back to the Pitts without a fuss. We’d have the upper hand, if we did this now, rather than force the issue to try and stay. This will turn into a big drama and we won’t get what we want.”

Sorina realized the wisdom of her sister’s words. She’d always relied on Sasha to come up with ideas for them so it wasn’t surprising that she had one now. “What’s the plan?”

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Brian stood at the window, looking down on Fifth Avenue. It was quiet and relatively empty at five in the morning. In a few hours the madness would start, but for now, the streets were clear and the only things moving were the few cabs that prowled up and down, looking for last-minute rides before heading for the barn. Even the drunks and bums were hiding tonight as the temperatures had dropped to the high twenties.

His body ached all over, but in a deliciously satisfied way, thanks to the sexual gymnastics Justin had put him through in the last twelve hours. Witnessing his territorial and aggressive side was far more exciting than anything Brian could possible watch on film. He felt like the luckiest man in the world right now, having someone who cared enough to fight for a relationship that was fast approaching its third decade.

Brian had got so caught up in the moment he’d forgotten the most important thing in his life, which was Justin. He’d reminded Brian, in his own unique way, just how much they meant to each other and now the thought of Yury made him shudder. What the fuck was he thinking? That Yury could even measure up to Justin was ludicrous. No one ever had in the past, and no one ever would.

He heard his partner stirring and the low, gravely voice calling out his name, wondering where he was. He moved over to the bed and slid in, pulling Justin up to his body, wrapping his arms around him and burying his nose in Justin’s neck as they lay spooned together in their favorite position. “I’m here,” Brian said.

“Can’t you sleep?”

“I’m all slept out. That’s okay though, I’ll hold you if you want to sleep some more.”

“’Kay.”

“Justin?”

“What?’ he mumbled.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Being here, putting up with all my shit, for so many years.”

“For better or for worse, isn’t that what we said?”

“I don’t know. We didn’t have much of a ceremony in that rest room. All I can remember is trying to come without making too much noise. The rest is kind of hazy.”

Justin chuckled and said, “I remember.”

“I want to make that right though. Remember, long ago when we were on our way home from Max and Emmett’s wedding?”

“And we had our own version of the mile-high club?”

“You asked me if we’d ever have a real wedding, in front of our friends and family. The wedding we should have had years before, Golden Gardenias and all.”

Justin rolled over and turned to look at Brian, waiting to hear what he had to say.

“I want to do it now, while we’re both still hot and can stand in front of a crowd looking fabulous. I don’t want to wait until I’m too old or pathetic to say ‘I love you’ in front of the whole world. I want our children to be there, Gus and Aedan to be our best men, the girls to walk down the aisle with us, looking beautiful in their long gowns. I want all of it Justin, the whole, ridiculously romantic night, to show you how much you mean to me, have meant to me all these years.”

Justin couldn’t contain his emotions any longer and the tears flowed, like water from an open faucet. He didn’t need any of this to know how much he was loved, but to hear it vocalized was the best present in the world, something Brian would never be able to top.

“I thought this would make you happy?” Brian said gently, wiping Justin’s face.

“I couldn’t possibly get any happier,” Justin replied through his sniffles. “Do you have any idea how much this means to me?”

“Yes…that’s why I’m doing it. Because it’s so important to you and because I would do anything to keep that smile on your face.”

“On God…Brian...”

“Come on, Sunshine, no more tears, okay?”

Justin kissed him tenderly, “No tears,” he whispered.

“There is one thing I have to do before we leave New York.”

“What?”

“Settle this with Yury, once and for all.”

Brian felt Justin go stiff, even his breathing had seemed to stop. He combed his fingers through the silky blond hair and whispered, “Trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

And Justin took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down and put his faith in the man who was holding him.

“Okay.”

So Brian picked up the phone and called the ballet studio, leaving a message that he would be there at nine o’clock sharp, to meet with Yury.

And then he turned to Justin and started to kiss him, hoping his body would respond one more time, despite the many orgasms they’d had in the last twelve hours. Brian wanted his body drained of every last drop, to be so completely fucked out that responding to another body would be physically impossible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorina stood in front of Alex and Daphne, crying her little heart out. They were looking at her silently, desperate to try and find a solution to their daughter’s unhappiness.

“I’m so sorry you feel this way, sweetie. I had no idea that this man would be teaching this class,” Daphne said quietly.

“You promised that I’d be able to audition at the other school, the one that Madame recommended, the one that’s run by her friend. Instead, I end up with Yury who really doesn’t seem very friendly at all,” Sorina said, a new round of tears starting up.

“We were too late, sweetie. You know that we had no control over the weather and our ability to get here in time,” Alex threw in, trying to stem the flood of tears.

Daphne reached for Sorina and held her tightly against her body, closing her eyes and wishing she could make this all go away.

“We’ll make this up to you, sweetie. Papa and I will make sure we’re here days ahead for the next audition,” she said, looking at her daughter’s shining blue eyes.

“What if we’re not? What if something happens again, Mama?”

“Nothing will happen, sweetie.”

“How can you be sure? What if something does and I miss out again?” Sorina asked.

“Nothing will happen next time. We’ll make sure of it,” Alex said, trying to reassure his daughter.

“Wouldn’t it be simpler if we just lived here?” Sorina asked.

“I suppose so,” Daphne said, “But what you’re asking for is a huge commitment. From all of us!”

“Mama, Sasha wants to go to Pratt, which is also here in New York. Doesn’t it make sense for all of us to live here instead of staying in Pittsburgh? I don’t want to be separated from any of you,” Sorina wailed, looking from one parent to another. “I don’t want to live here by myself, without Sasha or any of you?”

Daphne and Alex looked at each other in surprise. They were hearing a completely different tune from their daughter, a better one for sure, but she seemed to be coming from a different place altogether.

“This will take some planning; it may not happen next year but maybe in two years or so?” Daphne said, looking at Alex for reassurance.

“It’s much more feasible than trying to do it now, Sorina,” Alex replied seriously. “Besides, we need to discuss this with your Dad and Daddy J. They would have to approve before we made any decision to move.”

“Papa, are you really going to look into this?” Sasha asked, waiting for an answer. “Are you serious about this or are you just saying yes to placate us?”

“Of course I’m serious Sasha, we just need time to work on this. You are talking about a huge move, that involves a lot of planning, but your mother and I are willing to look into it, if you girls are willing to be patient and not rush this.”

“We’ll be patient,” Sasha said quickly, looking at her sister for reassurance. “Right, Nina?”

“Right,” Sorina said, taking a ragged breath. She had to concentrate on her breathing to calm down. She looked at her sister who nodded imperceptibly and she breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she’d done her part.

“Okay,” Daphne said. “That’s settled then. Let’s go and spend some money. What do you say, girls?”

“Can we go to Bloomies first?” the girls asked, making their way out of the room, hand-in-hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brian stood in front of the old elevator and waited for it to get to the first floor. He was dressed in a navy blue cashmere turtleneck and beautifully draped dark gray woolen pants, with a black overcoat and a gray and blue scarf wrapped around his neck. He removed his leather gloves and pocketed them when the elevator finally arrived and he stepped in and pressed the button for the third floor.

There was nobody in the reception area when the elevator doors finally opened. He turned to the right and went down the hallway where several doors were closed and he knocked on the first one, waiting to see who was behind it.

Yury opened it immediately, as if he’d been standing right there, waiting impatiently. He was wearing a gauzy white shirt with flowing, full sleeves over black tights that clearly showed off every bump of his magnificent lower body. He gave Brian a toothy smile and purred a warm welcome as he stepped aside to let him in.

“Thanks for seeing me so early,” Brian said seriously, taking pains to keep his eyes focused on Yury’s face.

“My pleasure,” Yury cooed. “Have you thought about my proposal?” he said, all the while moving towards Brian until he was inches away from him.

“I have and I’m very flattered.”

“Good,” Yury breathed softly, now pressing himself against Brian who looked at him coldly. The sparks that had been very evident the first day were no longer there, only replaced by an indifference that spoke volumes.

Yury was a little taken aback; sure that he had felt a mutual attraction the other day instead of this unresponsive behavior. He moved a little closer, now pressing his lower body against Brian’s, hoping to feel the heat again, only to be disappointed by an unresponsive man.

Brian was using every ounce of self-control to not respond in any way, thinking of the most unpleasant things; visions of naked, fat women, drooling over him, rather than the reality of having this vibrant, sexy male rubbing up against his leg like a dog in heat. He felt Yury’s arousal, his rigid cock pressing against him urgently, but fortunately, his body was completely worn out by Justin and unable to respond to any kind of stimulation, feigned or real.

“What did you have in mind?” Brian asked, looking completely confused.

Yury stared at him, trying to gauge this mood and because he knew nothing about Brian Kinney, he had no idea what was going through his head. He pressed his lips to Brian, hoping this would start a chain reaction only to be disappointed again by no response.

“Am I missing something?” Yury asked, stepping away from Brian. “I thought we had a mutual attraction?”

“That may have been true at the time, but I have issues with my body and can’t always control my feelings,” Brian said quietly.

“Really?” Yury said, shocked by this response.

“Yes, well, you know how it is. I am fifty-five, after all. Not young like you.”

“But surely, you are healthy, no?”

Brian shrugged his shoulders and grinned sheepishly. “On my good days…when the medicine helps.”

“Medicine?”

“I don’t want to talk about this, Yury. It’s embarrassing.”

“But your partner? Surely, you must keep him satisfied?”

“We have an arrangement.”

“I see,” Yury said, frowning over this new development. “So, how often does this happen?” he asked, pointing towards Brian’s cock.

“Too often, I’m afraid. It’s just not worth the effort,” Brian responded, putting on his most pitiful face.

“That does change things, doesn’t it?” Yury said, moving away from Brian, already dismissing him, bored with the whole situation.

“I hope this won’t affect your opinion of my daughter? She does want to dance and be a success in the ballet world.”

“Of course not,” Yury replied. “I’m not sure if this is the right place for her though. She is a little too young, in my opinion. You might consider waiting another year or so.”

“But then she would miss out on having you as a teacher.”

“I was only going to be here a few months. My willingness to be here was contingent on my arrangement with you, however, in light of what you’ve told me, there’s really no hope for anything like that, is there?”

“I wish that weren’t so,” Brian said. “Sometimes the spirit is willing but the flesh is weak.”

“Yes, that is unfortunate,” Yury said, looking at Brian coldly. “You do put on a good show Mr. Kinney, I never would have guessed you had a problem.”

“What you see isn’t always what you get, Yury. Packaging is everything, isn’t it?” Brian said quietly.

“In your case, this is true. You have an amazing package and I would have loved to have met you at your prime,” Yury said, “But that is not happening, so this interview is over, yes?”

“Yes,” Brian said. “Thank you for taking the time to see me. I hope that you will recommend Sorina to whoever will be taking over this class next year.”

“Oh, don’t worry. She will get her day in the sun. She’s very good; it’s just not her time yet.”

“It was nice seeing you,” Brian said, staring at him intently.

Yury looked at him and shook his head, disappointed beyond measure. He would have been an amazing partner for him, such a perfect man, unfortunately damaged, useless, in his opinion. He needed someone who would adore and fawn over him, not the other way around.

“Yes,” Yury said, waving his hand with a flourish, already dismissing Brian from his thoughts.

Brian walked out the door and down the hallway, a laugh threatening to spill out of his throat. He never thought he would live to see the day when he’d pray for a limp dick. The look on Yury’s face when he realized he couldn’t get him hard was priceless. Justin would die laughing when he heard about this, and would most surely reward him with a special Taylor blowjob for his effort. He smiled at the thought of Justin on his knees, feeling himself starting to get hard.

He walked out of the building and got into the limo. “Tiffany,” he directed, wanting to make one purchase before going back to the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gus disconnected after speaking with Brian and he turned to Aedan who was reading the paper, his reading glasses resting low on his nose, making him look adorable in Gus’ opinion. But then again, anything Aedan did was adorable as far as he was concerned.

“What was that all about?” Aedan asked, removing his glasses and placing them on the nightstand.

“He wants to have a wedding,” Gus said, clearly surprised by the entire conversation. Brian had called him while he was in the car on the way to Tiffany and had told him about his future plans for a commitment ceremony that he wanted to have in February, on Valentine’s Day, nonetheless. Gus couldn’t remember ever hearing Brian mention weddings, let alone one on Valentine’s Day, a holiday he’d mocked for years, considering it to be a big hoax that Hallmark conjured up to make millions.

“That sounds very romantic,” Aedan said.

“I know,” Gus replied. “This is the part that’s scaring me. He must be sick or something to want to do this on that day. You don’t think he’s got some awful disease do you?”

“I doubt it Gus. Maybe he’s just gotten to the point in his life where he’s allowing himself to express his feelings in public, and if he wants to show Justin how much he cares for him there is no better way,” Aedan said, reaching for Gus and drawing him towards his body, pulling him up against his chest and enveloping him in his arms. “The same way I keep bugging you to marry me. Are you ever going to say yes?” he whispered into Gus’ ear.

“I’ve already made my commitment to you. Why do you feel this need to marry?”

“Because I want to know that we are partners, in the true sense of the word. I want you to have my power-of-attorney, I want to buy a house with you, I want to make sure that if anything were to happen to me, you would be provided for. I want the world to know how important you are to me, how every minute I’ve spent with you has been the most amazing gift. I want to announce to anyone who will listen that I am madly, insanely, completely in love and in lust and I’ve never been this happy. Does that answer your question?”

“Wow, that’s some declaration. So, are you proposing then?”

“Yes, I’m proposing, for the one-hundredth time. Are you going to answer, finally?”

“Yes.”

“So, answer then.”

“I already did.”

“What?”

“I said yes,” Gus replied, the lip biting grin coming to fore.

“Yes, you will marry me?” Aedan said in shock, pushing Gus away from him and staring into the incredible eyes.

“Yes,” Gus said, now smiling widely at his lover of six months.

“What changed your mind?”

“I guess if it’s good enough for Brian Kinney then it’s certainly good enough for me. Besides, I’m tired of working. I want to be a kept man and just stay home and watch television and drink beer and get fat and ask you what’s for dinner when you get home from work.”

“Fuck that! I expect dinner on the table, at the very least, and you meeting me at the door, naked, with an apron around your waist.”

“And my dick in my hand?”

“No, more like my dick in your hand,” Aedan said with a chuckle.

“You got a deal,” Gus said. “When are we doing this?”

“You think your Dads would object to a double wedding?”

“That is a brilliant idea, Doctor Hughes.”

“This is why I have a Nobel Prize, my man, because I am a genius.”

“And all this time I thought it was because you fucked like a champion.”

Aedan huffed out a laugh and grabbed Gus and kissed him deeply, drowning himself in Gus’ taste and scent and touch. He was crazy about him and each day was better than the next. They had been nothing but happy since their reunion four months ago. Even the latest incident at the airport here in Hawaii could not detract from their joy. Aedan’s heart had almost stopped when the security guard had whispered, ‘queer’, under his breath, but Gus had only looked at him with disgust and said, “Jealous?”

Aedan was so proud of him at that moment he could have gone down on his knees and blown him right there and then. Instead he just pulled him in tightly and whispered, ‘I love you’ and they kept on walking.

“Call him,” Aedan said.

“Who?”

“Brian. Call him and tell him we want to get married on the same day.”

“Are you sure?” Gus said.

“Yes, I’m positive.”

“Okay,” Gus said, and hit Brian’s number on speed dial.

“Kinney,” Brian answered on the second ring.

“Dad?”

“What’s up, Sonny boy?”

Gus paused, trying to formulate his words, “Aedan and I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Well, we were thinking,” Gus stammered, suddenly at a loss for words.

“What?”

“After you called earlier, we started talking.”

“And?”

“God,” Gus said, unable to continue, embarrassed for some reason. Aedan saw him struggling, the blood rushing to his face as it normally did when he got emotional. He took the phone from him gently, kissing him on the lips and said, “Brian? It’s Aedan.”

“Yeah, ‘A’. What’s going on?”

“I just asked Gus to marry me and he said yes. So now I’m asking you, and Justin of course, if you have any objections, and if not, would you mind if we did it on the same day that you were planning to renew your vows?”

There was silence for a few seconds and finally Brian said, “That’s fantastic. I couldn’t be happier. May I speak with Gus?”

“Dad?” Gus said after Aedan passed the phone back to him.

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Surer than I’ve ever been.”

“You’ve only been together for six months,” Brian stated, knowing this meant nothing. It was only time after all, and he knew these two were meant to be together. He just needed to do his fatherly duty and mention the obvious.

“I know Dad, but I want it all. The commitment ceremony, the ring, the sharing of our bank accounts. I want the whole world to know that we are partners, in every way.”

“Well, you have my blessing and I can guarantee that Justin will say the same thing. You really want to do this in February? That’s only two months away.”

“Sooner the better,” Gus said.

“Okay. We’ll get together with Emmett when you guys get back in town and start planning everything, okay?”

“Okay. Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Brian closed his eyes and smiled tenderly. “I love you too, Sonny boy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Austin rolled over and slammed his hand on the alarm clock that was blaring incessantly. “Jesus Christ, Jen. You have the most obnoxious clock.”

JR giggled and snuggled up closer to Austin, lifting his arm and pressing her face up to his neck. “Sorry, I sleep like the dead and I need something loud and obnoxious.”

“You should just record your grandmother’s voice telling you to ‘Get your fucking ass out of bed’,” Austin snarked gently, pulling her closer and burying his face in her soft brown hair.

He still couldn’t believe he was lying in bed with his best friend’s sister. Their romance had moved forward at lightning speed, ever since the night of the coming out party, surprising them both with its intensity. It had been almost five months since the initial date and none of the sparks had died down yet. The attraction between them was hot and heavy and living in the same city, without parents or other relatives made it easier for them to explore the depth of their feelings without interference from the entire Bruckner-Novotny-Marcus-Peterson-Taylor-Kinney clan. Austin knew all these people intimately, having been a part of Gus’ life since he was a very young boy so none of the idiosyncrasies of any of the players would be a problem. The only one who’s opinion that really mattered to him was Gus, of course, and he had embraced the union whole-heartedly; thrilled for both Austin and his sister.

Gus teased Austin, not understanding how anyone could stand to be around Jenny for more than an hour at a time, her personality was so over-the-top. But Austin seemed to relish every word that came out of the little powerhouse, her motor mouth amused and intrigued him and he was wildly attracted to the compact body that had curves in all the right places.

“I can’t believe he’s actually doing it,” Austin said quietly. He’d gotten off the phone with Gus earlier that evening when he called to tell him and Jenny about the upcoming wedding.

“You mean Gus and Aedan?”

“Yes,” he replied. “He’s got more guts than I thought he ever had.”

“He’s in love, Austin. It’s amazing what that can do for your self-confidence.”

“Meaning?”

“Nothing,” she said, surprising him with her reticence. Jenny not speaking her mind was shocking, in and of itself.

He lifted her chin with his hand and stared into chocolate brown eyes that warmed him like a slow-burning fire. “Are you trying to tell me something, my beautiful, loud-mouthed attorney? Because if you are, I want to hear it. Spill it, Jen.”

“I love you Austin. I have for years; I just never realized it until we hooked up in October.”

“For years?” Austin said, completely taken aback.

“Oh, yeah. I used to watch you and Gus all the time, fooling around with the cheerleaders and it would fry my ass and I never really understood why. Now I know.”

“You were jealous?”

“I guess so. I resented not being closer in age to you guys so I could be part of your group of friends. I hated always being left out, but most of all, I hated being treated like a baby by you and Gus.”

“In a way, it’s a good thing, Jen. We would have never had this relationship if we’d been close years ago. Familiarity breeds contempt, or don’t you believe in that?”

“To a certain degree. I suppose if we’d hooked up as teenagers it would have petered out, like Gus and Ashley.”

“Probably. I was a jerk at that age-ask Gus. All I wanted to do was whore around.”

“You were such a dick, weren’t you?” she teased. “I remember overhearing stories that would have my head spinning.”

“Why, you little eavesdropping shit!”

“Hey, that’s what being a little sister is all about.”

“I wouldn’t know,” he said, kissing her on her mouth. “You have the most incredible lips, how come I never noticed before?”

“Beats me.”

They continued to kiss and inevitably it led to more, and finally, much, much later as they lay spent in their post-coital haze, Austin said, “I love you Jen.”

“You don’t need to say it because I did,” she replied quietly. She lay on her side with Austin holding her tightly, feeling his hard body nestled beside hers.

“That’s not why I’m saying it, you little brat. I’ve just never said it before; it’s taken me a while to form the words.”

Jenny turned over and looked at him in wonder. “You mean to tell me that in twenty-seven years, you have never once said the words, ‘I love you’?”

“Never.”

“Jesus H. Christ!”

“Shhh, don’t tell anyone,” he whispered, a smile creeping up on his boyish face. “You have completely ruined all my plans.”

“What plans?”

“Marriage and monogamy have never been priorities in my life. I never saw the need, nor could I figure out the whole ‘love’ thing that seemed to grip Gus like some bad case of influenza.”

“Thanks a lot, Doctor. Is that what I am then? Some weirdo virus that has attacked your immune system?”

“You are more like a very complicated one; one that requires much time and studying,” he said, kissing her on the nose. “I never thought it could be this way, until you and I got together. I love you Jen, really I do. More than I can say.”

“I love you too,” she replied, looking at him with adoring brown eyes.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

  
Author's notes: Special thanks to my wonderful friend and beta, Shellie, who's help has been immeasurable. Thank you to all who have read and commented on this story.  There will be a Part 3 to the Karma series...stay tuned for the start of a new story, sometime around June or July.    


* * *

**Chapter 26**

****“I don’t want Golden Gardenias,” Justin announced.

All four men were seated at the dinning room table at Britin, along with Emmett and Max, trying to finalize the plans for the wedding.

“But you’ve always wanted them!” Emmett exclaimed.

“That was then, and this is now. I don’t need Golden Gardenias to guarantee Brian’s love. I already have that,” Justin said.

Brian smiled when he heard that and he reached over to hold Justin’s hand, waiting to hear what he wanted instead.

“I want Roses. Tons of them, in red and white,” Justin said quietly. “Is that okay with everyone?”

“That’s fine,” Gus answered. “Do you care?” he asked, turning to Aedan.

“Roses are the flower of love,” Aedan answered.

“Exactly,” Justin replied.

“Alright, that’s settled then,” Emmett continued. “What about the music?”

“I’d like a full orchestra rather than just a band,” Brian said.

“That will cost a small fortune,” Emmett declared.

Brian looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Like, I give a shit.”

“Right! Moving along here, dinner? Sit down or buffet?”

“Sit down,” Justin and Aedan said at the same time.

“How many courses would you like?” Max asked.

“As many as you think is appropriate. I defer to you Max, but don’t skimp-I want the best of everything,” Brian said.

“That goes without saying, Brian,” Emmett huffed, indignant that he would even suggest such a thing. “Do you have a preference on the main course?”

“No, but you better have some vegan shit for all the dykes.”

“Of course, we’ll have something for everyone,” Max interjected. “As for the booze, I thought we’d offer both red and white wine at the dinner, with the Champagne available at all times, for those who don’t want wine. Does that sound okay?”

Brian looked at Justin and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Fine,” Justin declared.

“Yes, that would be great,” Aedan seconded.

Gus sat and watched the whole thing, bored beyond words. He didn’t give a shit about any of it. If he had his way they would have gotten married at City Hall but he put up with this because Aedan and Justin were so into the whole wedding ceremony and all the accompanying frills. He was so NOT gay in that respect.

“Gus, do you have any special requests?” Emmett asked. “It is your wedding too?”

“No,” Gus replied, running his fingers through his hair. “Do we have to where a tux?”

“Of course,” Brian replied. “I’m having the Armani salon send us several samples so we can decide on style and color. They should be here next week.”

“What? No Vera Wang?” Justin questioned with a smile on his face, remembering Brian’s caustic remark years ago.

“The twins will be in Wang’s.”

“Who’s picking their gowns?”

“I already did,” Brian replied.

“You did?” Justin said, throwing his arms around Brian’s neck and kissing him on the cheek. “You are so sweet.”

“Shut up or I’m canceling this whole thing,” Brian replied.

Justin laughed and moved away from Brian. “Okay, Em, is that it then? Are we done?”

“One last thing. Cake? Do you guys want a traditional wedding cake?”

“No,” everyone said at the same time.

“Oh…what then?”

“I have a request,” Gus finally said.

“Well, welcome to the party, son.”

“I want a chocolate fountain.”

“A what?” Brian, Justin and Aedan said at the same time.

“I’ve seen it before. It’s really cool.”

“Describe it,” Brian said.

“It’s a fountain of warm, melted chocolate, flowing constantly, and all around the base are different kinds of fruit and small, bite-size portions of cake, for dipping.”

“Yes, we’ve only done it once before,” Max explained, “But it’s beautiful when done right and of course the chocolate has to be imported from Switzerland, only the best quality will work for this. And ton’s of strawberries…we’ll have to fly those in as well, because they’re not in season just yet,” Max said, while Emmett continued to write furiously in his little notebook.

“That’s what I want,” Gus said, visions of all kinds of decadence dancing in his head.

Brian must have had the same fantasies as he looked at his son with a knowing smile and said, “Good idea, Gus.”

“Okay, that’s it then,” Emmett said.

“Thank you both for doing this,” Justin said.

“It’s our pleasure, sweetie. And about fucking time, too!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the wedding day and Daphne and her daughters had spent the better part of the morning at the beauty salon getting their hair done, having manicures and pedicures, and finally their make-up. Sorina was beside herself with excitement, thrilled that she and Sasha were going to walk down the aisle in their beautiful, pale pink, Vera Wang ensembles.

It was a simple long gown with spaghetti straps, a close fitting bodice and a sheer, organza overdress, also in pale pink, which had beautiful hand-painted white roses with pale green stems placed strategically across the hem and up the skirt in a diagonal line to the waist.

Sorina had decided to put her hair up, so as not to detract from the dress and Sasha had followed suit, happy to have an up-do and not have to mess with her riot of curls for tonight. They each had on a pair of diamond studs that Justin and Brian had bought at Tiffany’s as a gift for being part of the wedding party and Alex and Daphne had bought them simple diamond and pearl necklaces to go with their gowns. By the time they were dressed and ready to go, they looked like princesses, straight out of a fairy tale.

Daphne was dressed in a strapless black gown with her hair pulled back in a tight chignon. She looked every bit as beautiful as her daughters only much more polished and Alex couldn’t help but admire the women who were so much a part of his life and who never failed to make him smile.

“You ladies look fabulous, as your dear Uncle Emmett would say!”

“Thanks Papa,” Sasha said, her face lighting up with a rare smile. She had come out of her doom and gloom period, ever since their return from New York and seemed to be in a much better place. She’d finally had the long over-due talk with Justin and told him how she felt about her painting and jewelry. He had taken it very well, surprisingly well, she thought, but it was probably because he was walking on clouds lately due to the upcoming wedding. She could have told him she had every intention of becoming a serial killer and he would have probably smiled at her and said, “That’s nice, sweetie.”

Whatever the reason, she was relieved to have gotten it off her chest and could now proceed with making plans for her future in the world of jewelry. She’d written to her Aunt Molly and had received three pages of recommendations that she’d taken to heart and was currently working on.

Sorina had stepped off the drama train for now and had consented to go back to Madame Fedarova’s studio. She was welcomed with open arms and was pleasantly surprised when Madame greeted her with tears in her eyes. She promised Sorina that she would make every effort to insure her success, despite her staying in Pittsburgh, and Sorina had no doubt in her mind that her teacher would keep her promise. Sorina was willing to be patient and wait until the time was right, especially after her Daddy Brian had personally thanked her for sacrificing her wishes and doing what was best for the family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The black stretch limousine was parked in the circular driveway at Britin and the four members of the wedding party, as well as Jenny and Austin were getting ready to go.

The couple had flown in from Boston three days ago, to be around for the bachelor party and the rehearsal dinner. Brian and Justin had offered them a room at Britin and they’d accepted, because they had no desire to sleep in separate rooms at Mel and Lindsay’s and of course Michael and Ben would have been horrified at the thought of het-sex going on in the room next door. Staying at Britin would put them below the radar and allow them to have a good time without the perpetual audience of their loving but always intrusive family.

“You look beautiful,” Gus said, surprising his sister with the compliment. She was dressed in pale peach which showed off her chestnut hair and brown eyes to perfection. She had a glow about her that wasn’t store bought or painted on by any make-up artist. The glow came from the special place in her heart where Austin and she had resided these last few months. They were madly in love and it showed.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Bro,” she replied, smiling at her brother, taking note of the perfectly cut tuxedo with the red rose attached to the lapel. All four of the men looked like they’d stepped out of the pages of Gentleman’s Quarterly. Brian and Justin wore midnight blue and Gus and Aedan were in dark gray. They all had different colored shirts on, Brian in white, Justin in pale blue, Gus in a light, blush color and Aedan in a smoky blue that matched his eyes perfectly. If it was possible to use the word radiant to describe men, they were. All four of them looked extremely handsome and heads would surely turn when they walked into the room.

“Shall we get going?” Brian asked the group.

“Let’s do this,” Aedan answered, moving out the door and heading for the car.

In the ballroom of the Omni Hotel, Emmett had worked himself into a lather, making sure everything was perfect. He and Max had been up almost all night. Max, in particular, stressing over the chocolate fountain that was a bitch to set up, the temperature of the burners having to be at the perfect level so that the chocolate would not boil and burn or congeal and harden if it was too cold. A statue of cupid held the bowl that housed the chocolate as it poured into another bowl, flowing constantly throughout the dinner. There were at least fifty pounds of the most enormous, perfect strawberries surrounding the fountain, along with the small pieces of cake that guests could use to dip into the chocolate.

One side of the ballroom had been converted into a chapel of sorts, with an enormous canopy covered with Red and White roses. There were greens interspersed everywhere, enhancing the beauty of the flowers that were only picked a couple of days before the actual event so that they were fresh. The flowers had been flown in from the biggest nursery in California and cost a small fortune, but then again, so did the entire production. Brian rationalized the whole event as a charitable donation, writing a check for the equal amount and donating it to the Vic Grasssi House.

Everyone who was anyone in Pittsburgh was in the ballroom. Family had reserved seats at the front of the chapel, as well as the round tables close to the dais that would seat the two couples during the dinner.

Grandma Debbie and Carl were already sitting in the front row, along with Ben and Michael, Hunter, his wife and their two adopted children. Mel and Lindsay sat behind them, happy to be part of the audience rather than in the actual wedding party. They had already walked up the aisle once, when Gus married Ashley and had no desire to do it again. This wedding was all about the children and the grooms had made it very clear that they only wanted their siblings and their offspring to walk with them, except for Aedan, of course, who had none.

Behind them sat Jennifer and Tuck, holding hands, waiting patiently for the wedding to start. The Chanders family was also present, as well as Aedan’s parents who looked completely overwhelmed at the number of people in the room. The Russian grandparents had been flown in from New York to make sure everyone was present for this big family affair. The only ones missing were Molly and the Spanish contingent but they were unable to get away and so they sent their regrets and two small boxes, which contained the wedding rings that Brian and Aedan had commissioned from Molly as soon as the initial plans had been made.

The other side of the aisle seemed to be the business side, although Daphne and Alex were there, front and center. Ted and Blake, along with Cynthia and her boyfriend, sat on this side, with the majority of the Kinnetik employees, as well as Anne, Justin’s personal assistant.

The music began and instead of the traditional wedding march the orchestra started to play a song that Gus and Aedan had requested, the song ‘At Last’, originally sung by Etta James. Tonight, a young lady sang the romantic song, for her friend and colleague, Aedan. They worked together at Layton Pharmaceuticals and when she heard that Aedan was finally getting married she offered to sing whatever he wanted and all four men had agreed that this was the song that should start their ceremony. She had a beautiful and powerful voice that joyfully told the story that was timeless and perfect for this occasion.

Justin walked first, with a very serious Sasha on his arm, followed by Brian who was relaxed and smiling with Sorina beside him. Behind them, Gus and JR marched and finally Aedan with his mother, who was at long last achieving her wish to walk down the aisle with her gay son. Justin looked like he was floating on air, his Sunshine smile lighting up the room. Gus had a wry smile on his face, a little embarrassed by all the attention. He kept telling himself to ignore and focus, fixing his eyes on Austin who was waiting for him up front and who never stopped looking at him, supporting him throughout the whole procession, taking his role as best man seriously, holding the box that housed Aedan and Gus’ rings.

When they arrived at the front of the chapel, Sasha and Sorina moved off to Brian and Justin’s side, waiting their turn to hand them the rings.

“Dearly Beloved,” Reverend Tom began, keeping things as traditional as possible, despite the fact that the bridal party was anything but traditional. When Brian had graciously chosen not to out the minister years ago, they had developed a friendship of sorts, and he had offered to officiate at this wedding as soon as he found out they were having it. Brian thought the irony of it all was just too delicious to pass up and so he and Justin had accepted, never sharing the fact that God’s messenger had tricked with them in the back room of Babylon decades ago.

“We are gathered here today for two occasions. The first one is a renewal of wedding vows that were originally spoken many years ago in a non-traditional setting, by a non-traditional couple. Brian and Justin have defied everyone’s predictions and are still together after twenty-six years. The other couple have only recently come together, but Gus and Aedan have chosen to share a life together. By the power vested in me by the state of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce these unions to be legal and binding under the law of these United States and in the eyes of God and man alike

Let us now listen to the words that these men have written as they make their commitment to each other.” Reverend Tom looked at Brian and nodded his head.

“I, Brian Kinney, renew my vows, to you, Justin Taylor. You have been and always will be my partner, my best friend, and my lover. I acknowledge to the world that you have enriched me beyond measure and that my life would have been nothing without you in it.” Brian reached for Justin and placed his hand on Justin’s face, caressing his lips softly with his thumb. He continued in a voice now overcome with emotion, dropping a level and people had to strain and move forward to hear him. “I want you by my side until I take my last breath and when I do, know that you have made me happier than I ever dreamed I could be. Everything I have is yours, because without you, there would be nothing. You are my life, for now and forever more.”

Justin’s tears poured down his face as he listened to Brian’s words and he saw that the incredible hazel eyes were brimming with unshed tears. These were the eyes of the man that had held his attention since he was seventeen years old and he simply said, “I love you, Brian Kinney. I’ve loved you almost all my life and I will die with your name on my lips. You have given me the most incredible highs as well as the most horrendous lows, but what you’ve never been is inconsistent or boring.” The audience laughed when they heard this, relieving some of the tension. “I, Justin Taylor, vow to continue to give you all the love and support that I am capable of, to be your partner and your sounding board, your lover and your best friend, till death do us part.”

Father Tom stepped forward and said to the twins, “You may hand them the rings.” And Sasha and Sorina moved towards their fathers and hugged them both, whispering their love in each of their ears and stepped back as they watched them slip the yellow gold bands that had their initials carved into the metal, the B&J, twisted intricately, an unusual design that Molly had made especially for them. Inside each ring the word ‘Forever’ was engraved, along with today’s date.

After the rings were placed on their respective fingers, they kissed and held hands as Father Tom moved over to Aedan and Gus.

“I, Aedan Hughes, take you, Gus Peterson-Kinney, to be my partner.  
I will love and respect you, doing everything I can to bring you the peace and happiness that you so deserve. You have captured my heart, Gus, from the first night I laid eyes on you, and I can honestly say that it no longer belongs to me, as you have taken possession of it, in every way, shape and form. I love you, and I’d give you the world if I could. You are everything to me, and everything I have is yours; my love, my life and my support, till the day I die.”

Gus looked at Aedan, and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks, the color closely matching the red rose on his lapel. He was overwhelmed with the love that radiated out of Aedan but he was also well aware of all the eyes on him and he closed his for a minute and took a deep breath, needing to say what he wanted to say without breaking down and making a fool of himself.

“I, Gus Peterson-Kinney, take you, Aedan Hughes to be my partner, my friend, my lover and my soul mate. My journey to this moment has been a rocky one, but it would have never happened with anyone other than you. You have opened up a whole new world, one I never realized I was a part of until the night we met. Since then, I have never known such happiness. You fulfill me in every way possible and have taught me that love has no boundaries, no gender, no walls. You and my parents have shown me that family need not be limited or traditional, that the most important ingredient is love and you have mine, handed to you on a silver platter, which is all you deserve. You are one of a kind Aedan Hughes and I am proud to stand by your side, as your man and your lover till death do us part.”

“You may give him the ring, Austin,” the Reverand Tom said, absolutely caught up in the moment, as was everyone else. There wasn’t a dry eye in the room. Everyone had tears flowing down their faces, especially the four men up front. Austin stepped forward to hand Gus the rings and he hugged him tightly, his face shiny with the tears that flowed unashamed as he listened to his best friend declaring his love. He never would have been able to relate until he’d fallen in love himself. Tonight everything made sense.

“I love you, Buddy,” he said, holding on to Gus tightly, squeezing him to show his love and support.

“I know, Austin. Thank you,” Gus said, kissing his friend on the cheek. And he turned to Aedan and slipped the Platinum ring on his finger. The one that was braided in Molly’s special way and he whispered, “I love you,” as he held Aedan’s hand and looked into the smoky blues that had rocked his world from day one.

“I love you too,” Aedan said, moving forward to kiss Gus on the mouth, ignoring everyone else.

And at last, the room erupted into a thunderous applause as everyone started talking and laughing at once. The photographers moved in, taking picture after picture, until finally Brian put a stop to it and said, “Let’s party.”

Dinner went off perfectly, every course a delight, thanks to the wonderful talents of Max Steiner. The champagne flowed profusely as everyone enjoyed their meal, the music a perfect backdrop to the setting. Brian watched from his place up on the dais, smiling when he saw Alex dancing with Sasha while Sorina spun around the room with a dazzling Emmett who had no trouble keeping up with the young dancer. Justin was dancing with his mother, finally granting her wish to dance with her son on his wedding day.

Austin and Jenny were like two love birds, cooing away in the corner, while Gus and Aedan did the same, dancing cheek-to-cheek, seemingly alone in the enormous ballroom. Brian watched them and was gratified to see Gus so happy. It was all he ever hoped for and he thanked their good Karma and any other cosmic element that had brought them all to this point in their lives.

Finally, the music stopped and Justin was back beside him, giggling and being a total slut, grabbing Brian under the table, trying to get into his pants. The more champagne he drank, the more kisses he bestowed on his partner, whispering obscenities that only made Brian hornier and more uncomfortable as his pants seemed to have shrunk a size as the evening wore on.

“Stop it,” Brian protested, his words coming out in a low groan, as Justin’s hand tugged on his zipper, pulling it down, inch by slow inch, until the warm hand slipped into his pants and rubbed a thumb in delicious circles around the head of Brian’s penis which was already dotted with drops of moisture. Fortunately, the table cloth fell all the way to the floor and no one on the other side had a clue as to what was going on underneath.

“I can’t,” Justin whispered. “I want to fuck you.”

“You’re drunk,” Brian said, laughing gently, enjoying the sight of a happy Justin.

Justin nuzzled Brian’s neck and said, “I’m drunk and so happy and horny as hell.”

“You’re always horny.”

“Come on Brian. I need to get some of that chocolate and those strawberries and take them upstairs to our room. Follow me out the side door; we’ll do a French leave. No one will even notice.”

“Okay, give me a minute. I can’t walk around with this ridiculous boner.”

Justin laughed out loud and stood up, stepping down from the platform and moving towards the chocolate fountain. He grabbed one of the bowls and poured a ladle full of warm, brown liquid, placed a bunch of strawberries and cake on another plate and moved off towards one of the side doors, out of the ballroom, towards the elevators.

A few minutes later, Brian was beside him and they stepped in to the elevator and hit ‘Penthouse’, all the while sucking face without let-up.

“Hold this plate,” Justin said. “I need to free up my one hand.”

Justin fished around in his pocket for his room card and swiped the door as he and Brian stumbled in, still kissing, the bowl of hot chocolate and the plate of strawberries balanced precariously between the two of them.

“Here, give me that,” Justin said, grabbing the plate from Brian and setting it down on the coffee table. He started taking of his clothes, looking at his partner, who stood there watching him.

“Brian? What are you waiting for?’’

“Just watching,” Brian said, smiling lasciviously.

“Start stripping or Armani will be horrified when I tear off your tux and ruin it forever.”

Brian started to move, taking his jacket off slowly, never losing sight of his partner who seemed in a God-awful hurry to get naked.

“Why the rush, Sunshine? It’s not like we’re going anywhere or haven’t done this before?”

“The chocolate, Brian.”

“Huh?”

“I want it soft and pliable,” Justin said, finally standing stark naked, his impressive erection pointing stiffly towards his stomach.

“Soft and pliable? Those are not good words for two queers.”

Justin busted out laughing. “Not you, the chocolate! Hurry up so I can pour it on you and start eating.”

“Whoa, Sunshine, the last time we had any eating around privates I ended up with a bad case of ass burn. If anyone is going to be doing any eating, it’s me.”

“You hate chocolate.”

“It depends.”

“No it doesn’t. It’s fattening Brian.”

“What the fuck Justin!”

“Come on,” Justin said, laughing and pulling Brian’s hand, dragging him to the room and pushing him on the bed. Brian lay there, unable to stop smiling at his partner who was as excited as a bride groom on his wedding night. Which he was, and it was, Brian thought to himself, amused by his brilliant wit.

“Okay,” Justin said. “You ready?”

“How hot is that shit? I don’t want to have first degree burns because you’re too horny to wait?”

“It’s just right. Now shut up and enjoy.”

“’Kay,” was all Brian could say as he sucked in his breath, in reaction to the warm goo flowing all over his chest and stomach, moving down in trickles to his pubic area. Justin was like a madman, licking and moaning simultaneously, arousing Brian even more with his wanton display of pleasure. The man was a slut; there was just no getting around that, Brian thought to himself as his body responded to the stimuli.

“You taste so good,” Justin moaned, laving him with his hot tongue, enjoying the sounds coming out of Brian’s throat, even though he protested that this was all about Justin. Justin knew him too damn well, every movement a blueprint that he’d learned years ago. He could predict each moan and its equivalent reaction, every sigh that came out of Brian’s mouth was something he had branded in his brain, he knew when to move forward, when to stop, leaving Brian gasping for more, but not pushing him over the edge.

Justin kept licking until Brian was wiped clean but just before he got ready to take his cock in his mouth and get him off, Brian reached for the bowl of chocolate and said, “Stop.”

“Why?” Justin asked, almost at the brink himself, wanting to move forward desperately.

“My turn,” Brian said, flipping Justin on his stomach, pressing his painfully erect penis against the bedding. Brian dipped a finger into the bowl of chocolate and tasted it, grimacing at the sweetness. “That is way too much,” he said, taking the bowl and moving it off the bed. “I want to taste you, not the chocolate,” Brian whispered, moving his mouth down Justin’s back, leaving a long wet trail as his tongue proceeded to destroy Justin with its velvety soft touch, ending up where he’d started out twenty-six years ago, giving his partner the rimming of his life.

The grunting and whimpering only added to Brian’s pleasure as he pressed his cheek against Justin’s baby-smooth ass before moving back down to torture him with quick flicking movements of his tongue, pushing Justin’s legs further apart so that he had better access, now sucking on the soft, wrinkled skin of his sac, feeing Justin rutting against the sheets and moaning continuously.

“Brian, please…”

“What?”

“I can’t wait.”

“Tell me what you want, Justin,” Brian whispered, now twirling his tongue in circles around Justin’s tight, pink pucker, that clenched and unclenched in direct response to Brian’s tongue.

“Fuck me,” Justin sobbed out, moving his ass up, getting on his hands and knees, assuming the position as he waited to be impaled by the cock that still drove him crazy after all this time.

Justin felt Brian push, past the resistance, filling him completely, and they moaned loudly as they began their dance, one they’d learned a million years ago. But Brian surprised him tonight, doing something completely unexpected as he pulled out and Justin felt him pushing in a butt plug and he gasped when he felt the icy cold object pushed in tightly hitting him in the prostrate, sending shock waves of pleasure directly to his brain. Brian then grabbed him by the waist and turned him over and he laid down on his back and looked up at Justin who was a little crazed at his point, needing to get off desperately, almost there, due to the stimulus of the object up his ass.

“Fuck me,” Brian said.

“What?”

“Please,” was all the answer Justin needed. He lifted Brian’s legs on his shoulders and stopped for one second to rub some lube on himself and on Brian before he entered him, trying to be gentle but losing it altogether as he pushed in and felt the hot, velvet tunnel clamping around him like the most delicious vice and the combination of that, and the plug up his ass was all it took and he exploded in a rush of heat, moaning out Brian’s name, even as he felt Brian spilling himself on his stomach and chest.

He collapsed on Brian’s chest, heaving, and said, “Where the hell did you get the butt plug?”

“I had it made especially for our wedding night. It’s eighteen carat gold. Molly made it,” Brian rattled off, in between trying to catch his breath.

“You’re kidding?”

“Do you not feel it up your ass?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not kidding.”

“Thank you, I think.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m afraid to ask how Molly even knew what you wanted.”

“Come on, Sunshine. She may be straight and married and a mother of two but she is first and foremost, a Taylor.”

“Right.”

“I actually had two made. Gus has the other one.”

“You’re evil.”

“Just being a good father,” Brian said with a huge smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They had slipped out, the same way that Brian and Justin had, only in Gus’ case, the planning had been done days ago. He and Aedan were all over each other in the elevator on the way up to the honeymoon suite that had been reserved for them.

When Aedan pushed open the door, his breath caught in his throat as he took in the hundreds of candles that had been lit and the trail of red and white rose petals that were scattered on the floor, leading into the bedroom. Apart from that, there were bouquets in baskets and in crystal vases and the room was redolent with the rich smell of the beautiful flowers.

On the round table off to one side of the room stood a tall silver ice bucket that housed the magnum of champagne and two delicate crystal glasses that Gus had selected at Tiffany’s, especially for them, with G and A etched on the sides along with today’s date. Beside it was a tray filled with strawberries and small bite sized portions of cake. The liquid chocolate sat simmering in a copper fondue container with a small candle burning underneath it to maintain the temperature.

Gus slowly removed Aedan’s coat and pulled off his tie and cummerbund. Next came the shirt and he removed it slowly, all the while running his lips over his partners, whispering, ‘I love you’, as he savored his man’s taste once again.

“You are such a romantic,” Aedan said softly, “I had no idea.”

“It’s my secret Taylor side, the one that I hide from the world.”

“I never would have suspected.”

“I have lots of surprises in store for you, Dr. Hughes. I’m not your boring old newbie anymore.”

“Really? And what could you possibly show me that I don’t already know?”

Gus smiled, the lip biting one that always drove Aedan a little crazy. He stepped back and removed his coat, followed quickly by his tie, cummerbund and shirt. It had been six months since they’d first slept together yet Aedan still reacted like Gus was his first, his heart and breathing always running amuck whenever he saw him naked. He ran his hands lovingly over Gus lightly furred chest, gratified when he saw the goose bumps that appeared all over his lover, a sure sign that he was just as affected by his touch.

Gus moaned and said, “Kiss me.”

A command that Aedan was all too happy to obey, drowning in his lover’s taste, running his tongue lightly over Gus’ lips that were now swollen with desire. He felt him pressing his entire body tightly against him.

“Why do we still have our pants on?” Gus asked.

“Fuck if I know,” Aedan replied, quickly put his hands on Gus’ belt and pulling, like a man coming off a hunger strike, wanting to devour everything around him.

They clung to each other, naked bodies pressed tightly, both beautiful in their own way. Aedan’s golden blond looks the perfect foil to Gus’ richly darker physique. Over the last few months Aedan had gotten to know Gus better and he realized that although Gus was many years his junior, he was a man of multiple layers, complex and interesting. Their relationship was effortless as each complimented the other perfectly. In temperament, they were an even match, neither one needing to dominate or control. Sexually, Gus had proven himself surprisingly creative for a man who had newly discovered his gay side. After the first time, the top and bottom issue became a non-issue as they shared this part of their love making equally. Gus had embraced his new sexuality with an open-mindedness that never ceased to amaze Aedan. He expected Gus to be much more reticent but he continued to surprise him with his willingness to try new things, never hesitating to ask when he didn’t know the answers.

Gus pulled Aedan towards the bedroom, just stopping for a minute to grab a small bowl of chocolate and some strawberries. “Pour us some champagne, will you?” and Aedan pulled the bottle out of the bucket and poured some into their glasses, following Gus into the bedroom.

Gus took his glass from Aedan and they toasted each other, “To my partner,” Gus said, stopping after each word to kiss Aedan’s mouth, “And my friend,” he whispered, kissing Aedan more deeply this time. “You are my soul-mate and my very own personal sex slave,” Gus said, topping off his statement with a mind-blowing, gut wrenching kiss that involved lots of tongue action.

Aedan finally pulled back, not to be outdone by his partner, and he lifted his own glass and said. “To my beautiful, courageous, intelligent, artistic and amazing Gus, my two-name guy that won me over the minute I laid eyes on him. You are the love of my life,” Aedan said, emotionally, running his left hand up Gus’ arm and leaving it to rest on his face, cupping his cheek and caressing him gently. He took a swallow of his drink and he moved forward to share it with Gus, passing the liquid, and they each put their glasses down, and put their arms around it each other, losing themselves in their love.

“I want to make love to you,” Gus whispered. “Let me do it all, I want you to lie back and enjoy yourself.”

“Okay,” Aedan said, and they moved towards the bed and landed on the rose petals that someone had scattered earlier this evening. Gus put his hand under the pillow and pulled out the little box that housed Brian’s special present, getting it ready for the big reveal.

And he began to make love to his partner, with every part of his body and soul, giving them both a night to remember for the rest of their lives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Justin?”

“What?”

They lay in each other’s arms, completely sated. They were both covered with a light sheen of sweat but they seemed oblivious to it as they caressed each other.

“Did you have the wedding of your dreams, even thought it was years too late?” Brian asked, pressing his lips to Justin’s forehead.

“It was amazing,” Justin answered, running little circles around Brian’s nipples with his finger as he talked. “Better than anything we could have possibly thought of long ago.”

“Why?” Brian asked, squirming a little as bolts of electricity shot through his body from Justin’s touch.

“This is what I always dreamed about, when you were having so many issues coming to terms with commitment. Having our children here made it that much better.” Justin bent forward to put his mouth on Brian’s nipple and start to flick it with his tongue, eliciting a moan.

“Thank you,” Brian whispered, “For giving me so much.”

“You’ve given me everything, Brian. None of this would have been possible if you hadn’t taken the chance and opened your heart.”

Brian pulled Justin’s face up, away from his chest and said, “I don’t know about that, Sunshine. Without you breaking down all my defenses, there would be no heart.”

“It was always there, Brian. I just happened to find the key,” and Justin put his face back down and began licking Brian with abandon.

The End...for now.


End file.
